Someone To Love
by ExistInspire
Summary: Two twin sisters, separated at birth, find their way back to one another and manage to find a whole different side of love in the process. Warning to readers, this is an Original Character fiction. NOT a Mary Sue fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Any mention of the WWE or its Superstars is purely for entertainment purposes only and not due to my owning any aspect of that company. All events as such are fictional and all aspects of the story are hereby copyrighted to me only unless otherwise specified.

**Summary:** Two twin sisters, separated at birth, find their way back to one another and manage to find a whole different side of love in the process.

* * *

She watched the view pass her by as she drove her car down the long winding road that would take her back to the town she had once believed to be her home. It hadn't been her home for years of course, but looking back that had been a good thing. Now, the reason for her heading back hanging painfully above her, she knew the time had come to face whatever demons she had left behind and tackle them head on.

The letter she had received the previous week was sitting nestled in the car seat beside her, almost like an omen egging her on, pushing her towards the city that she had been taken from so long ago by who she had only known as her loving father. Now that had all been torn to shreds and she had to confront it head on. Though making the words of the letter disappear would have been a much better option.

_**Melissa,**_

**I have been made aware that you will have no idea who I am, but it is time that you are made aware and I am so sorry that it has to be done this way through a letter. I am your mother, and although you were taken, rather stripped from me after birth, there has never been a day that has gone by where I have not thought about you and where you have ended up in your life. I have also been made aware that you have been told horrible lies about your Mothers fate, and also that of any siblings you have. I am sending this letter to dispel those vicious lies and to finally tell you the truth. You have a sister, a twin sister to be more exact, and with me getting on in years and the Cancer taking its toll on me, I believe its time you came back and we finally can go about settling this. It has been years and its time we make up for that before it is too late. **

**Signed, Your Mother Always,**

**Denise **

As she drove, coming across a small gas station and passing a short glance at the fuel gauge, the words of the letter seeped into her conscious again. How could she have gone the last twenty five years of her life not knowing she had a sister? Not only that but how could she have not felt that her Mother was really alive and well all of this time? Could her father really have gone this far and kept her from the only real family she had ever known?

She wanted to kick herself for not asking the important questions of him before he passed away the year before, a stroke taking what was left of the man who worked way to fast and lived way too hard for her entire life, childhood included.

Pulling into the gas station and lining her car up, she took a deep breath before heading outside into the fresh air. By her timing she had only another half hour of a drive before she would hit the town she hadn't seen since she was a very young child.

_**Get a grip Melissa. You may get there and find out this was just someone's idea of a sick joke. **_

Letting that thought linger in her brain she seemed to find it easier to set the car up to fill it with gas. Yes there was still a chance this was all a joke and that her father really had been the stand up truthful man she had believed him to be.

It was then she looked up at the sound and sight of another car entering the very out of the way gas station. When she had been driving earlier she had been amazed at just how few people seemed to drive through the town, down the small virtually lifeless highway. Was it that everyone that lived there dreamed of escape, or that people were just so happy they never wanted to leave?

Obviously another question that could be answered at a later time.

Taking in the car before her, she realized her car couldn't even come close in comparison. Which piqued her interest more. Just what was someone driving a very new model Porsche doing on this lone country road?

It wasn't going to take her long to find out. Like a blast of fresh air two men stepped from the car and looked around the same way she herself had. Only their eyes didn't end where hers had. They ended up directly on the only other living target in the outside area.

Her.

"Well look at what we have here Ted! There are actually living people in this deadbeat town. I was starting to think the rumours were true."

The man speaking had to have the longest hair she had ever seen on a man, and she was from a big city, there wasn't much she hadn't seen, and he reminded her of someone famous but in that moment she was too stunned by his speaking that she had no idea who that might be. He was dressed in moderately normal clothes and looked to be as secure of himself as anyone back in her hometown of Toronto, Canada.

She then noticed the second man, so was now coming around their car and closer to hers. She immediately backed up, more out of force of habit then necessity, but that's not how they seemed to take it when they watched.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you. We're just getting gas since speed freak here decided to blow all of ours doing tricks with his new ride. "

As nervous as she was at this nearly abandoned gas station, she couldn't help but smile at the way the younger man spoke. He had a slight accent and if she didn't know better, she would figure he could fit in well in the small town she was making her way to. Before she had a chance to do anything else, he spoke again.

" The names Ted, and that guy over there, the speed demon, well he's John. We're on our way to a show and well you know the rest."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melissa and I'm.." she broke off then, not sure what to tell these virtual strangers. All she knew in that moment was, that if she didn't say something, she might never get used to what awaited her when she finally reached her destination.

"I'm Melissa and I'm heading home."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of the mirror she took her image in. One she had seen countless times before but now with the news of a long lost twin coming back to town to make peace with her mother, one that seemed to matter even more.

Her mother had always told her that she didn't need to dress to impress anyone but herself and that as long as she acted like the girl she was, then everything on the outside would matter but now, with the news of her sister coming home to finally be reunited with them, it seemed that everything on the outside seemed to just look wrong.

_**I cannot believe I am being this paranoid! She's only a woman.**_

Even as she thought it though, she knew that it wasn't true. This woman, was someone. Her identical twin to be exact and it would only be another few short hours before they would finally come face to face. Cheryl had a twin sister, a real; living; breathing twin sister and she had to make sure she looked just right.

The door creaked open then, signalling to Cheryl that someone would be entering and given that her mother was lying upstairs on her bed, as she always was with the cancer taking a hold of her, it had to be someone else. Was it possible her sister was already here and making herself at home without even a signal to her arrival.

Spinning around on her heel she came face to face with Matt, her current squeeze and a man that according to her mother was good and decent enough to one day become her husband. Not that they had talked that far in the future but both her and Matt knew it was there, if only in the distant future.

"I knew Denise would be lying down upstairs so I let myself in, I hope that's okay." he managed to say as soon as he caught the alarmed expression on her face.

Immediately taking a deep breath mentally, she plastered a smile on her face and crossed the room at record speed to wrap her arms around the man she was almost positive she loved. Yet another thing they hadn't gotten around to discussing but deep inside, seemed both just knew.

"Thank God it was you. I was afraid it might have been Melissa arriving early and letting herself in." She knew how her face must look as she said it and she immediately made her brain change course. She couldn't possibly get so worked up over this meeting. It may all end up with Melissa leaving again and no further bother to her family.

Something she had to admit she secretly wished for. As much as she had always wanted to meet this twin that her mother often spoke of in younger years, the fear of having her disrupt the life she knew always overpowered it.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't have done that. But maybe if you want, we can lock the door so you can be a little more prepared when she does get here?"

Strong, Trusting Matt. She could always count on him to back her up. Another reason it wasn't surprising they had ended up together. Sure, they had worked together and grown up in the same town, both good reasons to end up together, but there was something more between them and it was high time they both sat down and tried to figure out just what that was and if it was meant to go anywhere. For now though, she was just happy to have his smiling face in her house. She needed a friend more then she cared to admit.

"This really scares you doesn't it?" he asked silently, knowing she could hear but not wanting to push her.

"Like I've never been scared in my life. You know me Matt; you know I don't get scared by much but a twin sister? I mean I know I've known about her my entire life, but to actually have tracked her down and requested her to come here, I mean this is almost too much to take."

He smiled knowingly, and then passed a look between her and the mirror, and then back to her again where his eyes finally rested.

"You look great you know. She may not know a thing about you but if you really are identical, then she's going to look just as good as you do right now, and this meeting is going to be just fine. "

Sighing she spoke. "I know I look okay, but do I look _GOOD_ enough for a meeting like this? What happens if she's really rich and thinks we're just a bunch of hicks? How does someone prepare for this?"

"They don't, at least not in the world we live in. But you'll be fine, and if it makes you feel any better, I've got the entire day off and I can be here with you when you meet her."

Something inside of Cheryl broke at that moment, the sincere sound of his voice and the offer he was making and she felt a tear slide down her face. She couldn't explain it to any rational person but right now in this moment, Matt being here made all the difference.

"Is it wrong of me to hope she comes here, thinks we're too bad for her and leaves without ever coming back?" she choked out, feeling the tears threatening to really fall now, all of the fear of the last few hours bursting up inside of her.

He seemed to think about this for a moment before responding. "No, its not bad Cheryl. It's human nature and its normal. Your mom never hid your sister from you, but someone else did, and this meeting was bound to happen at some point. Maybe she will leave after meeting you, and then you can go on with your life, or maybe she just might walk into your life and realize she needs you just as much as you need her and never leave. We won't know until it happens. When is it supposed to happen by the way?"

"Another hour according to the call my mother received from the Private Detective that's been in contact with My sis…Melissa." Realizing just what she was about to say and how normal it seemed to be falling off her tongue she caught herself and blushed slightly.

"Then lets find something to do for the next hour and try to put all thoughts of this out of your brain. In an hour, we can deal with meeting your long lost sister and getting the answers you need."

She smiled then, the worry and fear still festering under the surface but the strength within her pushing it down so she could enjoy some quality time with the man she was slowly starting to care deeply for. Taking one last lingering look in the mirror before her, she turned to face Matt with renewed strength.

"So what'd ya have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Speed Freak? You're kidding me right?" John said once the woman was safely back on the road and out of their immediate vision. He couldn't believe the words that came flowing out of his road partners mouth whenever a female got within ten yards of him.

"Well come on man, you have to admit you were showing off a little too much in that car of yours. I was just making small talk. She was pretty scared of us if you didn't notice."

John threw Ted a look before hopping back into the car and starting the ignition, the car then roaring to life. He didn't want to admit he had noticed anything about the woman that was sharing their gas station experience, let alone admit to his own faults in having them stop there to begin with. But there really was no denying that she did think she was going to be car jacked.

When Ted was safely back in the car, John peeled out of the drive, and hit the near abandoned highway. Near abandoned now because he knew there was another person driving out here, something that a half hour before he never would have guessed.

"She was pretty freaked wasn't she?" he asked, trying to focus on that fact instead of how she'd looked when she finally had cracked the smile. Shaking it off before it took him over again he shot a look at Ted only to find him looking out the window and not even paying attention to what he had just been asked.

"Earth to Teddy!" John stated, shoving his buddy on the arm. "Where the hell did you go just now?"

There was dead silence for another couple of seconds before Ted finally spoke again, but before John could bug him again, the words flowed out in a seemingly endless sentence. Something that was very weird to hear from Ted DiBiase.

"She reminded me of home if that makes any sense. Except the girls there don't get quite as freaked, which means she's a city girl. When she smiled, it was like going home to Kristin all over again."

John nodded in agreement and understanding. Ted was staring out the window because he was again lost in the fact that his wife had walked out on him because of the job he kept and also because of the company. His friend was going through the worlds heinous divorce and seeing that beauty at the gas station has brought it all back to him in spades.

"And yeah she was freaked John, which is why I said what I did. Sure we only come into these towns a couple of times a year but it doesn't do a damn bit of good to make the locals scared of us."

"You still didn't have to call me a Speed freak. If she's a city girl and was lying to us about going home, then don't you think calling me that would make me look like an addict?"

Ted cracked a smile then, chuckling under his breath. "No really? The 'Shaman of Sexy' a druggie? That thought never even entered my mind buddy"

John threw him a look and went back to focusing on the task at hand, which in that moment was driving through this one horse town to get to their version of an arena. To someone born and raised in Los Angeles, this town held as much appeal as a piece of old cheese. Well, it did until about twenty minutes ago.

" Now tell me something John." Ted called, signalling for John to get back into the conversation at hand and leave all thoughts of the mystery woman at the gas station on the back burner. "You have complained more then once about this trip, so why would what a local woman thought of you matter?"

Ted had him by the balls with a question like that and they both knew it. If John didn't answer at all, then it would give his road mate all the ammunition to keep bugging him about it until he did. But if he answered, it wouldn't turn out at all better. He was damned either way he went right now. Which if John was right, was exactly what Ted was going for.

Why couldn't he go back to a week ago and not offer Ted the ride to the next RAW show they worked?

"Could it be because the man who hasn't dated since Melina might finally have found another woman attractive again?"

"Jesus Teddy, get a grip dude. don't you have enough to deal with in your own personal life? You really wanna take a walk in mine too?"

It was a little below the belt and John knew it but he could not let Ted know that he was right on the mark. He hadn't dated at all since him and Melina had done the back and forth for the last three years. He didn't want to be bothered by it, or by any woman and what they wanted again, but that woman in the station, well something certainly had caught him. There was no denying that.

"She was just a girl. A woman, stopping to get gas on her way to wherever she was really going. Nothing more; nothing less."

"Keep telling yourself that buddy, and you'll end up believing it. But I saw you, and I've sat here and watched you in this car since she drove away. You look like a man that was bitten."

John sighed and again went back to focusing on the road before him. Him and Ted weren't the best of friends, yet he seemed to be able to read John better and in ways that even his real best friend at home couldn't. He also knew that now that he had been caught head on, Ted was never going to let it go.

Better to man up and take the heat now and get it over with. With any luck, he'd never see the woman and Ted would forget that this entire event had even happened.

"So she was hot. Is that what you want to hear? Yeah Teddy, I thought the girl at the gas station in the middle of nowhere was a hottie. Mission Accomplished."

Ted grinned as John made the admission, trying to hold back laughter. If there was ever a man on the face of the earth that seemed to have a huge issue admitting his feelings, or quite frankly any emotion at all, it was John.

"The mission is far from over my friend. Your gimmick prevents that. But the only question I have now is, why didn't you get her number?"

John rolled his eyes and again let a deep sigh escape him. This was going to apparently be the longest drive in history.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fair warning, this chapter is hella short. With that being said, enjoy, more to come as I write it. Thank you so much for the reviews to this story thus far. Its been such a pleasure to write this for so many reasons and I can't wait to see where my characters take me.

* * *

Melissa drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, in time with the music that was now surely blasting through more then just her car stereo speakers. She knew that the sooner she faced this letter and all that it entailed, the sooner she would get on with her life. So why exactly was she still sitting in her car like a scared teenager, afraid to make the first move?

If the letter she had received was correct, and alongside of the birth records, there really could be no denying it, then her family was sitting just on the other side of the country houses front door awaiting her arrival. She had gotten word to the PI that her "mother" had hired that she would be coming down on this day, and they were to expect her, but now that the time was here, she felt like she couldn't even begin to move.

"Girl, you need to totally get a grip. This is no big deal. You've dealt with more then this in your life."

Even the outspoken pep talk she was giving herself was not working. She tried to shake out what remained of her nerves, and was about to make a move to unlock and open the car door when she felt a knock on the window.

Immediately jumping back as far as her seat would let her, she looked up into the bluest eyes she was sure she had ever seen. For a split second she had expected it to be her mother, or her long lost twin sister, but was thankful, slightly for it being the eyes of a man.

He backed away from the door and allowed her the ability to exit the car. But before she could take a single step, he spoke.

"Hey, you must be Melissa. Your sister sent me out here when she saw you slamming your hands on the dashboard. I'm Matthew, but most everyone here calls me Matt."

Aside from the eyes, she now took the rest of this Matt in. He had short hair but it also looked sandy brown, with blonde tints throughout, as if almost sun kissed. He looked like he worked hard, but not rough enough to add any extra age to him. She assumed he was either someone who worked for her mother, or else he was just a friend of her family.

_**Her family.**_

Had she really just thought that? As easy as it would seem to anyone on the outside this was not an easy thing to come to terms with but she found that allowing herself to think about this family as hers almost made her feel full again. When her father had died, it had taken what little was left of her family and to seemingly have it back now, it softened her a great deal more then she thought it would when she first set out on this long road trip.

She realized suddenly that she had not said anything back to the man in front of her and immediately blushed crimson. It was not like her to be rude when someone was going out of their way to speak to her, and so obviously make her feel welcome.

"Well its nice to see you blush the same as your sister. It really is uncanny the way the two of you look so much alike. I have heard of identical twins, but this is the first time I've had the pleasure of seeing it up close." He blushed himself then, causing her to grin and let down some of her strong defences. "I just rambled didn't I?"

"A little" she said, the grin still playing on her lips. If this was the welcoming committee for her, then she was more then glad to meet the family inside the small country style home now. If they were frightening in any way, they wouldn't have sent such a normal guy to meet her.

"Yes, I'm Melissa. Pleased to meet you Matt. And for the record, I wasn't beating on my dashboard, I was trying to get up my nerves to come up and knock on the door when you came to the window." she pointed to the inside of her car, and the radio and he seemed to get the picture.

"I listen to music for my nerves too. You ready to go up and meet the family?"

She debated answering his question, knowing deep inside that no one could ever be totally ready to meet their family after twenty five years, but knew that she had to face it head on.

"Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked up the driveway to the house that from Melissa's view seemed to get bigger and bigger with each step, she decided to take this time to quiz Matt about this new found sister of hers. Could they possibly have something in common that could bond them more then just having the same parents. Parents who apparently thought it best to separate them for their entire lives?

"So my sister, how well do you know her?"

Sensing her need to talk to someone, to gain whatever information was possible, Matt slowed his pace just a little, giving them more time for her to prepare herself for the inevitable meeting that was about to take place.

"I've grown up with her my entire life, but here in the last little while we've gotten pretty close. I guess you could kind of say we're dating."

Raising her eyes, her brows arched, Matt tried to hold back his smile. Whenever Cheryl got surprised or taken back by something she always seemed to make the same expression. Did being identical twins, mean they shared the same mannerisms too?

"We've never really talked about this, but I guess you could say that I'm her best friend and I know her better then anyone. So Melissa, if there is something you need or want to know, ask away."

This gave her the opening she so desperately craved. There was a person standing before her now that knew her sister better then anyone in the world, probably more then her own mother did, and she knew that given the right questions, he would give her any answer she wanted. He seemed to genuinely want to help ease the situation.

"I want to ask you so many different things that my brain is getting clouded Matt. I don't know if that makes a lick of sense, but there is just so many questions and I will never know if there are enough answers to sustain me."

He nodded his understanding, and stopped walking, watching as she followed him instantly to the same spot.

"Cheryl is the most kind hearted person I know, which gets her burned most of the time with the people she deals with, but she also has the strong ability to not let it get to her. She is secure in who she is and what she believes in and when she loves, she does so with her entire heart. Melissa, quite frankly, I believe she has more to fear from you then you do from her."

His words stung her just a little on the inside. But he was right about one thing. She was the outsider here. The one that had been taken away to live in the big city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada and never given the chance to know her family. She was the one that lived modestly, grew up fast and had never entirely slowed down.

What he wasn't right about was that Cheryl had anything to fear from her. If what Matt was telling her was the truth then it was high time she meet this woman because it seemed they had more in common then just simple genetics could explain. Melissa was the one with the big heart. That wanted to help people, kids, animals all the same and never be shamed for it. She was the giver, and it seemed the rest of the world was just really adept at receiving it.

"Then we're a lot more alike then we thought Matt. Neither one of us knew just how much. If you don't mind I think I would like to meet them now. I need to get a lot of these questions answered and as great as you are for Cheryl's information, its time I got it from the horses mouth."

Nodding he motioned toward the steps that would take them up the porch and to the front door. Following in line with him, it was now put up or shut up time. The past for Melissa and Cheryl was about to become the present, and the only question now was….what was their future was going to go.

* * *

She heard the doorbell, not that she could think about anything else, but she now knew that on the other side of that door was the sister that had been taken from her when they were just days old. It made her feel at least a little better inside that Matt was sticking to his word and he was being there for her, helping her sister right now with the trek it was going to be to get to the house.

She mentally prepared herself once more, straightening what she thought were a few fly away hairs and she stood from her chair by the window. Sure she had watched the two of them interact from inside and her heart had almost been taken aback by just how similar they looked. If Cheryl hadn't known any better she would have assumed that it was her walking up the walkway with Matt and not her identical twin sister.

It was no secret that she was a notorious hair dying girl. Her mother had been getting on her case about it for years. Her high school photos were proof of that and now she had settled onto her own shade of red. In looking out the window at the sister that was now at the front steps with Matt she noticed that she too had the same color shaded hair.

She reached the door just as the doorbell sounded again, and pulling the knob, she came face to face with her very mirror image. From the hazel eyes, with chunks of just the odd shade of blue in them, to the length of her stained red hair.

Momentarily speechless, she was thankful when Matt stepped forward and then looked back towards their guest.

"Hey Cheryl, how about we all go inside and sit down?" he smiled at her, awaiting her answer and knowing that she needed a few moments to get herself together. Matt had recovered himself rather quickly at seeing the mirror image of his girlfriend before him but it was going to take Cheryl obviously a little longer.

Nodding she moved out of the way of the door and immediately walked back into the family room, living area, where she awaited Matt and Melissa. As soon as they entered the room, and each took seats; Matt spoke up again.

"Cheryl, this is Melissa." He broke off then and turned to face the new woman in the room. "Melissa, meet your twin sister Cheryl."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Clearing up some confusion from recent chapters. No, the Matt displayed in this story is not Matt Hardy, it is a secondary character, used by me to move the story along. You will be given enough information about the Superstars when they appear to be able to know who shows up in the story. The Song for those of you that see the lyrical lines is Open Arms by Journey, and no I don't own that either lol 3

* * *

He cranked the radio up as he left the gym, ready to fulfill another of his obligations with a signing of his recently released DVD. Looking to the right, seeing the empty seat that awaited him he didn't know if he should feel elated or depressed. In the past two years, he had not driven alone going from town to town. It had started when him and his then girlfriend Melina Perez ran the road together, keeping each other in the best of company for these treks and when she had walked away from him, it had turned into a different wrestler every couple of weeks.

Doing this ride alone, Ted having chosen to take the rest of his lazy afternoon to himself; he wasn't sure what to do with himself other then blast the music as loud as he could and drown out the memories that came with driving through towns before show time.

Ted's words still haunted him from the earlier part of the day and try as he might he could not let them go. He had not let another female, or male for that matter get close to him since that fateful day that Melina walked away and in doing so, he thought he was making the world a better place for him to live in, yet was that really what he was doing?

Fans from all over the world would flock to his shows, to his signings, whether DVD related or otherwise, and as much as he wanted to give in and just enjoy the adulation, and attention that came with being one of the top WWE guys, he could just never allow himself the luxury. He always blocked it out until it was over again, and then he found himself back in his own self built Fortress of Solitude.

For so long he had himself believing that it was best this way, but the more people remarked on it he realized that it might be doing more damage to him personally, and his career then he was giving it credit for. Could being this aloof and off putting really be a good thing in the long run?

He shook the questions away, determined on this ride not to think about the words Teddy had spouted to him. He was John Hennigan known better as John Morrison. He was the one in control of where he wanted his life to go. What did anyone else on the outside really know anyway?

Content with this line of thinking, he tuned back into the music and found himself humming, then openly singing along with the music. He almost thought he had succeeded in letting the music take control of his thoughts until he replayed over in his mind the song he was singing, and the very last time he had heard those very words…

_**Living without you, living alone, this empty house feels so cold…**_

"_John you have to believe me! This is not what I wanted to happen or even expected to happen but now that it has, I have to be honest about it."_

_John could almost curse the words that were coming out of the mouth of the woman he thought he would spend forever and eternity loving. He had found out from some of the other wrestlers that it had indeed being taking place a lot longer then John himself even imagined and hearing her speak of it now, knowing the truth, it took all of the power within him not to want to smash something._

_Or just smash the man that had caused this whole mess to begin with._

"_Honest about it? You've been sleeping with him for six months and dating me and I'm supposed to believe that now your being 'honest'? If you wanted him, why didn't you just tell me six months ago?"_

_He silenced her with his words and he knew it, but he had this overwhelming need to get answers. In her desperation to finally admit the truth to him, he had to know just why the hell she had hidden it for this long._

_The man they were talking about was none other then the "Animal" David Bautista, and this affair had started shortly after they had split ways in their MNM tag team and he had gone to ECW to capture his first taste of Championship Gold. The very man that now, John seemed to want to choke the life out of._

"_It just happened John. I know I didn't tell you when I should have, and that's my fault, but I couldn't lie to you anymore. Not when it seemed to just more and more deep the more time we spent together."_

_John turned away from her then, not wanting to hear the words that were coming from her mouth about "their" relationship anymore. What they had together had been once considered deep and hearing her speak of Dave in that way made him painfully sick to his stomach. It also didn't help that the damn radio was still on and blasting that damn song they had chosen together all those years ago._

_**But now that you've come back, turned night into day, I need you to stay.**_

"_It just didn't happen Melina, both you and I know that. You wanted this, and now you have to live with it. When he leaves you, and he will leave you, you can remember that you gave up the most precious love you will ever know, and it will be too late to save it."_

_He turned to leave then, not wanting to stay around to hear more lies and half truths come from the mouth that he had spent years worshipping and loving. He heard her speak one more time as he walked from the room but he didn't and wouldn't signal to let her know he had heard her._

"_I will never forget John and neither will you."_

Throwing that last conversation out of his mind he pulled the car over to the side of road, checking his watch to make sure he had time to take a little detour before hitting the signing. Knowing he would and could get there in time, he slammed his head down onto the steering column. Even after so much time had passed, hearing that song, remembering how much it had meant to them both still got a rise out of him and he was sick to death wondering if he was ever truly going to ever let go.

Was Melina really right about this? Was it possible that he would never let go of her, and never be able to forget?


	7. Chapter 7

"Just a thought here, but are either one of you identical females going to actually speak to one another or should I set myself up to do all the talking?"

Cheryl threw Matt a look but couldn't help smiling when she caught the look on his face. She had known him all her life and this had to the most surreal experience he'd ever been through. Just when he had gotten used to only having one of her around, there was suddenly two. His entire world had to be thrown into the air, but he didn't seem to even take a second to blink. He obviously wanted this to work for the both of them.

"So Melissa, how was the trip down?"

Melissa looked up from her lap then and really took in the wonder that was Cheryl before her. Her nerves were getting the better of her there was no denying that but finally catching her twin's eye, she knew there could no longer be any denying of her parental heritage. She really was this girls sister, through and through. The fact that Cheryl had been the first of the two of them to speak made it that much easier to finally break her uncomfortable silence.

"It is probably one of the most scenic rides I have ever taken. You don't see trees and greenery in Toronto that quite compares to this."

She sounded almost robotic in her answers and she mentally chided herself to do better the next time a question was thrown at her. She had a million and one questions of her own that she wanted answered but she was unsure of herself in this moment. She did not want to rush something that had waited twenty five years to present itself.

"I wouldn't know much about Toronto, I've like never been there but I hear it's the best and biggest city in Canada. That's gotta be pretty amazing."

The words seemed to flow easily from her sister, something that in that moment Melissa was having trouble with. Her rational thought process seemed to have flown the coop. "You'd be surprised to hear that I've never been much of a city type girl. Give me something like what you have here and I might just never leave."

Cheryl threw her a look then and Melissa had seen that look more then once over the years. Her father had always though she was crazy for being more country then city and her friends had become no better, the more time that went on and she knew them. Which was why she valued as much of her alone time as she could get.

"Maybe one of these days we could switch with each other then." Cheryl replied gently, a small smile coming across her face. "I've been dying to live in the city for as long as I can remember."

Matt threw a look between the two of them and just shook his head. As alike as they looked and seemed to act in terms of their mannerisms, they were on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to what they wanted out of life it seemed.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm really trying here but this is extremely nerve racking. I have gone my entire life thinking I was the only child and destined to be that way forever and being here now has pretty much blown whatever was left of my mind."

Cheryl nodded her head in approval though she had more of the benefit of knowing that she had a sister hidden somewhere out there in the world. She had come to terms with never knowing just who that sister would be until her mother dropped the idea of the private detective on her.

"What was Toronto like for you?" Cheryl asked, wanting to add more to the comment, inquire more about her father but not wanting to push Melissa any further then she obviously wanted to go.

"Cold in the Winter, Hot in the Summer. People rushing to get somewhere yet the somewhere was never entirely known to any of them I'm sure of it. Honestly I felt like it was a little too fast moving for me. For you it must have been the opposite?"

Cheryl laughed before she spoke. "Never a dull moment here I'm afraid but a lot of that has to do with my choice in friends." She threw a look at Matt then and noticed the melodic sound of the laugh that escaped Melissa's lips. "You're right though, it was slower paced here, and the weather, well what you see here is what you get. Gorgeous most of the time."

"I know this has got to be what Matt would call a mind fuck for you Melissa and I don't want to make it any harder then it is, but since I am the only one aside from my mother that's known anything about you, I feel you should know that I'm glad we found you."

She bided her time after she spoke, watching Melissa's body language for any degree of anger or tension and was surprised slightly when she found that there wasn't a presence of either within her sister. As nervous as she was, and had really seemed to be when first showing up on their doorstep, she showed less and less signs of it now.

"I feel the same way. I always wanted a sibling. Could have been a brother, a sister, hell even a dog would have worked well for me growing up but Dad always said it wasn't meant to be that way and that we were better on our own. He died alone, no wife, no other family and I'm starting to see why."

Cheryl's eyebrows raised at the mention of her birth father, a man she had known but few short minutes of her life, and could never remember unless her mother brought out old picture albums of the old days.

"What do you mean you see why?"

"Who keeps their family a secret? Who takes one daughter and leaves another behind and then just hides the fact that another daughter even exists? He died alone, with no one other then me because that's the role he wanted to play in this life but in the meantime he stripped me away from the only mother I will ever have, and a sister, a twin no less that I never had the chance to really know."

Cheryl turned to Matt then and motioned with her hand to the door. "Would you mind giving me and Melissa a chance to speak more privately please? As much as I appreciate all that you've done, I think we're okay to be alone now. There are a lot of questions that we both have for one another and I think its high time we got down to that."

He nodded his approval and made his way out of the room but before he closed the door behind him he called back to both girls as they sat. "If either of you need anything, Cheryl knows where to find me. And Melissa, if it hasn't been said yet, welcome back."


	8. Chapter 8

Ted stared at his phone again, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two hours, wanting so much to type in the oh so familiar number and just go back in time to when they were first married and happy with one another. But every time he got halfway done with the numbers he would stop and put the phone away. By staring at it he was hoping to will himself the ability to go back to where his heart still partially resided.

Kristin had told him it was about his job, it was just too much for her to handle, him being around numerous other women, both women he worked with and ones he would meet and greet on the road. She was paranoid she'd said and she freely admitted it, but given that in all the years they had been together, most of it spent where he was wrestling and he had never strayed, her paranoia had no place in their reality.

She had thought otherwise though, and now he was going through a divorce, one that by most standards was an easy transition, she didn't want a thing for him other then the break from being together, and going back to her maiden name. He was her high school sweetheart and she had been his. How could his job really have turned things so wrong?

His phone rang then, and instantly he assumed she would have read his mind and she would be calling him just to talk, the way they had done so frequently when he was just starting out within the independents and through his time in WWE developmental. His eyes flickered over the number now though and he knew it was too good to be true.

"DiBiase." his standard greeting to just about everyone but her these days. Not giving an inch nor expecting a thing. Just the way a man of business should act. Something that he knew deep down no matter how long he played this game he would never entirely be. He was as good as his father had been in his heyday but even now, couldn't seem to walk the talk the way his father always had.

"Hey man, we're heading out to the gym, figured you'd wanna come with."

"Didn't we just work out for the last two hours man? You really wanna go through it all again?" he couldn't help but chuckle, everyone knew that Cody was always trying to work himself up so much that he would be pushed more on his own and noticed. The guy had a tremendous amount of natural ability, just hadn't garnered the microphone skills yet to take him where he needed to go.

"Gotta get myself in top shape man. I want a shot at the IC belt, and this time get to wear it."

Teddy couldn't fault him on that. Now that he was alone on RAW, he wanted to make his mark as well. The difference between the two of them though was that Ted practically was raised believing in the business and saw it as more then a job whereas Cody, started as a stand in, and now wanted to take it seriously.

"No amount of working out in the world is going to guarantee that Code man, and we both know it. Vince chooses who he wants and runs with it, the rest of us either make our mark or we get shafted. Focus on doing the best you can for now, the rest can come later."

Too bad he couldn't take his own advice. Not in the ring nor in his personal life. One seemed to be riding him high right now and he was following it with all he was worth, especially having his fathers old protégé there by his side, but his personal life needed a hell of a lot of work.

Cody was speaking again and Ted could make out faint words but he couldn't help letting his mind wander to that little out of the way gas station and all the ribbing he had done to John right after it. John was right in that Ted didn't have a lot of room to talk about personal lives and what they did with them but it was more then that. He kept seeing that woman. Scared at first but then slightly opened yet not entirely trusting.

He wasn't much better then she was in the way he was acting. Not letting anyone in, making sure that no one knew the internal struggle he was going through each day wanting to go back in time to when his wife and him were happy.

He also couldn't help wondering what the girl really was doing in this town? Was she really just another fan of their business and didn't want to admit to recognizing the two of them when they pulled into that gas station, or was she on a mission she just didn't want to admit to?

Asking himself one last question, just why did he care what the girl from the gas station was doing in town, he turned his attention back to Cody, who apparently had noticed Ted's long absence.

"Dude are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Choosing the best of the two evils presented before him, knowing he couldn't tell Cody what he was really thinking about while he had been talking, he chose the easy answer.

"Trying to listen but this phone is giving me issues. What was the last thing you said?"

"I asked how the ride down with Morrison was man. You and him been travelling a lot lately and while he's been a prick to us before, I was wondering how he's been now that we're not doing the Legacy thing anymore."

Ted rolled his eyes. Little did he know that Morrison being a prick to him had nothing to do with him being in the Legacy gimmick but his actual disdain for Cody himself. "He's been fine with me man. He knows the business and knows it was just a gimmick."

"Yeah well, going to have to wait and see on that. He's still treating me pretty badly when we cross paths in the locker rooms."

As much as he was enjoying the momentary distraction from his personal life, or personal hell, he couldn't take much more of Cody's ramblings. Not when his mind still wanted to float back to that damn gas station. As much as he was riding John about it when they drove together, he seemed to be the one not able to let it go.

"Look Cody, I've got another call coming through, can we catch up later or something before the shows?"

Not bothering to wait for Cody's answer, Ted shut the phone down and tossed it on the hotel bed. Now that he was done with the distraction of Cody's phone call, he had to find something outside of this hotel room to get his mind off of the real problem at hand.

He knew it was time for him to move on, and try as he might he just wasn't ready. Getting out of this room and away from the thoughts that threatened to take him under would do wonders for him. What he needed most now though was more then just a walk in the park.

Ted DiBiase, in order to move on fully from the personal hell his life had become needed one thing and one thing only.

A date.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know how hard all of this must be to take in but can you tell me how much you've been told by your; I mean our father about us, if there was anything?"

Melissa thought about the question for a few seconds while contemplating her answer. It was an easy one to give. "He told me absolutely nothing, just as I've said. We were always in Toronto, but there wasn't an influx of family around us, it was mostly just us two against the world."

"Denise, or Mom as I call her, she made sure I knew that our father had gotten cold feet at the thought of twins, and had walked out, taking only you with him, and whatever clothing he could assemble of course. Her words; not mine."

"That was James all right. He always did like to travel light. Growing up he was attentive as a father, well as much as he could be when he wasn't working, but I never did see him date or have anyone come around. I remember questioning him once, but it never got a response. To this day it bothers me but I just chalked him up to being a single dad who had no time for romance."

Cheryl nodded, understanding exactly what she meant by her statement about their father. She had met enough people over the course of life that she knew were better single and were most often workaholics by nature. She had just always hoped that her father would be a man that was better then that.

"When I was found by the private detective a few weeks ago, it was so hard to believe that there was anything valid about this and now to know that there is definitely no mistaking we both were hidden from each other, my mind seems over run by questions."

"Like what?" Cheryl prodded, willing to give her just about anything she could to make this more real. When even to her it seemed so surreal.

"Our Mother, what is she like? Did she miss me at all? Why would our father hide this from us. Are we similar at all, you and I, or even her and I? I told you, there are a lot of things going on inside of my head right now."

Cheryl laughed slightly, not going for her normal full laugh so that Melissa did not feel as if she was being made fun of. "I can answer some of that for you. Denise; your mother, is pretty much the more adult version of me. She leads first with her heart, then good sense kicks in and well she's just a really good person to be around. Or she was before the sickness told hold of her."

Taking a deep breathe she continued, "She never went a day growing up without looking at our first baby pictures and showing them to me and professing her love for you, but in her age, the older she got, sicker even she just didn't have the first clue about how to go about finding you."

Melissa nodded in silence but Cheryl could almost see even more questions forming in her twin's mind just at the small amount of words that she had spoken. " I cant answer to what James was thinking, only he could do that, but I am assuming that he just wasn't ready to give up the life he had for the family like setting. But again, I have no idea and from what my mother found out, he isn't around to ask."

Melissa just nodded again, willing the words to come but knowing that when it came to talking about her father, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do.

"All I know was that when he was with me, spending time with me, he was a good father. Not the best, but then who determines that?"

Cheryl shrugged, and decided it was time for a change in the tone of this conversation. Now that she was here with her, they had forever to discuss all the time they had missed. They needed to talk about the past, of that she was certain but what seemed most important now was lightening the mood a little.

"So aside from being my mirror image, what else do you think we have in common?"

Melissa laughed and it seemed now was the time that the tension she was feeling was evaporating. She could handle this kind of questioning better then the heavier kind, that was for sure.

"Well Matt described you a bit before we entered the house, and I'm sorry for having him do that, but I was so nervous. The way he described you seemed like not only do we look exactly the same right down to our taste in shoes, but we also share the same heart. Is that even possible?"

It was a good question and Cheryl had wondered that herself. They seemed to share the same mannerisms, temperament, and a host of other things, but could it really be true that twins even shared the same heart?

"I have no idea what's possible and where Matt is concerned I think he has his blinders on when it comes to me, but I am glad that you were able to see a little bit of yourself in the way he described me."

"Okay so here's a question. Since I've had the city experience and you've had the country, what kind of things do you do around here for fun? I know I'm new here and all but all of this stress has just eaten me to the core and I'm thinking I need to have a little bit of fun again."

Cheryl didn't fault her thinking on that. Preparing for this meeting was like going to the dentist and having teeth pulled. She had looked forward to it, but was hesitant to confront it. They seemingly both needed to settle in and have a good time, it was not only expected but deserved.

"Promise me you wont laugh when I tell you?"

Melissa stuck her fingers in the air in what Cheryl thought might be the Scouts honour, but she couldn't be sure, it cracked her up none the less.

"The best thing to do when they come to town is to go to the wrestling events. We have local ones a few times a month, and then when those aren't here, the big ones usually come in. So if you're looking for the most fun in town, that would be it."

"Wrestling huh? Like the stuff we had in high school? Or are we talking the professional kind?" She knew was wrestling was of course, the big companies always ran shows in Toronto. It was almost as big a religion where she came from as Hockey, but she wanted to be sure.

"You heard of the WWE, formerly, the World Wrestling Federation?"

Melissa nodded, and Cheryl instantly cracked a smile. They seemed to fine tuned to that as well, which couldn't have made her happier if she tried. Other then Matt, she hadn't had a lot of people to share it with, unless you counted the one Sunday a month when her and her mother would watch the Shows on Pay per View.

"What would you say if I said we could go to one tonight?"

"I'd say since I've never been to one, that it sounds like a really good plan. You ready to school me on WWE Wrestling 101?"

"Gladly!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I appreciate any and all reviews that I have received on this story, they mean more to me then you will ever know. The meeting isn't far away now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The lights had all been placed, the stage was set for another exciting adventure in the world of professional wrestling, and everywhere you turned; you saw big and tall men; smaller and shorter men; and even the slightly out of shape but still solid working men.

That was the view of the backstage area as seen by John Hennigan as he entered and made the walk down the somewhat long and winding hallways to where he would find the communal locker room where even more men awaited him.

He waved at some of the females that were standing around drinking coffee next to the catering table, happy to be there but still feeling the after effects from running around from the hotel to the signing, and now back to the arena. He felt he could do with a cup of coffee himself, to try and keep the energy flowing with what was sure to be another long night in a string of many, but he thought better of it.

When he was out under the lights of the arena, feeling the ebb and flow of the crowd as they either chanted his name or booed it, he felt that this was where he truly belonged. There was no amount of caffeine on the face of the earth that could take that feeling away and he wasn't about to let it now.

He made his way into the locker room and threw his travel bag down, ready to shower and then put his gear on before his big match later in the evening. He had a ritual before every show of making sure he was ready to go at any time, and that meant making sure everything was done before the show even began.

Though to his fans, he could hit the ramp and they would think he had just walked in that way. It really was funny how the wrestling fans acted, but he was thankful they did because without them, he might not be where he was now.

"Johnny boy, wondered when you were gonna make your appearance."

Looking up, he saw his new road partner grinning at him. If he had thought being away from him for the day would cease the endless ribbing that had gone on earlier, he was sadly mistaken and by the look on Ted's face, it definitely wasn't over.

"Real shame you didn't get the girls number buddy, otherwise you might have your first date in years tonight instead of having to travel and party with me."

John rolled with it, not allowing Ted to get the better of him in this match. "If the only other alternative is partying with you, then it is a _CRYING_ shame that I didn't get her number. Now don't you have a match to prep for?"

Ted nodded and slapped him on his back before making his way toward the locker room door. When it looked like he was going to walk through without any other comments, he spoke again and John felt his entire body groan.

"One of these days you know your going to have to face facts and admit you need more then those lights and the fans to get you through. Hopefully its sooner then later."

* * *

She surveyed the arena they had just been granted access too and the higher she looked, the sicker she seemed to get. According to her sister, this arena from top to bottom was going to be filled and that thought alone made her suddenly want to develop claustrophobia. How in the hell were they going to fit over 50,000 people in this building without stacking them?

Cheryl laughed when she noticed the way Melissa was taking everything around her in. She was pretty sure her sister had been overly exposed to arena life having come from a City where there were hockey teams and basketballs teams but the way she was looking now was like she was a deer caught in the headlights.

She threw Matt a look with a smile attached, nudging him to look at Melissa too, and then watched as he spoke. "First time at one of these huh?"

"That obvious huh?"

Matt nodded but kept his face from displaying that laughter that was taking place in his head. Cheryl had once also been new to the wrestling world and even though she was younger, had worn the same expression on her face the first time, just lighter because of her age at the time.

"Don't worry about it, its as normal to me and Cher as breathing. Soon you'll be surrounded by a bunch of wrestling junkies and as Cher says, some hot men. You'll begin to feel right at home. Especially since you are of the Buckley bloodline."

Cheryl slapped him then but playfully as they made their way down to where their seats were. She was proud of the work she had done to be able to get these tickets, and even more glad she had the spare ticket that Matt's brother had relinquished so she could share a little bit of her favourite thing with her sister.

If she could say so herself, three rows from the front wasn't a half had set up. It was obvious from the look on her sisters face as they finally found the seats that she seemed to feel the same way. There was no way to experience wrestling from the rafters, especially for a first timer. This show was going to rock her sisters world of that Cheryl was sure.

"Start time is when?" Melissa asked, cutting off her sisters train of thought and bringing it back to the present.

"8.. Which is about 15 minutes from now. So if I were you, I'd get your seat quick before someone steals it. Matt can you watch her for me? I'm going to head out to the booths and pick up some clothes and other items for Lissa to keep for her first time."

Matt nodded his approval and Cheryl took off up the aisles to her destination. Melissa tried as hard as she could not to take in the amount of people that were now flowing in, in horribly huge numbers and all now crowding down around where they were seated and instead made an attempt at talking to Matt.

"So tell me, whose the person to beat here tonight?"

Matt wasted no time with a response. "The Champion of the moment is John Cena, and you'll get to see him later, but for me and Cher, its more about the young and up and coming stars. So the people to watch are Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton, John Morrison and The Miz. But for you, its best to just watch and by the end of the night you'll have your favourite, I will guarantee it."

It was then that the lighting in the building dropped to almost dark, and the pyrotechnics began shooting off at the top of the ramp, a mere few feet from where they were now seated. Scaring her at first but then blowing her mind every second after that.

So she was going to have a favourite wrestler by the end of the night huh? Somehow she doubted it, until she heard the music start and saw the young man that now came out onto the ramp, strutting down to make his interest, a glowing gold and diamond belt securely knit around his waist.

It was only when he got closer to the ring steps, where he made his way up that she really took the man in, and it was then that she realized she knew him. Melissa opened her mouth in awe as Matt moved in close to her ear and told her just who the man she was gawking at was.

"That's one of the guys I mentioned. That's the resident rich man, Ted DiBiase."

But he wasn't just some wrestling superstar to Melissa. No he was way more then that. He was the funny accent speaking man from the Porsche at the gas station only mere hours before.

All she could think, or feel in that given moment without giving away to Matt that she knew him was…_Melissa, you're not in Kansas anymore._


	11. Chapter 11

_"One of these days you know your going to have to face facts and admit you need more then those lights and the fans to get you through."_

If he actually allowed himself to take stock in a lot of the things Ted had told him over the last few hours, both earlier in the day and now, then he would have to admit that what his fellow wrestler was telling him was the truth. John was not a man that took admitting his faults lightly but when he did, he did so lock; stock and barrel. This was seeming to be one of those times.

Melina had filled his consciousness for so long that it seemed that without her, he was travelling alone at the speed of light but unable to take any of the things he saw and passed in. For so long the only thing he did see was her. Trying to revert back to the John Hennigan he had been before her; before even the wrestling had become his life, well it was no easy task and Ted's words just sent that message home more then ever.

He believed deep down that he deserved more then the fans, more then the lights, and more then what the wrestling business gave him but being on the road, and being lonely so much of the time had become second nature. It had gotten to the point where as much as he deserved love, and to settle down; he knew it was practically unattainable until he could finish this career that he now called his life.

He knew he should be mentally preparing himself to go out there and fight in the middle of the ring, giving the crowd its moneys worth but he found that with Ted's words stuck in his head, it was the last thing on his mind. Instead he tried to recall marriages, and relationships that seemed to stand stronger even with the crazy business they were all in.

Shawn Michaels came to mind instantly. On more then one occasion over the years John had gone to this man for guidance, seeing himself as the now younger version of what Shawn had indeed become. There was no denying that the resident Heartbreak Kid had many faults, but the one thing that stayed true to the man now was his faith in a higher power and his amazing marriage to Rebecca, one that was sure to have bumps but also one that never seemed to cave in despite this business that he worked in.

Hunter was another example. Paul to those that really knew him but there was no marriage more sound and solid then that of him and his wife, and current McMahon heiress, Stephanie. They both worked side by side and John had to admit that when looking back on him and Melina when they were first starting out and then as they became more solid, this was the relationship he wanted to emulate.

_Too bad she wasn't thinking along the same lines._ He mentally chided himself again for going back and focusing on her, allowing her to override any other thought in his brain. She didn't hold him anymore, in fact hadn't spoken to him in months, so why was he still letting her have control?

The locker room door opened and Ted and his opponent, Morrison's sometimes tag partner, Ron Killings, sauntered into the room, sweaty and dishevelled and obviously in need of some extreme shower time.

John was hoping that just having a match would deter Teddy from jumping on him again about his need to date, but hope never did drive him far before the minute the two men locked eyes Ted spoke.

"There's a surprise waiting for you out there later Johnny boy. Three rows back from the front row by the ring steps near the ramp. You can thank me later."

Not saying anymore Ted headed into the showers, leaving John to wonder just what the hell he was talking about. He had obviously meant someone in the crowd, as he was pretty specific about the location of the surprise but just what, or who that was escaped him.

Was Ted trying to set him up for something bad out there? Or was he just plain trying to set him up period? With some random fan?

Figuring he would take his chances asking Ron what the hell was going on, but not expecting much of a response; as Ron knew nothing about what had happened earlier in the day and the ribbing he had been living with since.

"You know what the hell he's talking about?"

Ronnie shrugged but wasn't finished. "He locked eyes with some female out there after the match was over and he was picking his chin up off the floor. It might have to do with that."

Throwing his buddy a smile, Ron made his way into the showers, leaving John to wonder just what the hell Ted was up to. At least now he knew it did have to do with a female, and if Teddy had locked eyes with her, it couldn't be good.

_This night CANNOT get any worse._ John thought to himself as he again tried to put his game face on and mentally prepare for his match that was creeping closer to being up.

_Or could it?_

_

* * *

_

She watched Ted make his way to the back, going behind a big black curtain that was contained on both sides of what Matt had told her was the entrance ramp. As she watched him saunter up, she shivered inside at the look he had given her when he locked eyes with her just mere minutes ago when he was lying on the floor damn near in front of her.

There had been a look of recognition there, not that the look alone surprised her, they had just met briefly that morning, but there was more to the look he threw her and for the life of her she could not figure out what it meant. What was the hidden meaning behind the smile he had given her before finally getting up and sauntering away and up the ramp from which he had just entered fifteen minutes before?

"Where the hell is Cheryl? She is going to be livid when she realizes she missed one of her favourite men!" Matt yelled to her, over the booing of the crowd. She pulled herself away from trying to sort out just what Ted DiBiase had looked at her so strangely for and turned her attention to the conversation at hand.

"I'm not sure but since I need a bathroom break, maybe I will go and look for her."

She didn't really need to use anything but she needed to get up and move around and get away from the seat that still seemed to have the wrestlers eyes burning holes in it. So if she had to lie to do that, then so be it. And maybe she would find her sister along the way.

"Yeah, see if you can find her, and break it to her gently, because she is going to be mad!" Matt said laughing, knowing that Melissa had no idea just how upset Cheryl would be at missing one of the very things she came to see but itching to see how the other newer sister would handle it.

"Will do. Let me know what I miss."

As she excused herself out of her seat and then up the aisles to the outside, where concession stands, and memorabilia stands were around by the hundreds, she took in a deep breath.

She had heard of small worlds before, and sometimes meeting someone by chance somewhere could turn into a good thing, but this was a little too close for comfort, especially given the look he had thrown her way. What were the odds that the melodic speaking man from the gas station was a professional wrestler? Determined to pull herself together, she went off in search of her twin.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I Love This Place**_

_**But It's Haunted Without You**_

_**My Tired Heart**_

_**Is Beating So Slow**_

Ted looked around at the quiet locker room, all the other stars, done for the evening had already packed and taken off for the nearing watering hole. Some that he knew had headed back to their hotels, and the odd few that did hang around for the entire show were out by the close circuit monitors, watching the action closer up then in the locker room.

The cameras were out of here for the night, everyone having already filmed their promo's for various different storylines and now he was here left to his own devices until the main event with John Cena and his road partner Morrison was over and they could finally head out.

He had been joking with John earlier when he spoke about partying after the show. That's actually what he respected most about John when it came down to it. He didn't go out after the shows often, and even then, didn't drink the excess. Something both of them seemed to take pride in was that they didn't do a lot of damage to their own bodies. He knew what his excuse on that was, he had been hardwired since childhood by his dad, who had learned by making those mistakes but he didn't know where John's came from.

No, there was more to him not wanting to go out and get plastered with the boys and though he hated to admit it to himself, it was because he always hoped that despite the fact that they were now getting divorced, that Kristin would come to her senses and give him yet another chance. It wasn't likely to happen but Ted was going to be sure that if it did happen, he wasn't going to be off his rocker drunk when it did.

When he was done with his set of shows, and had a few days off to relax to himself he found now that he dreaded going home. She had moved out months ago, before starting the proceedings, but the house felt so empty without her there. Coming home to her holding out a beer, wearing nothing but her old ratty sports shirt as a greeting, the smile that always seemed to play on her lips; well it was always murder to go home and not see that.

He had thrown himself more into work at first, taking more road dates and making sure they was always at the beck and call of the WWE higher ups. Now with the dates still coming but happening with more time in between, he found he rather liked living out of various hotel rooms along the way. It beat going home and facing the dead silence that was there.

The last time he had been in that house with Kristin was on constant playback in his mind, never more so then it was right in this moment. Being alone in the locker room, the lights dimmer then earlier in the night, ready for when the closing bell came and the arena dried up, always made him remember the bad times more then the softer, good times which seemed to be few and far between the longer he stayed on the road.

It was this memory now that threatened to take him over, and he found himself powerless to control it.

_**Our Hearts Sing Less**_

_**Then We Wanted**_

_**We Wanted**_

_**Our Hearts Sing 'Cause**_

_**We Do Not Know**_

_**We Do Not Know**_

"_What, no beer this time baby?" The smiling playing on his lips as he spoke. It was not entirely unusual for her to be caught up in her own work when he finally made it home from another long road trip, but this was always his standard line when that happened. An ongoing joke between the two of them._

"_Ted please, can we not do this now. I have to get this done."_

_Ted noticed the icy tone in her voice as she spoke and it hadn't escaped him that she hadn't even looked up to meet his eyes when she had said it. Something was off tonight, more off then any other night they'd had in the last few weeks, though they were becoming more and more frequent as of late._

"_Can I help you with any of it?"_

"_What could you possibly help me with Teddy? You don't have the first clue about my work. Even pretending now doesn't make it happen."_

_He couldn't believe the shards of glass that she seemed to be throwing at him with her words. She had spoken to him before this very way and then afterwards apologized, saying that it was just because she missed him so much when he was gone that she was acting this way. He had let it go then but with the amount of times it had been happening as of late, he wasn't about to let it go anymore. Something was seriously wrong in his house, with his wife and he had to know what it was._

"_Baby you wanna tell me what I did this time?"_

_She looked up then and finally made eye contact with him, and in that instant his blood ran cold. A feeling he didn't entirely enjoy. The look was not one of love and acceptance and maybe a little annoyance. No this look was something completely different, a look of finality._

"_You never do anything Teddy, that's the problem isn't it?"_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean? You mind stopping this cryptic shit and tell me what's really on your mind?"_

_She didn't speak at first but he could tell that she was thinking a whole hell of a lot that she wasn't about to say. He had seen that look before, both in its good form and bad. _

"_I can't do this anymore Teddy. As much as I love you, and trust you; I just cannot logically keep living this charade we now call our lives."_

_If he hadn't be a strong man, her words would have kicked him over right where he stood. As it was, he was struggling not to tremble. She was the only woman in the world he loved other then his mother and to hear her saying she couldn't do it anymore, well it just about tore him in two._

"_Kristin baby, what are you talking about? You can't do what anymore?"_

_He waited on baited breath until she spoke again and when she did, he felt like he was dying._

"_Us Teddy. I can't do THIS anymore with you. You need to make a choice, its either me, or its this job."_

_**To Light The Night**_

_**To Help Us Grow**_

_**To Help Us Grow**_

_**It Is Not Said**_

_**I Always Know**_

_If Teddy really admitted it to himself he knew that she was reaching this point. He had just known it with the cold demeanour she had been under the last few weeks. He hadn't wanted to focus on it, hoping she was just going through something and would tell him about it when the time was right now the time wasn't right now and he just wasn't ready to hear it no matter how much he had expected it._

_She was unhappy and he knew it and now he was mentally kicking himself for not doing something about it sooner. She had obviously reached her breaking point._

"_You're asking me to choose between you and wrestling? What kind of choice is that? My wrestling is what makes us able to have everything we have!"_

"_Its more then that Ted and you and I both know it. You travel the road almost every day of the year, except when you request time off to come home and be with me. You even work around the holidays. When's the last time we spent a real holiday together since you started with the WWE huh?"_

_She had him there and he knew it, but he did the best he could with what he was given. He had been a wrestler all his life, as a kid he just hadn't realized it. He was born into this life and she knew that when she agreed to be his girlfriend so many years ago in High School. If she didn't like it why did she date him at all?_

"_You knew this when we got married Kristin. I didn't hide it from you. I actually talked to you about it. So what is this really about? This isn't about the wrestling, its more then that."_

_She was full of fury now as she spit more words at him and it was turning his stomach to see her this way._

"_My mother called the other day, she said she saw you when you came into their town. You had a girl on both arms Teddy, so you tell me what this is about huh? We're married, you supposedly love me and you're out all over town with others girl practically under my nose?"_

_He scanned his memory banks for the last time he had flown into where Kristin's mother lived. He had never in his life walked around with women on his arms and everyone both in the locker room and the world knew that. He was a one woman man, always had been. So where she was coming up with this other woman business was beyond him._

"_Your mother hates wrestlers, she hates me and I've never walked around town with any other female but you. I can't believe you think that little of me that you believe that."_

_He was hurting bad and his first inclination was to run from the room, not take any more of these lies and verbal assaults anymore. But he knew deep down the minute he walked away from her, she would leave and she would go on believing the crap she was being told. Something he just did not want to allow._

"_I don't know what to believe anymore Ted but my life has become a joke for too long and I'm done. You can have your so called career, you can have all those whores on the road that you work with, and you can never worry about me again."_

"_Kristin will you please just calm down and think about this rationally please? You know I can't give up my career and I wont, and you also have to know that I love you more then life itself and won't give you up either. Not when we are so good for each other."_

_**You can catch me**_

_**Don't You Run**_

_**If You Live Another Day**_

_**In this Happy Little House**_

_**The Fire's here to Stay**_

" _I have had months to think about this rationally Ted. No matter how many times I hear and see things, and then try and go back to the way things used to be, it always comes back to this. This is the most rational I have ever been. I really can't do this anymore. I need to get out."_

"_Get out how? Take a break, move in with your mother for awhile, what?"_

_She shook her head negatively and stood from the chair, finally facing him as head on as she could, and then she spoke again, shredding all of his resolve as she did._

"_No, Teddy, a break wont fix this. I want a divorce. I'm done."_

_**Please Don't Make A Fuss**_

_**It Wont Go away**_

_**The Wonder of It All**_

_**The Wonder That I Made**_

_**I am Here To Stay**_

_**Stay**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: The song used in this chapter is Little House by Amanda Seyfried and I do not own the rights to it at all. It is featured on the Dear John Movie Soundtrack.


	13. Chapter 13

Cheryl managed to get through the massive amounts of people at the concession stands, weaving in and out of them as if she was on the road getting through traffic. She was used to the way people worked around these events though, so she found her temper controlled and in check. She still couldn't get over the girl that was in front of her, possibly buying out everything that John Cena had ever sold. Thinking about it even now as she made her way to the arena door to get back to her seat, had her cracking up.

With one last look behind her, not wanting to slam anyone in the face with the door, she practically skipped down to where she could make out Matt in his seat, but she instantly noticed that where she should have been sitting, Melissa was nowhere to be found. As she got closer to her destination, she assumed Matt would fill her in to her new found sisters whereabouts.

"Did she find you?" Matt called as soon as Cheryl skidded her way past him and sat down to his right.

"Did who find me?"

"Melissa; she said she needed potty break, and that she was gonna go look for you. I assumed she would have caught up to you by now. What the hell took you so long?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes before speaking. She had assumed her sister had come looking for her when she wasn't in her seat, but she had been gone a very long time, all because of a crazy Cena fan, so at the very least, her sister should have been back by now.

"She didn't find me, and please don't speak about what took me so long. Please remind me not to ever turn into a fan girl please?" Even as she threw the question like request out there, she knew how crazy it sounded. Yes she liked her wrestlers; a lot if you polled half of her family, but in this instance, the girl in front of her might have her beat.

"Will do. Do you think your sister got lost?" Matt said, detouring the conversation back to their missing guest.

Cheryl thought about the likelihood of that happening and shook her head. With Melissa saying she had come from Toronto, and the amount of sporting events run there it wasn't possible for her to get lost, even in an arena she had never stepped foot in. She felt that as sure as she knew she had missed something important standing out there while Cena girl blew her entire allowance for a year.

"She's from a mega city Matt. She isn't from the back woods you know? She'll be back whenever she gets through the amount of people I just walked through."

Matt nodded and went back to watching the matches. John Morrison was making his way down the ramp, and following suit with Matt, Cheryl watched him as he stopped for his pose before continuing the walk.

There was something different about John tonight, Cheryl could tell it right away. Normally he was all over the fans, shaking hands the closer he got to the ring, a smile plastered across his face, always looking the part of an Adonis. But as she watched him now, he seemed distracted. He was going about his walk almost in a robotic stance, doing everything from memory other then normally. As he got to the ring steps, and through a look in her direction, his face changed again and Cheryl was at a loss as to what he was doing.

_Is he really looking at me like that? Or I slowly losing my mind from Cena girl?_ She mentally questioned herself, when she heard Matt smack her on the arm. She wanted to break the stare that John was still shooting her way, even though he had made his way into the ring effortlessly but she couldn't. What the hell was going on?

"Cheryl, what the hell is he looking at you like you're dinner for?"

She shrugged and then lowered her head. As much as she had to admit she enjoyed a wrestler catching eyes with her, she had to even admit to herself that something just didn't feel right. Why would he look at her when there were about 50 million other girls around her that were surely easier on the eyes?

"You can look up again, I suppose he finally got the meal he wanted." Matt cracked as she lifted her eyes from her lap again to take in the ring and get ready for the match. Matt had been right because he was now facing the ramp waiting for the Champion to come down for their non title match.

_Well that moments over. _She thought to herself, still unsure of why he had looked at her the way he had. It was as if he knew her and was stunned to see her there. She had seen the look before and while she wouldn't complain about it, it still irked her in a way she couldn't explain. She knew she'd never met him so why was he acting as if they had?

The crowd turned into a roar of booing and chanting when John Cena finally made his way out the curtain and down the ramp, his salute and run like clockwork, as per every show he ever appeared on. She had nothing against the Champion, but with the amount of girls that were falling over themselves to be touched by him, she did her best to tune it out.

Within seconds the bell rang and she watched with excitement as both John's put on a match that could only be described as perfect for the paying audience. It always amazed her why they had some of the best matches on the free television shows but then went slow with their Pay per Views.

"This match is killer, and I can't believe she still isn't back yet? Do you think we should go looking for her? She's missing a hell of a match here."

Cheryl who was now in the wrestling zone didn't hear him until he repeated himself again. She knew she should be concerned what where her sister had gone off to but she was just enthralled with the match before her and just couldn't muster up the speech to say anything until it was over.

"Matt, I'm sure she's fine. You know they always do something after the main event so if she still isn't back by then, I will take off and go looking for her. " She held up her hands the way Melissa had at the house giving the Scouts honour causing Matt to laugh louder then he'd intended, people throwing him looks left and right.

The match wrapped up, with Cena of course getting yet another win, and as the television cameras started to pull out and pack up for the night, not taping the run in that Batista was now doing, Cheryl turned to finally admit they needed to find her sister.

But before she could say one word to her supposed date she felt someone walk slowly up to where she now was as people filed out all around her, all trying to get out before the jumble of cars hit once the show was truly over.

When she looked to see just what the person wanted she came face to face with a sweaty, watered down version of the Shaman of Sexy, none other then John Morrison himself. Shocked yet wanting to appear as if this kind of thing happened all the time she smiled at him, which apparently caused him to speak.

"I can't believe you're here!"

She cast a small look to Matt as he came up behind her to witness just what was going on with his girlfriend and the wrestler. "I think you're confused John, I don't know what your talking about."

She was trying to be as polite as possible but that look earlier and now what he had said was just too much to comprehend. Had she come across him somewhere and just forgot about it?

_Doubtful. Wouldn't forget him for a second._

He looked wounded now, as if her saying she didn't know what he was talking about had somehow hurt him, a look that didn't quite suit the resident Monday Night Delight.

"You don't remember me?"

"Well when you put it that way, I could never forget John Morrison but I really have no idea what your talking about."

Cheryl attempted to get by him then, his dejected expression too much for even her to take. She had never seen a wrestler act quite this crazy before and it was starting to worry her. But before she could get more then two steps away from him, he touched her arm and she immediately froze in place.

"Its fate, kismet, call it what you want but we've met and I can't let you go again without at least asking for your number."

Cheryl instantly knew that if she didn't have her wits about her in that moment she would have fallen over in complete shock at what he was saying. A few fans were standing around, watching what was happening in the ring, and also casting looks at the wrestler that was talking to a normal fan, trying to figure it all out and it slightly embarrassed her to know she was the cause of attention. Something her entire life she had tried so hard not to be.

She choked out her next words though hearing them fall from her mouth she could have sworn she was someone else.

"You want MY number?"

He smiled then and her strong resolve of sanity started to crack. What girl in their right mind wouldn't want this guy smiling at them and asking for their number?

"I can't, I'm sorry. You are like one of my favourite people in this world but I think you have me mixed up with someone else. Now if you'll excuse me."

She began to walk then, and knew that Matt was pretty much having to run to keep up with her but in that moment she didn't care. She wasn't sure what was going on, what had happened back there with John but she knew she had to get away from it and as quick as she could.


	14. Chapter 14

John slammed his way into the locker room, completely at a loss as to what he had just done out there in front of the fans. It was common knowledge you didn't go into the crowd unless you were brawling with someone. So what the hell had he be thinking stepping in there and going after the girl the way he had?

Assuming he was alone he stripped his shirt off, throwing it halfway across the room and it was then he heard the muffled sound of someone who had been on the receiving end of it.

"Look I like you John, and you look like you could be a stripper but please, not for me."

He wanted to laugh but he couldn't make it happen. He was still mentally beating himself up for going through the crowd at the girl he had only seen in passing just hours before. He was still in shock at the way she had acted, as if she had no idea who the hell he was and running away had been the final straw. He had never inspired fear in anyone before, let alone a female and it felt like hell now knowing he had done just that.

"Not right now Teddy, I just did the stupidest thing and quite frankly its all your fault."

Ted threw the shirt to the floor, no longer caring where it ended up and raised his eyes at John. He had no idea what he was talking about and hadn't bothered catching the last match because he had been too lost in his own drama right there in the locker room.

But listening to John blame him now, it brought back memories again of Kristin, and her accusations at the end. He didn't take them well then and he sure as hell wasn't going to now.

"You wanna tell me what it is you think I did?"

"Oh John-" John mocked, doing the best voice he could to describe Teddy's earlier. "There's a surprise three rows back from ringside for you."

It was then that Ted realized just what Johnny tied in knots. It was obvious he had caught sight of the woman from the gas station and had obviously done something at the end of his match that he was now regretting. Sadly, Ted couldn't understand how it could be bad seeing as she had recognized him just fine and nothing bad had happened.

"What did you do?" he prodded, not wanting to push but dying with curiosity to know just what John had done that he considered to be so bad.

"I walked right up to her and I asked her for her number and Ted, she acted like she had never even seen me before. She completely blew me off and then went bolting up the stairs and out the arena door exit."

Ted again raised his eyebrows and he had to admit he was more then a little shocked. He had been one of the first matches of the night and when he had come out and made eye contact with the beautiful red headed raven at ringside, she sure hadn't acted scared of him. If anything she had acted more then a little surprised to even see him there. He guessed that came with the territory. She didn't know a thing about him.

"You actually went and asked her for her number? While everyone was still sitting around?"

John sighed loudly and threw himself down onto the bench like seats, hiding his head in his hands. It was embarrassing enough to do what he did and be rebuffed in public but reliving it to Teddy now was a real strip to his male pride. It also didn't do a thing to make his gimmick look real.

_I bet this never happened to Jim back in the day._ He thought to himself, the mere thought of it making his stomach turn.

"Now you see how its your fault Ted? You pushing me to move on, to make a move, especially ribbing me about my reaction to the girl at the gas station. Well look where that got me. She didn't even remember me and she ran away with her friend or boyfriend or whatever behind her."

"John I don't get it."

John looked up and threw a look at Ted. "What's not to get?"

"I was out there man; for my match and she looked right at me and smiled. She knew me man, she remembered me instantly; on sight. There was no getting around that. I don't understand how she could remember me and not you."

"Maybe your memorable?" John said, a slight edge creeping into his voice. Was this really happening to him right now? Was he really becoming jealous of Ted DiBiase for reasons that pertained to a girl?

"John, its not like that and you know it. I was nice to her because she was scared of us. You're the one that went anal about me calling you the speed demon. I knew instantly you liked her, at least aesthetically speaking."

Not wanting to get into this anymore and feeling like a big enough idiot for even attempting what he did in the first place, he decided to change the subject. "I'm gonna catch a shower back at the hotel, its like a freaking ghost town in the arena, you ready to get out of here?"

Ted just nodded, hoisted up his bag and immediately made his way to the door, giving John all the answer he did. But before he walked through, he turned back to John.

"I know we aren't the best of friends but how about catching a beer with me at the hotel bar after you've had your shower. I don't really want to be alone with my thoughts tonight and you obviously don't either. So what you do say? Cut loose with the new Million Dollar Man?"

John thought about it for what felt like only a hairs breath of a second before he nodded and then spoke. "Can't think of a better way to end the night then to drown out my troubles. You're on."


	15. Chapter 15

"This is completely unbelievable" Cheryl muttered, steering her way through thousands of people all in search of the one other person in the world who looked exactly the same as she did. With those odds you would think she would have been easier to spot but they had both been searching for the past fifteen minutes and neither one of them had found her.

In the back of her mind she was beginning to get worried. Her sister was new to the town, and here she was leaving her to her own devices, especially in an arena full of crazy wrestling fans. Of all the places to go missing this was definitely not the one she would have chosen.

They were about to turn around and go back the way they had come when out of the corner of her eye she caught Melissa and immediately starting yelling with all she could muster until she saw her turn in Cheryl's direction.

Once they had caught up to one another and Cheryl was one hundred percent sure her twin was okay, after about five hugs, they started making their way to the main arena exit where they would have to hunt down their very normal looking Saturn. One of many that seemed to be in the lot of the arena.

Sighing, Cheryl realized this had to be the longest night in history and it wasn't about having to find her sister and now her car. The disturbing meeting with John was playing through feed video in her brain and no matter what she did, she couldn't let go. She had never wanted a bed so much in her life.

"Relax Cheryl, I'll have you out of here as soon as possible. Just breathe."

Melissa threw Matt a look, not understanding what he was talking about and then realizing that maybe while she had been lost something had happened.

"You okay Cher?"

Cheryl's head snapped up at the use of her childhood nickname coming from someone other then Matt. Surprisingly enough, it didn't bother her, it seemed almost as if she should have been saying it all along.

"No, I don't think she is okay Lissa. John Morrison practically jumped her in the arena."

She wanted to smile but knowing this might not be the best time, she looked from Cheryl to Matt. Seeing as Matt felt like speaking for her sister, she had to assume it had been pretty traumatic.

"Matt you know I hate when you do that. I can speak for myself." Stopping her manic walking for a split second she turned to her sister. "Its pretty much what he said but it was the creepiest thing. It was like he thought I should know him or something. I feel kind of bad that he seems so mixed up. Cena must have thrown him around a little too hard."

Melissa just nodded. She had seen the match from the screens plastered all over the outside of the event and she had seen that John Morrison had indeed taken a beating, but given that it was hard to see either man on such a small screen, she had given up. More interested in finding her way out of the maze the arena had become.

"So he came at you?" she asked, trying to glean as much information as she could about what had taken place in there.

"He didn't come at me, but he came to me and he asked if I remembered him. Said he didn't want to lose the chance again to get my number." Cheryl shrugged it off again but Melissa could tell that it had gotten under her skin. She reacted the same to random events that happened to her. "Nothing to worry about. Its over."

Matt said something under his breathe and Cheryl threw him a look, letting him know that she didn't appreciate it.

"I just want to go home, soak in a bath and forget this night ever existed. You think you can handle that Matt?"

Before Matt could answer, Melissa broke in. "If Cheryl is heading home, do you mind dropping me off at the hotel? I brought some work with me and if I don't get going on it, when I do end this vacation, my boss is going to kill me so I wont be able to make anymore trips."

Cheryl laughed and Matt nodded, all talk of what John Morrison had done in the arena erased by everyone's need to just break free and finally have some fun. They were all together, they all seemed relatively happy and for all three of them, that was all that mattered.

"Hotel it is. Then I've got to get Mr. Morrison's dream girl home to bed."

Before Cheryl could enter the car, she slapped Matt on the shoulder, causing them all to break into laughter again.

* * *

Pulling into the hotel and letting the valet driver take the car to park it, both men headed in and immediately toward the elevators. They weren't bunking together but it was obvious they both felt the need to clean up privately before beginning their drinking party.

Ted hated to admit it but it seemed like with what John was dealing with when it came to Melina and then what he was dealing with in the divorce with Kristin, they might be able to become more then just road buddies. They seemed to have a lot of things in common when it came to women.

Worst of all being they both seemed to be pretty damn unlucky.

_Well I didn't inherit that from my father that's for sure. As bad as he ever was, Mom never once wanted to walk out and leave him._

"Meet you down here in 15 then?" John called out as his floor light went dark and the door opened.

"Count on it buddy. Thanks for doing this John, I know its not normally your scene."

John was about to say more but the door slid closed. Standing in the hallway, quiet finally surrounding him for the first time that evening, he slumped his body against the wall, his bag falling to the floor as he did. He sure had made a mess of things tonight, and with the arena behind them and the next show in the works, he would never have to see the girl again.

That thought alone should have made him happy but the more he thought about it the more depressed he got. He didn't want to admit it openly but all of Ted's talk about moving on and finally doing something other then what the fans and company wanted had finally started to sink in.

He had taken a chance tonight, to finally put the business aside and live for something more then just the fans. Sure he had thought the girl was drop dead gorgeous but for him it was more then that. He had wanted to break the hold Melina had on him and he thought with the girl from the gas station that might actually work.

_Except now the memory she's going to have is that I'm insane._

He knew deep down that the thought was true and realizing he still needed to shower before he met Ted downstairs, he headed to the room; pushing all thoughts of the girl at the arena from his mind. All the movements he now made were the same as the last town he had been to, and the town he would be going to next. Such was the life of a Morrison on the road.

* * *

Hugging her sister one more time before hopping out of the car, she waved goodbye, not turning to go in until she saw their car pulling out of her sight. Melissa hadn't been able to enjoy the show as much as she would have liked to, but after seeing the man from the gas station and the look that had crossed his features, she really hadn't expected to.

She would have to make sure the next time they went that they didn't do anything without the other twin. She hadn't told Cheryl just what had gone on with Ted DiBiase, her mind already filled enough with John Morrison's attempt at a date, but she now wished she had. But who would believe she had met two superstars on the road just mere hours before she had met her twin sister for the first time?

Even she could hardly believe it and she was the one living it.

Walking through the front lobby she took notice of the darkened bar, lit only by a few bar lamps and gave herself a mental shake. She didn't lie to her sister when she said she had work upstairs, but seeing the bar now made her take in the gravity of what she had been through today. Realizing she had faced one of her biggest fears today, she felt the need to drink.

Smiling at the bartender as she entered she chose to take a seat right at the bar. She had always been a people watcher and now was no different. New town, new people to watch. It really couldn't get any better for her and who knew, maybe she could come up with a few stories to give to her editor. Big City girl turned small town home girl telling stories from the road could be a big seller.

Keeping the smile plastered on her lips she ordered her whiskey straight, no ice and settled into the bar stool to being the process of people watching. Little did she knew she was going to be having even more people to watch sooner then she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

When she first landed her job at the Toronto Sun newspaper in Toronto, she had been fresh out of high school and had taken it on a whim. Writing about student issues had seemed to be right up her alley, until such time of course that she was no longer a student. By then she had moved on and found other interests. She had been placed in the music department and was in charge for a few years of everyone who wrote about music. It was then that she sparked her first real interest in sports.

It had started with the Toronto Maple Leafs, the local NHL team but she focused her attention more on the minor leagues, finding a lot less stress when having to write pieces about teams. It was through her work with the Toronto Sun that she was able to meet the staff of the wrestling department at CANOE Wrestling and then it has just snowballed from there.

She hadn't told anyone about her limited wrestling writing, not even when she felt it would have been relevant for Cheryl earlier that day. But she did not want to be defined by her writing, not when it came to meeting her family, especially her twin sister. Yes it was her secret for now and no matter how much she wanted to tell her, it was to remain that way.

She hadn't known the two men at the gas station, they were obviously now known as wrestlers to her but they hadn't been on the map when she had done her editorials and other articles for Canoe. So the entire thing hadn't been a lie, but it didn't help ease her guilt at not telling Cheryl the entire truth from the beginning. She was like that though, seeing her sisters excitement, she had wanted to please her and in doing so had kept a big part of herself hidden.

Not that it mattered at the present moment though, she was back to writing human interest pieces for Canoe, in other areas of their site and print and was quite content doing it. Wrestling and the writing she had done was comparable to the music writing and the student issues she had written about when she first started.

The bartender nodded toward her glass and with a smile she allowed him to fill it again. She wasn't much of a drinker by nature but when the mood struck, she could probably drink even the most accomplished drinker under the table. Tonight though was for people watching and more specifically, drinking for celebratory purposes.

New sister. Check. Mother she had always wished she had. Check. Wrestling events back in her life. Check. It seemed to all be moving in a really positive way.

She turned around to again commence with the people watching and the secretly dipped in on conversations that floated around the room and the two people making their way in almost knocked her off her seat. In all the bars in all the hotels, in all the town they were in, what were the chances that these two would walk into hers?

The taller of the two, the man she had locked eyes with earlier in the night was looking around, obviously looking for a table for the two of them to drink at. They were both oblivious to her and she had to admit she liked it that way, she could feel them out before they ended up catching her, which surely couldn't be that far off. His hair was immaculate, as she remembered it being at the gas station, but now, he looked more relaxed. His body language screamed money, but his outfit almost made him look like every other average Joe sitting in the bar.

Jeans, loose but snug shaped around him nicely, and his t-shirt was a rock band that from this angle, she couldn't quite make out. He wore a cocky smile, one she had already had the pleasure of seeing and he just looked familiar and happy to be wherever he was. She had to admit she admired that. It wasn't often you could feel comfortable everywhere.

Ted DiBiase. The name flickered through her head and she suddenly realized just who he was. She had actually done a review of an independent show a few years back on his father. Taking him in again, top to bottom, she realized she never would have known of his father. Both men looked nothing alike, other then the grin.

Mentally chiding herself for spending so much time gawking at him, she turned her attention to his companion, whose name was on the tip of her tongue but for the life of her she couldn't remember. This one looked totally awkward on his feet in that moment. If she didn't know any better she would assume he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, and that she could sympathize with. She felt like that almost every day she woke up. His long brown hair was down, shielding most of his face, but she didn't need that to take in the beauty she was seeing before her.

Dark blue shirt, the color of the water in the night, buttoned up except the two at the top, as if his neck was so thick he needed to give it breathing room. That or he was trying to show off his chest without being entirely out there for everyone to see. Jeans, just like Ted, though lighter in shade, but seeming to leave nothing to the imagination. They fit him tightly and if she looked a certain way, she was sure she could see right where his leg meshed together in the pants, creating the creases.

Turning back to the bar, leaving the men to figure out their own table situation, she was a little taken aback when both men walked up to the bar and took two stools that were just to the right of her own. Shielding her eyes with her hair, a tactic she used more then she liked to admit, she watched them again. They were just close enough so that she could get bits and pieces of their conversation.

"I told you John, I don't see how she could not know who you are. She knew me the minute I looked at her."

Her ears perked up at what Ted had just said. John, that was the guys name and instantly she knew that he was the other one in the car with Ted at the gas station. She remembered his name being John and looking just like the man that now sat closest to her. But who were they talking about?

"Well she didn't. Ted I told you man, I asked her for her number and she ran. She thought I was messed up and looking back, I guess I was. I mean I followed what you said instead of my own head."

Everything starting swirling around in her brain as she pieced all of this together bit by bit. Ted had locked eyes with her in the arena, and then Cheryl had been the one that had a wrestler ask her for her number. What were the odds that they were two different people? As it all sank into her brain she realized quite quickly they were discussing her and Cheryl!

_Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

She picked up her glass, intending to bring it to her lips, keeping herself as quiet as she could, wanting to see where this conversation would go when the glass slipped across the bar and immediately fell to the floor on the other side.

Immediately covering her face with her hands, she mentally screamed at herself. Was the world working against her tonight or what? She knew better then to pick up the wet glass before wiping it off.

Both men turned then and she was thanking every God there was that they couldn't see her face yet, due both to her hair and to her hands that were still hovering over her cheeks. The bartender swept up the pieces of glass and immediately came back with another drink for her, not letting anything pass between them to give away any more embarrassment.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He nodded and headed back to the men to take their drink orders. She cast another look their way and noticed they had gone back to what they had been doing before she had so rudely made her presence known.

"John, its not that big of a deal. So the girl turned you down flat and ran, it happens to people all the time."

"Has it happened to you?"

Ted got silent then and Melissa tried with everything in her not to laugh. Even if that had happened to him before, she doubted he was going to admit it. That would ruin his male image.

"Yeah; see, I told you. It was humiliating."

"You really let what I said get under your skin didn't you?"

It was John's turn to be silent, and in that silence Ted decided to continue to talk. "Dude, I'm going through the divorce from hell. My wife thinks I'm a cheater because I wrestle and her mother wants to make my life a living hell. I have no knowledge of anyone else's life and I don't have a right to tell them what's good for them. I was just being stupid."

"You might have told me that before I did what I did Teddy."

"And I was supposed to know that you were going to jump the barricade and ask a girl out now exactly?"

Ted had him there and he knew it, so he went silent again, nursing his drink which from the looks of it was a long necked bottle of some sort of beer.

"You sure it was the right girl? I mean dude, I was there. She remembered me."

"You were the one that told me in the car that I had a thing for her. That I found her hot, which I already said I wasn't going to deny. Do you really think I would have chosen the wrong girl?"

Another man came up then and sat himself down at the bar in the seat that was separating John and her and she couldn't help but be more then a little peeved. He threw a smile her way and she did one in return but now she was completely obstructed from her people watching and it was making her slightly ticked. Didn't this guy know these two guys were talking about her?

She was straining now to hear what the two men were saying around the human shield in the way and she was sure she could make it out when the interrupting man spoke to her.

"Buy you a drink darling?"

She shook her head but added words for emphasis. "No thanks. I'm good with the one I've got."

"Oh come on, pretty girl in a bar filled with men left right and center, let me buy you a beer."

Again she shook her head. She was about to tell him again when he put his arm across the bar and put his hand on top of hers. She wasn't a small girl by any means and had never backed down when someone treated her with disrespect, but she didn't want to have to call attention to herself now. It almost seemed as though this guy knew that too.

"No thank you." she stated again. " I would like it a lot if you would kindly remove your hand off of mine please. I prefer to drink alone."

When after a few seconds of her saying her request the man still hadn't moved his hand, she knew that she was in for some trouble. She was going to have to forsake her hidden eavesdropping and deal with this problem. Even if it got her found out in the process.

"I said move your hand."

She heard bar stools moving then, and in a matter of seconds, a soft yet rough male hand removed the creepy guys hand off of hers. It was then that she heard him speak, and this time it wasn't in the casual way it had been minutes earlier. Now he sounded angry and she didn't blame him one bit.

"The lady said move your hand. Now move it and while your at it, I'll pay for your drink and you can get lost."

_Scram buddy!_ She thought, silently laughing on the inside as the creepy drink buying loser slinked away carrying his glass with him. It was then that she calmed herself and looked up at the man who had saved her from what could have been a very loud and heavy situation.

As soon as she locked eyes with him she felt her stomach drop. Of all the guys in the bar that could have come to her aid. The one that did was the one that was talking about how he had struck out with her. None other then John Morrison.

"Thank you." She said quickly, trying desperately to make her hair dangle in front of her face so as not to give herself away. Though with the way her hair was acting, she knew it was a lost cause.

She caught his look then, and it seemed to be the mirror image of her own, at least in what the expression was, except for him, you could see his surprise mixed in.

"Its you." Was all he managed to say, and Melissa knew she didn't have to hear anymore.

"It's me." Thinking quickly she let go of the immediate nervous fear that was gripping her and she spoke again. "Run over anything new in that car of yours lately?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It goes without saying how much fun I am writing this story for each and everyone of that is reading it. I appreciate each and every review and those of you that are familiar with my writing, be aware that there will be a chapter at the end decided to just thanking you each in my own personal way. Again thank you all so much!

* * *

As he took her in standing before him now, thanking him for making the pushy guy leave; he couldn't believe the way the fates were working against him. She had been sitting there in the bar with them the entire time, unbeknownst to him or Ted and they had been deeply discussing her and the events of earlier in the evening. He couldn't help wondering, with her as close as she was seated to them how much she had heard.

Movie lines kept popping into his head at the sight of her, most strongly the one about all the places in all the world when her words kicked in and he realized what she had asked him . Again going out of her way to remind him of Ted's earlier speed demon like comment. Inwardly groaning, he tried to push it out of his mind and get back to the task at hand, finding out just what she was doing here when she should be anywhere else.

How was it possible that the guy who had never had a problem talking before now, was suddenly stricken mute?

He instantly did the only thing he could do and he threw a look behind him to see just where his drinking buddy had taken off too and was shocked to find he was still standing right where John had left them mere seconds ago when they had both stood to save the so called damsel in distress. His road partner was now witnessing the entire exchange with nothing but a grin on his face.

John knew he had to speak and quick otherwise he might risk her thinking she was insane again and watching her run from yet another place they had met.

"Not lately no."

_Good one John, way to use your words._

He mentally berated himself when he heard Ted walk up beside him and hold out his hand to the woman before them.

"I thought that was you at the show earlier. Nice to see you again."

John watched them both shake hands and couldn't help but feel more then a few pangs of jealousy at just how easy it was for Ted to talk to people, especially the women they always seemed to come across. Why couldn't he summon his inner Morrison character and really dazzle the ladies the way Ted so effortlessly did?

_Because you aren't Morrison you idiot. You're just John Hennigan. WWE Superstar._

"Nice to see you as well. Thank you both for what you did just then; I didn't think he would ever get the hint."

Ted laughed and nodded his head in agreement. John again felt sick to death with jealousy. He knew he had to get in on this conversation before Ted walked out with the very girl they had been talking about but he just couldn't figure out what to say.

"Most of us, as bad as it is to admit don't get the hint right away. it's the male in us. We're all a bunch of animals."

She laughed then, an almost infectious sound that he remembered slightly from the gas station when again Ted had made her laugh. Although this time was most certainly different. She seemed a lot more relaxed and at ease this time.

"Well the world is thanking two of you animals tonight, or at least I am. I'm sorry I interrupted your night. If you'll excuse me I think I'll get out of your hair and let the two of you--"

"Don't go." John choked out, unable to trust his voice but knowing that if she was going to try and take off again, he wasn't going to allow it. His ego couldn't take another shot of it. He had cut her off, knowing instantly how rude that would make him seem but he wasn't thinking straight anymore.

Ted seemed to pick up on John's agony and immediately picked up where he had left off. "Yeah you don't have to take off on our account, why not stay and join us? There's always room for one more when you're trying to wind down."

John was deviating between wanting to smack his friend and wanting to thank him, because in that moment he knew he was useless at making the woman stay with them and that was the very thing he wanted. He still didn't like the way Teddy was luring her in though, it made him uncomfortable.

"You sure you guys don't mind?" she asked both of them, making sure her eyes scanned both men before making her decision.

Instead of using their words, both men nodded and smiled, and it instantly put Melissa back at ease with the situation. As nervous as she had been at being found out, if they both wanted her to hang out with them, she wasn't going to say no. It was a more then perfect way to people watch and not have to worry about being caught in the process.

Ted took his seat first, signalling to the bartender to set up another round of drinks and John then took the seat he had vacated only minutes earlier. The only real change was that Melissa took the seat beside John instead of the one she had been in, and they all turned so they could be a part of the new conversation.

John was slowly going out of his mind. When he had turned to allow a more open atmosphere between the two of them, he had brushed his leg against hers and there was now an electric current running right up his leg, threatening to blow his calm demeanour.

_Why is being around this girl driving me so crazy?_ he chided himself, allowing the smell of her to entice him and the feel of her to take over all rational thought in his brain. He had been around women more then once in his time with the WWE and the time since the break-up with Melina but nothing had ever gotten under his skin this badly before. Was this really all because he found her attractive?

Before he could question himself any further though, he heard the two of them begin talking and he knew instantly he didn't want to miss a minute of this.

"So you came to the show tonight."

"I did."

"What did you think?"

John wanted to slap Teddy for this line of questioning. He had questions he had wanted to ask himself, like why she was being so open to them now yet was running in fear earlier in the evening? Could it be that she was interested in Teddy and just didn't want anything to do with him?

"Of what I saw of the event, it was solid." The minute she said it she knew she had let the writer in her come out again and not the woman. She did this quite frequently but now was really not the time. She needed to put the watcher and writer in her away and actually act like herself.

'What I mean is, I left the arena after I saw you wrestle and I got lost. So I didn't get to see as much of the show up close as I would have liked, but what I did see, was entertaining."

Ted seemed to catch on immediately to her and ran with it. "You aren't a wrestling fan are you?"

She blushed, and try as they might, neither Ted nor John could deny how even a small blush seemed to give away so much about her. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, it was as clear as if she had told them herself.

"Not really no. I'm also not from around here so I don't quite know how not to get lost just yet. Was it that obvious?"

Both men answered then, seemingly at the same time. "Yes."

They all cracked up then, the worry and tension feeling seeming to be wiped away from all three of them and now being replaced with a casual one.

"I was invited to go, I hadn't been to one in about 5 years so I ran with it. As it turns out, I'm not a fan but after tonight, I could be."

She knew how it sounded, but she didn't betray herself or try to fix the way she had said it. It was an entertaining show and she could possibly find herself getting into something like it. The crowd was hot for it and the feelings of people were always infectious. It really had nothing to do with the men she was now conversing with.

"We're that good huh?" Ted asked, a playful smile crossing his face. Then he caught sight of his friends face and knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. He made a mental note to talk to John later and find out why the hell he was acting so uptight. For now though he was going to run with whatever the night had in store for them.

"In your dreams maybe." she shot out and before she knew it, she stuck her tongue out, directly completely at Teddy for his cocky statement, causing even the uptight John to burst out in laughter.

The laughter settled within them and Melissa drank the rest of her drink, sliding it more towards the bartender, though signalling silently that this was her cut off point. Having not had anything substantial to eat all day, the last thing she wanted was to drink herself sick.

John spoke then and when he did, he felt the entire room shift, the temperament changing almost as quick as it had come. But he could no longer sit there and pretend this wasn't playing on repeat in his mind.

"Why did you run away as if you didn't know me earlier?"


	18. Chapter 18

After overhearing the conversation that Ted and John had been having earlier before she had been so rudely cut off from hearing it, she knew this was a question that was only mere seconds from being asked so it didn't shock her too much to have it be the first question from the man since she had joined them.

She knew she owed it to both men to make sure they were aware that there was two of them, twins to be more exact and she fully intended on doing that. She may have kept a few secrets from her sister, ones she would surely make right again but when it came to unsuspecting people she wasn't in the business of deceiving, unless and until it was warranted. It wasn't in this case.

The look on John's face was pitiful though she noticed as she studied him intently. He really had had his ego bruised when Cheryl had taken off from him and she was the only one right now who had the knowledge and the power to make all of that right.

"John I have no idea what your talking about. I didn't run from you, I wasn't even in the arena when your match was on. I had to watch it from the small televisions outside of the arena."

Well that much was the truth but she knew she still wasn't being completely honest with him. She had still left the most important thing out but one thing at a time was the way she was going to deal with this and with him.

"She did say she wasn't in the arena earlier, that she had missed parts of the show dude. I told you that you might have talked to the wrong girl." Ted chipped in trying with everything he could to make his friend feel slightly better about what he had done.

"I did not talk to the wrong girl." John sighed and felt his cheeks tighten in a slight burst of frustration. What was it about this entire situation that Ted just didn't seem to get. He hadn't been wrong he had talked to the girl that was before them now. He would bet his life on it.

"No Ted, he's right. And wrong if that makes sense. He didn't talk to me in the arena but he did talk to someone close to me. John--"

She broke off turning to only him now, and smiling slightly, trying to ease some of his obvious tension over this entire situation, she looked him directly in the eye so he would be able to tell the truth in her eyes. Or so she hoped. "You talked to my sister."

This silenced him but also she noticed seemed to take away the frustration that had been forming under the surface. He seemed to get that she was telling him the truth and she was more then happy for that.

"Your sister?" he managed to choke out, causing Melissa to nod and turn away from him now, to allow Ted access again into the conversation. She also did so to take the edge of the way he looked at her. It was like he penetrating her to the point where he could read her mind and it threw her off balance.

"I still don't get it, so you mind filling in some of the blanks here?" Ted asked politely not giving away even the slightest hint of what he was really thinking.

Melissa knew this was going to happen, she was going to have to explain to both of these men just what had happened to her in the last twenty four hours, or maybe even further back then that. She found that talking about it now, as opposed to earlier in the day wouldn't be as hard and was actually looking forward to filling in all the cracks that were still missing.

"When you asked me earlier today what I was doing and I said I was going home, that was not exactly the truth. Not a lie either, but not entirely honest."

Ted slapped his hand down on his leg as if it had just occurred to him. "See John I told you she was lying to us. She had city girl written all over her!"

John just nodded, wanting Melissa to continue without interruption so that he could; like Teddy; make sense of the mess that they were all tangled in.

"Yes I'm from Toronto, Canada. City girl through and through. That being said, I came here to meet my sister. A sister that I had no clue about until about two weeks ago. This is where she lives and I was coming to finally find out the truth about my life."

She had them enthralled now and she could tell from their expressions that they believed what she was telling them. Which was a good thing because it helped her get the most important part out.

"What you don't know and what should lay this entire mess to rest is that she isn't just my sister. She, Cheryl rather; well she's my twin."

There. Bombshell out. Hopefully now this entire thing could come full circle and both men would realize that they had met two different women at two separate times. Ted seemed to catch on rather quickly as the grin that crossed his face finally gave away his train of thought and Melissa couldn't help but laugh.

"There are two of YOU?"

Running her hands through her hair and casually brushing it behind her ears, the grin on her face couldn't be missed. She had been right on the money about what his train of thought had been.

"Yes, me the city girl and Cheryl the country girl."

She could tell from casting John a look that while he was coming to terms with what he had heard, he still hadn't reached the part where he had met Cheryl and not her. He would eventually work it out but she wanted to help it along in the easiest way she could.

"You asked my sister for her number. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell her about the gas station and the random meeting the three of us had, so she had no idea what you were talking about and to this very minute still does not. "

John got it then and his face lit up for the first time that evening since they had come together. The light bulb had gone off and he was now no longer in the dark. He could no longer beat himself up over something he had really no control. It had just been one big confusing mess.

"I met her and not you." he stated, not trusting his voice to say anything more.

"Yes. So yeah, you would have scared her. As much as she loves her wrestlers, which after what she went through tonight for me, I have to admit she does, she had to have found it more then a little creepy that you had pretty much come on to her out of nowhere."

John leaned more into the bar then and practically slammed his head down on the bar. He was more then a little embarrassed with himself now knowing what he knew. If he had been the female in this story he would have run in the other direction too. He had made a complete fool of himself. There was no denying it.

"The woman I saw, that was you then?" Ted asked, piecing it all together as quickly as Melissa had when she had first noticed them in the bar mere minutes before.

Nodding, she smiled. "That was me. Both times you've caught sight of someone looking like me, it's been me. John was the one that found Cheryl."

"I'm sorry but this is just too hilarious!"

She could see how it could be seen as hilarious for anyone else looking in and hearing it from Ted didn't make it any different. It was an extremely funny situation but the only one that it wasn't funny for was John because all that Ted and her had shared were a few deep glances, but for John he had actually taken it upon himself to do something more. He had to be taking it harder then either one of them ever would.

"Not for everyone." she stated and both Ted and her checked out their companion, whose head was still buried both in his hands and the bar.

Before she explained anymore to these guys though she felt she needed to have a few questions answered herself and right now the only one she could ask them of was the man that had his expression hidden from her. She had to crack him open, no matter how hard it was.

"John," she started and when he looked up, she continued. "Why did you want my number?"

In that minute he locked eyes with her and she felt herself being pulled in the way she had been earlier when she had spoken directly to him. She had no idea how he was able to do it but she could only describe it as falling into an open sea of aquamarine and the more she looked the more she could not turn away.

"I don't take enough chances, or so that idiot there keeps telling me. So I took a chance."

She believed him the minute she heard it and she knew that despite him calling Ted an idiot that he really had felt the need to step out of the box and take a chance.

"Hey speed demon, watch who you're calling an idiot. So Melissa, about this twin sister of hers, Cheryl you said her name was; is she like you?"

John laughed then and it seemed to break the spell that had been taking place between them, or at least the spell that had been taking place in her own mind. Mentally shaking herself, she found herself laughing too.

"She's exactly like me. We _ARE _twins remember?"

John again couldn't stop the flow of laughter that was now escaping him. When he had thought about coming out to drink tonight, it really hadn't been imagined like this. This was something else entirely but he found that he liked it.

"Well Johnny boy, since you had the balls to take a chance, even though you ended up hitting up the wrong chick, I think it's time I did too." he passed his glance to Melissa then, before speaking again. "You think your sister would be interested in hanging out?"


	19. Chapter 19

Sunlight shone through the slightly cracked window, curtains still tied with ribbons allowing it entrance to the room and it was to this bright sight that Cheryl stretched out in the bed and allowed herself to awaken. Taking her time and sitting up, knowing she wasn't due anywhere today, taking multiple days off for the arrival of her twin sister she surveyed the room.

There was something different about it now, different about her even and without even thinking she knew what it was. She was now someone's twin sister more so then she had been the day before. A sister that really did look like her mirror image and who also seemed to eclipse everything that was good and bad about her. Knowing the time would come when she would have to go and explain the meeting to her bed ridden mother, she decided to get that over with sooner rather then later.

Repeating her daily ritual she grabbed her cell phone off the night stand and noticed there had been multiple messages to her over the course of the night after she had come home and crashed. Assuming they were from Matt, she decided to check them once the talk with her mother was over. It would leave her mind free to be able to respond.

Tiptoeing across the floor in her socks and night shirt she knocked lightly on her mothers door and awaited the calm voice that would allow her entry. When she didn't hear the voice her blood pressure started rising. Even though there was a nurse here around the clock as well as Doctor's who were on call at a minutes notice, she always worried when her mother wasn't speaking.

She allowed herself entrance to the room, knowing her mother wouldn't mind and she took a look at the sleeping figure in the bed. Doctors had told her that if anything she would have another six months tops with her mother and they were soon going to be reaching that countdown clock head on. Her mother refused to believe it and kept fighting and Cheryl had to admit that she hoped she had inherited some of that fighting spirit because when her mother finally did pass on she was going to need it.

Sitting in the bedside chair and watching her mother in what looked to be a deep sleep, she was startled when the sleeping body spoke.

"So what was she like?"

_Leave it to Mom to pretend to be asleep, scare me and then get right to the point. _Cheryl thought to herself as she smiled at her mother. The news she had for Denise should make her quite happy and she couldn't wait to share it.

"We still have a lot of things that need to be talked about but Mom she really is my twin, your daughter. You can't tell us apart. She also acts a lot like both you and I do."

This seemed to make her mother happy because in what was a rare event since the cancer had taken over and ravaged her body, her mother genuinely smiled at her daughter and it stayed there for what felt like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes.

"And James?"

What was Cheryl going to tell her about the man she had spent a lifetime loving and who she had never really gotten over, no matter how many years passed? She knew she had to tell her mother what she did know, but it didn't make it an easy thing to do.

"He passed away Mom. But I think you already knew that when you did all of your digging into Melissa's past."

Her mother tried nodding but stopped when the attempt seemed to be causing her more pain then it actually deserved. "Did he tell her about us at all?"

Cheryl shook her head negatively and her mother sighed. Again she knew her mother must have known all of this from the amount of research she did before finally finding her daughter but it was obvious she was hoping for at least a glimmer of respect from her now ex husband.

"She knew nothing about us then?"

"No Mom she didn't. At least not until the private detective showed up on her doorstep with your letter and his news."

"How did she seem?" It was hard to get the words out and Cheryl, always the protector when it came to those that she loved wanted to beg her mother to stop talking and that she would fill her in later when she was feeling more up to it. Before she could though, her mother continued.

"Was she able to come to terms with what she now knows is the truth?"

"She seems strong Mom, just the way you raised me to be. James; I mean Dad seems to have done right by her at least in that regard. She's strong, she's emotional but she keeps herself guarded to. It was one of the first things I noticed. You would be proud of her."

"When do you see her again?"

It was with that question that Cheryl couldn't answer her mother. When they had dropped Melissa off at the hotel the night before, she had given her sister a hug and made sure she had programmed in her number but there had been no talk about getting together.

"As soon as I'm done here I'm going to call her Mom and see if she wants to come over."

It was time for Melissa to meet her mother, that much Cheryl was certain of. If the meeting yesterday between the two sisters had been hard, it wasn't a stretch to believe that coming face to face with her gravely ill mother was going to be like murder. But if there was anyone who could handle it, it was this family and she was sure that Melissa would handle it all in stride, the way the Buckley women always did.

Her mother nodded and Cheryl took that time to realize that the older woman needed to rest. Standing up from the chair. She placed her hand on her mothers for a split second before speaking.

"Rest Mom. When she's here, I will bring her up."

Taking her leave of the bedroom, that smelled more like a hospital room then a bedroom, she quietly went down the stairs. Feeling the warning buzz of her phone, she remembered that she hadn't checked the messages yet and had better do so before Matt went ballistic.

With one last fleeting thought to her mother upstairs, she pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and started reading. Only the first message was from Matt. The other four were from the last person she would have ever expected to text her overnight. They were from her sister.

_**Cheryl. You get this text me back, big news. Xoxo Lissa**_

_**Last night makes sense txt me when you get this. Xoxo Lissa**_

_**Cher call me when you wake up, wrestling news. Xoxo Lissa**_

_**If you don't call or txt back in the next hour I'm coming over. Xoxo Lissa**_

Cheryl took all of these messages in and tried to make sense of them. Her sister had wrestling news that Cheryl herself didn't and needed to talk to her about it ASAP? Wondering just what the news would be, she tried to make sense of the second one. What had happened to them last night that needed to be made sense of?

It was then that at least the second message hit her. The only thing to happen to her last night had been John Morrison/Hennigan and his reaction to seeing her at ringside. Could that really be what her sister needed to talk to her about and if it was, just what had she made sense of other then John was slowly losing his mind from too many shots in the ring?

Intrigued and knowing that if her sister was anything like she was, the last threat she had made she would be fulfilling, she picked up the phone and immediately began texting back. She had to make real sense of these cryptic messages and soon.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

He turned himself over in the bed, positioning the pillow over his face as to try and knock out the loud noise that was either coming from somewhere outside of his room or was inside of him threatening to tear his head in two. An hour earlier he had seen the light sun from the window try sneaking in through the drawn curtains and now with this big noise he was sure he wasn't ever going to be able to get back to dream land.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Hearing that noise for the second time in rapid succession made him instantly know it wasn't coming from his brain. Sitting up in the bed and stretching muscles that he found still ached from his match the night before, she slid his legs over the side of the bed. Ready to tear the person in half that was on the other side of that door.

As he stood though, he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and silently thanked the wrestling Gods for making sure he wasn't rooming with of the guys for this show. Grabbing a hotel robe quickly from the walk in closet like bathroom, he tied it up just as he got to the door.

_Bang. Bang._

_Oh no, I don't think so._ John thought as he finally opened the door, cutting the person off from the standard third knock. Upon opening the door he came face to face with his drinking partner Ted DiBiase, dressed and ready to go somewhere, and wearing the worlds biggest grin.

"Well Good Morning Star shine. You ready to hit the town?"

Wiping his hair out of his face, a hazard he hadn't had the pleasure of taking care of before opening the door, he threw Teddy a look of disdain. "Rich Pretty Boy say what?"

Teddy laughed and pushed his way past John and into the room, plopping himself right down in the middle of John's bed with sheets kicked all over the place around him. " Tomorrow's show got cancelled so we've got two days off. So you ready to experience this one horse town or what?"

This was news to John. He had heard that their show had gotten cancelled in Georgia but he hadn't heard anything about being given time off on top of that. It must be Christmas and he hadn't been informed.

"One Horse, and hitting it do not seem to go together when it comes to the town we're in Ted."

"Well I'm supposed to hear from Melissa later today about her sister, so I thought that we could hang out until I do and maybe we can meet up with them both later."

_So that's what this early morning wake up is about. He's overeager to meet the twin sister of the girl that rocked my world last night and needs company._ He thought to himself. Well he had been taught that misery loved company but Ted was certainly not his type of misery.

"You're really serious aren't you? Damn Teddy, I thought I was the one that had it bad. At least according to you. You're going to pass out if you keep twitching like that. Did you sleep at all?"

Ted went silent and John knew that he probably hadn't. As it was they had stayed in the hotel bar until closing at 2 with Melissa and he had taken another two hours after that to fall asleep. It seemed to have hit Teddy equally hard judging by the racoon eyes he was now sporting.

"Yeah I slept but dude, this is like the answer to both of our prayers."

John's eyebrows lifted instantly. "And what oh great one is the answer to _OUR_ prayers?"

Ted got a Cheshire grin across his face, one that if John actually took him seriously would have worried him but blowing it off and just staring at his friend, he waited for the explanation.

"You haven't had a date since Melina did the mamba on your heart and lets face it, with Kristin accusing me of cheating and then divorcing me, I could use a little female attention. it's a WIN - WIN John."

If Teddy hadn't just said it John would have assumed he was hearing things. Was he actually admitting he also needed to move on from what he was dealing with? Was he actually admitting faults? This was a side of Teddy he was sure no one had ever seen before, nor would they believe if John told them.

So both men had the next two days off and instead of flying back to their respective homes, they were going to stay in this slow town and try and date twins.

_Yes I really have hit the twilight zone. _

"It may be a win for you Teddy man but it most certainly isn't for me. Didn't you notice her last night, she was more interested in talking to you then she was with me."

Ted had indeed noticed that Melissa seemed to be more open when he spoke to her, but that might have had more to do with the fact that John seemed frigid and cold. Something he mentally remembered he had to bring up with the resident Shaman of Sexy.

"That reminds me, just what the hell got into you last night man? I know you were pretty embarrassed about what happened with her sister but you didn't see the way she looked at you? She was way more interested in making you feel better then hanging around with me."

John blew his words off knowing that they weren't true at all. Yes he had been embarrassed there was no getting around that but he hadn't noticed her looking at him at all except for the two instances he had felt the electric current through his entire body. But he had been drinking, so that was the only thing that could explain that.

"She was all up on you Teddy and you know it."

"Whatever John, but you had better get your ego in check if you are gonna help with these girls because I'm telling you, Melissa liked you last night and if you ruin that for her, and for yourself, I will personally kick your ass. What's the harm in getting to know the girl, without me around to mess with your mojo?"

Ted had a point and John knew it. There wasn't really any harm in spending the next couple of days breaking loose from the company man he was and becoming a fun loving guy enjoying a woman's company again. Absolutely no harm at all.

"If I agree to hit the town with you today, you have to promise me something."

Ted eyed him suspiciously but in the end agreed to whatever terms John wanted. He really needed a break from the past, a break from remembering just how lonely these last few months had been, so he was willing to agree to anything.

"What do I have to promise?"

"You're on your own with this girl, and you do the driving."

Living down the Speed Demon persona was going to be bad enough as it was, the last thing he wanted was for his friend to use it against him even more especially knowing everything they knew now.

Before he knew it, Ted was jumping off the bed and heading to the door. "Get dressed, meet me downstairs in 30 and you've got yourself a deal."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Again I thank you for the reviews, they keep this thing flowing along nicely and I couldn't be more thankful if I tried. This story has been a ride to write and I wouldn't trade a minute of it.

* * *

Cheryl paced back and forth in the kitchen, dying to eat something but wanting her sister to answer her back so that she would know what the hell was going on and what the text messages had meant. She had been so distracted by it that she hadn't even sent Matt a message and immediately she felt bad.

She brought up his familiar number and shot a message to him, hoping he wouldn't read too much into it and make his way over to the house this early. The last thing she wanted after the embarrassment of last night was to have to rehash it over coffee with the guy she was kinda sort of dating.

_**Getting together with Lissa. Will txt you later. Kiki**_

Closing her phone again, yet giving it one last lingering look before tossing it on the kitchen table, the doorbell rang, its booming jingle all the way through the house so loud that she was sure even the neighbours could hear it.

She knew it could only be one of two people at her door at this hour. Her sister, who still hadn't sent her a text back to let her know what was going on, and the other person was Matt. She knew it was wrong of her but she was really hoping it wasn't the latter. She didn't need the awkwardness right now.

Opening the front door she came face to face with just the person she had been hoping it was. Lissa stood there, holding two cups of Starbucks coffee, a grin playing on her lips. She was obviously holding something in, so Cheryl let her pass and enter the house and followed suit behind her until they were both sitting around the kitchen table.

It struck her then that if they had grown up together, they would have been having days upon days where they could have done this very thing together. She never realized how much she had missed having this very thing, until she finally had it. She couldn't help wondering if Melissa felt the same way.

"So this is cozy isn't it?" Melissa asked, breaking the silence and again giving her sister that same smile she had walked in with.

"Yeah, I was just thinking we should get to do this more often. We would for sure if you were able to live closer."

Melissa nodded in agreement and put her hand across the table putting it on top of Cheryl's. It seemed like the easiest thing in the world to do yet it took everything in her to assume her sister would be okay with it.

"You know where I live now and I'm not going to let us lose touch just because I go back home. You know I'll come down again and you can come up there."

Cheryl did know that she could do that but it still didn't make it easy. She found her sister again only to realize that in a few days she was going to lose her again, even if it was just to another border and country this time.

"How much longer do you have anyway? Before you have to go back?"

"I talked to my boss this morning and as much as I want to stay the entire week, he is only allowing me the next two days. So how much fun can we cram into that time frame?"

Cheryl didn't want to admit it but having her here for only two more days was a little bit of a let down. She finally had something she had been looking forward to her entire life and she wanted to hold on with both hands and never let go. She knew she was going to have to, it was the adult thing to do but wanting and doing were two different things.

"As much fun as you can handle. Now you mind telling me what the cryptic messages were about this morning?"

Melissa got that devious smile on her face again and Cheryl couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious she had something big that she was holding in and she just wished that she would tell her what it was already.

"You will never guess who is staying at my hotel!"

This was one of those questions that you could never answer unless you already knew the information before hand and her sister knew it, so Cheryl just shrugged for affect.

"Ted DiBiase. Jr. and John Morrison."

Now was the time when Cheryl's heart dropped. Her sister was either the luckiest girl in the world or probably the most unlucky given what had gone on between her and John the night before. Of which her sister was fully aware.

"And this has to do with me how?"

"Fear not dear twin, I'm about to tell you. So I met up with them randomly in the bar last night and it turns out that John wasn't being weird with you sister. He thought you were me and was taking some half assed advice from Teddy about taking chances."

Cheryl could talk fast when she wanted to but with the way her sister had just thrown all of that out in one single sentence seemed to blow her mind to the point where she couldn't keep up. "Why would John be looking for _YOUR _number?"

Melissa began speaking again though this time she seemed to realize her speed and slowed it down considerably. "I stopped for gas on the way into town yesterday, those two showed up in a Porsche, and well we met, randomly but I had no idea who they were until last night when I locked eyes with Ted when he came out to wrestle."

Cheryl started piecing together the remainder of what seemed to be missing and she finally came to the conclusion that John must have thought she was Melissa, and had made the error of jumping the gun.

"So you knew them before we went there, but didn't know they were wrestlers. Ted saw you; probably told John and then John came over the barricade to me because he didn't want to miss a chance to get YOUR number? Do I got that all so far?"

Melissa nodded. She knew she was leaving parts out, especially about her job and her background in the wrestling business as far as writing articles went, but that could all be discussed at another time, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"There's more. I told the guys about you, that you were my long lost twin and after a night of drinking and talking together, Ted asked me about maybe doing something together today, the four of us."

Cheryl let that sink in to her already overloaded brain. Her sister was telling her that after learning the truth about which twin was which, and getting it all straight, these two men now wanted to hang around with them? Was Melissa losing her mind or was this really what Cheryl's life had become?

"So what do you say sister? You wanna double date with me and a couple of really good looking; wrestlers?"

The only thing Cheryl could do, having been rendered speechless that wrestlers actually wanted to hang out with her, was nod in the affirmative. But the lingering thought in her mind was simple.

Who the hell wouldn't want to take a chance and double date with two of the WWE's hottest young stars?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: The song used in the chapter below is Bleed for Me and it is by Saliva. I do not own the rights to this song or to this group this is purely for entertainment purposes only. Have I mentioned thank you for the reviews? I love hearing from you!

* * *

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**was to be at your service**_

_**but now I'm alone**_

_**cause you were here and you're gone **_

He couldn't believe he was really here and was about to do this.

He had tried so hard for so many months to make Kristin understand that he wasn't the man she now thought he was and that they belonged together. He had fought so hard to have her in his life when they were in high school and that fight had never truly left his body. He ached to have her near him, even now when it was almost six months later and their divorce was minutes away from being finalized.

When he had come up with the idea of meeting Melissa's sister it had been on a whim. He knew with absolute certainty that John was more then interested in the lovely lady from the hotel bar, and he thought that doing this would take the edge off of his friend and allow him to break free and finally put Melina behind him.

Now though there was more at stake, more to it. He really wanted to meet this twin that had taken Johnny's best. Personally if they did nothing else he would just like to thank her for not losing it and slapping the boy for his stunt. As funny as it was to him, and he thought to Melissa, it had taken some real balls to do what John had done and it did not go unnoticed.

But as he readied himself for the call that was due any time now, he felt suddenly sick to his stomach. This was the first morning in the last six months where he hadn't picked up the phone first thing and tried calling Kristin. He had taken a step back now in realizing that if she wasn't going to come and get him then he was going to have to move on without her. He just hadn't had the faintest clue how to do that until now, given John's predicament.

If he could preach to his friend about moving on, then wasn't it also possible he could do the same thing, and with a girl that happened to be the exact twin of the girl that John had a hot nut for?

_It's got to be about more then that and you know it._

God he hated when his inner voice did this to him. Telling him the way things had to be even though it didn't have to be the one out there in the big world living it. It was easy to just go looking for a lay but if Ted was really honest with himself then he knew that this so called double date had to be about more then just a roll in the sheets. He had to take his time and get to know this girl, any girl really; and show them that he was more then just some rich kid on television.

_**And all I ever wanted**_

_**was to feel I had a purpose**_

_**but now that's all gone **_

After the disaster that was his marriage to Kristin, could he possibly know what another woman wanted? He had tried for years to make sure Kristin knew that she walked on water, and that there was no other girl for him then her, and look where it had gotten him. In the end it had been him walking on the egg shells and her ready to walk at any given moment. He had never been given the proper chance to show her that he had changed and he now had to come to terms with the fact that he never would.

He had pushed her hard at first, wanting her to wake up from this insanity and to see that he really was the same guy she had married on that beach oh so long ago, but nothing ever seemed to work. All the roses, love notes he would send her from the road hadn't been enough to save their tattered love.

So what could he offer another woman, or more specifically, this woman who he didn't even know? Could he really offer his entire self to her, or would this whole mess with Kristin override it all and ruin it before it had a chance to really begin?

All he knew now as he sat in the room alone awaiting word from both Melissa and from John was that he was riddled with more questions then answers and that if he didn't do this, then he might very well ruin John's very real chance at moving on as well. Something that even though he played cocky on TV he knew he could not do in real life, in real time.

_**But if you could give me**_

_**just one love**_

_**just one life**_

_**just one chance to believe in mine**_

_**just one love**_

_**just one life **_

Pulling out his phone, and staring at the messages that awaited him, he disregarded the urge to look at them and instead went into the contact list. The number he knew by heart lit up in front of his eyes and throwing caution to the wind he pushed the talk button. He could burn in hell for this later but if he didn't try at least one more time before this date, he knew he would live to regret it.

He had expected to get the machine, as was the norm when he did try and call but this time, her voice came across the line.

"Ted you need to stop doing this."

"Well hello to you too love."

"What do you want Ted?"

He thought about that before he answered, he wanted to make sure that what he did say didn't earn him a hang up.

"I had to hear your voice Kris. I know you don't believe me but my life is hell without you. I need to make sure you know that."

"I don't want to know that Teddy. We're going through a divorce, one that is being held up by you. We shouldn't even be talking so why don't you just hang up now and save us both the heartache."

Her words cut like a knife. He knew he had been stalling it, that the divorce would have happened a lot sooner had he not put his feet down the way he had but he had hoped she would come to her senses. It was obvious that wasn't going to happen.

"Why does it have to be like this Kris? We used to be so in love and I know you probably don't feel the same but I still DO LOVE YOU!"

She went silent and all he could hear was her sighing quietly in the background. She had pulled the phone away from her mouth trying to hide it. But what he thought was actually getting to her was actually driving her more into anger and resentment.

"Look Ted I didn't want to tell you this, especially over the phone but there's someone else. I'm sorry. I can't do this with you anymore. See you in court."

The click of the phone seemed to be playing through a megaphone for the sound it created in his ears. So much for trying to talk her out of the divorce. If she had indeed moved on then there really was no more hope. It was a lost cause.

_**you'd bleed for me**_

_**and I didn't dare to notice you**_

_**now I'm stuckout on a line**_

_**Bleed for me**_

_**I didn't care to be with you**_

_**now you're stuck in my mind**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**was to be what you needed**_

_**cause something so strong**_

_**it could never be wrong**_

_** all I can promise**_

_**is to say what I'm feeling**_

_**We've made it so long **_

John had tried for what felt like the tenth time to get through to Teddy on his cell phone and after trying the last time he had figured it was a lost cause and had given up. He was dressed for this farce of a double date and ready to go, but he wanted to be sure before heading downstairs that the girls were indeed coming.

He remembered the last time he had gone on a date like this. It had been when him and Melina had first met on the set of Tough Enough. They had seemed like a perfect match for each other given their drive and hunger to be the best at what they did. So he had allowed his fellow cast mates and friends to hook him up with the girl that was a given to win the show.

After meeting her, he hadn't doubted it for a second. She did have a hunger, in every avenue that she applied herself to and it showed even on that first date they'd went on together. They had always been open to each other, talking when they weren't together, calling, texting and even hand writing. Allowing every possible road to being open and honest.

He had fallen for her quite quickly and if he remembered correctly she had actually used that to her advantage more then once. It was amazing that he had been so smitten back then not to see it but she had been using him for a very long time and blinded by what he felt was the greatest love of his life he hadn't seen it.

After all the time that had passed since their horrible break up, he thought he would have gotten over it and moved on but the more he tried the more it seemed to linger. He had never given himself the closure that all those doctors on television talk about when a relationship ends. All he saw was that he wasn't able to measure up to a muscle bound freak who cared about no one but himself.

_It doesn't feel like that when you are around Melissa though._

He hated when his mind did the thinking for him. Yes he found the woman attractive but he was not so blind as to assume that looks were what a relationship was made of. Nor was he fond of thinking that because he had been taken with her both times he had seen her that she was bound to be the one to finally break him away from the ghost of Melina. He may have made a lot of mistakes along the way but being completely stupid wasn't one of them.

_**But if you could give me**_

_**just one love,just one life**_

_**just one chance to believe in mine**_

_**just one love,just one life**_

_**you'd bleed for me**_

_**and I didn't dare to notice you**_

_**now I'm stuck**__**out on a line**_

_****__**You'd bleed for me**_

_****__**I didn't care to be with you**_

_****__**now you're stuck in my mind**_

He also couldn't and wouldn't deny that last night at the bar with Ted and Melissa, had been one of the best times he had had in a long time. The way the laughter came easy, from her sticking her tongue out at his road mate, to the twin jokes that seemingly went on for hours. There was no end to the relaxed atmosphere of that hotel bar last night and he found that just thinking about it gave him hope that today would not be as bad as he assumed originally.

He just knew he had to leave the ghost of Melina in this room when he walked out of it. He could not take her with him or it might undo all of the work that last night had worked to fix. No longer did he feel the fool for making an innocent mistake. All he could think about was how he was going to make it up to Melissa, and her sister and change their original perceptions completely.

If he had to do it with Ted at his side, then so be it, he would play it this way for now. As it were, he was sure it would be nothing more then harmless fun between the four of them as both him and Ted needed to get back on the road again in two days and Melissa had mentioned heading back to her job and life in Toronto.

He could deal with a two day fling that was bound to go nowhere. He didn't exactly have a choice at this point as he was sure it had already been planned anyway. He would see it through to the end and he would have fun doing it.

John almost had himself believing it, at least that was until his cell phone finally rang and the number showed to be Teddy's.

"Hey Johnny boy, meet me downstairs already, the girls are here and we're ready to go have some wild reckless fun."

He headed for the door but stopped before he could open it. He spun around and took a really long look around the room. He had promised to leave Melina behind in this room so that he didn't have to worry about the memories while he was out and that was exactly what he was going to do. Two day fling or not it was finally time to say goodbye.

Like a whisper in the wind, he spoke quietly, words only he would hear but words that would mean the finality of what had been a lifetime of love for him.

"Goodbye Melina."

_**Just one love in my life...**_

_**You'd bleed for me**_

_**and I didn't dare to notice you**_

_**now I'm stuckout on a line**_

_** Bleed for me**_

_**I didn't care to be with you**_

_**now you're stuck in my mind**_

__


	23. Chapter 23

"Buddy! Thought you weren't going to show." Ted called as John stepped out of the hotel elevator. Gulping down whatever residual nervousness he had, he caught sight of the two women that surrounded either side of Ted and knew he was in for _BIG_ trouble.

The view from where he stood was crystal clear. He could see the girls just fine but for the life of him he couldn't tell either one of them apart. They were not dressed the same at all, though they did have similar styles in clothing. A blind man would be able to tell that much.

He willed himself to walk over to where the three of them were standing, all the while hoping that he wasn't going to be obligated to stand near the one he assumed was Melissa. Hanging out with her alone at the bar last night had been one thing but now before him, he faced two of her, and he knew he didn't have the capacity to tell them apart with any degree of certainty.

Ted seemed to also have picked up on his unease as well because it only took him a few seconds before he began to crack on it.

"You look lost buddy, having trouble telling the girls apart?"

_Apparently lack of sleep doesn't slow him down at all. _John thought as he plastered his best ' I have no idea what you're talking about' expression on his face. He then went about the task of taking both girls in separately to try and discern which was which since no one wanted to speak up and help him.

The girl to Ted's right was dressed in jeans, as was her mirror to the other side. The same shade of light blue, similar to the color he himself was wearing. The one difference was, the girl on the right was wearing a local bands t-shirt and the one on the left was wearing what looked like a cashmere sweater. Blue, a color that some would say matched his eyes. Their hair, just running past their shoulder blades, were both the same, dangling loosely down their backs, the same shade of auburn red. He couldn't help but think the color reminded him of fire and considering what he was about to do, the reference to fire was not lost on him.

The more he took both of the women in, he realized he knew which one was Melissa and he should have known it sooner. With each of their features so eerily similar, one would still be stuck on sorting them out. But not him, not anymore. The one that was to be his 'date' for the day wouldn't have dressed this way other then for him.

Making his way up to them finally, he took the spot beside the girl on the left of Teddy, and when studying her face for some sort of clue, he realized he had made the right choice when she smiled at him, as only Melissa could and then he felt the electric feeling again spread like wildfire throughout his body.

_Yep, this is Melissa alright. _His mind spoke to him, and trying to brush it away, he was starting to agree with the thought. She really had dressed in a way that would make him take notice and help him not make the same mistake twice.

"Thank you." he mouthed to her but so quietly done, that Teddy and the twin sister, Cheryl hadn't heard a word of it. She smiled, showing him she had heard him loud and clear and then they all seemed to get down to business.

"Glad you could tell them apart buddy. I sure couldn't. This one here was enjoying playing with my mind." Ted called out, pointing to the girl on his right, the lady known as Cheryl.

Cheryl, the innocent look displayed all over her face made John chuckle. She obviously had known what she was doing but was playing it in such a way that to everyone else, it would look like she didn't realize she had done anything underhanded.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, laughter on the tinge of her voice. "What's the point of being a twin if you can't have a little fun with it. And really, that's just pay back for what happened to me last night."

John wanted to hang his head as soon as she'd said it. He had almost convinced himself to forget the incident that had started this whole mess and here she was bringing it up. Which meant that he had to finally, at last deal with it.

"About that; I'm sorry. I don't usually do things quite that bad."

Cheryl laughed and made a pushing motion with her hands. "Don't even think about it again. From what I hear from Lissa, it was all this guys fault anyway." she said, directing her gaze now to Ted who seemed to be completely oblivious to any wrong doing.

"I am completely innocent. I told him about the girl at ringside, little did I know it wasn't the same girl that I saw."

Ted threw a look in Melissa's direction and she couldn't help but blush. Yes she had been the one Ted had seen, but not the one who John had. So in essence it was more her fault then anyone else's. But she wasn't going to admit it.

"Yeah fancy that; the girl not from this town getting lost."

"Well for what its worth, I think it worked out pretty well that you did get lost." Ted joked, causing them all to break up in giggles. Well the girls did. John just smiled and admitted silently that he was beginning to think Ted was right.

Now that a lot of the anxiety had melted away between the four of them, John had to admit he had no idea where to go from here. Just what had the girls and Ted been planning to do for the day? Or had they still not reached a decision?

"I hate to break this up but has anyone figured out what we're going to do today?" Melissa broke in, causing John to shoot her a look of immediate thanks, and wonder for obviously being able to read his mind. She again caught his expression but instead of nodding, she leaned just a little into his body and though he should have stepped away at the feel of her, this not being what he was expecting, he couldn't help feeling that he liked it.

Lost in their own version of reality, they missed half of what Ted had said to them, until he finally cleared his throat and made his presence known. "You guys hear me?"

Melissa blushed then, and John just shot Ted a look warning him not to make an embarrassment of what he had caught the two of them doing. Not that what they were doing was anything other then completely nice and innocent.

"I'm sorry Ted, what did you say?"

"Well before you two went off into your own world, I said that even though we'd said that we would double, I thought it might be alright if we split off and just did our own things. So what do you think?"

John flashed a look between Melissa and Cheryl, knowing that it was really up to them the way this 'double' date turning 'single' date turned out. As much as he would like to admit it though, for once he wasn't sure if being alone was the right thing. Apparently Melissa felt the same, but in the end Cheryl vetoed it and he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I want to have Ted to myself for a little while. He keeps calling this town 'slow' and I think its time I showed him otherwise. You okay with that Lissa?"

Her concern for her sister showed and John knew that he felt the same way when it came to his family. Him and Ted had been in this town before, though they hadn't been able to see the sights on a lot of their visits. For Melissa though, she had never been here period and all of this was as new as the morning sunshine to her.

"Yeah its cool. As a matter of fact I think when it comes to your reasoning, I might have to agree. Teddy here needs to be taught to enjoy the beauty around him. Especially when it's not in the big city."

Ted rolled his eyes as Cheryl and John both laughed at the comment. "I do not need to be taught. If anything John does. He's the one that grew up in L.A."

Cheryl didn't miss a beat. "Yes but Ted, he hasn't said one word about this being a one horse town since he came down to meet us. You did."

She had him, and everyone there knew it. "So now that we know that John and Lissa can take it on their own from here, what do you say I get to showing you around the proper way?"

Ted nodded, pretending to sulk at the way the group seemed to be cracking on him, but loving every minute of it from the looks John could make out. They all said their goodbyes and Cheryl and Ted went out to where the car and the rest of the town awaited them.

John turned to Melissa then and questioned her with his eyes, wondering if she would have the slightest idea what he wanted to ask.

As soon as she spoke, he knew that she did. "So now that my car has been commandeered, how about you show me what you can do in that ride of yours?"


	24. Chapter 24

"So you really think you can change my mind about this town?"

Cheryl had insisted on driving, which Ted hadn't given her any grief about. The first thing he wanted to learn about the woman before him now was how she drove. A lot could be determined about someone when they were behind the wheel of the car. So while she drove, he intended to keep her mind occupied with constant speech. It was the least he could do.

"Are you kidding me? You seriously need to be schooled for your comments back there."

He noticed her smile, and how it seemed to eclipse the whole of her cheekbones and facial features when she did. Something she shared in common with her sister. He was glad she was finding this funny because Ted had to admit, he really didn't foresee him changing his mind about the town any time soon. She might as have fun while she attempted though.

"You're being warned ahead of time though. I don't change my mind very often. I find that my original impression is usually the right one."

Without missing a beat, Cheryl shot back at him. "Your daddy teach you that back in the back woods of Mississippi?"

If he hadn't known that she was joking he would have been taken aback by a comment like that but her smile was still written in stone on her face. It was almost as if this girl could give as good as she got and she had known which buttons would work best on Ted even before he started talking.

As much as the idea of that took him off guard he had to admit he found it appealing at the same time. It wasn't often that he could be thrown completely out of sync around another human being, let alone a female.

"Yeah, right. My Dad didn't teach me anything about small towns like this one, unless you count the learning I did about how to get the hell out of one when the show was over."

"Yet here you are, still here. I guess all that schoolin' didn't work well did it?"

Ted laughed. She was unbelievable, but he wasn't about to let her know that, at least not yet. "Worked better then you think. In this case, I was given a bonus incentive to stick around."

Cheryl, still driving to the unknown destination, at least unknown to him raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "And that bonus incentive would be what exactly Mr. DiBiase?"

He found that in the moment, the words were so easy flowing, he could have given her any smart assed answer and it wouldn't have mattered but for some reason he felt the need to at least be halfway serious with his answer.

"Its always a bonus incentive when a pretty female agrees to date you."

"A Date? Is that what this is?"

Ted again couldn't contain his happiness at just how easy this afternoon was becoming for him. He also couldn't help focusing on how comfortable the conversation was between them. It was like they had known each other for years, but minus the years experience around each other that came with it.

"You know what I mean." He stated then realized that she might not have the first clue what he meant. "You do know what I mean right?"

She pushed him lightly on the shoulder, in such a quick movement that he hadn't even seen her hand leave the steering wheel to do it. "Of course I know what you meant, but I have to admit I didn't expect something like that to come from you."

Now this is where things were starting to get interesting, at least to him. She had piqued his interest with that last comment and he found that he wanted her to explain it further.

"What did you mean by that? Not hearing something like that from me? What did you expect to hear?"

Cheryl took a deep breath and blew it out, obviously going over what she was going to say to him now that he had delved deeper into her comment that shouldn't have mattered at all.

"I just mean, I know what I see on television and that man, well he never would have said something like you just did. You called a date with me a bonus incentive and if I'm not mistaken, it sounded like you actually meant it."

He nodded before speaking again, now understanding her earlier comment and not faulting her one bit for having it. What she did know about him had nothing to do with the real him at all. Well except for the money part. That was unfortunately something he couldn't turn his back on or deny, even when he wanted to.

"Cheryl, if we're going to spend the rest of the day enjoying each others company then I think its best you forget everything you knew about me and we start over. I know what you see on TV, but that's not me, not even close. So let me show you the real me."

It was the most impassioned speech she had heard in a long time, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering just a bit more as she listened to it. She had heard his accent on television numerous times but it could not and would not compare to the way it sounded now, especially when he said her name. The rest of the speech had sealed that much.

"Well if you want me to take you as you are, and not as you were then you need to do something for me too."

Back to the playful banter of earlier in the car ride, he laughed and turned to her. "And what exactly do I have to do?"

"Let me prove to you how wrong you are about this town. Don't make up your mind until I'm done with you."

It was an easy task to agree too but he wasn't going to give in to it right away. He was going to let her stew in it for a bit. Just the mere thought of keeping her off kilter brought a smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about buddy? What is going on in that mind of yours?"

Ted put up his hands innocently, though they both knew that it wasn't the case. "Just wondering when the car ride ends and you finally show me what this town has to offer. So Cheryl, when does that begin?"

Pulling the car down into an underbrush of trees, plants and other assorted greenery she stopped the car.

"It begins now Mr Big Shot."

Jumping out of the car before he could say anymore, a smile plastered over her face as she did, Teddy could do nothing but laugh at her insanity. Just what was she going to show him out in the middle of the wilderness that she couldn't have shown him back at the hotel was beyond him but the smile on her face had been infectious so for the time being he was going to roll with it.

Following her out of the car he got ready to be shown the real excitement of the town, though silently he doubted what she was about to show him would change his perception at all.


	25. Chapter 25

She had been in his car for the last ten minutes and she was still pinching herself, wondering when she would wake up from this obvious dream she was now starring in. If anyone had asked her a few hours ago if she pictured herself riding around in one of the best looking cars she'd ever seen, she would have laughed them out of the room. Yet here she was, and she was still trying to figure out just what she had done to get here.

"You're awfully quiet. You okay?" John asked lightly interrupting the mental insanity that was taking place inside her brain.

Her hair had fallen down over her face again and John had to admit he was having a hard time discerning what she was thinking, and being unable to see her expressions was slowly driving him crazy. She had been so upbeat when they had jumped in the car at the front of the hotel but now it was like she had frozen silent again.

She tossed him a look then, just at the exact moment he had planned to look away and back to the winding road in front of him. He hadn't wanted to take his eyes off the road and give her another reason to believe he wasn't concerned about safety but his curiosity about her was growing incredibly fast, and he had to take just one peek.

Their eyes locked and the feeling of sinking came over him, heading straight for his stomach where he then felt it doing flips. What was it about being around this girl that was making his body go mental?

"I'm fine John, trust me. I am just-

"You're just what?" He asked the question of her but couldn't help wondering if maybe he had been right earlier in assuming that she wanted Teddy more then she had let on.

"This car, its like nothing I've ever seen before. I feel kind of awkward sitting in it."

She sighed then, thankful to have gotten that off of her chest but wondering if he would take it the wrong way and assume that she didn't enjoy being in the car with him. She sometimes had a habit of admitting things but not in the normal sense. It wouldn't be the first time she had offended someone with her off the cuff remarks.

"Is it the car or is it me?"

He watched as she immediately sat up straighter in the car and then flipped her head toward him. She was really staring at him now and if he wasn't so focused on the road, he would have met that stare with one of his own but he was worried about keeping the precious cargo in the car safe.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, obviously taken aback by what he had said. If he didn't know better she even sounded defensive, which meant he might have hit the nail on the head about this girl. Maybe she really did want Ted.

He decided if he was going to answer her the way she wanted, he had better pull over for both of their safety. He hadn't been driving fast and the road was as deserted as it had been the day before, but it didn't make him feel any better. He had to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea about him, not this soon.

With the car safely in park in a deserted bush area he leaned back in the seat, content to answer any and all questions she had about what he had said.

"When I get around you, I seem to come completely unglued and even though I do, it feels like you are more comfortable when its Teddy your talking to. I mean he's not here and we haven't said a word to each other, unless you count your comment about the car. I mean would you rather just go back to the hotel?"

Again he saw her sigh but was shocked when she followed his lead and leaned her seat back to lie deeper into it. "You've completely got the wrong impression here John. When I said what I did about your car I meant it. I have drooled over a car like this since I was 16 years old and the Porsche dealership was minutes from my house. I almost came close to buying one too, although it was used. I never did though and you know why? Because I always felt like a car like this was too good for a person like me."

Closing her eyes in that moment she left John to mull over what she had admitted, something she had never admitted to another living soul. Her father had known about her desire to own one of these cars but he was no longer living so it didn't count.

"It's really just about the car?"

Opening her eyes and really looking at the man before her, she nodded, not really trusting her voice to speak anymore. She was nervous because of the car and she hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was nervous about the way her body reacted when he looked at her the way he was now.

Being rendered relatively speechless wasn't something that happened often and it upset her a little that it was happening to her now.

"Why would you think I wanted to be here with Ted?"

John shrugged, not entirely sure himself why he assumed she wanted Ted more, it was just a feeling he had ever since he saw the way the two of them talked with one another.

"It's stupid but last night in the bar, and even at the gas station, the words flowed easily between the two of you, and when it came to me, and a few glances and heavy looks, we didn't seem to share much of anything."

She sat up then, no longer wanting to seem as if by closing her eyes she was blocking out the conversation. It was obviously bothering him that she hadn't talked to him as much as she could have and she instantly sympathized with him because she had been feeling the same way about him.

"You haven't exactly been the most talkative John. The reason it was so easy to talk to Ted was because he doesn't show emotion the way you do. You exude what your feeling at any given moment throughout your entire body. They do call it body language for a reason."

He felt his cheeks grow hot, and immediately ran his fingers through his hair, looking for anything to distract him from actually letting the blush show.

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yes, but it wasn't bad. I'm a random girl from a big mega city who just seemingly landed in your life, its bound to take you off guard."

"You really want to be here? With me?"

She studied him as he asked her and she realized instantly something she had not caught before about the man now sitting to her left. He was insecure. Someone or something had happened to this beautiful man to make him doubt his worth. He was doubting himself and as much as she wanted to tell him to stop it, she knew it was easier said then actually done.

"Yes John. In fact right here, in the middle of nowhere in a town I barely know, there is nowhere else I would rather be."

The feeling that erupted from John as she said that had the power to blow him off his feet which is why he was very thankful to be seated and reclined in the car. For all his worrying about this woman, about her wanting to be with his friend instead of him, hearing her say that wasn't the case almost made his heart swell beyond measure.

"Will you do something for me?"

Catching her eye as she looked at him, risking the electric like feeling he would most certainly feel, he held her stare with his.

"Anything."

"Walk with me. I've had enough of the fast car, and its speed demon driver for one day. I'd really like it if we could just walk for a little while."

It was the most simple request in the world to agree too and he found himself nodding the affirmative instantly. But he couldn't help laughing, realizing she had called him a speed demon again.

Opening the car door, he made his way over to the other side and opened the door for her, trying to do the right thing as he saw it. As she stepped out, their bodies brushed each other in the softest of ways, causing them both to look at one another and blush. He knew his cheeks at this point were extremely pink and John found that he no longer cared. It had felt right in the moment and that's all that mattered.

"Where would you like to walk?" He threw the question out there because what he had seen of the area where he was parked, there was nothing but rows and rows of trees and other greenery and any way they did walk, they might need a trail of breadcrumbs to get back from.

She pointed to the left of the car, where the trees weren't as heavy and John nodded his approval, but as her hand came back down to rest at her side, the proximity of his own not aware to either of them; it brushed his, and the fireworks shot through them both. He steadied himself instantly and caught Melissa as she took a step back, almost tripping.

"Thank you." she managed to choke out in a way that sounded like no more then a breathless whisper.

Touching her chin with his fingertips, unable to stop himself from the urge to have done it just once, he allowed himself one more time to look deeply into her eyes. "Your welcome."


	26. Chapter 26

Ted couldn't believe his ears. What could she possibly have to show him here that would change his perception of this town? If he wanted trees, loads of land and other pretty picture like scenery, he could just as easily have gone back to visit his old man. There was a part of him that wanted to tell her that, but he just didn't have what his daddy would call the 'gumption'. As quick as she was with comebacks, he was kind of afraid she would take him out into the trees and chuck him down an embankment.

"You wanna tell me what could possibly be down in this wilderness that would make me change my mind?" he called to her, knowing she would hear him as she was only a few steps ahead of him.

"Something I bet you've never done!" she called back to him, her boots made perfect for the hiking they had to do. She suddenly realized that Ted might not be dressed right for what she was now making them do and she slowed down long enough to be able to get a glimpse of his footwear.

He caught her watching and immediately regretting his choice in shoes. If he had any idea that they were going to split off, and she was going to take him out into the backwoods, he would have worn something suitable to that. As it was, he was in a pair of very expensive loafers and they were just not getting the job done.

"Yeah I know, don't remind me."

"We can go back if you want. I assumed you'd be able to handle a trek like this. I didn't even think of what you were wearing."

Ted knew she meant it. That if he asked, she would more then go out of her way to make sure they got back to the car, but knowing this and knowing he didn't want to come across as a snob, he kept going.

"Tell me where to go, and I'm good. I can always replace the shoes later."

He knew how it sounded the minute he said it but throwing a glance at Cheryl he couldn't tell a thing from the look on her face as to what she really thought of it. All he knew was that as the seconds passed, she hadn't spoken a word. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. Can we just forget it?"

Cheryl studied him, really studied him then, not saying a word in response to him, only taking all of him in as he stood there in the loafers that probably cost more then her 6 months of rent, and his smell of musk that was probably specially made for him. If there was every anything Cheryl hated in this world is was people that had money and thought they could get whatever they wanted from it.

She was unsure if Ted was really one of those people or not with the last comment he had said. Of course the man could replace his million dollar shoes at any time. What did a little dirt and work matter in the long run?

She had no idea where this anger was coming from inside her but she knew she didn't like it one bit. The more she stared at Ted probably staring a hole through him as she did, she realized she needed to calm down and give him the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't his fault he was rich. He was just born into it.

"I'm sorry." she said finally, garnering a look of confusion from Ted for her troubles.

"For what?"

"You asked me not to judge you and I'm sorry but I did that, just now and I feel horrible."

Ted walked closer to her, bridging the gap between them now and the closer he got to her, the more Cheryl could smell his cologne, that smelled like a mix between Old Spice and Axe Body spray.

"I'm the one that casually threw out comments like replacing my shoes. I know better but sometimes my foot becomes attached to my mouth."

She laughed lightly and Ted couldn't help feel his heart swell as she did. She was such a normal woman, not interested in the higher things in life, and content in her own shoes. Some said he was the same way but the more time that passed being around Cheryl, he knew he wasn't quite where she was; yet.

"Foot in mouth syndrome happens to me a lot too but in this instance, I got angry at something neither one of us can control. I really am sorry."

He put his hand to her mouth then, the only way he could think of it quiet her and make her see that he wasn't upset with her in the slightest. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Cheryl was going out of her mind in that moment, feeling his breath as he spoke the words lightly grazing over her cheeks, yet also distracted by his fingers held over her mouth, keeping her from speaking,

He stepped back then, pulling his hand away, pushing away the feelings it conjured up as he did and then flashed her his trademark smile again.

"Well now that we got that resolved, where exactly are you taking me?"

She began walking again until Ted found he could no longer see her. When he slowly slid his way down an embankment he realized now what she had to show him. For where she stood was a rock ledge, overlooking the bluest water he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. It really did look like the elements had not bruised it at all. The closer he got to where Cheryl was standing, he realized looking down he could see the small waves of the water crashing into the smaller rocks below.

It really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Do my ears deceive me or have I really made the millionaire speechless?" she said, unable to contain her laughter for any length of time.

He had the pleasure of seeing some of the most beautiful landmarks all over the world in his last few years within the WWE, but this one, was by far one of the most serene he had ever seen. Just watching the way the water hit the rocks below was enough to calm his already overwhelmed mind.

He had never had a place that he could really call his, where he could be and not worry about anything that was happening around him, life in World Wrestling Entertainment prevented it. But here, now, he instantly felt as if he had finally found that spot. Nothing could get to him here, bad or otherwise. It was like being protected in the calmest of blankets.

"Not speechless, but this is breathtaking."

"Well you haven't heard the best of it yet so maybe when you do, you'll be speechless."

This piqued his interest and there was no denying it. He was a man that never liked to show his emotions to anyone, but in that moment he didn't care. He really did want to know what else she could possibly tell him or show him here that would render him mute.

"Somehow I doubt that, but go ahead; humour me."

It was apparent that Cheryl took this as a challenge, and from the looks of it, she never did back down from a challenge.

"Do you want to know what the people from these parts do on this cliff?"

He nodded, motioning with his hands for her to continue. He didn't want to admit it but the suspense was about to start killing him.

"Growing up my friends and I would come down here and one day, a person jumped off this cliff. Then another followed suit until pretty much everyone was doing it."

Ted took a step back from the cliff in that moment. He had no idea what she was getting at but suddenly the idea of standing on the edge with her talking this way was enough to scare him damn near out of his loafers.

"People jumped off?"

Cheryl nodded and then continued with her story. "We call it cliff diving. They've know made a mockery of it in the movies, but this is where the lot of teenagers from this town started it."

"Are you all crazy? You could die!"

Cheryl laughed lightly, moving back from the edge herself and allowed herself to be content with just watching the water settled under the afternoon sun.

"So Ted DiBiase Jr, you want to be a real risk taker and enjoy what this town has to offer?" she stopped speaking then, but as Ted began to answer she put two fingers up to his lips.

"Don't answer now, I want you to think about it as I take you to the next town highlight. But if you want to really enjoy this town, then you'll come cliff diving with me just once before you go back on the road."


	27. Chapter 27

After what felt like hours of walking but had surely only been a few minutes, Melissa managed to find a set of big boulder like rocks jutting out of the ground and motioned to John, pointing them in earnest. Noticing he shared her sentiment for sitting down and taking a load off, they reached the rocks and immediately made themselves at home.

What she knew they both could use right now was some bottled water but since they were in the middle of nowhere without a store, it was going to have to be out of the question. Though part of her wished she was back in Toronto, if only because on every street corner there seemed to be a rest stop or convenience store.

"So what was meeting Cheryl for the first time like?" John asked casually.

"Pretty much what you would expect really. She knew about me vaguely growing up which gave her an edge, but I knew nothing. So it was pretty much me scared out of my mind."

John could only imagine what an event like that would be like, and he had never experienced anything like it in his 30 years. He could only imagine though what she had felt like going through it.

"Are you glad you did it?"

This was a loaded question for Melissa but if John had known that before asking, he sure didn't show anything in his body language that confirmed it. If she answered that yes she was glad, then in the end it meant she was glad that she had met him too. She wasn't foolish, loaded questions were part of her job description.

" You know if you had asked me a month ago even if I wanted to have a sister, let alone a twin sister in my life I probably would have laughed at you, but now, of course I'm glad I did it. I could have gone the rest of my life with this woman out there in the world that looked like me and missed out. I am so glad that our mother saw fit to make sure that didn't happen. 25 years was long enough."

"It had to be surreal though right? Like a dream?"

She nodded, his words fitting her initial reaction perfectly. She had felt like she was awake in a dream when driving down to meet Cheryl after hitting the airport, and that feeling hadn't changed in the span of one day, it was still there but now it was just a bubble under the surface.

"Do you have any family, brothers and sisters I mean?"

"Yeah I do. Two younger sisters. Kellie and Elise. We don't get to see each other as much these days, but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about them. We try to talk at least a couple times a month."

"Were you close growing up?" she inquired lightly. Since she had found out about her long lost twin she know how uneasy people could be when it came to talking about their families. Especially if they weren't that close.

"Growing up they idolized me, but I was just me and could never figure out why these two munch kins would find me so interesting when in reality I wasn't all that cool."

"John Morrison not cool? Please tell me your joking!"

He rolled his eyes mockingly, finding her laugh infectious before continuing. "I know its hard to believe but I actually wasn't the life of the party when I was younger. I was shy and awkward, like most teenage boys. But now you, you must have been the most popular girl in your high school!"

He watched her as she made a snort like sound, obviously blowing off his statement as false. Which only made him want to know, in spite of himself.

"What were you like growing up?"

She went silent then, and he could tell by the look on her face she was looking for just the right way to describe herself. "I was a book worm, and that hasn't changed at all in the last 10 years. I didn't have many friends but the ones I did have never let me down. I guess if you really want to know what I was like, I was a complete nerd."

_There is certainly nothing nerdy about you now._ He thought to himself, thankful that it was in his head and not out there for her to hear. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass her and put her on the spot.

"You don't seem so nerdy to me."

She blushed then and with the crack of a tiny smile on her lips she leaned down to shield her face and in the process, cradled herself into him.

Neither John nor Melissa spoke and they allowed the only sound to pass between them to be the wind that was now blowing from the east in their direction. But neither of them was silent in their minds at this latest development but neither one made a move to change it.

John was thankful he hadn't felt the electricity this time, and also thankful that his body gave away nothing of what it was feeling with her leaning into it the way she was. Not wanting to think a single moment of this through and analyze it, he slid his arm out from under her gently and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning his face down to examine hers as he did.

"Is this okay?" he managed to choke out even though his brain was screaming at him not to say a word and to just let the moment happen.

She murmured out a reply that with the wind now swirling around them he was unable to catch. But since she showed no signs of moving out of his arms, he was content with believing she was just fine with this newest development. Even if they were both rendered speechless in the process.

"Why did you agree to this whole thing John?"

John knew the answer to the question instantly, his desire to finally move on from the memory of his ex Melina and all the pain she had caused, and also Ted's constant pushing but when pushed with the idea of admitting both of those things to this woman before him now, he knew the answers just wouldn't work. No matter how truthful they were in essence.

He was about to give her an answer he was sure she would want to hear when he realized that in doing so, he would inevitably be lying to her and that was something he didn't want to do when they were as close as they were right now. He enjoyed this new found feeling too much to want to ruin it.

"It's been almost three years since I dated anyone. I was never ready and there's a small part of me that feels I'm still not but I just had to take this chance. If that makes sense?"

" It does."

"So why did you agree to do this? Was it really to help out Ted the way you claimed last night?"

She blushed again, he saw the redness begin to completely cover her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile knowing it was him that was having that affect on her. At least inadvertently with his questions.

"No, there was more to it then just wanting to help Ted out with a date John."

She had said it so silently that he had to struggle to hear her and he was wondering why she had suddenly gone so quiet on him. What was it that she was afraid to admit to him?

"Then what was it?"

She began to move her body out of the cozy spot she had found in his arms, and instantly felt the distance between them as she came to rest fully straight again. Her body seemed to be screaming in madness at her for ruining the warmth of the spot she had vacated.

Could she really admit to him now the real reason she had agreed to this blind date? That is had nothing to do with setting her sister up with a wrestler, and more to do with her own selfish needs? And just how would John react?

Throwing caution to the wind she decided to just tell him the truth and let the chips fall where they may.

"I knew Ted wanted me to hook him up with my twin the minute the word twin had come out of my mouth at the bar. So I used that as a means to get what I really wanted. John, at the bar last night, the reactions I would feel when you looked at me, well they were screaming at me to somehow find a way to continue it so I did."

He pieced together everything she was saying and understood exactly what she was getting at. The electric feeling he had been having each and every time he was around her, even now on the side of a road that could have run to nowhere for all he cared, had nothing to do with what he was drinking or thinking at any given moment. What it had been was a charged reaction to the woman before him.

"You wanted to go out with me? Even after I made a fool of myself on more then one occasion?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak again. It wasn't until she saw the look on his face that she knew that he understood her completely, at least when it came down to what it was that she had wanted when she had agreed to the double date.

What she didn't expect was his next move, which wasn't to continue the conversation but to finally put an end to the worlds and more emphasis on the feelings. He shifted closer to her on the boulder she was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her again, wanting to feel that same connection, and warmth that had been there just minutes before.

More then that he had to show her in the only way he could think of that he really did understand what she had told him. Why she had wanted this date, because he felt the same way too. Lifting her chin until their eyes were meeting, he did the only thing he could do in that moment, he lowered his lips to hers and he kissed her.


	28. Chapter 28

Long after the kiss ended, John let his lips linger near hers, desperate to just have the feel of them near him, as if it could erase the last three years of abuse and regret he had thrown at himself. There was even breathing between them though from the feel of her breath on his face, he could tell hers was more laboured then before.

There seemed to be some kind of spell wrapped around both of them, as their eyes still lingered on each other but there wasn't a word passed between them. Just a deep gaze that seemed to say it all.

"I'm sorry." he said at last, breaking the magic charm like feeling that they had been under. When he had made the conscious choice to kiss her, he hadn't realized that he might be jumping the gun and pushing her when she wasn't ready.

"What-what for?" Melissa asked, struggling to catch her breath and have her heartbeat slow as it was beating at a brazen pace now with no signs of stopping.

"I shouldn't have just done that without asking."

Feeling her heartbeat slow to a crawl, and her breath coming back to her in spades as she breathed in the wind filled air around her, she felt like crying. Who kisses a girl and then says sorry? Was the kiss really that bad?

"You're kidding me right?"

She could tell by the look on his face that he was anything but kidding but she had to understand where this was coming from. Why was he sorry he had kissed her?

"No, I'm not kidding. I feel bad for taking advantage of you the way that I just did. It wasn't right of me."

If she hadn't been sitting right there cradled into his arms, she wouldn't have believed this was really happening to her. Was he really apologizing to her because he thought she hadn't wanted the kiss?

"You have nothing to be sorry about John. I was in that kiss as much as you were. If not more. So please, stop saying sorry."

She pulled away from him then and as she did it left him with the questions. "Why are you pulling away then?"

She got to her feet, her body clock still a little unstable but caught herself nicely as she began to pace in front of him.

"Don't you get it John? I mean I know you haven't dated in awhile but Jesus."

He had no idea what he was supposed to get and he couldn't help but feel a little wounded that she would throw his lack of dating experience in his face after he had trusted her with it. If anything he had assumed she had understood his perspective.

"You know what, I don't get it. And it has nothing to do with my limited dating experience which by the way, thank you for bringing up again. Why don't you tell me why me saying sorry to you, making a genuine apology is such a horrible thing? "

She knew she had hurt him with her remarks but her head was a mess. When he had kissed her, it was if the world around them had stopped moving and it was just them. No other distractions. But the minute he had broken the spell and apologized it felt like more then what he was saying it was. She felt that maybe he was really saying sorry because he regretted doing it in the first place. Despite his explanation otherwise.

"It's not horrible but think about it John. We kiss, it feels almost magical and then you speak and the first thing you say is 'I'm Sorry'. It just sounds like you wish the kiss hadn't happened at all!"

Content that she had gotten the point she wanted to make across, she sat back down on the boulder and laid her head in her hands, both to block herself from the sun and from the embarrassment she felt for admitting what she had felt.

"Is that really what you think? That I regretted kissing you?"

"You tell me John, what did you feel?" she murmured through the cracks in her legs where her head was now resting comfortably.

She saw the shadow of him moving and before she knew it he was kneeling down on the pavement of the road in front of her, placing his hands on her knees, silently pleading with her to lift her head so he could look into her eyes.

She felt him sigh as the sound escaped his lips and she looked up just in time to see him again running his fingers through his hair, in what looked to be complete frustration. She was unsure though if it was directed at her, or at himself.

"God Melissa, the last time I kissed a woman, I thought it was the woman I was going to marry. She was cheating on me, all the while playing me and allowing me to believe in every promise she ever said to me. She was deceiving me. When I think about the last kiss I shared with her, and then compare the one we just shared, they do not even come close to one another and it scares the hell out of me."

She could tell he was being honest with her know, and his fingers came back out of his hair and again landed on her knees, sending sparks all the way down through her toes as he did.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that the last time I kissed Melina, all I had within me was hurt, and pain and loss and I was just empty, devoid of any kind of feeling that was pure and good."

"Then kissing me?" she managed to choke out, forcing herself to take in his answer and not pass judgement no matter what his response was.

"The only word that comes to mind for what I felt kissing you is calm. Absolute tranquility, the most amazing feeling of pure peace I have EVER felt. So no, I did not regret kissing you, if anything it was probably the smartest thing I ever allowed myself to do in the past three years."

Not wanting to take away from the conversation but needing answers, she forged ahead with what was on her mind. "Was it really that bad with your ex?"

He seemed to weigh the options in his mind before he spoke again. "In the beginning no. It was like the two of us were a force to be reckoned with. I was happy, probably for the first time since I had left home with dreams of becoming a professional wrestler. Near the end, when the deceiving came out, and just how long it had gone on, yes it was that bad."

It was her turn to apologize, and she hoped with every fibre in her that he would forgive her for the way she had acted.

"I'm sorry John. I overreacted when you apologized. I know what I felt and when I heard the words I'm sorry fall out of your mouth, it scared me."

Finally removing himself from the ground and allowing himself the chance to sit beside her again, possibly hoping he could hold her the way they had been mere minutes before, he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is so new for me Lissa, seriously it is. This is our first 'date' and I'm already head over heels for the way I feel when you kissed me back. I can't explain it, I'm not entirely sure I want to but I know that I don't want to lose it, or do something that could possibly send it running from me."

"Like the way my sister ran from you in the arena?"

He laughed then, allowing himself finally to come to terms with the mistake that had happened the night before. "Yes just like that. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

She nodded in agreement and snuggled closer into his chest, eager to hear the way his heart pounded now. Placing her hand over where his heart lay she felt and listened, the best form of people watching she had ever had.

"I understand John and this scares me too. Can being with someone for one day, knowing them really lead anywhere?"

He spoke before thinking, wanting to know what she was thinking about desperately because the way she sounded now was if she was indeed ready to pick up and walk away, mainly out of fear, something John himself knew a lot about.

"Then tell me where you want this to go? Or is it too soon to do that?"

She desperately wanted to answer the question but was so unsure of just what the answer in that moment would be. There was the reality of them only knowing each other for the one day, and then they had to face that they had both admitted to feeling something each time they were around each other. Especially when they kissed.

Just do the right thing and tell him what you feel. Then decide the rest as you go.

She never had much time for her inner voice speaking to her because it happened so infrequently but in this one instance she knew it was giving her the right advice, the advice that in a way she had known all the long.

"I want you to kiss me again John and this time with no apologies attached. I want to feel the way I do when you're holding me and I do not want to feel bad for liking it. Can you do that?"

Not leaving another second to chance, he gave her his answer as he bent down to her again and this time, placing both of his hands in a cup around her face, he brought his lips to hers as deeply but tenderly as he could. He had to give her this answer and once he had, there would be no going back.


	29. Chapter 29

"So what could you possibly have to show me now?" Ted asked as they were back in the car on their way back into the busy part of the town that seemed to be in another dead period. If he hadn't been at the show and seen the thousands in attendance, he would have seriously questioned if anyone really lived here.

It also helped that he was driving in a car with a very person that did live here and if he wasn't careful about what he said about her town of birth, he was bound to end up in a ditch somewhere, of that he was almost certain.

"You'll see soon enough, I'm not giving away my plans too early. Then the whole road trip would be for nothing. So, given any thought about jumping off a cliff with me later?"

Cheryl knew what she was doing of course, the look on Ted's face any time she mentioned it told her that. He was definitely not going to want to jump off the cliff with her later, in fact she was pretty sure he didn't plan on it ever, but the day was still young. Riding him about it was just too easy to pass up though so she would ride it until she couldn't any longer.

"You know full well I'm not going to do that anytime soon."

Cheryl raised her eyebrows at him as she continued driving. She knew no such thing and if she kept playing her deck right, pushing him in all the right places, she knew he would eventually crack.

"You don't seem like a fearful person to me Ted DiBiase. In fact I would peg you more as a risk taker given what your job entails. So why are you so scared to do something that's really incredibly easy?"

"Jumping off a cliff is your idea of easy huh? Here I was thinking a girl that puts out on the first date was considered 'easy'. My bad. I will now remember its new definition."

Cheryl laughed which in turn caused Ted to again loosen up and laugh. He really had to hand it to this girl, she was pulling out all the stops in what he figured was her attempt at getting him to jump off that cliff. Little did she knew that he could read her like a book and saw all of her ploys before she even did them.

Of course calling him a fearful guy would make him want to prove her wrong. It was a brilliant plan; too bad she didn't realize he was on to her and wasn't going to take the bait.

"I bet you've met a lot of 'easy' girls in your line of work, so you would know better then me."

Ted couldn't help but roll his eyes, it was almost second nature to him. He was so caught up in this conversation and watching her plot and plan, he didn't realize she had stopped the car. Taking in his surroundings now, he noticed just where she had taken to him next. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're going to change my impression of this town by taking me bowling?"

Cheryl laughed, and the grin she had was undeniably evil but Ted found that he could not turn away from it. He was beginning to think that the town very well might suck, but the girl he was with now would find fun in just about any avenue within it. He had to admit that if this was her kind of fun, then even the most boring town could be somewhat entertaining.

"Did you have something better in mind? Maybe you want to take me into the local gym and teach me how to wrestle?"

Ted had to remember to file that idea away for a later time because as she said it, he found that if that was really something she was interested in, then it was definitely something he could do. Wrestling around with a girl was a known trick most of the guys in the locker room used. He had never had experience with it as Kristin hadn't cared to know what his job entailed but this was definitely not Kristin.

"Not a half baked idea. But you want to take me bowling? Really?"

"Why not? You got something against getting beat?"

Ted couldn't help but laugh. She sure was pretty confident in her bowling abilities, and he found that the more they spoke now, the more he wanted to see just what she could do when it came down to bowling. It also helped that he hadn't bowled since he was like 12. She definitely had an advantage.

"You bowl a lot I take it?"

She shrugged and without saying another word, she stepped out of the car.

_This is the craziest date I think I have ever been on._ He thought to himself before following suit and getting out of the vehicle. He knew instantly that it was true. When he had been with Kristin, they had done fun things together, but never on their first date and it had taken years to fit everything in to their schedules. This was something else entirely.

Anything he could possibly do today, he wanted to do with this girl by his side. She was making things fun again, something he hadn't experienced once in the last six months. If he admitted the truth of the matter, this was fun he hadn't had in over a year.

With the stupidest grin across his chiselled features, he quickly jogged to catch up with her. There was no way in hell he was going to miss another second of what was sure to come his way when he entered this bowling alley.

"Why don't you go and get the shoes, and I'll pick the lane." she stated, pointing in the direction of the booth where the shoes were contained. "Mine are a 10."

When he walked away to do as she asked, she took a long look around the alley, deciding which lane she wanted to pick to whoop Teddy's butt in.

Before she knew it, Ted was back at her side, shoes in hand and ready to bowl. Or at least as ready as he's ever be. She laughed to herself and immediately pointed to the first open lane she saw closest to them. Choosing which balls they wanted to use, they set the electronic game score keeper up, and in seconds they were ready to go.

"Want to make a friendly wager?" Cheryl asked, the twinkle in her eye at the word wager almost enough to knock Teddy off his feet.

"What did you have in mind?"

Her grin turned more evasive and Teddy couldn't help but wonder just what was running through that mind of hers now. Surely it had something to do with the cliff diving stunt she wanted him involved in, so when she finally stated her wager, he grinned.

"Fine, you've got a deal. Now, if I happen to suddenly remember how to bowl and beat you, you have to do something for me."

She questioned him with her eyes, wondering just what he could possibly want from her other then to drop the plan she had going to get him to go cliff diving with her. There surely couldn't be another solitary thing he could want.

"Well now, can I bargain for two things?" he questioned her simply. He had two things he wanted to make sure he won if he did indeed beat her and one could not be had without the other.

"How much is two worth to you Million Dollar Baby?"

He couldn't believe the gumption this girl had, making fun not only of his stage name but also his gimmick. Was there nothing sacred to this girl? Laughing he shook his head.

"It's worth a lot believe me, but not in a monetary way. So what do you say? Can I have two things?"

She nodded in agreement and gave him the time to state what his winnings would be if he won.

When he did speak though, he most certainly blew her mind. She had not been expecting anything close to this, but yet it was exactly what she got.

"I win and you have to go out with me again before I fly out of town. Oh yeah, and you owe me one kiss."


	30. Chapter 30

They were on their 5th frame, and Cheryl had a significant lead on her 'date' for the evening and it was obviously starting to get to Ted, as the sweat beads poured down his face in visual frustration.

If she didn't know any better, she would think he was really indeed scared to cliff dive with her and the more she watched him the more she really felt she needed to stop this charade now and choose another stipulation.

_Wow, you're even using proper wrestling lingo now._ Her mind spoke to her and she couldn't help but laugh. Catching Ted's eye as it was his turn up, she immediately erased the laugh and just grinned broadly at him, batting her eyes to drive him even more crazy.

As she watched him bowl, she realized instantly that something had changed. Within mere seconds he came back to her wearing a cocky grin and pointing down the lane.

"Strike."

"Your first strike of the night and you're getting that cocky over it? Boy, let me take you to school. You need to be taught."

"You willing to be my teacher?"

"Only if you're willing to be my student." she shot back, causing Ted's mouth to open in shock as she walked away to being her round with the shiny black bowling ball. Laughing all the way down the lane, she threw the ball, and instantly knew he had taken her off her game. It slid right into the gutter and as she turned around, waiting for the ball to make its way back, she caught the smile playing on Teddy's lips.

"Looks like someone is losing their edge."

"In your dreams pal. Watch me."

The rounds passed quickly after that, Cheryl losing more and more of her edge on Ted until it was too late and they were in their final frame with him in the lead. How it had turned around so quickly she had no idea, but she wasn't sure if she liked it one bit. Had the man been lying to her all this time? Was he like some championship bowler on top of being the son of the Million Dollar Man?

"You were holding out on me." she stated evenly, still trying to piece together how he could now be in the lead when she had been so far ahead only minutes before.

"Not on your life darlin'. I just seem to have found my groove, where you seem to have lost yours."

Stalking down the lane with his ball, Cheryl could do nothing but pray with everything in her that he did not hit a strike this time around. If he did, she was going to lose for sure, but if he didn't, she had him and the inevitable cliff diving expedition.

She watched the ball slowly travelling down the lane and she closed her eyes, praying for the first time since her mother had gotten sick that this man was not about to win the game and get two, count them, two wishes fulfilled.

When the ball hit the pins and they all seemingly went down, her heart damn near fell out of her chest. She caught his eye as he made his way back up the lane toward her, the cocky grin of the last half hour stuck firmly in place on his face. She knew he was going to make a comment about her paying up what he was owed, but she just wasn't ready to hear it.

That is until he stopped in front of her, smile still in place, and whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here and get something to eat, you've officially worked up my appetite. I'm starved."

Waiting as she slipped out of her bowling shoes and back into her runners, she watched him walk back up to the front counter to exchange them back in, as if nothing had just taken place between them. No deal had been struck and everything was still normal.

_There isn't a damn thing normal about this and you both know it. _Her inner voice screamed at her. She didn't need to hear it pounded into her brain as that was the only thought left to think about. He had somehow beaten her in the one thing she had thought she had him on, and now she owed him not only another date, but a kiss.

As she caught up with him at the counter, pointing out to him where the bowling alley restaurant was, off on the left hand side, she waited on baited breath for Ted to say something, anything at all to take her mind off what was surely only minutes away.

"You look like a deer caught in headlights darlin. You okay?"

The grin that was in place when he won the game was now replaced with something that Cheryl could only assume was genuine concern. If she still wasn't thinking about what would happen later she would have been touched. As it was, she was now suddenly nervous as hell and anxious to find out how long he was going to keep her guessing.

"I'm fine Ted. Let's just get something to eat. There's still a lot I need to do to prove to you just how great this town really is."

He watched her as she walked up to the counter to order their food, yet gave nothing away when she looked back and caught him staring. He knew what she was acting strange about, it had to do with the deal they had made before the game started. Why she was so concerned though was beyond him, unless she really wasn't interested in having another day like this one with him. Could it be that she was bored of him already?

As she walked back to him, he decided he couldn't wait to find out what was on her mind. He just let it all out.

"Would you like to hang out with me again?"

Cheryl now had an out if she wanted to take it, but she knew deep down that she didn't. It wasn't the date she was worried about. That she could handle and would even enjoy herself doing, just the way she had today. No, this had to do with agreeing to kiss a man she barely knew, yet seemingly wanted to know more. It was the idea of kissing him, or him kissing her that made her completely socially awkward.

"Of course I would. I mean I agreed to the challenge didn't I?"

He had to admit she had agreed and seemed to want to stand by her word, but that still didn't explain her awkwardness. He moved closer to her then, wanting a closer view to take her in. Her life force was so strong, she was so fun loving, yet caring to a fault that he couldn't help but gravitate toward it. Now though, there was an added dimension that he hadn't considered until he really looked her deep in the eyes.

"You're nervous about the kiss aren't you?"

She blushed slightly and tried to turn away, but before she could, he ran his hand to her cheek and gently guided it back. 'Do you not want to kiss me Cheryl?"

Deeply considering her answer to his very loaded question, she realized there could be no words to tell him what she was really and truly afraid of. So doing the only thing in that moment, where his hand was still gently holding her cheek, that she could do. She leaned in and put her lips to his, pressing gently at first and then having his response feel so strong, she deepened it.

It was in that moment when their lips met that all thoughts of her greatest fear drained slowly from her mind, filled with both Ted's scent of musk, and the feeling his lips on her invoked in her. It was then she allowed herself to completely succumb.


	31. Chapter 31

There was an unspoken awareness between them now as John drove them back to the hotel. He had been concerned slightly when they had returned the car that Melissa would revert back to being silent again. He knew now that a lot of that had really been about the car, but with what had happened between them he was hoping that he wouldn't be put off again.

It certainly seemed that she wasn't any longer afraid of being in a car like this with a guy like him. All of his opening up back on the boulders must have gone along way to making her feel at east in that regard. As he drove, he couldn't help throwing the occasional look, often being caught, and laughed at.

No she certainly wasn't uncomfortable being in the car with him now. He couldn't be more thankful. He was enjoying the way she was leaned back in the seat, just allowing both him and the radio to keep her company. She definitely looked more relaxed, more at home.

"What you are you thinking about over there?"

She turned to face him but didn't make any move to sit up. Obviously she was more then comfortable where she was at. "What happens next."

"What happens next with what?"

She didn't answer right away. Not seeing her with a quick answer for him was bothersome but he was willing to give her all the time she needed.

"This John. What happens next with this."

"This as in us?" he enquired gently.

"I wasn't aware there was an 'us' but yes that was what I was getting at."

Now it was John's turn to be silent, not knowing how to answer. He hadn't exactly given it a lot of thought either. When he had agreed to this date, he had been under the assumption he was in for two days of fun with twins, and then he would go back to his normal life. Problem with that plan was that he didn't know what his normal life was anymore and he couldn't exactly picture it now that Melissa had exploded onto the scene.

"What do you want to happen next Lissa?"

She sighed and it made John's stomach do an instant dive. Was she going to tell him now that despite the closeness they had developed that she just wasn't interested in it going any further. She began to speak and he gulped as much air in as he could.

"I know what I want, but with your job and mine, how can it go any further then these next couple of days?"

She had a point and he knew it. At least partially. He knew that if they both really wanted something more to come out of the day they had spent together today, there were ways to make it work, it was just going to take some work. He really had no idea though if either of them had the time and energy it would take to make it succeed.

"There are ways to make anything work if two people want it Melissa and I think you know that. But answer my question, what do you want to happen here?"

"Beyond tomorrow John, I don't know what I want, at least not yet but I do know that after today, I wouldn't mind the chance to maybe get to know you better."

His mind was swimming with her words, all revolving around the few words at the end. _I wouldn't mind the chance to maybe get to know you better._ For John in that moment there could be no words that meant more because she had said exactly what he had been hoping to hear.

Sure it was quick, and to some it might look like something superficial but he knew better. He knew that despite having only met this girl the day before, and having only kissed and held her today, that he wanted to be able to do that again, more then just once. This girl was somehow becoming his own version of normal.

Something he had not had the pleasure of being for a very long time. Something he so desperately wanted to be again. But there was still a fear wiggling in the back of his mind, one that despite his earlier need to, he couldn't rid himself of.

Could he really accept this girl into his life and give her all of him? Or at least enough of him that she would never doubt where his feelings or his intentions lied? Or would the tie that had bound him for so many years wreak its ugly head and prevent him from really feeling this dose of happiness?

"I want the same thing. Which only leaves one more question." John said, again taking the time to catch a glimpse of her before again turning back to the road.

"What's that?"

"When we get back to the hotel, do we really have to go our separate ways, or could we possibly enjoy each other's company for just a little while longer and maybe have dinner together?"

Now that he had gotten the question out of the way, he drove on pins and needles as he anxiously awaited the response.

"I guess that depends on what Cheryl and Ted are up to. I have no idea how they've spent their day together and they might be looking to unload the minute we get back."

"Yeah you're probably right. I guess we should wait and play the hand we get dealt once we catch up with the two of them."

He didn't want to admit it but after spending the day alone with this girl, he seemed to ache for more of it and he really didn't care what Ted or Cheryl wanted. They may have been a part of getting him to this point but he was suddenly quite confident he could take it himself from here. He wanted more time alone with this wonderful woman.

She cut off his train of thought then and brought him swiftly back to reality. "But if you're asking if I will have dinner with you tonight, then you should know that there's nothing I would rather do."


	32. Chapter 32

_You need to get a grip Cheryl. It was one kiss. _

She had been wanting to listen to her head for the past half hour as they had made their way from the bowling alley, to parts unknown. She had been mentally berating herself the entire ride, feeling and overwhelming feeling of guilt and unable to share it with anyone. This was her own personal hell and she didn't have the faintest idea of how to get herself out of it.

Ted had no idea of course that she was about to explode from the inside out. No, of course he wouldn't have a clue because she hadn't done what she had known she SHOULD have done. She had never in the twenty five years taken to being deceitful but it seemed that just being around Ted, well something inside of her changed and she lost just a little of who she was inside. There was no doubt though that if she didn't fess up, then it was going to be a slow kill on her part.

"You know for someone with such witty comebacks, you sure have been silent." Ted stated, bringing her out of her reverie and back into the real time. She pushed the guilt she was feeling as deep down as she could and she flashed him the smallest of smiles.

"Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to share?" he questioned lightly, not wanting to push her to open up to him but wanting in some small way to help her out if he could. After the kiss they had shared back at the bowling alley, they hadn't really said much to each other and it was starting to get under his skin just what he could have done that had shifted her mood this way.

_Maybe its because you kissed her and she didn't want you too?_ His mind managed to scream at him but he shook his head and ignored it. If she had not been into the kiss, she wouldn't have kissed back the way she had and he knew it instinctively. No, there was definitely something more going on here.

Cheryl shook her head but continued to speak. "Not really Ted but thanks for the offer." She mentally kicked herself as the words flowed from her mouth, knowing he was questioning what was happening with her but not giving an inch in telling him. She only gave herself the justification that come tomorrow night, he was going to be flying out and she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again for a very long time, if ever. It wasn't much but it was enough to have her mouth sealed shut about telling him what really was wrong.

"Your welcome. So what's on the agenda now? Any more surprises you want to swing on me or should we just call it a night?"

Cheryl knew that after the bowling alley incident, anything else she may have planned would never measure up. It also helped that she hadn't planned anything after it anyway. She had just assumed by then he would have made his mind up in her direction, especially if she could have gotten him to cliff dive. Which was obviously a loss cause, because of her lost wager.

"Nothing planned really. I just assumed given the time that you would want to head back to the hotel."

Ted threw her a look yet continued to drive. They had both agreed that since she had done all the driving for the surprises, that the next time the car was driven it could be by him. She hadn't seemed to mind him taking over.

"Is that what you want me to do? Drop you off at home and head back to the hotel for the night?"

Cheryl winced at the way it sounded coming from his mouth. No she didn't want to send him packing back to his hotel alone for the night. What she really wanted was to go wherever with him with no worries about consequences but she also knew she just couldn't have that.

_If you would just be honest with him then maybe it could end up your way._. There was that damn voice of hers again, telling her what it thought was best. Well this was one time that SHE knew better. She had to get Ted to take her home, at least until she could sort out what was really going on.

"Would you mind just going to the hotel? I mean I know I promised you a day you'd never forget but I'm just really drained."

He knew it was a lie the minute it came running from her lips. For one thing she was talking entirely too fast, something she had not done all day. She was stalling, pushing him away for reasons he couldn't even begin to understand but ones he was going to respect none the less. He couldn't help thinking this had to do with him kissing her though. Maybe she hadn't been entirely ready for it.

"Does this have to do with what happened at the alley?"

"No Ted. I really did enjoy myself there. In all aspects of what happened. I just could really use some time to myself."

He nodded his agreement and didn't press her any further but his mind was screaming at him to wear her down and get a better explanation because this one was just not cutting it. Even if she admitted that she had enjoyed kissing him, it didn't change the fact that he felt like she was running from something.

Within minutes they had reached the hotel and as he pulled up in front and let the car idle, he wondered what he was supposed to do now. Seeing the drained expression on her face, he could tell that he didn't need to push her any further tonight. No matter how much it bothered him to have her acting this way.

"So I guess we'll talk tomorrow?" he asked lightly, not even knowing now if she was still going to stick to the deal and give him another date.

"We will. I promise, and Ted, I'm really sorry about this. My heads just spinning and I don't think I'd be very good company tonight."

He just nodded again and leaned over, gently grazing her cheeks with his lips. Not wasting another moment, he slid the door open and got out of the car so that she could now take her place as driver.

As she did so, and began to pull away, he had to halt himself from doing what his heart wanted and to yell and plead for her to come back. She did a small wave as she backed out and squealed the tires down the street and all Ted could think was that she had sped off with whatever was left of his heart in that car of hers and that he might never see it, or her again.

* * *

"Cheryl, you are a freaking idiot. One of the WWE's finest superstars wants to spend some portion of the night with you and you use the 'I've got a headache' excuse and up and run away. How completely stupid can you be?"

She was talking to herself, more like berating herself and she didn't care if people could see or hear her ad she drove by them. There was more to it then just wanting to take off and leave Ted hanging. No this ran a whole lot deeper.

She was not able to accept that she had done the right thing in kissing Teddy earlier because she had someone who cared about her, and that saw her as his girlfriend waiting at home. Not in the literal sense because her and Matt had never gotten that far, but he did spend a lot of time with her and her mother and it was almost as if he was family and deserved to live with them both.

She had not only hurt herself the minute she had agreed to this date with Ted, but she had hurt Matt and Ted both by kissing a man she had no connection to other then the fact that she was a really big fan of his. If Matt found out what she had done before she had a chance to talk to him herself then she was sure all hell was going to break loose and she had to stop that at all costs.

No, she wasn't going to spend the night at the hotel with Ted DiBiase, not when just the thought of being alone with him more sent shivers down her spine then she liked to admit. She was going to go home and once she had finally come to terms with what happened today with her and Teddy, she was going to tell Matt.

She only hoped that when she did tell him, that he wouldn't hate her. The last thing she wanted from this entire thing was to lose her very best friend. No matter where what was left of their relationship went. She could NOT lose her best friend.

Even if she did feel more for the young WWE star then she was letting on.


	33. Chapter 33

He entered the lobby and cast a look around, trying to see if his friend had gotten back from his date yet and as he let his gaze linger near the hotel bar, he saw something and he made his stomach lurch. Seated at one of the tables, two drinks in front of them looking like two people that had just had the worlds most successful date, was his friend and the spitting image of the girl that had just run from him. John and Melissa were seated across from each other but even from where he stood, on the outside looking in, he could tell they only had eyes for one another.

He found himself wondering what they had done that day and if it had been what had happened between them that made them this close right now. Before he could make his way over to them though he had to make sure he let the flow of jealousy to his brain simmer down. When he was sure his disappointment at being here alone had settled down long enough for a quick drink, he sauntered over to where the two beautiful people were sitting, obviously oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

"Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here. AGAIN." Ted forced the laugh to fall from his lips and hoped it didn't sound the way it was in his head.

"Buddy! We were waiting for you to get back. Where's your date?" John asked lightly, slapping Ted on the back and then motioning for him to join them.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and went home. We're supposed to get together tomorrow."

Melissa watched Ted as he sat down and explained where her sister had taken off too. When she had told Cheryl that Ted had been interested in going on a double date with her and John, she hadn't seemed in the least bothered by it. No, as a matter of fact as Melissa scanned her brain for their earlier conversation, her twin had been really looking forward to it.

So was she really sick and just wanted to be alone, or was there something more going on here that she wasn't aware of.

"Is that what she told you?" she questioned lightly, not wanting to make a big thing out of it if there wasn't nothing big to be had.

Ted nodded, and motioned to the bartender for a beer. "Yeah, so our date is over, but we're supposed to get together tomorrow before John and I fly out and we're going to hang out." Even as he said it he knew there was a tone of confusion on the surface, as if he wasn't entirely sure that was going to be happening at all and he mentally wanted to kick his own ass.

He really didn't want to be the downer to the night that John and Melissa were so obviously enjoying.

"You don't sound sure of that man. What's really going on?" John asked, dying to know why Ted was acting so incredibly evasive when he had been so happy earlier in the day. He still remembered quite clearly the 8 am wake up he had felt at this mans hands.

Teddy sighed then and the story began to unfold. "She took me to see the most amazing view in this town dude, it was really awesome, and I thought we were getting along great. Then she flipped the script on me and took me bowling. Well we made a wager, a friendly one and I won. We ended up kissing and then well things became all screwed up and I don't know what I did wrong. I mean if she didn't want to kiss me, why the hell did she kiss me back?"

John had known Ted for a long time, or at least what felt like it and the way he was spitting out the words now, well John had never heard him talk quite so much in one sitting. He was a man of few words, but apparently Cheryl had changed all of that in the span of a few hours. He wanted to laugh as he realized women did have a way of making a man nuts. This was his case and point.

Melissa spoke up then and what she said, John even felt himself rocked by. He was shocked it hadn't occurred to him earlier given the way him and Cheryl had first met.

"Ted it probably wasn't the fact that you kissed her. I know exactly what her problem was."

Ted threw her a look then, one that if he could see himself, would show immediate thanks. He really needed to know what was going on with Cheryl and since she wasn't exactly here to ask, the best person was sitting there at the table with them. He couldn't believe his luck. That was until she spoke again.

"Do you remember when you saw me at ringside at the show last night, and there was a guy sitting with me?"

Ted looked at her, a confused look on his face. He hadn't even noticed the people around her, only that she was in the arena and he had to tell John. John apparently had another memory though and he was quick to share it.

"Ted might not have but I sure did. When I asked your sister out last night and she hightailed it through the arena, there was a younger looking dude following pretty quick on her heels. I assumed that it was YOUR boyfriend and that's why you took off so fast because it was embarrassing for both of you."

"Yeah and you also know now that it wasn't me. It was Cheryl you met, and that guy is her best friend Matt."

Ted jumped back into the conversation then questions screaming to literally blow his mind at any second. "So if the guy is her best friend what the hell does it matter what happened between me and her?"

Melissa sighed and resigned herself to telling Ted the entire truth. Cheryl wasn't exactly here to do it and she owed it to the man that had been so nice to her since their first meeting. "There is more to it then that. They have been best friends for years and I guess in that time they grew closer and it became more then just friendship. Cheryl mentioned something about them dating but I didn't press for details."

Ted slumped further back in his chair. It all had hit the fan and now made perfect sense to him. Cheryl had run from him not because of something he himself had done but because of something she had hidden from him, and from her supposed boyfriend. What made him feel even worse now though was the feeling he had gotten when they had kissed now felt dirty and trite. It was as if the air and life had been knocked straight out of him.

She hadn't lied to him because he hadn't even asked her if she had been dating anyone, but she had kept it to herself the entire time and when he had asked her what was wrong, the time she could have come clean, she had kept herself silent, causing them both even more heartache.

This entire thing was turning his stomach. How could something that had felt so good for him, for the first time in forever have turned out so horribly wrong?

"I'm sorry Ted, I should have mentioned it to you before but it slipped my mind because even though I have seen them together, they don't seem exceptionally affectionate with one another. I also figured that if there was something you needed to know, it best come from Cheryl."

Ted just nodded silently, sulking in his own head, not wanting to sit here and listen to this anymore. After the way the day had started, with the call to Kristin and now this, all he wanted to do was go to his room, raid the mini bar and pass out and forget about everything.

"It's not your fault and your right, Cheryl should have been the one to tell me. Look, I'm just going to go hang out in the room for awhile. You two have a good time."

He pulled himself up from the table and couldn't seem to move fast enough to get himself out of that bar and away from the very real and true feelings that were enclosed around that bar table. He was truthful to them, he didn't want to ruin their night and he was better off doing that if he was in his room, safely away from the rest of the world.

The last thought he had as the door the elevators shut was that he was thankful he was going to be out of this town come tomorrow night and he wouldn't have to see it or Cheryl again.


	34. Chapter 34

Cheryl paced in her living room, back and forth so many times it was like second nature for her to do it. She had called Matt only a half hour before and asked him to come over, despite how late it was now getting and how much Matt hated to come out past a certain hour.

The more she paced the more she thought about the man that was now coming over and who was about to hear just how she had spent her day. The real explanation and not the cheap one about being with her sister that she had given him hours earlier.

Sweet; kind; dependable Matt. That was how she always looked at him whenever they were together. When this whole mess with her sister had fit the fan and it had been decided that Melissa was indeed going to fly down from Toronto, it hadn't been her mother or other family that had been by her side as she came to terms with it. No, it had been Matt. Her very best friend and the one that she would eventually enter into a more meaningful relationship with.

Yes it was common knowledge that the two of them had never gotten into deep conversations about where their relationship was headed and no they hadn't even talked about love. It was always just kind of assumed given the amount of time they had spent together over the years. But now they were being faced with something big and it was only right for her to stand up and do the right thing for everyone involved. Whatever that happened to be. Because she had inadvertently lied to Teddy tonight and that just wasn't the person she was.

_You also lied to Matt too but in a different way._ She could do nothing but agree with that nagging little voice in her head. In not telling the truth to Matt earlier about just what she was going with Melissa to do, she had lied to him. She had also lied when she had told him all of those times that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her life because you do not go around kissing other men when you already have the _BEST_ thing.

She knew that when she told him it was going to cause him pain, something she had never wanted to do but had somehow done anyway. She felt such a sick feeling of remorse at doing it that she was sure she was going to be literally sick. In just the span of a few short hours, or even just one day her entire life had been twisted and turned upside down.

The knock on the door came then and she tried to will her feet to move so that she could answer it. Matt knew she was home but she also knew he wasn't fond of allowing himself entry to her house without first getting her approval. Another thing about him that she just loved so much.

Did she love him? Yes she did but after spending the day with Teddy and seeing a side of him that not many people were privileged to see, she just knew deep down inside that the love she felt for Matt would never and could never be the kind that one feels when they are in a committed relationship with someone. No this was just the love of one friend to another. She found no comfort in this revelation though, so blocking it from her mind, she answered the door.

"Hey beautiful." Matt said the minute he saw her. He went to place a kiss on her cheek but just as his lips were about to make contact, she pulled back and looking him in the eyes, he just knew there was something serious on her mind.

"Come on in Matt. Thanks for coming over like this, I know its getting late."

He brushed her thank you off and followed her into the living room area, taking the spot on the couch that he so often did when he came over to visit, and he prepared himself mentally for what she was about to talk to him about. From the look on her face it was anything but good news.

"How was your day with Melissa?" he asked casually, not sure how one in this situation would act, but desperate to play the part anyway."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. What was supposed to be me and my sister became something else and I don't think I can sleep without talking to you about it."

His attention was piqued now. What possibly could have happened that would have taken her sister away from her, and found her placed in another more serious situation?

"Like what?"

"I went out with Ted DiBiase today Matt. It was supposed to be a double date like thing for Melissa and John, so they could get to know one another but it changed at the last minute and we both got split off together."

He felt the lump rising in his throat as she said this and he could only imagine what she was about to tell him next. It made his skin crawl in fear just thinking about it.

"And?"

"And I agreed to it. It was supposed to be a joke thing or whatever because he made a crack about this town not being exciting and I wanted to show him just how much fun it COULD be."

"You went on a date alone with Ted DiBiase? Am I hearing you right?"

"Yes-' she started but then cut herself off. No this was not going how she wanted it too at all. There was still so much she needed to explain. "it was innocent Matt really it was. I took him to the cliff and then I took him bowling where he made a bet with me."

"For what?"

"if he won, he would be able to kiss me, and if I won, he would cliff dive."

Matt allowed himself the chance to laugh at the best she had made with the WWE Superstar. It was a total Cheryl thing to do and he actually thought it was funny that she did, but then he saw the look on her face and it all came at him in waves.

"Who won?"

This is where Cheryl knew it was going to be hard. She put her hands to her face and spoke again, muffling herself but Matt could still hear her loud and clear.

"He did."

The waves of pain that now enveloped him, he wouldn't have wished on his worst enemy. He knew that Cheryl and him had never talked about how serious they were about one another, but he had always assumed that she loved him and he knew he loved her. To hear now that she had obviously kissed another guy, whether because of a bet or not, well it was tearing his heart in two.

"You kissed Ted DiBiase."

"Yes." was her only reply.

"So what does that mean for us? Did you feel something when you kissed him Cheryl? What are you telling me here? Do I need to be worried?"

All the questions came flying at her and as much as she wanted to answer them all with a simple no or yes answer, she knew Matt deserved more then that.

"I did a lot of thinking before I called you tonight. I needed to work a lot of things out before I did and I think I have reached a point where I can finally tell you the truth about everything and even if you don't understand, I know in the end it will have been the right thing to do."

He sat speechless but moved his hands in a forward motion allowing her to continue.

"What happened today with Teddy made me think about a lot of things and Matt, I am just not ready to make a serious commitment to you, or to anyone. You were the only boy, and man I have ever really dated and I don't think its fair to live my life that way without knowing what the rest of the world holds for me. Is this because I want to date Ted? No. Its for me. I felt something when I kissed him yes but it wasn't what you think. It was a rude awakening for me that I haven't really lived my life before this moment. I've just sort of gone through the motions letting everyone else live it for me."

She took a breath then and allowed herself a moment to look at Matt's reaction to what she was telling him. Much like Ted, his face didn't betray a thing he was really thinking and she found that right now in this moment that was the one thing she hated about both men.

"I don't want you to be worried but I think that right now you probably are because of what I've said. This has nothing to do with what happened today other then the fact that it seemed to wake me up. I need to start living my life without you Matt. I love you, you are my very best friend and I'm always going to see you that way, but we can never be anything more then that. I'm sorry.

The tears began falling down her face almost right before her eyes and there was not a damn thing she could do stop them. What had started out as fun, but turned deceiving was now being turned around in a way that could only make her stronger in the long run. She was finally doing the right thing. For herself and for Matt. They really did need this, whether he was at the same stage as her or not.

"I understand where you are coming from Cheryl I do, but I have to admit I don't like it. I know in my heart I love you, and that love is pure as the white snow in winter. It will not change. But I can't make you love me, and I wont. I want to say so much more, but I just can't. This is too much to take in."

She nodded understanding completely, but it still took her off guard when he stood from his seat and made his way back to the front door from which he had just seemingly entered seconds before.

"I love you, I am always going to love you. Never forget that; But I don't know if I can just be your friend anymore. Not when my heart tells me we could be so much more."

With those as his final words he strode through the front door and down the porch steps at almost a near run. As Cheryl watched him go, wiping the tears away as they continued to fall, she couldn't help thinking that this was the very last time she was going to see her best friend and the thought of it was ripping what was left of her heart in pieces.


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as Ted was out of earshot and seemingly headed back up to his room, John turned back to Melissa and really studied her. She had mentioned to him over their drinks that the night before, she had been studying him and Ted as they had entered the bar, she then had admitted to doing it everywhere she went with the claim that it helped her be more in tune with her writing.

As John had always had issues with anything creative, he had no idea of the truth of this statement but given that she seemed to know a great deal about people, he assumed she was right. She had been the one to notice Ted's behaviour as he had joined them and it was only through subtle look thrown his way that John himself had been able to pick up on it.

He knew that she was feeling at fault for what had happened between his sister and Teddy, and John shouldered some of that blame himself as he had noticed Matt the same night that he had noticed Cheryl, whom he thought was Melissa and he had assumed it was a boyfriend. Knowing that and not telling Teddy the minute they had agreed to the double date had been a serious mistake on his part and one he was feeling pretty guilty about.

"So I suppose that means we're left to our own devices for dinner then?" John joked, wanting to add some humour back into the evening that with the big revelation, now seemed slightly tainted.

"We sure are. So what did you have in mind?" She asked, smiling as she watched the way he continued to look at her. It had been a very long time since a man, well any man had looked at her this way and she was slightly ashamed to admit she liked it more then maybe she should. Being the center of attention had never been her style but with John, here in this moment where they were right now, it just seemed that everything had aligned and she really was the center of his attention.

"This is going to sound extremely cheap, but I was thinking maybe we could go to the boardwalk and maybe grab a hot dog and soda at one of the stands I always see there."

"It doesn't sound cheap, it sounds great. Just what we need to take our minds of what just happened here."

John was in agreement with her there. He had suggested something easy and relaxing mainly for that reason and also because he didn't want to rush whatever this was between them. It was a given they didn't have all the time in the world with both of them having lives they had to get back to, but that didn't mean they needed to rush a minute of it by putting them into an awkward situation.

""You're really worried about your sister and Ted aren't you?"

He could sense it within her, even though he couldn't hear her thoughts. She had been the one to tell Teddy the truth about Matt and Cheryl and it had obviously taken a lot out of her to do so. She also seemed like the kind of girl to take a lot onto herself. So it was easy to tell she was thinking more about them then about herself.

"I'm not worried. I mean I really don't know Cheryl all that well yet and Ted well I know him even less. I think they are both adult enough to deal with their own issues but I hate that I knew something and didn't stand up and say something sooner."

"I know what you mean. So what do you want to do Lissa? Do you want to just take a rain check on me and check in with your sister, or do we just go about our night together and let those two figure it out."

This was a touch question to answer for her. There was this deep part of her that wanted to apologize to John and go to Cheryl now and find out just what she had been thinking trying to keep this from Teddy, while still allowing the man to kiss her. She also knew that in doing that it might just end up making things so much worse and it wasn't what she wanted at all. The safer option was to stay here with John, make the best of what was left of their night and just enjoy each others company.

"If I went to Cheryl and she found out I walked away from you, to tend to her, I think that might cause more harm then good. So how about for the rest of the night, we continue with what has been a really great day and just enjoy ourselves?"

John smiled deeply before speaking again. "Sounds like the second best idea I've heard all day."

As they both made their way to the bar, John throwing money down for the drinks they had acquired, they made their way out of the bar and before he knew it, Melissa slipped her hand gently into his, intertwining their fingers together and in that moment John had to catch his breath. It was the most natural thing in the world to do, but the fact that she had been the one to take the chance, it spoke volumes about just how comfortable they were with each other.

"So where is this boardwalk you're talking about?" She asked as they made their way out of the hotel. It was no secret that the hotel was located near a big lake, but as she had never taken advantage of the acres of land the hotel was resting on, the idea of a boardwalk escaped her.

The more they walked, the tighter their fingers intertwined and swung together, the electricity felt through both of them now slowing at a dull hum around them. He pointed then with his free hand and she saw what he had been talking about just off to the left of them. There were dimly lit lights straddled on each side of the wooden boardwalk, creating just the right atmosphere for a walk under the stars that were now starting to crack through the sky. It was really a sight to behold.

"You see it?"

"Yes." she said, her breath barely a whisper as she was taken with the hidden picture that was now before her. It was when she felt John stop walking, and their hands stop swinging together at a steady pace that she turned to face him. They had reached what was surely the beginning of the boardwalk and it seemed to travel on forever. Describing it in her mind, the metaphor of this boardwalk was not lost on her.

_This boardwalk is like a symbol of what John and I are experiencing in this moment._

"It seems like it could go on forever."

Looking into her eyes, catching the sparkle of her eye as a flash of the moon seemed to catch it, he realized just how true her statement was, and what it could possibly mean.

"It would be really great if everything in life could go on forever, just like this boardwalk."

She blushed then and in her shame over doing so, turned away from him, but before she totally shield him from the rose color of her cheeks, he caught her arm and pulled her to him, straight into the warmth of his arms.

"I want to walk this boardwalk with you, but before we do that, I want to do something, just one more time."

The rose color in her cheeks starting to fade she smiled up at him with the most innocent grin John was sure he had ever seen.

"And that is?"

He captured her lips then, in what could only be described as, putting a moth to a flame. He was absolutely caught up in the spell she had wound him in and the feel of her lips on his made every wrong thing in the world right again. When he kissed her, it was as if everything vanished and it was really just the two of them in the moment.

He was extremely hungry for the taste of her lips under his, the cherry red lip gloss she wore tantalizing him until he was unable to think of anything else but them. She seemed to match his hungry immediately, their minds coming together with the same goal in mind. To just stop all rational thought of what had happened today and let emotion take over.

Feeling his own body heat rising, the odd but somewhat familiar tugging within his jeans reaching epic proportions, he broke away, desperate for air to breath and also the time to pull himself again away from the electric pull her body was evoking in him.

"You aren't going to say sorry again…are you?" Melissa asked, also attempting to come up for air in what seemed like a suddenly bone dry night.

"Not in a million years." he answered, finally finding the will within him to breathe evenly and keep it steady.

"Good. Now before we lose sight of the reason we came down here, how about we go and get that hot dog now?"

Nodding, he again began walking, taking her hand in his as they began strolling along the never ending board walk in front of them. Keeping an eye out for all the people and places around him he caught sight of something moving out of the corner of his eye and immediately looked up. What captured him then was not the woman that was walking beside him, but the gift that now seemed to be soaring through the sky, aimed straight for them.

"Lissa look!" John exclaimed pointing immediate up to the flash that was making its way across the sky.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a shooting star."

She stopped dead in her tracks then and with one look at John and then another one at the sky, she turned back to face him. "Then you know what you have to do."

Meeting her gaze, he questioned her silently in his mind. "What do I have to do?"

"Why John Morrison, didn't you learn anything in school? You see a shooting star and you have to make a wish. So think fast."

It didn't take him but a second to find and make his wish. He knew what he wanted more then anything in the world right now and although he knew he would never tell her what his wish had been, he knew deep down that it was going to come true.


	36. Chapter 36

_She had a boyfriend and kissed me anyway._ Ted let that thought sink deep into his brain unwilling to see any other reasoning other then it was something you just didn't do. Sure, he had his share of times when at any given time he could have been with any number of women, even though he was married but he knew better. He respected not only himself, but every woman he came into contact with more then even some of them did themselves.

So what could have possessed this woman, this crazy woman whose day of fun included suicide dives and bowling, to keep this kind of secret from him? If it hadn't been for Melissa explaining things to him in the hotel bar just minutes before, he never would have known why she had backed off the way she had. As thankful as he was that her sister at least had the gumption to tell him, he really did wish it had come from Cheryl.

_What difference would it have made in the long run? She would have told you and you would have still walked away angry._

His inner voice was at it again, taking the feelings he was holding inside and twisting them around. He knew that if she had admitted right away, before they had split off from John and Lissa, that she did have a boyfriend, he wouldn't have even bothered with her. He respected relationships too much after the hell he had gone through at the end of his own with Kristin.

He hated judging people, he liked to keep his life complication free but in the last six months it seemed it was turning into anything but uncomplicated. First all of the trouble with his father and the WWE, then Kristin and now Cheryl. Was he actually deserving of having something better in his life then what he had been dealt. Was he deserved of a female that would actually not hide and keep things from him or was it at a lost cause?

Ted knew he was sounding a lot like John had when they had first started riding the road together and as much as he liked the guy, he really didn't like feeling this lost. As if nothing really was going his way.

From the time he had called Kristin that morning, to the revelation in the hotel bar, he felt nothing had gone right for him. His wife had moved on and when he had attempted to do the same thing, maybe even be happy doing it, this was the hand he was dealt, and quite frankly it sucked.

_Should I really be judging what happened with Cheryl this badly?_ he asked himself, hoping for once that the damn nagging voice in his head would come back with an answer he could work it. But of course, his mind was silent, aside from the stirring thoughts that his entire day hadn't actually been a total loss.

He had enjoyed watching the sun and the waves on the water from the cliff and the way Cheryl had smiled when she suggested the cliff diving. Her face had been so lit up, almost like someone had flipped a really bright light bulb on in the middle of a sea of darkness. Then the bowling alley, him beating her the way he had, even though he knew it was only because he had thrown her off her game with his first strike. The kiss afterwards, none of those things had been bad.

Her running from him and not telling him the truth had been the only bad part. Thinking along those lines, he wondered if maybe he really was being too harsh about this and maybe he should try and forgive the small stuff when the bigger picture had made him so happy.

_Could he really overlook what she had done?_

A knock drew him from his mental conversation and he immediately jumped up to answer it, figuring that John had cut his night short to come up and do his own version of consoling. When he swung the door open though it was not his very male friend that stood on the other side, but the very girl he had been just thinking about forgiving.

_Remember Ted, you are not innocent in this yourself. You deceived her about Kristin, and the hold she has on you even now._

The voice that had been silent for almost twenty minutes again wanted to pipe in with it's two cents and he found that this one time, the voice was right. He really was no better then anyone else when he had spent the time before the date trying to get back in his wife's good graces.

She was dressed differently this time, her auburn red hair now darker with what looked like a wash, and her makeup completely stripped from her face. She looked younger somehow, the way she was standing there now and before he was about to speak he realized that he had to be sure he had the right twin.

"Cheryl?"

She nodded instantly, a smile not even forming on her lips. Something that he found just didn't sit right with him. She had been smiling and laughing all day until the end, there was no reason that she couldn't be smiling now. It would set things at least a little back to normal.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" he answered, moving out of her way to allow her entrance to his hotel room. Doing a quick scan with his eyes he realized he was thankful that the maid had already done her rounds and his room looked immaculate.

Closing the door he turned to face her as she walked as far over to the other side of the room, away from him as she could. He had no idea what she was doing here, and what she was going to say but he found that whatever it was, good or bad, he really did want to hear it.

"I'm sorry about earlier. There is something you should know."

Ted couldn't help but cut her off. He knew what she was about to say in that moment, what she should have said at the beginning of the day and he found he didn't want to hear the words poured out a second time, just as he was starting to come to terms with it from being told the first.

"You have a boyfriend. I know Cheryl."

The look of shock that radiated off her face was not missed by him. It was obvious that she hadn't expected him to know this secret and now that he apparently did, her entire game plan was thrown off kilter.

"Well okay, you know. Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Matt and he was at the show with me last night."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

She shrugged and as upset as he was, as torn apart as her having a boyfriend made him feel, he found that even now, he wanted to hold her and make all of this craziness go away.

"I should have told you and I don't really have a good reason for why I didn't."

Ted just nodded before shooting another question in her direction. "So why even agree to this date at all?"

She obviously had an answer for this one right away because she started speaking and the words just flowed easily, and Ted realized, rather truthfully.

"I agreed to the date for Melissa. When she came over this morning, and explained what all of her cryptic messages meant and said that you wanted to hook up with me, John and Lissa, well I did the only thing I could do, I agreed. Melissa knew about me and Matt, at least a little bit of it, and I figured that as long as I kept this about her then everything would be fine. You and John would leave and I would go back to my life."

He couldn't exactly argue with her logic. He was leaving the next night and he had no idea when he would be returning to this town. He never did until it was planned. When he had asked for the hook-up with the twin sister, it had been started as a joke as well, a way to help John and Lissa wake up and smell what was right there in front of them. Ted hadn't planned on it turning into what it had. A really easy, good time.

"Seems like in a way we both had the same idea. So what changed?"

"You changed Teddy." she stopped then, sighing before continuing. "I had so much fun with you and when we kissed it was like the most natural thing in the world, despite me being nervous. I knew I should have told you, even then but I just couldn't. Seeing the look on your face when you opened the hotel door told me I had hurt you."

"Yes you should have told me about this before we even went on the date. But why are you really here Cheryl? It has to be more then just to say sorry."

"I drove home Teddy, and I spent time thinking, and when I was all thought out I did the one thing I should have done years ago and I called Matt. I told him the truth, the absolute truth and I did the best thing for me and in the long run, for him too."

Ted found that he didn't want to hear what she was about to say next. Surely she was going to tell him that her and Matt made a deeper commitment to one another and after the kiss they had shared and the way it felt, it was the ONE thing he did not want to hear.

"That….is what exactly?"

"That we could never be more then friends. What I felt when I kissed you, no matter what it means in the long run taught me that. I need more then Matt can give me, maybe even more then someone like you can and I deserve to have the chance to do that. So we broke up, and I broke his heart. Which then landed me here."

"So I ask you again, why are you here now?"

Again she was quick with the response. "Because despite everything I've done, to you and to Matt, I had to know something."

"And that is?" he asked, his breath speeding up, wondering just what it was that she could possibly need to know.

"If it will feel this good the second time around." it was then that she smiled and as Ted caught sight of it, and was about to comment on the change in mood, she ran across the room and planted her lips on top of his, crushing all thought process going on in his mind in the process.

He wanted to pull away and tell her that she had lied and he just couldn't overlook that, and maybe also tell her that he understood because he himself had been locked in the past the entire day with his soon to be ex Kristin, but none of that happened and he surrendered himself as he kissed her back, to just ignore it all and just feel.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

He rolled over in the bed, not wanting to remove himself the warmth that was now enveloping him to answer what was surely the loudest sounding phone he had ever been around. He ran his hands across the night stand and finding the headset he unburied his head and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" he choked out taking in just how dry his throat sounded. The first order of business when the phone call was done was to definitely get a water out of the mini fridge. He was not dealing with this feeling all day.

"Mr. Morrison, this is your wake up call that you requested."

"Thank you." he said placing the phone back on the nightstand and taking a good look at the digital alarm as it flashed the time in deep red directly in front of him. For a second he wondered why it was that he needed the wake up call to begin with when it dawned on him as he sat up slowly in the bed.

Today was the day he was leaving to get back on the road. Back to his job.

Groaning and throwing himself backwards, staring straight at the ceiling he suddenly realized he had a good reason not to want this to be the day he had to leave. One very special reason.

Ted had arranged their wake up calls so they could make good time on the road instead of wasting the money to fly. Though Ted had not shortage of money he always seemed to care just how he went around wasting it. Having had the chance to spend the entire day yesterday with Melissa, he was thankful Ted had gotten their travel plans delayed until this morning. Though for once, John wished deep within himself that he didn't have to leave at all. Not when things felt so whole right where he was now.

Not even living out of a suitcase in a random hotel could change what had happened to his life over the last few days and closing his eyes again, he found it easy to remember every instance of the night before, both the close moments, and the moments where they had done nothing but talk. It was almost as if he was reliving it all again in his mind.

"_What is all of this?" Melissa asked him as she entered his hotel room, not knowing what to expect when she arrived. She had gotten the text in the morning telling her to meet him here, and that's where it ended. Everything she was taking in now was a pleasant surprise._

"_Well I knew we were both going to need to eat, and didn't really feel like dealing with driving anywhere in town. The perfect spot was right here the entire time so I ran with it. I hope its okay."_

_The smile playing on her lips told John he had done the right thing. He found himself wanting to go all out for this woman, to give her everything he knew that she deserved. It was small and intimate and mostly it was just the atmosphere he wanted to have with her before the time came for him to leave._

_The phone rang them and motioning for Melissa to make herself comfortable, he slid his cell out of his pocket, seeing the number and debating whether or not to ignore it._

"_What's going on Ted?"_

"_Change of plans buddy. I called Head Office and got the go ahead to take the rest of the night and head out in the morning. Flights been cancelled and we're driving out for the next one in the morning. Wanted to let you know."_

_Before John could even thank him for the heads up, Ted had hung up and he was left with the annoying dial tone ringing through his ears. Placing the phone down on the nightstand, not intending to answer it any more that afternoon and evening, he turned back to his guest._

"_When did you plan all of this?" she asked him, the smile still lingering on her lips and then sweeping her hands over the table she now sat at, where trays of food were placed neatly in a circle in front of her._

"_Well it wasn't easy but when you're me, people seem to want to bend over backwards to help." He knew he was completely talking out of his ass with that statement but as he watched her, he realized it had had the desired affect. She was genuinely laughing._

"_I just bet they do. So what do we try first?"_

_Not knowing what kind of food Melissa was used to, ones that were her favourites, he had tried to gather one of each of the cuisines from the hotel menu. They had a showing of Italian, Greek, American and even had some all day breakfast food from Canada. He was certain that one of these ideas would appeal to her more then any other and he hadn't been wrong._

"_Whatever one you like the best." he replied in answer to her question and when he caught her look again as he sat down to join her, he realized she was again laughing, and it was directed at him._

"_What's so funny?" he asked innocently, a sly grin playing on his lips._

"_if you wanted to know what my favourite food was, all you had to do was ask. There is enough food here to feed half the hotel John!"_

_Her laughter, as in every other instance he heard it was infectious and he found himself laughing right along with her. He really had gone all out with this display and was going to feel it in his pocketbook later._

"_Humour me would you? Which of these meals sounds good to you?"_

_She pointed at the Italian dishes then and more specifically to the lasagne that was beautifully prepared in front of them. It was then he realized that the Italian food was the first thing he had chosen and if he had gone with his gut on this whole matter, the rest of the food wouldn't have needed ordering. But it was too late to kick himself now. He was just happy he had been right in his first assessment._

"_For the record though, never order me pemeal bacon ever again. That stuff even being Canadian is gross."_

_John laughed and recorded the information away even though after today he really had no idea if he would be using it again. At least not in the near future._

_They both started eating and normally the silence would have driven John crazy, but something had happened since last night on the boardwalk and the silences now were comfortable, fitting even._

"_So when do you head back to Toronto?"_

"_Tomorrow morning, bright and early. Apparently my boss misses me entirely too much for his own good."_

_John laughed and realized that should be leaving either right before, or right after he did, considering he still had to iron out the details with Ted. "You looking forward to going back to work?"_

"_If I had your job, I would say yes, but heading back to deadlines and angry reporters? No, I cant say that I am."_

"_What have you had to report on lately?" he asked, finding him wanting to absorb as much information about this woman as he could before their jobs pulled them apart. She had mentioned being a writer when they had spoken the night before, but she hadn't gotten into too many details. Other then the people watching she loved to do._

"_Human interest pieces. Like for instance, a hometown kid makes it big and comes back to put on a big concert. Well everyone is going to want to read about his rise to fame, especially his fans. Then at the other end of the spectrum, I write about actual things that affect people in either a positive or negative way. Those can get depressing after awhile though."_

"_I can imagine it would. Have you ever written an article on what Ted and I do for a living?"_

_The money question, the one question she couldn't remember if she had spoken up about before now. She knew she hadn't told her sister yet, but having spent enough time in the last two days with the men, she was sure it must have come up._

"_I have, but not singular interviews, more event type writing. Why are you so interested John? Would you like me to interview you?"_

_He laughed then and she quickly joined in. As much as he was enjoying her company, the last thing in the world he wanted was for her to treat him like a subject and not a person and all writing he had ever seen other then fiction was exactly that way._

"_Not in this lifetime. I just think its interesting that a few years back just as I was making somewhat of a name for myself, you were travelling around Toronto and writing about all kinds of wrestling events. Both major league and minor."_

_He had a point, it had been true. A few years back she had fallen into the romantic trap of the wrestling business and even though she hadn't done it in a long time, it was like second nature to her if she ever had to write it again._

_Pushing her plate to the side, she folded her hands on the table, and watched as John carefully manipulated what was left of the food on his plate. If she didn't already know better, the way they were seated around the table and the ease with which the conversation flowed, she would assume they had been together forever instead of just a few short days._

_Melissa watched him finish and follow suit to her, pushing his plate out of the way. Standing and moving over to where the small portable stereo was sitting, he flipped the switch and let the music he had chosen fill the room. The look of astonishment on her face was priceless to him as she seemed to come to terms with thinking about everything before inviting her over. She had no idea though what he was about to ask of her next._

_**Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry My body's longing to hold you, **_

_**So bad it hurts inside **_

_The music filled the room, the meaning of the words that were flowing through the room not lost on either of the occupants. John held out his hand, and when he spoke again, Melissa was sure her heart fell deeper into her chest. _

"_Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?"_


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Heads up for the reviews and readers alike. The rating is now going through a change due to the nature of this chapter. With that being said, the song used in this chapter is called Paperweight and its by Schuyler Fisk and Joshua Radin, I own nothing but the ability to love the song. It fits this chapter perfectly. Thank you all for your interest and reviews in this story, I really am feeling pretty blessed. On with the chapter shall we?

* * *

**Been up all night staring at you**

**wondering what's on your mind**

**I've been this way with so many before**

**but this feels like the first time**

**you want the sunrise to go back to bed**

**I want to make you laugh **

As he stretched out across his bed, the morning sun having finally made its way high enough into the sky to shed the brightest shade of orange through his room, his mind instantly floated to thoughts of the auburn red head that had completely found another way to turn his entire world upside down. He remembered clearly the night before last, when she had come to his room, explanations on her mind and she had let him know in no uncertain terms what she had wanted.

He recalled that at first, what she wanted was more about herself inside then about anything surrounding him and the kiss they had shared at the bowling alley, but the more she talked, the more tension seemed to build in the room until it had exploded into the second kiss they had shared, one more deep and meaningful then the one that was based on a bet.

No, there was no bet needed now and Ted couldn't help but smile at the powerful fire like feeling that had seemed to float through them both that night. After kissing, he had explained everything that he could to her about his marriage to Kristin and that as much as he wanted to be mad at her for hiding away Matt, he couldn't because of the same hiding away he had done when it pertained to Kristin.

What had started out as something fun and exciting had turned around and became serious the more the talked. He had learned so much about her and the way she perceived herself, and vice versa that it seemed to him that they had made a connection that even him leaving town couldn't break. Even if nothing came of them romantically, he really did feel he could open up to this girl, the first girl in forever and she wouldn't turn her back on him and judge him.

Ted allowed his mind to float to the night before, the second day they had spent together and also his secondary leverage button from the bowling alley. She had arrived bright and early and dressed like she was going to go for a hike. She told him to find comfortable clothes, ones he wouldn't mind getting wet and then she had waltzed out of the room, with the word that she would meet him in the lobby.

He hadn't know what to expect but when he finally did make his way downstairs, she filled him in instantly, and there was a small part of him that thought she really had lost her marbles again, in the span of a few hours of them being apart. Looking back on it now, he was the one that had lost his marbles but it had been worth every minute of it.

**mess up my bed with me**

**kick off the covers I'm waiting**

**every word you say**

** i thinki should write down**

**don't want to forget come daylight **

"_You want me to do what with you?" he asked, completely taken off guard that despite his misgivings the day before, she was still attempting to win him over with her argument._

"_You won bowling yesterday, so I did what you wanted me too, not that it was all that hard to do. So what I'm asking you is if you can do the same for me and spend the day with me today doing something I absolutely love."_

"_Cliff diving?"_

_She nodded. "Mmhmm."_

_He wanted to say no again. To tell Cheryl it just didn't appeal to him and that while he wasn't scared, he just wouldn't feel comfortable doing it. But seeing the eager look on her face, showing just how much she wanted to share this with him, he felt he had no idea choice but to agree. He would hate to be the reason that this girl's eyes changed from bright to dark on him._

"_Can you assure me that we will be completely safe doing this?"_

_She giggled and he felt his stomach drop another ten feet. The way she was laughing meant that she couldn't promise him a thing and she obviously thought he was funny for asking. _

"_I can't promise that but since I have done it hundred's of times before now, and I have no scars to show you, I can say that we should be absolutely fine. So will you do it Teddy?"_

_He couldn't resist her after hearing the way she used his childhood nickname on him. As scared as he was that the very last thing he was going to see before dying was going to be the water on the jagged rocks, he knew that he had to take a chance. He had to give her this, knowing that come tomorrow morning he would no longer be there. _

"_That's going to half to be good enough I guess. So what do you say we go and get this over with?"_

_She slipped her hand into his and immediately made her way to the hotel front doors. He let himself be dragged along with her, completely enthralled with the childlike nature that now enveloped her. It was slightly addicting to be around and he was determined not to miss a minute of it._

_They reached the cliff in what seemed to him like record time. Her excitement hadn't been stunted one bit the entire car ride, though he could tell if she didn't get to the destination fast enough she was going to burst from over excitement._

_As soon as they reached the cliff's edge and he was able to really take it in again, the lump that had been in the back of his throat seemed to float away. She had said she had done this a million times as a youth and even now as an adult. If she had done it, and she was still standing here safe, though maybe a little crazier then most, then he was secure in the fact that she would do what was needed to keep him safe._

_Or as safe as he could be in a situation like this._

"_Did you wear trunks under your clothes?" she asked, not showing a sign of being affected by the question, as if she had asked it every day._

"_Yeah, I kinda assumed you were going to try and talk me into this so I came prepared."_

"_Smart man."_

_She stripped off her shirt then, throwing it to the ground before making her way to her jean shorts, which she quickly shed, and stepping out of them, kicked them to where she had dropped her shirt only seconds before. What Teddy saw before his eyes was like a vision out of a story book he had read as a kid. When she was hidden in her normal clothes, she was hiding away what looked to be a very solid and strong, yet beautiful body. Standing before him now, in her two piece dark blue swim suit, he was speechless. _

_She looked at him then and he knew he was caught staring. "So," he started, trying to throw her off the embarrassment at having been ogled. "If we leave our clothes up here, how are we supposed to get back up here to get them?"_

"_Easy rich boy. There is a hidden path at the end of those rocks down there, and it leads all the way back up here." she pointed then, showing him where the hidden path in the middle of the trees was awaiting them. _

**happy to lay here, just happy to be here**

**i'm happy to know you play me a song **

**your newest one**

**please leave your taste on my tongue**

_He nodded and sensing that she wished him to finally get down to the task at hand, he stripped off his polo shirt and his jeans. _

"_So I'm going to go first. It's nothing major, just take this cliff at a run and throw yourself out as far as you can. It's a long way down, a total free fall and you're going to feel a bit of pain as you hit the water, but the rush is going to override it pretty quickly."_

_All he could do was nod, he was trying everything not to have to stare at her again, but sneaking one last look before she jogged a little of the way back where they had just come from, he realized he couldn't wait to experience this with her._

_Within a few minutes, he saw her run, and she was almost flying through the air, as far out as she could away from the edge of the cliff and before he knew it, she had began her descent to the water below. He edged closer to watch her free fall and just as he was about to question why she hadn't hit the bottom yet, he heard what sounded like the worlds loudest splash and looking for verification, he saw her in the water, immediately pushing her wet hair up and out of her face._

_He could vaguely make out the sounds of someone yelling, and he assumed she was now telling him to make his jump. This was now do or die time and any last minute jitters he was having, he pushed them out of his mind. As easy as it would be to take off on her now, and just head back to the safety of the hotel, he knew he wouldn't. He was going to see this through till the end, for her._

_Doing just as she herself had done only seconds before, he took the cliff at a run, and knowing he was stronger and more toned for jumping then she was, he threw himself over the side of the cliff until it felt like he too was flying. Allowing himself the chance to drop he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs and all he could do in that moment was pray that the ending would not be swift._

**paperweight on my back**

**cover me like a blanket**

_The crash into the water knocked the breathe out of him and he felt himself sinking, not allowing a struggle for the water to take him under. It was then he felt someone lifting him up, pushing his head toward the water and as he finally reached the top, he gasped for air with all the strength he could muster._

"_Teddy, oh my god are you okay?" She was concerned, he could hear it in her voice and he wanted to tell her that he was fine now, that he could breathe, but his lung function was just not allowing him too. Instead he just nodded and before he knew it, she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a strong embrace._

"_I'm okay." he assured her, sensing the tension in her body, the worry that was now taking over every rational part of her brain. He would not allow her to feel bad for the few seconds of agony he had felt when he first hit the water._

_Once she was assured that he was indeed okay, she tried to pull away from him, and something within him immediately held onto her tightly, not wanting her to move anywhere. Having her this close, warning bells were going off in his brain. They were in the middle of wide open lake together, having just jumped off a cliff. The water had soaked through their suits entirely, and as her body was pressed to his know, he felt every pore of his body reacting and setting him slowly on fire._

"_Teddy, what's wrong?" she asked, feeling his grip on her tightening and wondering why he wasn't just letting her go so they could swim back to the rocks and make their way back. _

"_Nothing is wrong Cheryl, in fact right now, everything is perfect."_

_He kissed her then, all thoughts of talking finished. He was breathing in her scent so strongly it was making his head spin and it wasn't only his head and heart that was being affected. He felt his manhood tensing in anticipation of Cheryl's body pressed so tightly to his and he was powerless to stop it._

**mess up my bed with me kick off the covers i'm waiting**

**every word you say i think i should write down**

**don't want to forget come daylight**

_All of the mental preparing he had done only two days before, not wanting to rush being with a girl, not wanting it to be about just getting laid, well it had all fallen out the window the minute he had touched down near her in this warm yet crystal clear water. All he wanted now was to take her, every inch of her, and make it his._

_Breaking the kiss, he spoke, his voice husky and slightly demanding, the heat now entirely taking over every fibre of his being. "Let's make this experience even better." _

_He could hear the breathless yet husky tone as he spoke and Cheryl's eyes met his now, and it seemed to him that she was waiting to find out just what would make this experience any better. _

"_How do we do that?" she asked throwing him a look that both showed confusion yet an extreme amount of knowledge. _

_Throwing caution and words to the wind, he floated to her and before grabbing her up into the most pleasurable of kisses, he lost what was left of his clothes. He pulled her to him, grabbing her legs and roughly throwing them around his back, content that she was securely locked around him. With no words exchanged between them, he slid the straps to the top of her bikini down and immediately placed his lips on her neck._

_What began with such a veracious hunger had turned almost deadly now. Ted was finding it hard to think, all he was able to do was feel and as he sucked up and down her neck, he could not resist feeling the rest of her body as it succumbed to him. She pressed herself deeper into his body, their bodies now becoming one, and Ted made short work of what was left of her bathing suit. _

_It was only when he knew he couldn't handle the taste of her anymore on his tongue, without feeling the entire sensation through his entire body, that he looked at her one last night, pleading with his eyes and knowing that with as far as they had come now, there could be no turning back._

"_Do you want to stop?" he drawled quietly, his eyes slanted and looking at her as his lips spoke directly into her ear. _

_Cheryl shivered under his touch and after feeling his lips on her neck as they made their way down her upper body, she knew there was no way they could stop this now. The feelings both of them were feeling in that moment were just too strong._

"_No, Teddy, don't stop."_

**and no need to worry**

**that's wasting time**

**and no need to wonder**

**what's been on my mind**

**it's you**

_It was all the incentive he needed and within seconds he allowed his throbbing manhood the chance to finally break free of its chains and enter Cheryl's willing body. The explosion of pleasure that coursed through his veins as he finally made contact with the very thing his body had been craving, shook him to the very core of his being._

_Their bodies moved together, like one, their breathing becoming more and more laboured and just when Teddy thought it couldn't get any better, the fire finally releasing and starting to simmer, she took her lips from his chest back up to his lips and in that moment as they both reached ecstasy; their bodies grinding together, rough and deeply, all he could think was that he was now, forever changed._

_He had finally found the person and the place he wanted to call home, and there was no way he was letting this feeling go._

**and i give up i let you win**

**you win cause i'm not counting**

**you made it back to sleep again**

**wonder what you're dreaming**


	39. Chapter 39

His bags were officially packed, the room adequately cleaned, or as he liked to think, moderately spotless and he was ready to begin the road trip that would take both him and Ted to the RAW house show in the next town on their continual trek around the world. Flipping a look down at his watch, he realized that if they were going to make good time on the road, they were going to have to leave and soon.

He hadn't heard anything, either by text or by phone from Melissa and that worried him more then he cared to admit. After a night of dancing and laughter, talking and then more dancing, he had assumed they had bonded and not hearing from her when he was due to fly out of the small town for god only knew how long, he really had hoped for a chance to say a real goodbye.

His cell chirped then and he immediately checked it, and saw the flashing text message. Hoping it would be Melissa, he scanned through his inbox and saw the latest was from Ted.

_**Packed and ready. Meet me in lobby. Ted.**_

Even after all this time, and with the way the technology was used in the WWE, he was shocked to see just how much Ted hated to text, always relying on calling. Seeing the text message now, he wondered if maybe the world had caved in over night and he had somehow failed to notice it.

Picking his bag up off the floor he headed for the door he opened it and stepped out, when his chest collided when someone who had obviously been coming in his direction. Prayed he hadn't just taken out the cleaning lady, he looked down and suddenly his stomach dropped.

Standing in front of him, holding her nose with both hands, he saw Melissa, and as he got a look at her hands, he saw the crimson color slowly dripping through. Not wasting another minute he ushered her back into the room and immediately went to the mini fridge where he knew they daily stocked ice.

Grabbing a towel quickly from the bathroom and tossing the ice inside, he watched as she took a seat on his now made bed. He passed her the ice and watched as she slowly lifted it to her nose. Wincing in pain slightly as the first initial blast of cold came across the injured part.

"Lissa I am so sorry. I was heading downstairs to meet Ted."

She held the ice to her nose with one hand and used the other to brush off the apology. They both hadn't been paying attention obviously. It was bound to happen with her spacing out in front of his door and with him about to leave it.

"My fault. I was actually out there for the past ten minutes."

He looked at her confused. "You never knocked?"

She blushed when he said that and he couldn't help but laughing. "I was working up the nerve."

"Yeah you worked up such good nerve that I broke your nose for the trouble. I'm really sorry."

"John its really okay. I get nose bleeds a lot, that's probably all this was. When I hit your chest the way I did, it triggered one. My nose is certainly not broken."

She stripped away the ice from her nose and just held it in her hand. She ran her fingers as gently as possible over her nose as she did, looking and feeling for signs of a break but when none came, she was satisfied that she was right. She had just had a nosebleed. When she realized it she felt her cheeks growing hot again.

_How embarrassing to have a nosebleed in front of John, what amazing timing!_

"So you guys are leaving now huh?"

"Yeah, we gotta hit the road soon or we wont make the show as booked." He rattled off, knowing instantly that none of this really mattered. She was here, just as he had hoped she was, and now he would really get the chance to say goodbye. Even if goodbye wasn't what he had in mind.

After spending the night after Melissa had left going over the last few days in his mind, he had come to the decision that when they did see each other again, he would bring up the future. Both for him, and for her, and them together. He couldn't let this woman walk out of his life until he was sure it was what she wanted. As much as he had thought differently, this woman had come into his life and changed his perception of everything and he didn't want to lose the chance to keep that around.

"I'm glad you came up here. I really hoped last night wasn't the last time I would see you."

She blushed again, but immediately caught herself and smiled. "I'm glad I did too John. I didn't want to start the drive to the airport without saying goodbye."

Standing from her spot on the bed, and placing the wet towel full of ice down on the nightstand, she found her way to his arms, and wrapped her own around him in the biggest hug she had ever given. So much had happened in two days and she found herself more often then not hoping for something more from this short time with John. She had no idea if he felt the same but given the feelings they had exchanged, and the words they had spoken, she certainly had an idea that he might want the same thing.

"I don't think I can do this Lissa."

Not understanding what it was that he couldn't do, she raised her eyes to meet his own and studied him. He could only mean two things by his statement and she dreaded one of them.

"What can't you do John?"

"Leave here, leave you. I know I have a job to do but I don't think I am really ready to do it just yet. There is so much I want to learn about you, do with you, find in you and if I leave now I'm worried I may never get that chance. Does that make any sense?"

She could easily tell him she felt the same way as him, but that hadn't been what he had asked. So keeping her emotions in check, she nodded before speaking. "It makes perfect sense John. I feel the same way about going back to Toronto. The minute I walk out of this hotel, I am afraid the spell is going to break."

He held her as tight as he could without hurting her, and wrapped his hands deep into her hair, running his fingers through it, trying to keep his feelings slightly stilted. He was so unused to feeling things the way he was with this woman. When he had first started with Melina and even with girls before her, when he was younger, it had always taken a lot of time to get to the point that he was in now. With Melissa though, the amount of time had been sped up and he was dreading what life would be like once it slowed down.

"I don't want the spell to break. I want to keep feeling the way I have in the last two days but I'm afraid to ask for it because then it very well might not happen."

"Ask for what John? What is it that YOU want to happen here?"

John seemed to stop and think about it for a minute before speaking again. "I want to maintain contact with you, even if we are a million miles away from each other. I want to be able to call you when I need you, or even when I don't but I just want to talk. I want to email you, I want to send you letters in the mail. There is an endless stream of things I want to do to make sure that this feeling never ends. But it also hinders on what you want."

"Well we've already got each others cell numbers and I can easily make sure you have my work and home numbers right now if you give me your phone."

He handed over his cell and she immediately began entering all the information that he was going to need to keep in contact with her. After entering the email, the home address and all the phone numbers, she passed it back. She then watched as he held out his hands for hers and the routine began again.

"Before I walk out of this room and meet Teddy, I need to ask you one more thing."

"Anything John." she quickly answered, again finding herself back in his arms with ease. Just the mere seconds of separation to enter information on cell phones had been enough to drive her mad.

"Do you really want to do this? Can you do this?"

There was no struggle in her voice as she immediately gave him her answer. "Absolutely John."

The words poured from her mouth and it sent shockwaves to his heart. What he had been afraid of only hours before was now no longer a problem. She was here, she was willing to work at this, to maintain contact and most of all; she was a hundred percent sure of herself and what she wanted with him. If he hadn't already had her in height, he was sure he would have hit about ten feet tall just from those two little words.

"I guess I should let you go as I've got a flight to catch myself. I'm glad I came by John."

Bringing his lips to hers slowly, keeping it gentle and soft, he brushed them together with hers and welcomed the warm feeling that came with it. "One more question and then I'd better go."

"Yes?" she said, her head feeling like it had been sucked dry of all immediate thoughts other then him and her heart catching in her chest at just how amazing being with this man was.

"Can I call you my girlfriend?"

She laughed and slapped him on the chest softly, leaving her hand lingering over his heart as she did. " I would have been kind of offended if you didn't."

She pulled away from him then and made her way to the hotel room door, trying to be the bigger person and walk away now before it became too hard. She turned back as she stood in the doorway with her foot already half out in the hall and spoke, sending John's heart swelling into overdrive.

"So I'll see you soon then?"


	40. Chapter 40

"Thank you for meeting me. I know its early."

Cheryl watched the man before her now, the very same man that just yesterday afternoon she had gone cliff diving with, and the very man she had made love with in the water after they had both crashed into it. He wasn't looking his best, the racoon like marks under his eyes caused her a bit of distress and even though they were drinking coffee, he just didn't seem like his normal witty self.

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as John gets downstairs, which should be anytime now. I just didn't want to leave town without talking to you first."

Cheryl had been thinking the same thing. What had happened between them only hours before was still fresh in her mind and while nothing had changed between them after it, other then a newfound closeness, she had been concerned that in the end, it would cause a disruption. She had never been the type of girl to sleep with a wrestler on the road but when it came to what happened between her and Teddy, it hadn't felt like she had been doing that at all.

There was a moment of weakness when he had hit the water that had overridden even her and allowing themselves to get caught up in it, they had made love, out in the middle of the ocean, which was definitely a first for Cheryl and if she had to place bets, she would assume for Ted as well.

"About yesterday," he started, stopping briefly to look her directly in the eyes as he spoke. "I need you to know that I do not regret it for a minute. But I do need you to know that what happened, well its never happened to me that way before."

"Do you mean the water or in general?"

"I mean EVER period Cheryl. I have never once had a girl on the road with me that I've slept with. I just never had a need for it. I didn't have a need for it now either but in that moment in the water, when I crashed, my adrenaline flowing high, and you looking the you did, and making me feel the way you do, I couldn't help myself."

She listened to him, really taking in what he was saying. It seemed that she had figured out the reason for the raccoon eyes on this very early morning. He had been coming to terms with what had taken place between them just as she had, but he had obviously let him affect him a lot more then it had her.

"Ted, I have never had an experience like ours yesterday. I've been with men, I don't pretend to hide that and try to be a virgin but allowing yesterday to happen at all was new for me. I don't regret it either Teddy. I just do not know what it means now, in the long run."

"How do you mean? he inquired, his eyebrows raised and obviously on high alert.

"I mean, you're leaving REALLY soon, we've slept together, kissed and done a lot of talking but what does it all mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

_Wow, way to ask the loaded questions buddy._ She thought to herself as she mentally prepared her answer even though she had gone over it so much last night that she knew she could recite it by heart as many times as he needed.

"I want this to be more then what it looks like on the surface. I want this to mean something. I don't pretend to assume that you will become my boyfriend and we go from there. I don't even think I am ready for that big of a commitment myself at the present moment. I just know that when you walk out of this hotel, I do not want to lose you."

He understood her sentiment exactly. Until the divorce was final, and there was no reason to hide anything he was doing in his personal life, he didn't want to add to it the complication, despite Kristin having admitted first that she was dating someone. With the frame of mind his ex was in, he did not want to give her anything she would end up using.

He also knew that like she had said, when he walked out of this hotel to travel the road with John and the WWE again, he didn't want to lose the connection that in the last two days they had found. What had started as playful and fun loving had turned serious fast and he wasn't regretting a minute of it. When things mattered, they always became less fun and more serious.

"Then we don't let that happen."

She released a deep breath that turned into a sigh and his heart immediately took the hit straight on. Was it possible that she didn't believe him? After what had happened with Kristin, he did not want to repeat a mistake. He didn't expect Cheryl to take his word blind, and if they really wanted this to work, both of them were going to have to prove their intent to each other, but he really hoped she believed at least a little of what he was saying to her.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you Cher, but do you think you could put some faith and trust in what I'm telling you now?"

She waited a second before speaking, collecting her thoughts while at the same time studying the look on his face. "I can, but given the way this all started, can you?"

He knew she was talking about what had happened with her hiding Matt away from him in the very first date they had shared and he didn't fault her for asking such a question. But he had done a lot of soul searching about that and had already come to terms with it.

"I can and I want too. Look, you already have my number, you can call me anytime, text me day and night and as soon as I can answer back, you have to know I will. We can do this Cheryl, but you just have to have a little faith and trust. Or so that's what I keep being told."

Cheryl was the most trusting person in the world, even when it brought her the most pain. She had been through numerous instances where those she had grown to love had lied to her and hidden things. She knew that sometimes it was wrong to automatically put trust in others until they earned it but with Ted she seemed willing to overlook all of that and give him the chance that any sane person would have had to beg for.

"You really want to do this don't you?" she quietly asked, still taking in what he had just spoken to her.

"Absolutely. This has been the best two days of my life in a really long time. I've done things I wouldn't have imagined doing in my old life. Yes my old life because with you, the last two days, you've made me different. You've reminded me what real life is supposed to feel like. So of course I want to do whatever it takes to keep that. Are you with me?"

She intertwined her fingers through his and nodded her head, not trusting her own voice to speak. It was then she heard the clearing of a throat behind her and knew that the time had come for them to finally say their goodbyes.

Ted ignored John and holding her hand tightly in his, he bent close and kissed her delicately on the lips, trailing a line of small kisses all the way to the cheekbone.

"We can do this Cheryl. As soon as I get where I'm going, I'm going to call you or text. I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm telling the truth about what I want."

He stood from the table then and split their fingers apart, lingering one more second to feel a part of her touching him and then he broke the spell.

A tear had slid down her cheek then, knowing that in mere seconds he would be walking away from her and seemingly out of her life, at least the life that she had here, in the very town where she lived and he was only a visitor.

As Ted began to walk away, he instantly remembered something he needed to tell her before he left, and he doubled back to where she was sitting.

"Do not forget what we shared yesterday and I promise you, with everything I have in me, that I wont forget either."

With those as his final words, he met up with John, grabbed his bags and both men made their way out of the hotel, not quite ready to get back to their jobs, but knowing it was time they did, their promises to these twins kept in tact.


	41. Chapter 41

The catering area was packed with the over 50 wrestlers on the roster as Stephanie McMahon and her husband, known to the wrestling world as Triple H stood near the front of the pack ready to dole out everyone's spots on RAW.

John and Teddy had taken up the rear, having arrived just barely in time for the meeting that was now about to take place. Having decided again that week not to spend as much money on flights, they had driven from the last two shows to the new destination, and it was starting to catch up with them just how important flying was.

There was talking amongst all the wrestlers, some wondering if they would even get their shot on the air that night, and the others wondering just how close to the main event slot they were. Ted wore his confident cocky grin, signalling to John and to everyone around him that he didn't care where he ended up, as long as he got just a few minutes of air time.

John cared more then he let on, only because ever since he had joined the WWE from the Tough Enough 3 casting call, he hadn't had the real singles push he had been hoping for. He had what it took to get to the top, but making the higher up's see it was another story all together.

It was then that both him and Teddy had their attention called to the front of the catering area as Stephanie spoke, their names passing through her lips.

"Second hour, before the main event, Ted, you and John will be going one on one, in another match geared to put some focus on a later match between Ted and Ron."

Ron of course was their locker room buddy and John's sometimes new tag team partner. He had been watching the build-up to the match with him and Ted for the last few weeks, and now it seemed he was going to be another stepping stone to allow that to happen.

Stephanie then went around the room assigning everyone else that hadn't been named thus far, matches and promo spots and John felt himself tune out the sound of her voice and center in on the voices that were now talking about them.

"Well the spot before the main event, that's a step up isn't it? Means all the hard work we're doing must be paying off."

John wanted to agree with Ted, but he wasn't exactly feeling the same way himself. Since they had left the small town in Iowa, his excitement level for what he did was lingering on the lower end of the spectrum. He had tried throwing himself into every one of his matches and he was positive it showed in his performances, but there was a part of his heart that just wasn't in it, and he assumed Ted felt the same way, even though neither man had talked about it.

When there were house shows to accomplish, he found it relatively easy to keep an ongoing communication going between him and Melissa, but now a week later, with RAW now again before them, he knew that it was going to be near impossible to contact her. With wardrobe fittings, going over the match before hand with Teddy, and every other thing that came up when filming live TV, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his word.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you man?" Teddy asked, breaking through his self deprecating thoughts and bringing him back to the place where his body lingered.

"That easy to tell huh?"

Teddy smirked and slapped his friend on the back playfully. "Yeah, its written all over your face. Right now though, you need to get your head in the game and start focusing on the business. Otherwise this shot we have tonight, it might just fly again. As in we may NEVER get it again."

Ted was right and John knew it. He was being given the shot to put on a really great match before John Cena, the current champion and whomever his opponent was for the night were to liven up the place with the main event. This was a big chance for him and Ted both and he needed to start acting like it.

"I know, I know. You don't have to worry about it Ted. My head will be where it needs to be."

"Good because you saw what happened with Randy and Adam. We don't need that happening to us too."

Randy and Adam had been through a hell of a match on the previous months pay per view and now Randy was feeling the burn out from a shoulder that he had again injured. So John understood exactly what Ted was getting at, but it didn't make it any easier.

"When's the last time you talked to Cheryl?"

"Three days ago." He saw the look John threw him and he immediately put his hands up in surrender. "Don't you start on me. She knows what my job is like, we can't talk every single day."

John had other ideas, but since him and Ted had never discussed what had happened between him and Cheryl since Ted had found out about her boyfriend, he didn't think they would see things in the same way. When he had promised Melissa a connection, he fully intended to keep it. Even if on certain days it was going to be harder then others.

"You can talk every day if you actually try, and who says you only have to call. You have an all purpose cell phone, so why don't you just accept technology and use it Ted."

Ted hated having this conversation with John, it was always the same. He had never felt comfortable texting, or even emailing and always preferred the more personal approach of the phone. John always found a way to ride him about it though, it was a never ending argument between them.

"Look the WWE set me up that Twitter account, isn't that good enough?"

John laughed, not believing that Ted could really hate computers this much. "If you want to share your private business with the world then its great. I don't mean Twitter man, I mean everything else. All you ever do is call people, its time you changed with the times now and save yourself the hassle later."

"Okay John seriously, enough about this. I will talk to Cheryl when I can, and until then I'm going to go out there tonight and work one hell of a show. So in the interest of business, can we get on with that now and leave the rest of this crap until later?"

John decided to halt his comments for now, knowing that what Ted wanted to do was the right thing. It was time for them to come up with a good match concept tonight with what the current storyline was, and he was determined to do it, with as much outside interference as possible.

"Let's go and make us a match then. Let's tear the house down and make Cena work that much harder to top us."


	42. Chapter 42

"If you want to make your article stand out more, see this paragraph second to the bottom? Try slicing some of that out, leaving it more concise. Its up to us to report the facts, with a human touch but not bore them to death."

As the reporter nodded and proceeded to make his way from the room, Melissa sighed and threw her glasses down onto the desk. It had been seemingly non stop since she had gotten back into town only a few days before. Her boss had not only given her a promotion based on her experience and knowledge, making sure she was now in charge of the reporters she used to work side by side with, but he had also tacked on a lot more work each day. She was swamped and it was the best part of her day when she could finally clock out for the night and go home.

Before leaving Iowa, she had spoken in seclusion with her mother, though she had done most of the talking. They had worked through a lot of the issues that were presented over the years of their estrangement. As much as she had loved and adored her father, she couldn't help looking at him in a different light now that he was no longer there and she was left with this new found family. She felt more at peace leaving and coming home again then she had ever assumed she would when she had learned all about the secrets.

As much as she wanted to believe it was just finding her family again that had seemingly put her in a better mood, she knew that a lot of it had to do with the man she had met and spent the remaining time before flying back here with. John Hennigan. She found herself smiling at the way his name sounded replaying in her mind.

He had been the one thing she had not expected to find making the trip to meet her twin sister and mother but the pleasant feeling travelling through her now as she remembered their brief time together, was well worth the unexpected.

Allowing herself to take a mental break from the round of articles and stories she had to sort through, she was about to pull her phone out to relive John's last text message when the door to her office opened and her assistant walked in, pointing to her phone.

"Lady on line one says she's your sister."

Melissa couldn't help but laugh. It was common knowledge that she could have easily buzzed her to let Melissa know that, but the fact that she hadn't intrigued her now.

"You had to come in and tell me that why?"

Her assistant blushed a little, knowing how silly it seemed but before Melissa could read any more into it, she spoke again. "You had a delivery, but I have to admit that I don't feel all that comfortable moving it."

Now Melissa found she really was intrigued. What could have possibly been delivered to her that Karen; her assistant would have had such trouble moving? The only thing delivered to her in the past four days had been out of country articles and letters to the editor. What could have changed now?

"I'm going to answer the call and then I will come sort out the package. Thanks Karen."

Knowing she was dismissed, she strode from the room and back to the cubicle that awaited her. Melissa watched her go, the door shutting behind her before picking up the line.

"Melissa Buckley."

"All business I see. Nice to hear from you too sis."

Melissa chuckled. They had spoken at least once a day since she had come back to Toronto, but she could tell at times that having her twin so far away was taking a tremendous toll on her sister. It hurt her as well, but with her work to keep her mind occupied, it didn't affect her the same way.

"Okay Cher, I'm so happy to hear from you, now tell me what you want."

She could hear Cheryl laughing through the phone and figured the call wasn't anything major, just another one of their daily check ups. It was when Cheryl spoke again that Melissa knew there was more going on under the surface. I

"You haven't heard from John lately have you?"

"Not since last night why?" she questioned, figuring this had something to do with Ted but not wanting to jump the gun.

"I haven't a word from Teddy in three days and while I know I'm probably freaking out over nothing, it just keeps eating at me."

Melissa sighed, not at all thrilled with the idea that she had been right. Cheryl had been talking to her for days about the way Ted and her had spent their two days together, and as happy as she was to hear it, she was also aware that in the real world, a beautiful time like all four of them had, did not a happy relationship make.

"Cheryl, you know what they do for a living. You know better then me how busy things can get on the road. Maybe he's just been under a lot of pressure and hasn't had time to call."

It was obviously not what Cheryl wanted to hear and Melissa felt sick inside hearing the hurt in her sisters voice.

"When's the last time you talked to John?"

"Last night, but just because John was able to call me does not mean Ted has the ability to."

She knew that she had Cheryl with that one, but also knew that both men ran the same schedule minus a few different personal appearances. John had confided as much in her the last time they spoke. She also knew that although he had been calling her every day since they had parted ways, that the time was going to come when his calls, or his emails just wouldn't come.

"I know you're right. I just thought that if he was serious about wanting things to stay the way they were when he was here, that I would have heard something by now. I'm actually worried."

Melissa knew the solution to the problem her sister was facing but she had no idea if Cheryl had even tried it, or wanted too. "Then you call him. You find out where he is and why he hasn't called you. Of if that doesn't work, watch RAW tonight and see if he's on the show. If you are worried about his safety, that would be the easiest way to ease it."

"You're right, as usual. Look I'm sorry for calling you at work, but this was really bothering me."

"Cher, you know I love you and that even though I'm working, I will always do my best to answer your calls. When it comes to Ted though, I think you just need to give him space. From what you've told me, he's going through something pretty major right now, the divorce and all, and maybe he really wants time to adjust before reaching out."

Finishing the call, making sure her sister knew how much she loved her, she placed the phone back in its receiver, hell bent on figuring out now just what this mystery package that awaited her was about. Sliding through her door and passing the walls to Karen's cubicle, she couldn't help noticing the flowery aroma that greeted her.

"So where's the delivery?" she asked as she entered into the cubicle just as Karen pointed to the left of her.

"Right there Ms Buckley. I just didn't have the heart to move it."

Standing on the desk in the most elaborate vase she had ever seen was the biggest bouquet of roses, all different shades and colors. Running her fingers over the petals, feeling the softness under her fingertips, she saw the white card poking straight out of the middle. Slipping her hands in and pulling the card out, her hands trembled with the beauty that was staring her straight in the face from her assistant's desk.

"You're sure these were meant for me?" Melissa asked again, double checking before even attempting to open the card.

"Absolutely. The delivery man was adamant about it."

She pulled the card out of its envelope and flipping it open, she read the note that awaited her inside.

**_So, I'll see you soon then? - John_**

****


	43. Chapter 43

"You really think stopping the match before it really gets going is a good move?" Ted asked as he and John lay on the mats already placed on the arena floor in front of the ring. They had just gone over their match in its entirety, making sure that both John's moves and his were workable. Both men winded, had decided to just lie in place and go over the rest.

"You are being primed to be in a long standing feud with Ron right? So we use that to our advantage. On air, we were a tag team and good friends, and you two are bitter rivals. It works for everyone involved. You keep your heel persona and I build even more of a face following."

Ted had to admit that what John was saying did make sense. If he walked away from the match, content to lose in a count out, with John giving the jewel of being his Virgil to get him back in the ring, it really could set the stage for both of these men to get what they wanted from the match.

"You've got a deal, and with your high flying abilities and my mat skills, it will play nicely. I'm impressed Hennigan. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Shows what you know. I didn't name myself the Guru of Greatness for nothing."

As both men got to their feet, Ted heard the sound of a phone reverberate through the quiet arena.

"Is that you or me?" he asked, throwing John a look.

"I didn't bring my phone, so it's either yours, or there is someone else in the arena with us."

Hearing the ring tone again, one of his all time favourite songs by Bon Jovi, he knew that the call was definitely for him.

"I'll give you some privacy, see you back in the locker room." John called to him, taking all of the spent energy and taking the ramp at a run. It always shocked Ted to watch John do this, it was as if his supply of energy never ran dry even when he got the wind knocked out of him.

Taking another look at the ringing phone in his hands, he pushed the talk button and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ted, hey its Cheryl."

He had never imagined that in the time since they had been together that she would have been the first one to call, but now that she had, he found it was a pleasant surprise. With his match already planned out and a few minutes before heading to wardrobe, he was glad he was able to talk.

"Hey darlin, how are ya?"

"I'm great. I'm about to head to work but I hadn't heard from you in a couple days and I was a little worried. So I thought I'd check in. I hope that's okay."

Ted couldn't help but smile. She was obviously concerned because she hadn't heard from him, especially after what he had asked her to do before he left her days before. Her calling to check in on him was new, as it had never happened to him before. Kristin had never seemed to care when he was on the road. Only when he stepped foot in the house did what he had done the days before matter. This was a welcome change.

"It's more then okay. I've been meaning to call you but with all the driving we've been doing and the shows and matches they are putting me in, its been like impossible."

He knew as soon as he said the words that he was lying to her, at least partially. It was like John said, if he had wanted to talk to her that badly, there really was more then one way to do so. He just didn't want to allow himself to get too attached when his marriage was still up in the air. He felt he owed that to Cheryl, especially with what had happened between them, a moment he still couldn't entirely forget.

"Are you sure that's all it is Teddy? Because if there's more to it, you can tell me."

She had him and there was no way he could lie his way out of it. His speech hadn't even convinced him, how could he expect it to convince someone obviously as smart as she was.

"There isn't anything more to it Cheryl. Before John and I left, we talked, you and I, and I thought we understood it was best not to get in too deeply right now, at least not until our past relationships could finally be put to bed properly?"

"We did Teddy. I still agree about that, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you. We did connect and when that happens to me, I always worry about the other person, whether they feel the same way or not."

She had said the last bit intentionally and he knew it. She couldn't have any idea how he really felt because other then what he'd told her before he left, they hadn't spoken since. He could have moved on and she never would have had a clue. He then realized he had to make sure she knew that he hadn't moved on at all and that he was just trying to think about his job.

"Cheryl what I said to you the other day was true and real. Please have faith in that, at least for a little while until I can prove it to you for real. I need a bit of time to do what I need to here. Can you understand that?"

He could hear her mulling it over in her mind even if he was nowhere near her. "I understand Ted. Sorry for bothering you. Have a good match tonight."

The sound of the dial tone was ringing in his ears before he had come to terms with what she had said. He had tried being honest and now he had ended up hurting her. Why did doing the right thing always have to come out so wrong for him?

Grasping the phone in his hands, he began to make his way back to where the locker room and the showers awaited his overly sweaty body. His mind was whirling with ways he could figure to sort this mess out. A few short days ago, he had been begging his wife for another chance and he couldn't sit here and kid himself with delusions of that feeling suddenly being gone. Even if Cheryl had gone a long way toward helping what had broken when Kristin left.

All he knew was that when Cheryl had hung up, more in sadness then anger with him, it had wounded him too. He wanted to be able to fix it but he didn't have the first clue on how to do that. All he could think about as he finally reached the locker room was that he should never have made her promises he was in no frame of mind to keep, no matter what being with her had felt like.

_Go ahead smart guy, call the girl and tell her that you have to let her go and when you're done, thank yourself with a big pat on the back for throwing away something that could be the best thing for you._

For once; he wasn't annoyed with the sound of his inner voice creeping up on him because what it was saying was true. If he wanted to keep Cheryl in his life, he was going to have to find a way to do what John was now doing with her sister. Keeping the connection open, otherwise he was going to end up doing to her what he had done with Kristin and that is push her so far away that she would no longer want to reach him.

That was something he just could not live with. He had to make this better and soon.


	44. Chapter 44

"_**So, I'll see you soon then? - John"**_

The entire way driving home, the flowers placed delicately in a box on the passenger seat of the car, the words of the card floated around in her mind. She remembered that being what was said before they parted ways in Iowa, but getting the roses, and then the card with those words, made her want to hope for something more.

Could he possibly mean that he was going to actually see her soon, or was it his way of reliving the days they had spent together and letting her know that he was missing her? Her mind, was a flutter with thoughts of what he had done. She knew they had talked only the night before, for a short period before he had to rest for the next day's match, but in her wildest dreams, she hadn't figured him for a flowers kind of guy. Not only that but to have them come directly to her office meant that he had done some seriously planning.

Parking her car in the garage, she went around to the front of the house to collect her mail. Her daily rituals were almost second nature to her now, so blindly, she picked up all the mail and headed for the house and the ability to finally sit down and relax after her first busy day as associate editor.

Slipping her shoes off at the door, she threw herself down onto her sofa and began sorting through what seemed to be a lot of mail for only having gone the weekend without checking it. Throwing any and all bills immediately on the coffee table, she came across what looked to be a letter or a card addressed to her, but with no return address attached.

Curiosity piqued, she ripped the envelope apart with her hands and slipped what she now knew was a small note out, its crispness making a slight crinkling noise as her hands held it. Slipping it open, she saw the script and felt her heart swell.

_Dear Lissa,_

_I hope you enjoy the flowers. It was the only thing I could think of to do on short notice that would bring a smile to your lips as you start your first week back at work. I wish I could be there with you continuing what we started in Iowa what feels like forever ago, but since I can't I hope this note and the flowers can make up for the absence._

_I have so much to share with you, yet seemingly not enough time to do so, so between my phone calls, our texting and emailing, and now these notes I am now promising to send, I hope to share with you what my life is like while I am away from you._

_But I ask something in return from you. Though we are seemingly a million miles apart right now, and cannot be there to know everything that happens in each others lives, I want you to write me, really write me and tell me everything. I want your feelings, your every day stories, all of it. Can you do that for me?_

_Please enjoy the flowers and know that for every minute of every day we're apart, I'm eternally asking you,_

_So I'll see you soon then?_

_Forever, John._

She closed the note then and lying down, she placed it on her chest. Reading this note, knowing now that he had sent all of this in advance, knowing what it would do for her, to her, to see it, made her almost speechless. She had never imagined that the man she had met at the gas station would end up being the man that would do all of this and seem to enjoy doing so.

He had asked her in his letter to do something for him the way he was reaching out and silently doing something for her and she knew that she would immediately do as he asked. He had no idea when they would see each other again and he didn't want to miss a minute of her life here in Toronto that was going on without him. He wanted to hear the good; the bad and the ugly, and all of the feelings and emotions in between.

_Well if that's what he wants, then that's exactly what I'm going to give him._ She thought to herself, her mind still in overdrive at the day she had just had. As busy and as time consuming as it was taking over this new position, the best part of her day had come near the end with the flowers and now this note. Was it really possible to believe that every day could be like this? Or in the end was she deluding herself?

Taking a look at the clock above the television to her left, she resigned herself to grabbing the phone and making the call. Sure she might look pushy but there was no way she was going to write him a letter that would take more then two days to reach him, when she could call him and kill two birds with one stone.

She had reason to ache for the sound of his voice now and after reading that letter, imagining him sitting in a hotel room writing it, ache she did. She also wanted to tell him exactly what she thought about what had transpired today, something a letter just would not do.

Punching in the number, she listened with baited breathe as the rings went in and in. When after the fifth ring, there was still no answer she resigned herself to not hearing his voice after all. As she was about to push end on the phone, she heard the voice, clear as day through the line.

"Hello?"

Now with him speaking, she found herself momentarily speechless. So much for knowing exactly what she was going to say when she called him. Her brain had turned to mush right before her eyes and she needed to rescue it soon or she'd be the one risking the hang up.

"Damn." He swore to himself. "I missed her."

"No John wait, I'm here."

"Lissa? Hang on a second, I can barely hear you in here."

After a few seconds, of male voices invading the phone line, and loud noises as he obviously manoeuvred his way out of where he was, she heard him speak again.

"There, sorry. Was in the locker room and didn't really want to talk with a bunch of guys hanging around."

She was so out of it that she was questioning herself as to why he would be around a bunch of men, when it hit her finally that he would be around the men because that was his JOB. He worked with a boat load of men each and every day. Such was the life of a WWE Superstar.

"Thank you." was all she said, knowing that he would understand what she meant and wanting to get to the heart of the matter, knowing he wouldn't have a lot of time to talk.

"You got them?"

"If you mean the flowers, yes I got them. Right when I needed them most too."

"I'm glad."

"When did you get the time to plan all of this John? We've talked at least once a day since we left Iowa and you've been extremely worn out and tired each time. How did you manage it?"

John chuckled then, like he had a dirty little secret and wasn't about to give it away, not even to her.

"Just because I've been exhausted, doesn't mean I can't dial a phone as you well know. I wanted to do something for you, so I did it. Did you get the note too?"

"I did John. I just read it."

"So will you do as I asked? Will you write me, in whatever way you can and let me know everything there is to know about you?"

"Yes John, I can but for the life of me I can't figure out why what I'm up to matters."

"It matters because YOU matter Lissa." he stated simply before continuing. "If you write me letters at all, just make sure you send them to WWE Headquarters, they will make sure from there that I get them. They're pretty good about it."

"I can do that. Again, thank you. I'm touched."

"So I'll see you soon then?" he asked, as was his custom now it seemed.

"Yes John, I'll see you soon then."


	45. Chapter 45

It was officially Tuesday, his one night of the week he had off, and he had nothing but planning on his mind. He packed his carry on and prepared to check out of the hotel. If he wanted to make good time, leaving at the crack of dawn was best. It was very likely the rest of the world would not yet be awake and by the time he landed at his destination, he would have plenty of time to get the information he needed to begin the harder part of what he was planning to do.

Having filled his roommate in on what he was thinking, he watched as Johnny began throwing clothes into his duffel, quickness the feeling of the moment. His friend had been nothing but supportive once he had explained everything to him after the show the night before and now he was going to follow Ted to get the answers he was also needing and was doubting he was ever going to get.

"You ready to go off the grid for awhile?" Ted asked, sounding more and more like the characters he played in movies and less like himself.

"Teddy man, I get the need for keeping this all quiet, but for the love of God can you stop talking like a Marine?"

"Was not."

'Were too. Now instead of arguing with me and then talking like this is some secret mission, can we just get a move on?"

Ted could tell John was frustrated but that he was as deeply involved in this as Ted himself was. They had never attempted something like this, and doing so now, when both of their careers were riding high could result in a feeling of career suicide but in the moment, Ted didn't care and he figured Johnny didn't either otherwise he never would have agreed to come with him.

"Let's blow this pop stand."

The ride to the airport was quicker then both of them had hoped and they soon found themselves with a wait on their hands for the flight to be called. John had left Ted to his own devices as he went in search of the one treat he just could not live without, even though it wasn't the most healthy thing he had put it in his body.

He found the Starbucks easily and immediately searched their menu board for the object of his desire. Not seeing it but still needing to know if it was carried, he waited in the line patiently until it was his turn to be called.

"How can I help you sir?" the young barista asked him as he made his way up to the glossy black counter.

"Do you guys happen to sell maple scones here?"

When he saw the look on the young ladies face he knew that he had hit a roadblock. When she spoke next, it just confirmed the look in full. "No we don't. We did for a short time but they didn't sell very well. Is there anything else I can get you?"

A little bit peeved that he hadn't gotten his guilty pleasure, he ordered a coffee for him and for Ted and paid the lady. Mumbling under his breath about how these airport Starbucks were really starting to suck, he reached Ted and handed him his coffee, taking the seat beside him for the next fifteen minutes of wait time.

"So you want to tell me what exactly happened that is making you do all of this?"

Ted debated whether or not to admit everything that had happened earlier in the day yesterday to John. He knew that his friend was trustworthy but he had made enough of an ass of himself in the last twenty four hours, he didn't feel like reliving it.

Though if anyone knew embarrassment, it certainly was the man that was travelling with him now.

"She called me yesterday, worried about me. I guess not hearing from me for awhile really made her paranoid. Can't say I blame her. I was happy she called but I overstepped and told her that I needed time to sort of my life before I could become really involved."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well normally the truth wouldn't be a bad thing but see, before I left, I told her NOT to forget what we had shared together and here I am telling her I don't want to get too involved. I'm sure I confused the hell out of her, but I also know without a doubt that I bruised her saying it the way I did."

John seemed to get it now. Seeing as he had met this girl believing she was someone else, and the embarrassment that had come along with it, he understood why Teddy hadn't told him before now. It was a horrible thing to live down when you made an ass out of yourself. Even when you had the best of intentions.

"So this is your way of making it right?"

"Absolutely! I have a question for you though. Why are you doing this John? Did you screw up too?"

John wasn't aware he had screwed up and though he really didn't believe he needed to do this, he wanted to do this, so that was what drove him now to help Ted. There had been a time a week ago when Ted had been trying to help him, in his own weird, and completely embarrassing way, it was time to pay it forward.

"No I didn't screw up. In fact after yesterday, I think I may have some of those 'bonus points' stacked up for cashing in at a later time."

Both men cracked up then and before they knew it, the boarding call came over the speaker system. The time had come for both men to make their final decisions before hopping the plane and beginning the first phase in Ted's plan to make things right. If there were any doubts, now would be the best time to speak up.

"You ready to do this John?"

"Couldn't imagine not doing it now buddy. Lets get our asses to Corporate and see if we can't finally get the one thing we really do owe ourselves."

They made their way through the lines, and onto the plane and as both men found their seats in first class, making themselves comfortable, they settled in for the long flight that would take them to WWE Corporate and one step closer to getting what they wanted.

* * *

_So you want space huh Teddy? Well consider it done. _

She had been practicing saying that at least a hundred times since their call had ended the day before, and even though she was starting to believe she was finally starting to believe it, she knew that if he showed up here now, and begged her forgiveness for the way he had been acting, that she would drop it all and just go on as they had been before.

His words grated at her though and she couldn't seem to let it go even though she had gone to work and come home to take care of her mother. It was always there in the back of her mind that he had practically begged her not to forget the day they had spent together in the water, the love making they had shared yet he was unwilling to admit that maybe, just maybe there was more he was feeling then he himself had counted on.

Could he really have only used her as a means to an end? She had heard so many horror stories of girls that gave themselves and their bodies to the wrestlers on the road only to be used and then discarded. She had thought Teddy was different, given his upbringing, and his very religious father but she even had to admit that sometimes, those were the ones that hurt you the most.

That day in the water replayed over and over in her mind, as she was trying to analyze it and find what she could have done differently. She had only wanted to share some of herself with him, to help revise his vision of the town. No, she hadn't planned on having sex with him, and even now refused to look at it that way, but the fact that it had happened, didn't cause her any immediate alarm. It had felt so right in the moment, and Cheryl was going to be damned if he would turn it ugly now.

Yes, she knew he was going through a messy divorce, and she also knew from him confiding in her that there had been times even right before he had come to meet her that he had tried to save it. He loved his wife, soon to be ex, that much he would never deny, but what she had become and what she had accused him of, was almost too much now for him to overlook.

She trusted him when he told her that as much fun as he had had with her, he needed the time to adequately put his past behind him and she was more then willing to give him that time. But when she had signed on for this kind of life, she had never dreamed he would go that long between talking to her again. All his talk of communication was for what exactly? Fun?

Picking up her phone and scanning through the contacts, both old and new, she stopped herself at Matt's name. They hadn't spoken in almost a week, not even when they both had gone to work and it was eating at her that there was no way to take back what she had said and done. She knew in the long run it had been the right thing to do, for both of them but it didn't make the void any less big. She was really feeling the loss of her best friend right now, that much was sure.

She flipped past his name and came to her sister's directly under it. The sister that was now an editor in her writing career. A twin sister that was it seemed a million miles away and embroiled in her own love story that Cheryl just couldn't be a part of. As much as she wanted to call Melissa now, to hash all of this out with her, she knew she couldn't. John and her were working through their own idea of staying in touch and to add her drama to it, would only make things worse.

So who could she talk too? She certainly wouldn't and couldn't call Teddy again. No, one embarrassment was enough for one day. Hell for an entire year if she really thought about it. It was then that she scanned through the rest of the names until she came to his.

Allowing herself to linger on his name and number a little longer then was obviously healthy, she hit another button until the delete confirmation came up, prompting her. Almost begging her to make the right choice. If Ted wanted space, wanted to spare her the trouble his life was, then she was going to help him in the only way she could.

She deleted him from her contacts, breaking the cycle and now the contact all together. If he really did want to be free of her, or of the worry of her, then he now had it. She had taken the last of the temptation away.

Ted DiBiase no longer existed.


	46. Chapter 46

"How are you finding the new responsibilities? Are you able to handle the intake of work adequately?"

She had been summoned to the office in the early morning hours of the dreadfully hot Tuesday to go over the plans for the next online edition of the weekly online magazine they had just released a few weeks prior, and it had suddenly turned into her boss Markus, questioning her about her new position.

Melissa had always been good at rolling with each and every job placement she had, and then when given the opportunity to advance, she flourished nicely, always giving it a hundred and ten percent. This time was no different and while it was taking a lot to get used to the work load, she was no longer the one writing the articles, instead now editing the articles, she wouldn't change it for the world. She like the pace. It gave her time not to focus on everything else that she might be missing in her life.

"I'm getting there. There is a lot more to this job then editing people's work, but given the right amount of adjustment, I do not believe I'll have a problem keeping up."

"Good, glad to hear it. Now you know I am not one to fall into office gossip, even when it pertains to the newspaper business but there has been a lot of talk in the last two days around the preverbal water cooler about you. I was wondering if you would mind letting me in on the big news."

She had no idea what he was talking about but willing to humour him, for the sake of keeping things pleasant, she nodded politely.

"It seems word around the paper is that you have a secret admirer. Is there any truth to that?"

She laughed, realizing just what everyone had been talking about. She had mentioned John in passing to a couple of the women in the office when she returned to her job, and it had apparently snowballed from there. His rose delivery yesterday probably helped it along nicely as well.

"Why Markus, this seems suspiciously like an interview, you wouldn't be doing that to your very best editor now would you?"

He cleared his throat, obviously due to the fact that she had caught him in his interviewing frame of mind. It was sad really, even after all these years of not doing it anymore, it was like second nature to form questions that way. She knew she would be the very same way. It was in her blood to watch and question.

"Not my intention I assure you, but are the rumours true? Does my lead editor have an admirer?"

"Not an admirer per say. I have an important person that means a lot to me, who apparently likes to show me quite frequently what he thinks of me."

"Does this man have a name?"

"John Hennigan."

It was like a light bulb went off over the top of Markus's head then. He had heard the name before, something Melissa hadn't had the pleasure of recognizing before she had met him. If Markus knew the name and knew who he was in the wrestling industry, what would his reaction be?

She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"He's a wrestler isn't he?" Markus asked, immediately going to his computer and doing a pretty intense search for something that Melissa had no idea about. When she nodded in agreement, he spun the LCD monitor around until she could see what was in front of her plain and clear as day.

There under a dark headline, with Markus's name as the reporter, was an article about wrestling, and more importantly, a wrestler. John Hennigan, otherwise known as WWE Superstar, Johnny Nitro.

"You wrote about him?" she asked slowly, trying to wrap her mind around what she was being shown. She knew his stage name had been Morrison but they hadn't discussed anything deeper then that and with the date on the article, this was definitely before he had become the Monday Night Delight.

"I did. He was a real success story when he first started and me being a fan of that sort of thing, well I called in a favour within the WWE and I was granted the interview with him. Now this was a long time ago, so if you ask him he probably wont remember, but he had come into town for a show, and I took the chance on him."

Well this was news to her. She had her own wrestling history, but hers predated even Markus's from the looks of things because Johnny Nitro had not even been a blip on her radar when she had been writing wrestling events.

"Now that's a small world." she commented, not sure what else to say, she was dumbfounded that her boss had known John and somehow they had never gotten into a conversation about it. Not knowing John, but their similar backgrounds.

"That it is. From what I remember about him, back then he had this girlfriend. A real spitfire she was. Her name was Melina, and I don't know what her problem was, but she really did feel like doing the talking for him."

Melina. The name rang a bell, a name she was sure John had mentioned when they had been deep in discussion one of the two days they spent together in Iowa.

_Melina must be the woman John mentioned when he talked about his ex._

It all came together then, and she found that since John wasn't nearby to ask, that Markus could maybe give her some of the answers she sought. There was still so much she didn't know about John Hennigan, and so much she was dying to know.

"We've talked a little about her but he hasn't gotten too deeply into it. It's all still really new." she felt herself confide to her boss. If he was willing to show her an old interview he had done with the man who was now sending flowers to his favourite editor, then she felt comfortable telling him common knowledge type things.

"Believe me, of what I remember of this woman, there is a real good reason why he isn't talking about her. She was a killer in terms of looks, but that girls attitude needed some serious adjusting. She wanted to be interviewed more then John did. Something like that has been known to ruin an interview but he managed to keep his cool and finish it with me. I give that man a lot of respect."

Hearing that her boss respected John, well it was a good thing to hear. Given that they were writers, and John was an entertainer that got interviewed more often then he probably admitted, the two professions had to find a common ground, or like Markus had said, it would ruin an interview all together, which looked badly for everyone involved.

"Tell the man if he's interested in doing another piece with me, give me a call. I'd really like to see how the last few years have changed him, or not changed him."

"Will do Markus." she replied, knowing she really meant it, but before she could detour the conversation back to this weeks online writings, Markus spoke again.

"It really is a shame though, because the look that boy had when I interviewed him all those years ago, I really think he believed she was the one and he was ready to finally settle down and marry her."

It was the word marriage that brought her straight back to reality. Hearing the bad things about Melina, while making her feel a little better about herself, and her intentions where John was concerned, still bothered her a little. Hearing that they had been as serious as marriage though, well that opened another can of worms for her.

Her insecurities had been piqued again, and despite the attention John had been showering on her, she was left to wonder if maybe he was doing so, so that he erase everyone's perception of him and Melina.

Could it be possible she was actually being used?


	47. Chapter 47

"You want us to do what?" Stephanie asked as she listened to Ted DiBiase JR's request intently. She had agreed to the meeting sight unseen, not knowing exactly what it was that both of these men had wanted. Hearing the request now though, she could only assume both men were out of their minds.

"I know that the roster is having injury issues at the moment, and I am not asking to take any time off of RAW. All we're asking is to not be booked on a few upcoming house shows."

"If I did as you asked, and grant you the time off, a few days, who is it really helping in the long run? Because the minute I do that, given the way the company has been going lately with both Randy and Paul out; and Shawn retired, there isn't a whole lot of talent left to work with in terms of big names and longevity."

Ted knew what she was doing and he couldn't fault her for it. She had to look at the entire picture from a business standpoint, and when it came down to it, John and Ted being two of the mainstays on Raw since the draft, they were needed to pick up the slack. John Cena as big of a name as he was, could not shoulder the entire load himself. The fans would riot.

He just knew that he had to somehow get her to agree to this. If only for two days. That would give him the time he needed to make a few wrongs right again and then he would go back on the road full time stronger then he had ever been. As it was right now, if he worked through what he had done to Cheryl, then he was going to be off his game.

His work would suffer, the WWE would then suffer and he might even find himself stranded in the water without a life preserver. Something he just didn't want to do if he could at all help it.

"Why do you want this time off anyway Ted?"

This was the part he hadn't wanted to admit. At least not when Paul was standing in the room, flanked by Vince and a few of the other board members. It was personal, and he felt that though Stephanie might understand it as a woman, he knew the men wouldn't. It would go against the code within the WWE that you didn't let her personal business interfere with WWE business. A code he was so obviously breaking.

"It's a personal matter." he answered easily. Knowing that the easiest way to get what he wanted was to lie. So he used the only excuse he knew would work. "Kristin wants to bring additional legal actions against me in the divorce and I am due in court in Florida to answer to them. If I don't, the ramifications would hurt this company and that is something I do not want."

There, it was out and now he only had to pray that he would get his way. Surely they couldn't turn down the explanation they had given them.

"John, your reason for wanting this same amount of time off."

"I need to fly to Toronto."

"For what purpose?" she asked again, pushing him for a better answer.

"I need to work something out personally in my life. Before you say anything though, I know that you frown on personal interests getting above the business but given my track record within the company, I think I am more then deserving for two days off. Especially after what happened to my ankle only a few short weeks ago."

He hadn't wanted to throw his minor injury in their faces, but he had been working through it despite warnings from every one of his fellow wrestlers not too. Just like Ted had before him, he was going to lie and deny if they were going to push the issue.

"If I give you the next two days off, how can I guarantee you both will be in Oregon for the set of two house shows on Thursday afternoon?"

"Well with you saying it like that, our word must not be our bond in this case. So how is this? If we do not show at those shows, have one of your workers call you and have us terminated on the spot. There will be no argument Vice President of Talent Relations brain though, was not high of his list of things to do so he immediately stopped.

"That sounds acceptable."

John spoke up then, wondering the same thing as Ted was. Was Stephanie really going to agree to let them take the next two days off or not?

"So do we have a deal?"

"We do gentleman. Enjoy the next two days off because for the next six months, you will be worked harder then you ever have before. You will only have the time off that we have already prearranged for you, and your ass belongs to the WWE."

As both men vacated the office, leaving Stephanie, Vince and Paul to work out what was left to do with the talent they had for the house shows, they both mentally gave each other high fives. It had taken some deceiving on their part but both men had gotten exactly what they wanted.

Phase one of their plan was now complete, now both men were left with their private agendas, which meant that from this point on, they had to go their separate ways.

"Thanks for doing this with me John. I had no idea if they were going to go for it or not. But now that they have, the only thing left to do is make up for the mistakes I made with Cheryl. If we don't see each other before Thursday, have a good time in Toronto."

Both men shook hands, as they exited the elevators at WWE Headquarters and they went their separate ways, each entering in to a private cab. Destination, airport. For the next two days, they were going to make the best of the gift they had been given.

As Ted watched John pull away in his cab, he looked at his cell phone and immediately made the call, and further his plan.

"When's the next flight out of Connecticut, destination Iowa?"


	48. Chapter 48

_I cannot believe I actually agreed to this. I have lost my mind._

When Melissa had agreed to work the longer hours, not enjoying the quiet that seemed to now overtake her home she had assumed it was a really good idea. The more she sat here though, most of her reporters either gone home for the day or out chasing stories and deadlines down, she felt that same lonely feeling. The very thing she had been trying to avoid was going to hit her no matter where she chose to spend the majority of her night.

Flipping through some contracts, and also hard copies of work the reporters had submitted, she felt the beginning of a headache coming on. The weather had turned impressively hot over the last few days and she was paying for it in her office now. All the heat was going to her head and making it near impossible to focus.

Correcting numerous errors in a row, she was thankful when the phone rang, allowing her the small escape from the pain that was going to eventually take her under.

"Editor's office, Melissa speaking." she answered, assuming that it was yet another reporter calling in to inform her of their movements, and to prepare her for their inevitable submissions.

"Please tell me what a beautiful woman like you is doing still working at this hour?" the voice questioned in return.

"No reason in the world to go home. Are you going to give me one?"

The voice was silent but Melissa was sure he hadn't hung up because she could hear the light breathing over the line.

"I might be able to do that, but it would require something from you."

Now her interest was piqued. What could he possibly want that she was able to give him when they were so far apart? She hadn't heard from him since she had thanked him for the flowers and the note; and she was amazed how just hearing his voice now sent her heart into overdrive.

"If I am able to do it, then I will."

He laughed then, as if what he was about to ask was funny in some way. When he spoke again though, it took Melissa off guard, this was not the kind of request she was used to.

"You need to open the door sweetheart."

"Very funny John." she shot back equally as quickly.

He laughed again and then she heard a knock at her office door. When she didn't immediately stand to answer it, John spoke again.

"Are you going to answer the door or should I just cancel the two days of uninterrupted leisure time I acquired?"

It was then that she realized that he was serious and this wasn't a joke. Again there came a knock at the door only this time she hung up the phone and made a run to answer it. Throwing it open, she came face to face with the man she had been on the phone with, a smile playing on his lips and not wasting another second she immediately jumped into his obviously ready and waiting arms.

"I can't believe you're actually here." she exclaimed, the truth lingering on the words she had spoken. As much as she had thought about John since they had parted ways in Iowa, she had never in her wildest dreams expected him to be able to show up here, at her work when it was so obvious his job was preventing it.

"Well believe it darling because for the next two days, you're stuck with me."

John kissed her then, needing to feel the tingle his lips experienced every time their lips touched. Every since he had made the wish on the shooting star the night of their first date, every time he kissed her, it was like it was coming true, over and over again.

"Stuck with you is not how I'd describe it." she said laughing as they both broke away from the kiss but not allowing each other to break away from the embrace that held them in place.

"So how would you describe it then? Consider me interested."

She had no idea how to respond to this question. When they had last been together, there had been no doubt about rooming arrangements, but given that he was now in her city, she was concerned as to what his plans were. Would he allow himself to stay with her, or would be do what he thought to be the gentlemanly thing and stay in a hotel?

"Being stuck would mean I didn't want to have something, but that couldn't be farther from the truth where you are concerned. I would love nothing more then to enjoy you for the next two days. I'm dizzy with joy over it but there's something I need to know."

"Sure darling, anything."

"Where are you going to stay?"

John wasn't sure how to answer that question as it was the same one he had been asking himself since he had made the flight plans to Toronto. He would not be the on to assume that she would immediately take him in and that their relationship was now ready to go to the next important step. He wasn't in the line of rushing things but the problem still remained. He needed to figure out his sleeping arrangements.

"I didn't plan that part of the trip to be honest Lissa. I was just interested in getting here, and being right where I am now. Everything else would wait."

She smiled, her face lighting up as she did. "You planned on being in my office then?"

"No, not exactly but I did plan on being wherever you were, and since right in this moment, its your office you happen to be residing in, well it's where I am happy." John said, unable to hide his grin at her good play on his words.

"What if I said I had an answer to your housing problems?" she asked lightly, gauging his reaction to her question to know how to next proceed. If he balked at the idea of her helping him in this regard, she knew that she wouldn't force the issue any further.

"I'd say, bring it on because right now I'm open to anything." He quickly replied, tightening his hold around her, craving the feel of her underneath him, as closely as possible. A week was just too long to have to wait to feel something truly warming like this.

"My place is plenty big enough to hold two people, so John, would you like to come home with me?"


	49. Chapter 49

He pulled the rental car up in front of the most monstrous looking store he had seen since they had come out with the Super K-marts so many years ago. When he had done his research and found out the place where she worked, he had assumed it was going to be a lot smaller and down home feeling then this was.

As he took in the store before him, the people rushing in and out with carts and other appendages, he found that he was finally starting to let his nerves get the better of him. He was now here, in the state of Illinois, having found out that she travelled out of state for her job at the chain of stores and the force of what he was about to embark on was finally seeping itself into his system.

Through his contact at the grocery chain, he had found out that she subbed in for missing people as a cashier, but also spent a lot of time working the deli and seafood counters. On this day she was due to be behind the cash register, which would make his showing up hard to hide, but he was willing to work with it.

John had laughed at him when he had detailed his plan before they had hit Connecticut, telling him that it was better to arrive in Iowa and meet her when she was coming home then it was to just show up at her work but he didn't want to wait that long.

Ted knew he had messed up on the phone and that if Cheryl even agreed to hear him out it would be a blessing. He was willing to take whatever risks it took to get that result. Even if it meant showing up at her work unannounced.

Checking the clock he knew the time had come for him to squash the nerves he was feeling and just head into the store and talk to the woman he had gone through hell to have this moment with. He just knew he was tired of messing it up, and he was determined to change his luck, even if it killed him.

The automatic doors slid open easily for him and as he took a quick scan around the store, he noticed it was a lot more busy then he had first estimated. People seemed lined halfway down aisles trying to check out, and the ones that weren't were all in a mad dash to get whatever items they could.

The only time a store ever looked this busy was if there was a holiday approaching and everyone went last minute shopping, since he knew that wasn't the case, this amount of people was mind boggling.

He caught sight of her instantly but immediately moved so as not to catch her eye until he was completely ready. He had his plan embedded in his mind and if he could help it, nothing was going to ruin it.

He saw the shirt of one of the workers pass by him out of the corner of his eye and he immediately called out. He was going to need some help to be pointed in the right direction for the beginning stage of his plan. This person was as good as any to help that along.

"Can you direct me to the floral department please?" he asked politely as possible, knowing pure sugar was flowing off his tongue at the young woman before him now.

"Of course sir." the young clerk managed easily, and as soon as they went on the move, Ted was directly behind her, praying she didn't take him near Cheryl's view. He had to get this right, and walking right in front of her wouldn't work very well for that end result he wanted.

They quickly ducked down an aisle and the more they walked, the more Ted wondered just how far away these flowers were. Once they reached an impasse in the aisles though, Ted saw it and with the array of flowers that were branched out everywhere, there were just endless possibilities for what he could do for Cheryl.

"Thank you very much for your help." he said bringing out the sugary tone again. When the worker walked away with just a faint smile in his direction, he turned back to the job at hand.

He had no idea what her favourite flower would be, but after taking in the aroma's around him, and then seeing the array of colors he was being blasted with, he settled on a bouquet of plain white carnations. He didn't want to push himself with adding roses, and this seemed the simplest direction to take.

Motioning to the flower lady behind a counter, and waiting as she made her way over to where Ted was standing, he couldn't believe his luck. It wasn't always easy to pick out flowers for someone you cared about, but in this case, it was like the flowers had picked themselves.

"I would like as big a batch of these white carnations that you can give me." He passed along his request and noticed the ladies eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Obviously someone had never come in asking for that big a request before.

"I can put together everything we have here and those that we haven't yet put out? Would that be enough?"

"Yes ma'am it would. I would appreciate all the help you can give me, flowers aren't usually my specialty."

She nodded as if she understood completely, which Ted thought, she probably did given that men were always the ones giving flowers yet not spending enough time actually thinking about them.

"Are these for a special lady?" the lady asked him, and all he could do was nod. He did not want to get into a conversation with a woman that surely knew Cheryl well, and have his mission given away.

"I will get these wrapped and ready to go for you right now. It will only take a minute." she began to walk away then when something obviously occurred to her and she turned around.

"Would you like to pay for them here or at the cash near the front?"

"Here please." was his only reply.

She hurried off then and within minutes came back out holding the most beautiful display of carnations his eyes had ever seen, complete with ribbons, flower food and a beautiful glass vase.

"That will be 34.50."

He paid her and taking the flowers gingerly in his course hands, he made his way back up the aisles that he had just travelled through. Seeing now that the cashiers had cut the lines nearly in half since he had been in the store, he immediately headed for Cheryl's, that lucky for him, was now only serving two people in front of him, one of which had at least a foot on Ted himself.

_Thank god, the perfect hiding spot._ He thought to himself as he did just that, hiding behind the mammoth man and awaiting his turn in line. Not thinking of it but just reacting, he saw the 'Please use next lane' sign and after he was securely in with no one behind him, he placed it up on the conveyor belt.

With the man now paying that was ahead of him, and Ted content that his plan really couldn't have gone any smoother, he smiled. In just mere seconds he was going to see the woman he had been thinking of non stop for the past three days. He only wished she would be as happy to see him as he was to see her.

She just had to be, there was no other way around it. His plan _WOULD NOT _fail.


	50. Chapter 50

"Before you get mad, can you please let me talk?" Ted asked the instant he saw Cheryl lock her eyes on him, watching them grow darker in barely a hairs breath. This was not the same Cheryl he had spent those two insane days with. This was the Cheryl he had hurt and now had to make better.

"What else is there to say? Or are you here to tell me you suddenly fixed what was broken and care about me?"

Ted felt the temperature turn frigid with cold as she spit the words at him. He knew he deserved them but it didn't mean he had to enjoy hearing it come from her lips. The very woman that only a week ago he couldn't have fast enough wrapped around him.

"I'm not going to tell you that Cheryl because I'd be lying to you and I won't do that."

"Well will wonders never cease. Someone come over here and give this man a medal." she called out, alerting to everyone in the surrounding lanes what was taking place between them. Something Ted hadn't seen coming and definitely didn't play into this plan in the slightest.

"Cheryl please, there is no one left to check out, will you PLEASE give me a few minutes to talk to you?"

He knew he was pleading with her, that if it took him begging, he would most certainly do so, even if the floor didn't look entirely sanitary. He just knew that he wanted her to listen to him, really listen and he was willing to do anything to get that.

"Who are those for?" she asked then, not answering his question but instead turning her attention to the white flowers he was holding tightly in his arms, almost the way a parent would hold a newborn child.

"They are for you."

She rolled her eyes but he saw something in them as she did and he knew that in some small way, he had gotten through to her. Which would allow him to get her to open up to him again, at least in a simple way.

He handed them to her, waiting with baited breath for her to take them, and to maybe feel her fingers graze his, craving the feeling he had all but wanted to die for a week ago. He wasn't disappointed because she did take them, and as their hands grazed each other, she immediately put the bouquet to her nose, taking in their innocent smell.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked immediately, not understanding the question entirely.

"That white carnations were my favourite flower?"

"I didn't know. But when I chose them, they seemed to fit you, or at least what I thought you might like. You really don't strike me as a rose girl."

She laughed in spite of herself, finally allowing him entrance to her heart again, at least in the smallest of ways. He still had a lot to make up for, but giving her these flowers now, and seemingly knowing what worked for her, well it was a step in the right direction.

She sighed, bringing him back to the present and their conversation and she spoke again. "Oh Teddy, what the hell is going on with us?"

Seeing the eyes of everyone in the line beside him, locked dead on the both of them, he suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Not wanting to go too deep into a conversation until they could have adequate time alone, he did the only thing he could.

"Can we talk somewhere more private? Do you have a break you can take?"

She nodded, and turning the aisle light off, she signalled to the women to her right and left that she was headed out for a break. This was not the first time she had done this, but it was the first time she had done so to run off with a man. Especially knowing the man in question now was a WWE Superstar.

Walking outside, Cheryl still holding tightly onto the flowers, and smelling them every couple of seconds, almost wanting to memorize their scent, they turned to face each other once they knew they were out of the earshot of customers.

"You asked me what's going on with us and I'm going to answer that. If you'll let me that is."

She nodded in agreement, obviously wanting to hear what he had to say, but not yet trusting him to tell her everything.

"Kristin and I were together for a long time. We were high school sweethearts and until a week ago, I was willing to do just about anything to prove to her that I wasn't the man she had come to think of me as. Then in walks you, or at the very least your sister, and something tipped off inside of me. Nothing made sense anymore."

He took a deep breath, obviously having more to say and Cheryl sat herself down on one of the wooden benches to listen to what was about to come next. She didn't have to wait long.

"Those two days we were together, I was finally learning how to be myself again. To be Ted, the guy who loved life and everything in it. You helped me with that, and then the day we cliff dived, the aftermath, all of it put me into a tail spin. I knew going back to work was going to have to occupy my entire mind, or I wouldn't succeed at the only thing I know that I am good at."

Again he took a breath, and then continued. "When you called that day, it was like you had read my mind but at the same time hadn't. John had asked me if we had spoken and I had said no. I wanted to focus on work, on being the best at what I do. Your call, well it threw me off again, I felt the tailspin coming and the only way I could think of to react was to push you away. God, Cheryl, that wasn't what I wanted at all but I just couldn't do both consciously without failing at one or the other.

"I understand Teddy, but if you're so afraid of this so called "tailspin" effect I am having on you, then why are you here now?"

It was a very valid question and Teddy knew he owed her the truthful answer. Even if she didn't believe it, or him.

"This is going to sound insane I know it but Cheryl, for the first time in forever, I think its true. I'm here right now because I fucked up, and I really want the chance to make it right." he stopped talking then, but before Cheryl could respond he cut back in again.

"And I'm here because I think I just might be falling in love with you."


	51. Chapter 51

"_And I'm here because I think I just might be falling in love with you."_

It had been several minutes since Ted had made that earth shattering admission to her and it was more then obvious he had been waiting for a response from her, anything, even if it was bad because then it would mean she had heard him. She wanted to give him an answer; a sigh; a moan; well just about anything but her mind was locked, those words floating over and over again in her subconscious.

"Did you hear me Cheryl?" Ted asked, hoping against hope she had heard him so he wouldn't have to admit it again and have it fall on deaf ears. He had admitted to screwing up, and though it should have been enough at that, he knew she deserved to know what he was truly scared of.

"I did Teddy. I just can't seem to find the words to respond."

"In a good or bad way?"

"You might be falling in love with me?"

He nodded, listening to her tone as she said his very words back to him in a questioning manner, looking for any sign of disgust or disbelief, of which he found none.

"I know it sounds trite and that if it were me hearing it, I would think it was a ploy but I'm telling you Cheryl, there is no other explanation for the stupidity I have been displaying."

She laughed at him calling himself stupid. At least the man could admit how he acted. The first step was always admitting ones faults, of which in this situation she had many. She had called him, pushed him for something he hadn't been ready to look at deeply. She was just as much at fault as him except he had gone a little deeper with it.

"I own some of this too Teddy. I mean when you pretty much spurned me I deleted you from my life, at least in the only way I could at the time. I didn't understand where you stood with your personal life, even though I pretended I did and for that I'm sorry."

"You don't owe me a thing." was all he could say in return to what she had just admitted too.

"I know you don't think I do, but I believe in this case that I do."

Ted sighed and ran his fingers up through his short cropped hair. Now that he had gotten there, and had said the things that needed said, allowed his heart to overrule his stupid brain, he had no idea where to go from here. The plan only went as far as getting Cheryl to talk to him, nothing but her could decide if she wanted anything to do with him now that she knew everything.

"I want to start over Cheryl and I mean it this time. I want to do this right. I can't be openly public until the divorce is over, but if you'll have me, I would really like to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"And if I said no?"

"Then I would go back to my job, and to my life in Tampa, and I would move on as best I could. I just know that if I don't start owning the things I do, rich boy that I am, I am never going to get what I truly deserve in this life."

She seemed to mull over what he had admitted to her, what he wanted from her now and Ted could see the wheels turning in her mind. She had trusted him once before and he had let her down, throwing himself deeper into his work to block out what was truly happening to him. What would stop him from doing it again?

Could she really trust this man, the one she had made love too only one week earlier to not break her heart again?

"Cheryl please talk to me, scream at me if you have too, but right now this quiet is killing me."

"You want me to be your girlfriend? Even though we can't be public about it until after your divorce is over. Do I have that right?"

"Yes. I want a real shot to prove to you that I'm not the asshole that I was the last few days. I want to make it up to you and the first step to that is admitting what I want from you in this moment."

"Which is to date me? Even though your job takes you around the world 320 days out of a year?"

"Yes. So will you do it?"

She had some concessions if this was going to work though she knew that even without them she would have said yes. He had gone to all this trouble to end up at her work, with her favourite flowers, and was now opening his soul and heart to her, but she still wanted some insurance this time around.

Her heart meant more to her then it ever had and she wanted to make sure it never got bruised this way again. She was too good a person for that to happen too.

"I'll be your girlfriend Ted, but you have to do something for me and this time follow through so that this never happens again."

"I will do anything you need me too. Cheryl when I told you I was falling for you, I wasn't lying. I will walk through water if it makes you see me in a different light and keeps you in my life."

She smiled at the mental picture his words were creating. As easy as it could be to put him through some pretty heavy steps back to her heart, she knew she wouldn't do that, though the vision of him walking through water was a pretty pleasant thought.

"As much as I would like to see you attempt that walk through water, what I had in mind was something more simple."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"You need to find more ways then just your phone to contact me. You need to actually put the effort in because when I told you I was worried about you, I meant it and if I am going to be your girlfriend, whether public or not, I want it to be full and completely. So can you do that?"

Without wasting another minute, he gave her the only answer he could think of in that moment and that was to bring her to him and plant the biggest kiss he could on her tender pink lips. The minute his lips made contact with her, he knew he was lost, and Cheryl had been the one to find him and make him feel completely at home again.


	52. Chapter 52

"Ted did what?" Lissa asked, laughing as the walked up the driveway to her front door. Once the decision had been made for John to stay with her for the next two days, packing up her work and leaving the office for the night sounded exquisite.

John had been regaling her with what she had missed over the last day and a half and she really couldn't believe her ears. So much had happened in such a short period of time, and she realized now just how disconnected she felt from it all.

"He used his divorce to get time off to see your sister. In all the years I've known Teddy, I never thought he had that in him."

She had to admit that she hadn't been expecting it herself. Hearing it now only made it seem like she was living in a fictional world where everyone seemed to act the exact opposite of how they were. Sort of like the way her and John were acting now. In her wildest imagination she never would have been the woman dating a professional wrestler. Yet here she was.

As she put the key in the lock and twisted it, the door swung openly nicely and as she was about to head in, she felt her legs suddenly slip out from under her. It took a second to realize she hadn't fallen.

"John, put me down!" she exclaimed, a little breathless from the shock of being hoisted off her feet in mid walk. She laughed, and smacked his arms a little as he carried her over the threshold of her door and proceeded to take her straight to her sofa, where he then laid her down gently.

"What was that about?" she asked, looking at him on bended knees on the floor, the worlds biggest grin playing on his lips.

"Always wanted to know if I could that." was all John said in reply, the grin hovering deep into his cheekbones. Placing both of his hands on his knees, he popped back up to his feet with a quick bend over to kiss her on the forehead. "Now take your shoes off, kick your feet up and get comfortable."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now please do as I ask, and just shoot me in the direction of the kitchen. It's been a long day, I haven't eaten a thing and I bet you're feeling a tad peckish yourself."

She couldn't believe her ears. Here he was, in her house of all places and he was telling her that he wanted HER to relax and he was going to take care of dinner. All that talk of alternate universes was really starting to hit home now.

"I can't let you do that John, your supposed to be my guest."

John laughed and again kissed her forehead as she made an attempt to stand back up from the sofa. Gently pushing her back down, the grin visibly stronger now, he hushed her and headed in the direction of what he assumed was the kitchen, intent to get a head start on the dinner.

Melissa listened as he walked away and within minutes she heard a loud bang come from the direction John had gone in. Not wanting to laugh but hearing him cuss under his breath, she sat there and awaited what was surely going to come. John couldn't possibly handle cooking in a kitchen he had never been in. He would come back out any minute.

Minutes turned into an hour, and opening her eyes, she realized that in her anticipation of him coming back into the room, she had dozed off. Finding her bearings, she sat up on the couch, waiting for the spinning fairies dancing around her head to stop moving so she could stand. As she was about to get up, John popped back into the room and reached his hand out to take hers.

"Dinner is served."

Surprise playing on her features, with no chance of being hidden, she took his gesture of help and they made their way through the dining area that would then take them into the kitchen.

"Where exactly is dinner being served John?" Lissa asked, looking around trying to spy just where he had taken their dinner because from the state of the kitchen, it most certainly wasn't in there.

"I noticed you had fallen asleep so I took a look around, and I saw that you have a back veranda that overlooks the water. I thought it being such a cool night, the heat having gone down for the day, that we could enjoy our dinner out there."

She had to admit that since she had moved into the house a year before she had never once used the back veranda to enjoy herself in her time off. Sure she had looked out the kitchen window where she could see the water, but there had never been a reason before tonight for her to want to spend any time enjoying the real beauty of it.

With John here, smiling and having cooked for her though, the backyard was looking a hell of a lot more appealing by the second.

"You must love having a house this close to the water." he commented as he pulled out her lounge chair and she allowed herself to sit.

"To be honest, I have only ever been out here once and that was to get into a fight with a raccoon that thought some of my vanilla flowers were table scraps."

John laughed, taking the seat across from her and watching with delight as her eyes lit up at the amount of food that was adorned on her plate. He hadn't really cooked for anyone but himself in so long, so seeing the look of delightful surprise on her lips made him extremely happy inside.

"Well now that I'm here, I am going to make it my job to change that. I haven't had a view like this in a place I've lived since I had the condo in Los Angeles."

Her ears perked up at the sound of him mentioning his past. They hadn't really gotten the chance to speak openly about either one of their pasts and the fact that he was now feeling comfortable doing so made Melissa feel all kinds of warm fuzzies run through her.

"I'm sure that Toronto in no way compares to LA John."

"You're right it doesn't." he said immediately but before she could say another word he continued. "It's better."

Putting her fork back down on the plate, letting the different textures and taste roam around inside her mouth before swallowing she caught him staring at her, a smirk playing on his lips again and she vowed to find out just what was so amusing to him.

"Do tell John, what is so much better about Toronto?"

Reaching across the table and taking her now empty hands in his, he smiled, his eyes twinkling, leaving Melissa feeling like she could see the entire world if she looked deeply enough.

"I'm looking at her."


	53. Chapter 53

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
**

After returning their dishes to the kitchen, he stood quietly in the archway of the patio door and watched the beauty that was now standing before him, oblivious to him watching. Allowing himself this few seconds of people watching pleasure, he allowed his eyes to capture and take every inch of her into his subconscious.

He had never felt the way he felt about Melissa with anyone. Even when it had been him and Melina, this amount of affection, need for constant touching was pretty much non existent. If he wasn't holding Melissa, wherever they were, he knew he would feel empty. It was a feeling he had gotten used to over the last week. He just hadn't expected it to grow so large.

Her auburn hair was blowing the small breeze that had enveloped the house, and her gaze was locked on the water. She still wore her business suit, having not bothered changing when she had arrived home and he had forced her to relax. Something he knew the minute she tried to fight him that she was not used too. He related more to her in that moment earlier then he had since he had met her and that was saying something.

His heart swelled then, as she made the simple action of brushing her hair slowly out of her face and off to the side, where the wind didn't have the option of making it escape.

The reality of his situation hit him in that moment. If he left now, and never came back again, it would be this vision he would most remember. The way she looked under the moonlight with the rest of the world kept at bay and totally at peace. He also found himself craving something more then he ever had in his entire life.

John wanted to be able to see this exact vision in front of him for the rest of his life. He knew in a matter of fleeting seconds that his life would never be the same if she wasn't in it and her standing so far away from him now, had no idea she was having this effect on him.

John Hennigan, as he stood there, breathing and watching knew that no matter what happened from this point on, he was in love with this woman. His beautiful Melissa, the one he had dropped everything to be near and didn't regret a second of.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
**

Not wanting to waste another minute watching her when he could be near her, feel her; breathe her in, he threw the dish towel back onto the counter and made his way out to the edge of the back porch where she stood.

Wrapping his arms around her, cradling her into him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he placed his hands into hers until they were intertwined again the way they had been at the dinner table just a short time before. She melded her body into his and continued to watch the waves in the water, her breathing shallow and relaxed, sounding just as his did the minute their bodies made contact.

"It's a beautiful night."

"It is." she whispered, not moving an inch, content to be cradled where she was, feeling the warmth of John's body around her.

"I am so glad I did this." he confessed into the night sky. "When I walked away from you last week, I had no idea when I would see you again, and as much and as often as we talked, it just didn't fulfill the need I had."

"The need for human contact?" she asked in answer to his statement.

"The need for YOUR contact." he corrected, not at all surprised when the smile curled around his lips at the absolute truth that flowed from his words.

"How's the contact working for you?"

John laughed at the playful tone in her voice and the way she seemed to be fishing to find out what he was thinking in that moment. "The contact is almost perfect."

"Almost?" she asked, turning into him then and really getting a look at his face, wanting to get lost in the sea of blue that was his eyes again, if only for a moment.

"Yes almost. There is actually one more thing that we need to do to be able to make this perfect."

Her eyebrows raised before her thoughts even formed and she looked at him questioningly. "What else could we possibly need to do to make it perfect? From where I am standing, right now, in this moment it couldn't be more so."

He was inclined to agree at least a little but when she had been sleeping he had set a plan into motion and until he was through with that plan, the night would not be perfect for him. Or at least perfect for the both of them, the way he envisioned it in his mind.

"You owe me something still, and I need to collect on it, then all will be perfect in John's world."

She laughed and gave him a playful shove, but couldn't resist being a part of the game again. "And that would be?"

John pointed into house, straight from the kitchen to the living room area where the lamps were just bright enough to be able to see the black stereo cabinet, that was shining like a beacon through to them on the outside.

"A Dance, what you owe me is one dance."

With only a smile, she placed his hand tightly into his and motioned for him to lead the way. Since the last time they had danced together in his hotel room in Iowa, she had pictured doing it again in her mind. There couldn't be a perfect way to end the night then to have one last dance with him.

As they reached the living room and he swung her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her body, feeling the curves in her skin under his fingertips, he turned the stereo on and allowed the music to fill the room. He had been searching for exactly the right song, and as soon as the music played, it seemed he had found it.

**How long will I be waiting,**  
**To be with you again**  
**Gonna tell you that I love you,**  
**In the best way that I can.**  
**I can't take a day without you here,**  
**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

The began to dance, the moonlight shining in through the windows, all time and space seeming to freeze. There was really no other place the two of them could imagine being except for exactly where they were in this moment, time suspended.

He kissed her then, as their bodies moved with the music, the kiss first beginning tenderly, softly and then as the need mounted, became more hungry and heavy. Pulling away for only brief seconds to come up for air, their lips did not seem to want to stop the gravitational pull that bound them together.

Melissa began running her hands over his back as they danced, grasping for the feel of his skin to make contact with her own. Shedding the shirt after sensing her need, throwing it to the floor in a burst of heat he then pulled away from her kiss long enough to look in her eyes as she finally found peace with her hands on his back, trailing lines with her fingernails and driving the heat meter in his body seemingly through the roof.

Bringing his hands to rest on her cheeks, he pulled her lips in deeper to his, and the room seemed to spin with the affect it had on both of them. Before he knew it, he had again picked her up as he had earlier, sweeping her up into his arms, still maintaining the kiss for as long as both of them could stand it.

The music could still be heard playing, the beautiful words sending out a swan song of sorts for the feelings that had now overtaken the room. He began walking, not knowing where the destination would be but knowing he had to get to it. It was a hunger in him that defied logic. The moment their lips had touched, the atmosphere had changed for them as John had known it would.

He took the stairs, two at a time, making quick work of them, and holding her as she now began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Trying to find the breathe to speak, as she continued moving her lips over his upper body as they walked, he finally growled his request.

"Bedroom."

Breaking away from the spell like feeling she was under, Melissa pointed to the left and cradled herself instantly back into his arms.

John entered the bedroom in short order and immediately saw the king size bed before him. Now that they had entered her room, there could be no going back to the ease and simplicity of earlier in the evening, at least not from him. He wanted this woman, heart body and soul.

**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**And tell me that you love me.**  
**Everything's alright,**  
**When you're right here by my side.**  
**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**  
**I find my paradise,**  
**When you look me in the eyes.**

He proceeded to lay her across the bed, making sure her head was resting on top of the mountain of pillows that were neatly placed across the blankets. It was then that he took her in, all of her. From the hunger in her eyes to the perspiration that now seemed to pour from her body, mirroring his own. She was exquisite and he just knew in that moment he had to have her.

"Are you sure?" he questioned intently, needing to make sure that they both wanted what was about to happen. When she nodded, breathless from the time spent with her lips locked in his, he lifted her shirt up and over her head flawlessly, tossing it to the floor.

She sat herself up at an angle then and kissed him, their lips crashing together in an overload of hunger that neither one was willing to deny any longer. She immediately let her fingers slide within his acid washed blue jeans and popped the button and zipper with ease and as John helped, the both rid themselves of the rest of their clothes.

He wanted to spend time loving this woman, showing her exactly what he thought of the gift that he was about to receive from her, that he didn't take it lightly and he was going to love it each and every day for the rest of his life but he was unable to get the chance.

The next thing he heard was the sound of her moan, almost begging and pleading with him to give her what she, and he both desperately craved. He kissed her then and their bodies melded together into one, crushing against each other as he strode on top of her feeling every inch of her body sparking together with his.

**More and more, I start to realize,**  
**I can reach my tomorrow,**  
**I can hold my head up high,**  
**And it's all because you're by my side**

He felt his bulging heat dying for release and in that moment threw every rational thought out the window as he entered into her sweet warmth, allowing the feel of it to just grab a hold of him entirely and pull him under. Their bodies, sweating, craving, tingling for more moved together in the sweetest sounding rhythm until he was sure he would be able to take anymore.

As the waves of pleasure hit him, he looked deep into Melissa's eyes and watched as she opened them now to look at him in the same erotic way he was looking at her. They faded into oblivion in that moment, him first followed by her after the feel of his release seemed to take a hold of her body.

Unable to speak but knowing he had to get the words out, before he collapsed in complete and utter ecstasy, he took one last look at her face before leaning in and kissing her deeply, his words of love lingering against her lips as they came.

"I love you Lissa."

**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**And tell me that you love me.**  
**Everything's alright,**  
**When you're right here by my side.**  
**When I hold you in my arms,**  
**I know that it's forever.**  
**I just gotta let you know,**  
**I never wanna let you go.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**  
**I find my paradise,**  
**When you look me in the eyes.**


	54. Chapter 54

Teddy jumped in his car, having let Cheryl get back to work after her boss had discretely come outside and told her that her break had been long over. With plans to meet up later to keep him warm as he made the trek back to Iowa and the hotel that was soon becoming his new home away from home, he turned the radio on, needing the music to keep him company.

He turned it to an old school rock music station and the song that came across the radio seemed to scream at him with the truth of the way he was feeling.

"_Now we realize that love isn't all its supposed to be, and knowing that you would have wanted it this way, I do believe I'm feeling stronger everyday"_

During the trek back to the town where it all began, he had a lot of time to think things over and hearing the song lyric now just assured him that what he was doing was a step in the right direction.

Kristin had wanted him to move on, she had said as much when she dropped her new boyfriend bombshell. Now that he was actually doing it though there was a niggling in the back of his mind that seemed to scream that he had to keep his plans with Cheryl quiet because the last thing he wanted was for this new woman to be dragged into his messy divorce.

Would his wife have the gumption to do something that cruel? There was a time that Ted believed her knew her better then anyone else and would have said no. With the passage of time though, and the divorce looming over them both, he knew he couldn't answer it anymore without seeds of doubt planted in.

_I can't let anything happen to Cheryl. I don't care what Kris wants to do to me, but Cheryl cannot become a part of it. _

He was reassuring himself mainly because with his newfound declaration of love that he had given almost an hour ago back at Cheryl's store, he knew that things were just too damn easy and something had to go wrong. This time though, if anything did come of it, he would have to be better prepared.

Having lied to the people he worked for in the WWE to further his own personal agenda, he was even more certain about keeping things quiet. If they somehow found out he had taken the time for something personal and it didn't pertain to his divorce from Kristin, he didn't want to even think of the ramifications it would cause.

As he listened to the radio and sang along with some of the songs that he had grown up listening too, he saw the hotel off in the immediate distance, which means his driving for the night was almost complete.

Finally pulling into the hotel and swinging the car around so the valet parking gentleman could do his job, he got out and immediately felt his leg vibrating. Smacking his head he realized he had left the thing on vibrate when he had left Connecticut and hadn't put the ring back on.

Not thinking about who would be calling and hoping silently that it might be Cheryl telling him that she to would be on her way back home soon, or at least back to the hotel to see him, he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"DiBiase."

"Good Evening Teddy."

Pulling the phone away and staring at the lit up screen, seeing the number still flickering, he groaned to himself.

"Evening Kris. I assume this isn't a social call."

She laughed in the background and Teddy did his best to block it out. He had fallen in love with that laugh so many years before that hearing it now still sent those involuntary shivers up his spine. Just what the hell did she want after making it very clear the week before she wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Actually I just had the most interesting phone call. I just had to call and tell you about it."

Hearing her talk to him this way, a way that she hadn't bothered doing in six months sent chills down his spine. Why was she suddenly out of the blue calling him now when he was finally starting to feel halfway normal again?

"Oh yeah, what was the call about?" Ted asked, trying to fake interest. All he wanted to do was turn his damn phone off and block all of this out but he was stuck. No matter how much he tried to say otherwise, this woman still had the power to hold him by the balls.

"Stephanie called me and requested that I stop fabricating things for OUR divorce so that you could get back to doing your job properly. Isn't that the funniest thing? Where did she get that tidbit of information?"

He knew he had been caught, at least by his soon to be ex wife. He could only pray on every God he could that she hadn't tried getting back at him by in fact telling his boss the truth. The woman he had married so many years ago wouldn't have done it, but this woman now, he was almost certain she would have fed him to the wolves and liked it.

Ted had no idea which version of his wife he was talking to in that moment though so he could only silently wish.

"I have no idea where she got that Kristin, but what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would go easier on you and that I was sorry for messing with your job and her business. I was the pillar of politeness Ted so don't worry."

He silently thanked her, looking up to the roof of the hotel as he did. From his mind to God's ears, she had actually come through for him, which immediately softened the way he reacted to her.

"Was that all Kris? I just got to the hotel and need to check in."

"Actually Ted, I was hoping that if you weren't too busy you might be able to fly out to the house. I think we need to talk about things. I've been doing some thinking."

He heard her speaking but he was sure he was not hearing it correctly. Had she just asked him to come home so they could talk? The very thing he had been trying to do for months with no success? Just what kind of chump did she take him for?

"Kristin, I don't get you. You told me last week you had moved on and now for some insane reason you want me to drop everything I'm doing and come back to Tampa? What's really going on?"

He had a mental image of actually going to Tampa and somehow coming face to face with the man she had found to replace him. The niggling doubt from earlier crept back in full force as he listened to her sharp breathing over the line. Was this really what was going on? Was he about to get his ass ambushed if he did as she asked of him?

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. I had a really big talk with my mother and she's admitted that she was lying. I think we should sit down and talk things through."

_She really has lost her mind._

"So your mother admitting to lying about me is supposed to make me hop back on a plane and come home? Are you delusional Kris? You just found out that for the past six months, I wasn't lying to you."

She sighed into the phone and he immediately felt guilty for being this harsh with her. He kept replaying their last fight in his mind and how she would just not listen to reason when he claimed his innocence, yet now he was supposed to accept that she finally believed him?

"Teddy I love you, I've always loved you and I really did believe that you had cheated on me. I'm sorry."

The words he had been longing to hear for the past six months since this divorce had been put into the works poured out of her mind and it was breaking his heart into shards to hear it. He was feeling something intense for another woman and now suddenly his wife wanted him back?

"I can't listen to this right now Kris. I'm sorry but this is too much to process. When I can get a chance to come home again, I will call you and set it up but for now, I just cant."

He ended the call and threw the phone into his pants pocket brushing off the conversation as he made his way to check in for the night. He had made plans to meet up with Cheryl and as much pain as his wife's call had caused him, he was not breaking another promise.

He was going to enjoy himself tonight, Kristin and her ploy be damned. He would deal this when the time was right and for now, it wasn't.

The only thing that was, was the woman that had weaseled her way into his heart. The only person that mattered tonight was Cheryl, and him and that's the way it would stay.


	55. Chapter 55

"You're sure they will be there when I arrive?" Ted asked into the phone, making doubly sure that what he wanted really was at his disposal. When the idea had presented itself, from watching the sports channel in the hotel room no less, he knew he had to take it.

There were so many times he had damned his father for his popularity, for the hassles it had brought down onto him and his brothers but in this moment, seeing the way his father had come through with the hook up he made a mental note to thank him the next time they were face to face.

Ted wanted to make his time here in Iowa, and essentially Illinois where Cheryl was working away, oblivious to his planning, count and doing this; settling this plan in motion he felt would go a long way to bringing her even closer to him.

Slipping out through the hotel lobby and picking up his car from the valet, he jumped in and speeding quickly out of the mess of cars now stacking around in the circle, he drove immediately back the way he had come.

Realization hit him then. If he wanted to do this right he had to make sure that Cheryl wasn't going to leave work and head back home before he had a chance to get back out there. Sure, she lived on the borderline between the two States, but if she did come home now, his plan would be shot to hell.

He called her then, pulling the number from his contact list, not wanting to waste time with dialling and waited on baited breath for her to pick up the line. Praying silently as he did that she had not already left work.

"Ted, didn't I tell you I'd see you at home?"

"Some hello princess."

Cheryl laughed and Ted couldn't help but smile. If she was answering it was a good shot that she was still at work, and her manner of answering the phone proved that.

"Well I'm trying to cash out so I can end this night. I have a date with this really rich guy ya know? I don't want to let him down."

Hearing her crack on his riches, something he heard day in and day out due to his storyline within the WWE, he couldn't help but laugh. Cheryl had to know there was no validity to it but he knew she was certain it was the quickest way to get a rise out of him.

"Wouldn't want to do that darling. I hear he gets real upset if he's faced with a let down."

"So I'm hanging up now then. I don't want him feeling let down."

He knew she meant what she said and he immediate broke through, begging her not to end the call.

"I'm calling for a reason. I need you to stay there just a little while longer. Is that okay with you?"

There was silence on the line and Ted thought for a second she might have already hung up. When he heard her light breathing, he knew he had gotten lucky.

"Ted, it's a little after 7, the store is going to close any minute and then if I stick around I'm going to be alone. What's this about?"

"I have a bit of business in Illinois I need to take care of. So I'm going to swing by, pick you up and go from there. So will you hang in there for just a few extra minutes?"

"I can do that, but what about my car?"

"We'll get it when I'm done." he replied quickly totally forgetting for a split second she had driven herself and was probably not going to want to leave her vehicle anywhere alone overnight. Something he didn't blame her on.

"I'm about fifteen minutes away now, so meet me out front."

He ended the call, not giving her a chance to reply and threw his phone down on the passenger seat. He had never driven this fast in his life, not even the night he had been caught drinking and driving and given the DUI as punishment. Doing so now was a risk but one he was willing to take. He was going to get back to her in fifteen minutes or less or die trying.

Cheryl noticed the rental car pull up and immediately knew it was Ted. Looking at her watch and noticing he had kept his promise of fifteen minutes, she was more then thankful to have the waiting over with.

She hadn't wanted to admit it on the phone but when she worked late and had to stay behind after everyone else had gone, it scared her. With the amount of crime that peaked around this area, she never wanted to become someone's new idea of a fun statistic.

Throwing open the door and immediately throwing herself into the seat opposite Ted, she exhaled deeply, a little upset with this change in plans. As much as she had wanted to see him tonight, having business to deal with wasn't exactly on her list of fun.

"So you want to tell me why you're picking me up so we can do YOUR business?"

Ted laughed and Cheryl felt her cheeks get hot in a flash of anger. Just what the hell was so funny about what he had just put her through?

"The business is about us Cheryl. I have a surprise for you, something I think you'll like and I didn't want you driving all the way home and missing out on this chance."

She felt the heat simmer from her cheeks, leaving a blush light pink that she was sure was hidden in the darkness of the car. He had been so cryptic on the phone minutes earlier that hearing now that it had to do with her completely took her off guard. Just what in the hell could he have planned for them in Illinois?

"So what's the plan then?" she asked, the smile and normalcy returning to her voice.

"What would you say if I told you I had tickets to a hockey game?"

She laughed, smacked him lightly on the shoulder before putting her seatbelt on and slipping deeply into the seat, allowing herself the comfort after the long day of work she'd had.

"I'd say what the hell are we still sitting here for?"

Having her words be exactly what he had been hoping to hear, he put the car in reverse and backed his way carefully out of the parking lot, leaving her work and the shadows in the dust.

"Wait a second!" Cheryl exclaimed, something obviously coming to her attention she hadn't thought of before.

Unsure of whether to stop the car or not, Ted continued driving but threw her a look of confusion. "Do we need to go back? You forget something?"

Cheryl shook her head and then spoke again. "Regular hockey season is over, so what game are we going to see?"

Ted took a deep breath of relief that he was not going to have to turn the car around and go back. Now that he was aware just how much she was interested in the sport of hockey, he broke the news to her.

"it's a play-off game Cheryl. Flyers versus Blackhawk's. I thought that if I was going to take you to a hockey game, it had better be a good one."

The grin on his lips was inescapable and so was the shriek that was felt through the entire car. Teddy was sure if she screamed any louder, he was going to have to replace the car windows when he returned the car on Thursday.

"So I take it, that's okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay!" she shrieked again, fidgeting in her seat like Ted himself used to do right before they opened presents on Christmas morning. Her laughter and excitement was infectious and he found himself unable to not get caught up in it.

"Then sit back, relax and I'll let you know when we get there." he managed to say, the smile lingering on his own lips as he watched her crouching herself into a comfortable ball on his car seat. His last thought being what he had to do when he finally did make it home.

_Yes I definitely have to thank Ted for this. Her reaction is worth all the grovelling in the world._


	56. Chapter 56

She called the executive meeting together as quickly as she could, spending the night planning, knowing that after the information he had gleaned the night before was just to out of character to ignore.

Stephanie McMahon had been called many things in her career in the wrestling industry, none of which had been lazy nor had she been accusing of keeping her head in the sand. In this instance she would be neither and that was the reason for this very quiet meeting that was about to take place in the building formerly known as Titan Towers.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you before me now and I intend to get right to the point. We as a group were asked for a request only two days ago, and as we sit here, it has come to my attention that we all may have been duped."

She knew her fellow executives, one of which was her very own husband knew what she was referring too. They had all been present at the emergency meeting two of the Raw brand superstars had requested. Now it was only a matter of bringing forth what evidence she did have and hopefully reach a ruling that worked best for the interest of business.

"Ted DiBiase Jr, and John Hennigan stood in this office on Tuesday morning and requested time off, both for very different reasons. I had my doubts then about the validity of the claim, and with what I had uncovered, I am again stricken with the knowledge that we have been lied to."

Paul, otherwise known to the rest of the world as Triple H, was the first to speak up. Obviously eager to find out just what she had uncovered. Most would assume she would have already spoken to her husband about matters such as this but in the interest of keeping things quiet, he was learning along with the others.

"What did you find out?"

"I had a very lengthy conversation with Ted's wife last night. The very one that he spoke of a divorce with and according to her, he was not due there to answer to claims she had fabricated. She hadn't heard from him in over a week. That alone was enough to raise my suspicions but in the course of the conversation even more information was divulged."

She stopped, letting her words sink in around the boardroom table. There was a collective sigh throughout the room and troubled faces were in the high numbers. Her father's face being the most pained by far.

"Kristin did admit to having started divorce proceedings, and also disclosed that for about the last six months Ted has been the one to stall. She then turned the tables and claimed that she had found out some information about Ted that had turned out to be false and was now debating whether or not the divorce should go through."

Normally Stephanie was more level headed then this, she wouldn't have taken the wife's claims seriously but having known Kristin from some of the events she had shown up attached to her husband for, they had grown to have a sort of repore with one another. As dramatic as all of this sounded to her at the time, with the night to sleep on it, she had come to the conclusion that there might very well be something more going on.

"So if she is willing to end the divorce, where is Ted now?" Vince popped in, seemingly asking the question the entire room wanted to know.

"He was not the easiest man to track, given that the trail he had given us was false from the word go, but I did manage to track him down. He is staying in a hotel in a small town in Iowa."

The room again seemed to take in the information and she felt obligated to continue.

"Some of you will remember from booking schedules that this was the very town we spent two days in last week. I've had the night to go over this in my mind and if what Kristin said is to be believed, Ted lied to us. I am not sure if TNA has been trying to recruit him as we try to stay as far away from their business as we can, but that is the only explanation I can come up with for the deception."

She knew they still needed to broach the subject of John, but he was not as high on her list of priorities due to the fact that he hadn't said he needed time off for something specific and had only used their own guilt against them.

"John Hennigan is currently in Toronto, which does not cause me any discomfort. I am under the impression that later today, he will be where he is required to be. Right now the only concern I have is finding out just what Ted DiBiase is up to and how it impacts this company."

There were people around the boardroom table that would be able to get closer to the competition of TNA and find out just what if anything was going on between one of their associates and their 3rd generation superstar. Which was exactly what Stephanie herself had banked on when calling the meeting. As long as it wasn't a McMahon doing the calling, TNA might actually give them the information they sought.

"So we aren't concerned about John but since Ted is the MIA of the two, we are to assume he is attempting to make a jump to the other organization?"

Stephanie met the eyes of the man asking the question. Once known as the best play by play announcer WWE had ever had, and now immersed in only the business end of the company, she respected his opinion a great deal. Jim Ross had been loyal to them for years since he had been brought over from the now defunct WCW, and if anyone in the office could get a read on what Ted was doing, it was him.

"That's it Jim."

"I can give a call in to Dixie and Jeff and see if they let anything slip but I can't promise anything, you know that. They are aware that even in a limited capacity I still work for your family so what they do say will be cryptic."

Stephanie was aware of this, she was also aware that she needed to know just what leverage she held in her basket before attempting to throw herself and the rest of the company to the wolves. It was well publicized that TNA was known to steal WWE competitors and she didn't want to have to go toe to toe with them if she didn't have to.

Even the best businessperson in the world knew that everyone had a right to their own method of making money and TNA was no different.

"Why I have you all here, aside from trying to sort out the mess that Ted has put us in, is to find a common ground between you all as to what we do when we have the answers we need. I myself am going to place a call into the elder Ted, and see what they brings up, but in the end, I do not want this to end up being another case of having to bring a father on the road to baby-sit his child.

The room knew what she meant, they had been through this before with another one of their 3rd generation superstars, in Randy Orton and how that the man seemed to be on the right track, no one in the office wanted to have it happen again. Their fathers were meant for retirement and bringing them back on the road was just too much of a liability, to not only their health but the company itself.

Her father spoke up then, his voice booming in sound through the office. Though he had begun taking more of a backseat in the last few months in terms of television and the business, when he spoke he still commanded the authority that he had commanded since taking over the business in the late 70's from his own father.

"Stephanie, you and Jim do what needs done to find out where the man is and what his intentions are. Once he's back from this little hidden trip he needed to take so badly, I will take it from there. I will not have another Orton incident in my company."

As her father spoke the words she knew instinctively that Ted was in for a world of hurting when and if he finally did make it back to do the required house shows he was scheduled for. Knowing her father the way she did, the young man was not going to have an easy time of it.

In fact, she thought; it would be lucky if he had a job left at all.


	57. Chapter 57

Feeling the sun streaming through the lightly curtained windows, John allowed himself to stretch out and over in the bed. As soon as he curled himself to the right of the bed, his hands hit the smoothest skin he had ever felt and the night before came flooding back to him.

He was really in bed, having slept the entire night uninterrupted after their love making and was now getting one of the wishes he had made in waking up beside her. He peeked over her shoulders and expecting her to still be asleep, was shocked to find her curled into herself and what looked to be a book nestled in her hands.

John had been with his share of women over the years, but never had he had a woman wake before him and be content to stay lying in bed, let alone be sitting there and reading, keeping him company as he slept. He found it endearing, and not wanting to entirely disturb her he kissed her shoulder before lying back down on his back.

"Good Morning sleepyhead."

He smiled at the sound of her voice, her body now putting the book away and turning towards him, resting again in the crook of his arm, warming his entire body with just that small touch.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, his voice hoarse sounding with its first use of the day.

"About an hour. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. After what you told me about the last two days, I thought it better that you get as much rest as you could."

This was another reaction that was unknown to him. When he had been with Melina, sleep had always been the last thing on her mind. She awakened early and immediately went about her day. Being able to wake up this way, having Melissa be so considerate of him and the work he did for a living, well as new as it was he found he liked it.

_I could definitely get used to waking up beside this woman every day._

He immediately pushed the shocking thought out of his mind. Yes he had admitted to loving this woman last night but thinking any further ahead then just the next two days was something he could not afford to do. His life, or rather his work prevented him from doing that. As hard as it was though, he knew the thought was true.

This was a whole different feeling then he was used too and if he had thought before that he never wanted to lose it, he was damn sure he didn't now.

"Babe, where did you just go?"

He brought himself back, hearing her words calling to him, the word babe hanging in the air like a light summer breeze. "Sorry, was just remembering last night, and enjoying this morning."

She snuggled closer, as if reading his mind and laid gentle kisses on his chest. Surely knowing what that would do to him after the response he had given last night to those very same kisses, he rolled her over until she was trapped underneath him.

"Do you really want to start that again?" he asked his eyes blazing, almost daring her to give him the answer they both knew was on her tongue. "Don't you have to get to work?"

Even as he asked the question he knew he was going to kill whatever mood she was in, and as much as it pained him he knew he had to think logically here. Even if she hadn't wanted too. Just because he was managed the two days off, he knew she hadn't been given the same respect. So he was planning on giving it to her now.

"Mood wrecker. Speed Demon." she shot out, a smile playing on her lips as she did. John laughed and rolled away from her, allowing her the chance to get up and do what she needed to for the start of her day.

"You can call me all the names you want gorgeous, it doesn't change the fact that you know I'm right."

She sat up from the bed, grumbling under her breath, words John couldn't hear but knew were directly at him in a playful way. Jumping up quickly before she could make her escape from the room and from him, he spun her around quickly, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

As the kiss became deeper, both of their lips hungry for more of what had happened only hours before, John did the only thing he could do and pulled away. As much as he wanted to taste her again, he knew he had to let her get on with her day.

Though the idea of locking her in the room with him until he was due to fly back out appealed to him a great deal.

Releasing her gently, their fingers the only thing touching still between them, he said the only thing he could in that moment, the very thing that his mind had been flooded with since he had first said it the night before.

"I love you Lissa."

Moving her gaze to his face, catching his eyes as they were locked squarely on hers, Melissa knew that he meant every word he'd said. She recalled the way her heart had soared the night before when he had whispered the words throughout their love making, and found that hearing it now was no different.

"I love you too John Hennigan, now if you want me to actually go to work today the way you claim, you'll let me go make us some breakfast."

He released her, a smile he was sure forever planted on his face. The way the night had gone, the way the morning had already started, he really couldn't think of another time in his life when he had felt this peaceful. Completely at home and at ease with everything around him.

Finding the clothes he had strewn on her floor, he proceeding to get dressed as he heard her exit down the stairs to make their breakfast. As he threw his legs into his pants, he felt the pocket vibrating and realized that instead of taking the phone out the night before, he had turned it down and thrown it in his jeans, not even giving it another bit of notice.

Pulling it out now, and looking at the screen he noticed that he had three missed calls and two text messages. Wanting to deal with the more pressing of matters first, he scanned through the numbers he had missed and then proceeded to check his messages.

The first was from his sister, asking when he was making his way down to where they were again, her kids missing him and wanting to see their Uncle John. He deleted it with the reminder that he would call her later when Lissa had gone to work and he had to keep himself occupied.

He let the second message play and he heard the crisp voice of his boss. The very lady that had given the allowance for time off. Stephanie McMahon had called him, asking for word on where Ted was and requested a call back at his earliest convenience.

The third message was a hang up, and it was from a number he didn't recognize. Finishing with his voicemail, he made a mental plan for the day. He was going to go downstairs and enjoy breakfast with Melissa, making the best of the morning they were now sharing together and then he would call his sister and Melissa.

As he flipped through the text messages, assuming they were just more of the same he had encountered on his answering machine, he caught sight of a message that sent chills down his spine. A message he never would have expected to get again, now that an enormous amount of time had passed.

He let his eyes read the message, his mind spinning with just what this was all about and why it was happening now.

_**Been thinking about you today, wanted to check in. I miss you - Mel**_

Not sure how to deal with this newest development, especially with the woman he now confessed love for only a few feet away from him, he closed the message and set his phone back to the main screen.

John was determined not to let Melina's message get to him. He was here in Toronto now, with the girl of his dreams and he wasn't going to let his ex, the woman who had treated him like dirt under her heels walk all over him again. Pushing the message out of his mind, he made the trek to the kitchen, determined to enjoy whatever time he had left with Melissa.

Melina Perez and her drama be damned.


	58. Chapter 58

John watched Melissa intently as she put the finishing touches on the low key breakfast she had made. The way her fingers ran delicately over the utensils, careful not to touch any of the food directly yet placing it so perfectly on the plate he could almost forget he was in a real person's kitchen and not a fancy restaurant where food placement mattered.

It was obviously yet another thing he was learning about her. The way she cooked showed him that she took great care in it and enjoyed it. He didn't see her as the eating out type of girl after watching the display before him now which fit well with the kind of guy he was.

Having to eat right, maintain his body on a daily basis, it was important to him how the person he dated ate, and how she also maintained herself. He had already seen her appetite in many different ways over the course of their short time together and he was marvelled. She did not have a fear of food that was for sure.

_Just another reason to go along with many to prove this girl is perfect for you Johnny boy._

The voice in his head, his own thoughts were correct and yet sitting here watching her, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the message that was still sitting in his inbox. The words of the message still flickering like a neon light in his brain, pushing him to the point where he could think of nothing else no matter how he tried to distract himself.

Could he just ignore it? Delete the message and move on? A few weeks ago, if he had gotten the message he would have jumped right back into the firestorm that was dating Melina. Now though, with the new feelings, strong feelings that were developing with the woman from Toronto, Canada it was harder to answer.

He heard the plate placed before him and immediately without thinking, immediately started eating, not realizing just how hungry he was until the first morsel of food reached his lips. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and was faced with a concerned hazel set almost burning holes through him.

"John, you haven't said a word since you came downstairs. Is there something on your mind?"

_Tell her. Do not even think of hiding this, not after admitting your love for her._

Pushing the thought out of his mind, believing that he knew best what to do in this instance, he shrugged. "It's not Lissa. Just thinking about tomorrow, and a little about today."

This seemed to pique her interest as her eyes raised and she apparently was letting her mind understand just what he was talking about. "What about them?"

"You're working all day, possibly into the night. I didn't plan this trip right at all. I should have told you about it before I even came so we were able to actually spend time together."

"And about tomorrow?" she pushed, happy just hearing him say something. Since their aborted love making this morning he hadn't said much of anything and it was really starting to worry her.

"Leaving. Just like last time. It's not going to be easy."

She nodded her head in understanding and for a few minutes the room was quiet again, only the sounds of both of their forks hitting the plates echoing through the room. John finished first and standing up and heading toward the sink with his plate, Melissa began studying him.

She had watched people far longer then anyone she knew and she could tell now that something had happened since she had come down here to begin breakfast. Something that John did not want to admit too. If he wasn't going to come clean and tell her himself she was going to have to find another way around what was going on inside of his head.

Of this, she was certain.

Following suit, first hitting the sink and then the dishwasher with her plate, she ached to bridge the gap that seemingly surprised them both as it crept in. He was to her left now and only a hairs breath away from touching, yet she was afraid to make the first move, that touching him might in some way push him further away.

"There's more isn't there?" the words escaping her before she could keep them locked inside.

John looked up then and caught her eye. As soon as their eyes locked he knew he should tell her everything but not even knowing where to begin. "Of course not."

He attempted to move away from her then and she grabbed him, with enough force to almost rock him off his feet. What he had assumed was a dainty woman had just used enough force to take down him and a number of his wrestling buddies without blinking.

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not."

She sighed, becoming annoyed and exasperated with this conversation. John, who had been so open and willing to let her in last night, and every day for a week before that was now like a stone cold soldier and she didn't like it one bit.

"Then look at me when you say it."

He lifted his head, running his fingers through his hair, obviously feeling the awkwardness of the conversation as well and did as she asked. He allowed himself the instant of getting lost in her eyes and he opened his mouth to speak the words she wanted to hear.

"I'm n.."

She smiled slightly when he stopped, thinking that just for a second, she had gotten past the wall he had thrown up between them, but then he spoke again and shattered her perception to pieces.

"I'm not lying to you Lissa."

He walked away from her then, crossing through the kitchen and hitting the living room, seeing where he had thrown his shirt the night before and immediately picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder blade.

As Melissa watched him she felt sick inside. She began replaying the entire morning back in her mind, looking for a moment where she may have done something wrong to set him off in this way and unable to find any. He was pacing now, back and forth, afraid to sit down and she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" she asked, but held her hand up before he could speak again. "This has nothing to do with me going to work, you wanting to spend time with me, or even you having to leave tomorrow. No this is something else entirely, you're regretting it."

How could he make her understand that there wasn't a lick of regret running through him in that moment. That he had gotten a text message from his ex girlfriend, the woman that a few years ago he had wanted to marry and he was thrown into a tailspin? How could he even begin to explain this to her.

"No Melissa. You're wrong."

"I don't think I am but go ahead and tell me, prove to me how I'm wrong and I'll drop it."

He shrugged, not sure where even to begin. His heart ached to tell her about what had happened this morning but he just couldn't do it. His voice had seemed to fail him and all he was able to do was use his body, of which in this moment was of no real use to him.

He reached out to her then, bridging the gap between them and put his hands cupped on her cheeks, looking her directly in the eyes so she could see the honesty in them. Words were not his strong suit in the moment but he knew that if he didn't say SOMETHING, then this girl was going to boot him, and his craziness out the door without a second glance.

"I do NOT regret one minute I've spent with you. Please believe that." Having said what he thought was needed, and believing now it would be the end of it, he motioned toward the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going to come down and take you to work. We left your car at the paper last night."

He walked away then, and Melissa, not wanting to let this go, but trusting him on his words only seconds before, made her way back into the kitchen where she proceeded to begin to clean and put away all the dirty dishes she had used in the breakfast. It was then she saw the phone lying on the table, where John had been sitting and knew instantly it was his.

Against her better judgement, hoping that maybe there was something in that phone that could explain why he had been acting the way he was, she immediately grabbed it and went into his messages, and what she saw staring back at her immediately sent shockwaves through her entire system.

_**Been thinking about you today, wanted to check in. I miss you - Mel**_

There was no doubt who this was sending the message to John, and the shiver running down her back made her want to throw the phone out the back door never to look at it again. She was left with only one thought at she tossed the phone back on the table where she found it.

_Just how long had John been back in contact with Melina and when was he planning on telling her she was nothing more then a road screw for him?_


	59. Chapter 59

"You want to tell me what this is about Jim? All of this cloak and dagger shit never did sit well with me."

Jim had made it into TNA country only a few hours ago and had immediately called and requested a meeting with Jeff and Dixie, but so far the only one to show up to the meeting had been Jeff.

"It's regarding one of Vince's talent Jeff. I know you wont discuss contract negotiations with me, but this man is already under one contract so I believe he's open season to talk about."

"Okay well first tell me who you're talking about and I can see what I can do." came Jarrett's only reply.

Jim knew this was a risk, giving away information about a performer to the only competition that WWE had, though even the most hardcore fan would admit it wasn't much of a competition, at least not at this stage.

"Ted DiBiase Jr."

Now he had Jeff's full attention, it was evident in the mans body language. There was no denying that TNA, more importantly Jeff and Dixie were masters at getting old WWE performers onto their roster within months of being released and hearing the young performers name was a sure sign for Jim that Jeff was due to salivate any time now.

"I haven't spoken to him."

"Ever or recently?"

"Ever Jim. His Daddy and I go back a ways, you know that, as did my father and Ted SR, but we both know that the WWE is where Ted wants his family legacy to end. So the idea of taking his namesake has never come up."

Jim could tell instantly that Jeff was telling him the truth but knowing how much more control Dixie had acquired in the years since Jeff had lost his beloved wife Jill, he couldn't be sure if she hadn't jumped the gun behind the mans back.

"Would Dixie have gone through the back door and tried swaying him over?"

Jeff immediately shook his head. "There's no way Jim. Despite what we broadcast on air, I run the talent end of things, always have. I do not give on that. She wouldn't have had the clout to go behind my back on this. You mind telling me why you're concerned about this?"

Jim hadn't wanted to get into specifics but knowing Jeff the way he did, and trusting him just as much as he did his best friend Steve Williams, WWE's Stone Cold he knew he was safe admitting the situation now.

"Ted called a meeting with the executives on Tuesday, along with his road partner John Hennigan and requested two days off for both of them. He cited his divorce as the reason and well we have come to learn now that it was all a lie. With that being said Jeff you can see why you are the first person that we come to talk to."

Jeff did understand, and was even a little surprised himself to hear the story. Ted had raised his kids, Mike, Brett and Teddy to be upstanding men, he really couldn't see one of them lying in this way, especially when it affected business and in the end, his fathers legacy.

"Well he didn't come to us but when Dixie does show up, I can double check with her and get back to you. Sorry I can't be of more help."

Jim thanked his old friend for his time and proceeded to get up, the end of the meeting obviously upon them. Before he could get very far though, Jeff called out to him, his words giving Jim another avenue to explore.

"Hey Jim, when you're young, what do you want the most when you are on the road constantly? You want a warm body. Maybe instead of searching out the other promotions, you should start looking there."

* * *

"I can't believe you took me to a hockey game!" Cheryl squealed over breakfast the next morning. They had both agreed it would be best if he stayed over at the house with her, so she could be close to her mother, and having woken up beside her, he had no complaints.

Other then the conversation with Kristin that was still playing on repeat in his mind. He had a hell of a lot of complaints when it came to that though.

"A play-off game no less." Teddy added laughing, watching Cheryl as she laughed so excitedly that the milk she was drinking dribbled down her shirt. Always the gentleman, he immediately came around to her side of the table and kissed the milk away, just as it made its way down towards the bra line, faintly made out in the blouse she was wearing.

"You're insatiable you know that?" she laughed as he immediately began kissing up her neck, reliving every kiss they'd had since meeting as he did. He seemed almost addicted to the smell of her. Completely powerless to resist it.

"It's YOUR fault." he mumbled, making his way to her ears until she began squirming in her seat. Grinning with the realization that he had finally hit a hot spot, he crept back over to his chair and sat down.

"I somehow doubt that." Cheryl said, complete with eye roll before remembering something she had made a mental note to discuss with Ted. "Which reminds me, in your animalistic state last night, you missed a phone call. Since you left your cell on the bed this morning when you showered I went ahead and checked it out."

This made Ted's ears perk up instantly. "You checked my messages?"

"Yeah rich boy I did. You need to put a real password on there, dream street was too damn predictable."

Wanting to be mad at the intrusion, but unable to do it with her sitting across from him innocent as hell with a smile on her face, he blew it off and accepted that she might be right.

"So who called?"

He waited with baited breath as soon as the words were out. The last thing he wanted to hear was that his wife had called and she had gotten the message. Whatever feeling they had between them now, whether it was the beginning stages of love or not, it would be obliterated if she had heard Kristin's voice on the machine. He just instinctually knew it.

"John called, said Stephanie was looking for you. You might want to check in with him and find out what's going on."

Thankful to have been spared more of Kristin's new drama that was centering on him, his thoughts immediately went to just why Stephanie was calling John of all people and inquiring about him.

"Was that the only message?" he asked lightly, hoping that it was but knowing that if John had called then surely Stephanie must have as well.

"No, Stephanie had a message there too. I know you told me you lied to her about the reason for wanting the trip but Ted, I'm worried that in doing so, you might have caused more problems for yourself."

She was right and he knew it. It was obvious to him that after calling Kristin last night and not making good enough headway, that she was now trying to get his location out of his road partner and now from the horses mouth himself.

"I did what I had to do to be able to see you. I needed to do what I did last night. You understand that right?"

She nodded and smiled, laying her hand delicately over top of his as it rested on the table top. "Of course I do and I'm glad you did. I just don't you jeopardizing your career over something as small as needing to see me. We can figure out another way around that."

Before he could answer, his cell went off, making the table vibrate, and causing a giggling fit from Cheryl. Her words as he went to grab it almost made him forget it was ringing at all.

"The phone acts a lot like its owner. Or at least the way it's owner acted last night after the game."

Laughing, Teddy put his fingers to his lips and answered the call.

"DiBiase."

"Teddy, I didn't wake you did I?"

He heard her voice and his blood ran cold. What were the odds of him being in Cheryl's house, having woken up sweaty and wrapped in her arms, and then his wife calling? Surely this had to be a new record.

"No you didn't." he answered coldly, earning him a look from Cheryl and making his stomach turn in knots. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering when you're going to be able to come home. We really do need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You made all the decisions six months ago."

She was pleading with him now, and with Cheryl watching, not entirely understanding who he was talking to and not able to explain it, he finally gave in and told her what she obviously wanted to hear.

"I'll see you later tonight."

As he turned the phone off, and caught the look of shock across Cheryl's beautiful yet innocent features, he felt his heart sink. He had to tell her the truth, even if it meant that after he did, he would be out on his ass, yet again.

He pointed to the phone before speaking. "It was Kristin, she wants me to come back to the house to talk. I guess she's finally sick of making me talk to her lawyer."

It was meant to lessen the worry lines that were now creasing across her forehead, but it didn't have its desired reaction. She stood instantly from the table and walked towards the sink with the dishes from breakfast.

"So much for the two day vacation huh? Well do what you need to Teddy, but just do it away from me. I can't take it anymore."


	60. Chapter 60

She had been virtually silent the entire time they had been in the car. With only a couple of more minutes before he would be dropping her off, he felt the need to break the silence. He did not want to leave it this way as she went off to work.

"Will you talk to me please?"

She rolled her eyes at him and turned her head back to watching the other cars driving by on the passenger side of the car. Feeling the bruised reaction begin in his head and quickly hit through to his heart, he sighed, louder then he had intended.

"What's there to talk about John? You spent the entire morning lost in your own mind, without so much as a flicker of caring what I might think. So I'm quiet and we suddenly have a problem?"

Melissa was angry and she knew it was too late to take her cold words back. Having their very first misunderstanding or fight that morning had really taken the wind out of her sails. Seeing the text message from Melina only minutes afterwards had made an bad situation even worse.

"I'm sorry Lissa, I really am. I had a lot going on in my mind at the time. That's all it was."

Again he noticed her rolling her eyes and gauging the traffic around him, he did the only thing he could, he threw logic out the window and cut across the three lanes of traffic, coming to a complete stop as he turned into what looked to be a diner that had seen better days.

Focusing on the for sale sign that was plastered on every window in the front of the place, John nervously ran his fingers through his hair, unable to understand where all of this new hostility was coming from. He had thought she understood that he had no regrets about the night before, or any of their time together, so why was she acting so angry now?

"What are you doing John?"

"I'm stopping the car. We need to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"This, us. What's really going on here."

She laughed then but it wasn't the kind that in the past had sent shivers down his spine with calm, no this one was colder, rougher and so unlike the Melissa he had come to know and well; love.

"You really are hilarious John. You spent the morning IGNORING me. Then when I ask you what's going on because well, that's what people in love do, you shut me out and shut yourself down. You try and convince me that you're not regretting the last week of your life but even now, the look on your face says otherwise."

He was completely unaware of the look he was apparently giving off but in the end it didn't matter. She was right in what she was saying but he didn't regret his time with her, not even a little bit. Not even now that they were so obviously fighting.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I DO NOT regret my time with you before it sinks in Lissa?"

"Apparently at least once more." She shot back quickly, venom running high through her words and cutting John to the bone.

"Is this really how it's going to be until I leave? Because if it is, I've already talked to the head office, and they could use me in Vegas ASAP."

She couldn't believe her ears. Was that really how he planned on dealing with what had happened between them this morning? Was he really going to run back to work, escape from her as fast as he could?

"Well if you're needed and you don't want to be here to deal with this, then do us both a favour and just go."

John was obviously taken off guard with her words and in the instant after she said them, she completely understood why. Even hearing them from her own lips, she could hardly believe her ears. She was telling the man that she loved to basically get lost.

"So that's what you really want?"

There were a million ways she could answer this question the main one being that she could scream that no she didn't want him to go, but Melina's text message was flashing through her brain at a rapid pace and prevented her from saying what she really felt.

"No John it's not what I want. I don't know what I want anymore."

"What does that mean Lissa? What is going on?"

She was again struck at how similar he sounded to the way she had been only hours before when they were having breakfast, and how easy it would be to do what he had done to her right back at him. Give him a taste of his own dessert.

"You want to know what's going on John? Fine. When were you going to tell me that you and this supposed ex of yours were talking again?"

As soon as the boulder had been lifted from her shoulders, she felt more at peace. He had wanted to know just what was going on with her and well she had finally told him. How he responded now would determine what her next move really would be. She would know for sure if he was indeed using her.

"Melina? Wait, how did you know about that?"

"You left your phone on the kitchen table. You had been so evasive, and well I thought it might have something to do with a call you got, or a message. So I looked at your messages. I know it was wrong but in the end, if I hadn't I would still be clueless to what you really want from me."

He was stunned that she had breached his privacy the way she had but he had a bigger issue on the table at the moment to concern himself with. She really believed there was something going on with him and Melina, just off the one text message and it was obvious she believed that the entire week he had been using her.

"What do I really want from you?"

"You got it last night didn't you? Or are you going to tell me it wasn't memorable enough for you to even remember now?"

Her words were like daggers flowing through him and no matter what way he moved, he couldn't deflect the pain each of them was creating in him.

"You're wrong. About all of it. Holy shit, you really think I used you all week to get in your pants?"

When she didn't answer, or even give him a signal of what she really believed he decided to forge on. "If I had wanted sex that badly, I most certainly wouldn't have wasted a week of my fucking life trying to get it. That's what there are hookers and ring rats for."

"So then what was it about for you John? If it wasn't sex, what was it?"

He couldn't believe she was really asking him this. He had assumed he had made his intentions clear that morning in the bedroom what he wanted from her. If it had been about sex at all he wouldn't have suggested she go to work. It was about way more then sex for him.

"I can't believe you don't know." he took a deep breath before continuing. "What I said last night when we made love, I meant. I love you Melissa. I can't explain how that's even possible in a weeks time but it is. At least for me. My first thought this morning waking up and watching you read in bed, letting me sleep longer was that I could do this for the rest of my fucking life and never get tired of it. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

As hard as she had been trying to fight it, the more he spoke, the more she believed every word he was saying. The things he was feeling, he was letting them out like dam that had been broken open and she felt her heart softening.

"What about Melina?"

As soon as the question fell from her lips and she saw his eyes grow darker, she instantly turned cold again. Even if he had meant every word he had just said, the expression on his face now, when it came to his ex girlfriend told a completely different tale.

"Go to Vegas John. Just go and do your job. Find Melina and do whatever you need to do because after seeing your reaction, your place isn't here anymore. Not with me anyway."

She opened the car door and he immediately reached out to stop her, knowing that she still had a ways to go before she would be at work. "Don't go." he choked out, his last ditch attempt at making her stay and listen to reason.

She turned to face him then and he saw the tears beginning to form and glassing over her hazel eyes and he felt himself fall with them. "Goodbye John."


	61. Chapter 61

_So many things have changed in the last six months._

Ted was shocked into awareness as the thought entered his mind. The reality of it crystal clear. It had been six months to the day that his life had officially taken a wrong turn and gone straight into the ditch.

Cheryl had been witness to a phone call between him and his then soon to be ex wife Kristin, one of many they had been through over the past year that had passed far too quicker then Ted himself was ready for. She had given him the choice. If he walked out the door, then his life was on him. She was strong enough to know that if he wasn't able to be in it one hundred percent, then he needed to move on.

Too bad he couldn't say the same. He had walked out on her that day, determined to go back to Tampa and put an end to this joke that had now become his life. He was tired of letting everyone down. He just hadn't imagined that when he stepped through his front door, that his entire universe was about to become unravelled.

What he had been faced with was like an intervention, and the amount of people that had stood there on that hot and humid day, still had the power to make him sick and a lot of time had passed. He had done what the company wanted, he had gone right back on the road, but now he was faced with a monkey wrench he hadn't expected.

Ted Sr, was now required to be with him at all times, other then the rare days he actually earned off and went home to where he was again residing with Kristin. He was still running the road with John, but their conversations almost always revolved around business, other then the one they had gotten into the day they both returned from their adventures.

All of their pain and anguish had been revealed that day, and at this very date now, it had never been brought up again. Looking back was just as powerful for John as it was for Ted himself.

"_We meet again." Ted said, a small smile all he could muster as he hopped into the car for his first day back on the road after the intervention at his home in Tampa. One that thankfully, John had not been made a part of._

"_We do. So how was Iowa?"_

_It had been meant as a passing question, just catching up on what had been missed in the past few days since they had last travelled together, but as soon as John asked it, Ted knew the floodgates had been opened._

"_Amazing at first, but it went to hell pretty quickly. Toronto?"_

"_About the same. I don't think I'll ever come to terms with what happened up there."_

_This had piqued Ted's interest. John always had a way of wearing a lot of his feelings on his proverbial shoulder and this time was no different. It didn't take a whole lot of prodding for Ted to get his friend to open up._

"_What happened man?"_

"_Melina happened. Turned something so fucking perfect completely dirty."_

_Ted could sympathize as it was his bout of anxiety with Kristin and her call interrupting his time off that had thrown his life into the tailspin it was in now._

"_Sorry to hear that buddy but if it matters, I feel your pain."_

_John nodded, unsure of just how much to confide in Ted. There had been a time where he would have just said whatever was on his mind but in this instance, he just wasn't in the mood for his jokes and with Ted it always came back to a joke._

_He had no idea he was dealing with a different Ted DiBiase now._

"_What happened with you and Cher?"_

"_Kristin. She called the night I landed in Iowa, wanted to talk, said some bullshit at the time about missing me. Stephanie had already called her, and apparently started the ball rolling to land my ass in hot water for going off the radar. Then after spending the night with Cheryl, she called again, and I had no other choice but deal with it. Apparently Cheryl felt the same. You?"_

_He searched John's face now as the man sat beside him just nodding his head as if in complete understanding what had taken place between the two of them in Iowa._

"_The same but a bit different. Lissa and I were flowing along nicely, I was staying at her place instead of the hotel, and Melina threw me a text message out of the blue. Hearing from Mel threw me off and I guess I pushed away from Melissa and she called me on it. I left my phone out, she caught Melina's message and felt as if I had been lying to her for the entire week. So I came home early."_

_Ted had heard rumblings about Melina being back from her most recent injury and had also heard that her and Johnny had finally come full circle and started dating again, but deep down he knew that even if they were dating again, it would end up leading where it did before, absolutely nowhere._

"_You and her dating again?"_

"_Yeah if you call it that. I went to Vegas, we hooked up, spent a few hours talking and well here I am."_

_Ted couldn't believe how similar their situations sounded. The very same thing had happened to him where Kristin was concerned. It was easier to walk back into something you knew then really admit you deserved the chance to have something new and better in your life._

"_You and Kris work out your shit?" John asked, to which Ted nodded quickly. _

"_If you can call it working out anyway. She still hates me on the road, but she's happier knowing my dad is now there as my watchdog."_

"_She know about Cheryl?"_

"_No, and if I have my way, she never will. I don't want a thing to taint the one real chance at happiness I've had in what seems like forever."_

_The question hung in the air above them, neither one of them wanting to answer it, but unable to deny that it was there._

_**If they were so unhappy in their situations, why weren't they trying to change them?**_

Ted allowed himself the break from remembering as he pulled up to the driveway of what was now his and Kristin's home again. He had left his dad at the airport and made the trip alone, praying with all that was holy that she wouldn't throw him out when she found that he was alone.

When he walked into the house now though, and saw her pacing through their living room area, he knew he had apparently screwed up again, but he really had no idea what it could be for this time.

She wasn't going to wait very long to tell him.

"Who the hell is Cheryl Buckley and just how much did you do with her?"

So for the next few hours he told her everything, hoping that in cleansing himself, he would be completely free finally of the agony that was tearing him down. He knew it wasn't going to make things better but they surely couldn't get any worse.


	62. Chapter 62

Melissa looked up at the sound of the knock on her door. She had taken the day off work and was just allowing herself the chance to vegetate for the day, not having to worry about deadlines, editing or anything remotely close to working at a newspaper. She had been doing this a lot more lately, taking time to herself, in her attempt to make her life less about work and more about her.

So much had changed in the past six months for her. She had been on the road more chasing down human interest pieces for the paper aside from her editorial work. If she had to admit to the reasoning behind it, it would have to be so she wouldn't spend every minute reliving what had happened between her and John. The answer she gave everyone else though, was simply that she wanted to be the best damn writer out there today, at least in the world of professional journalism.

She made her way to the door, not knowing who was to be showing up on her doorstep this late in the evening, but grateful for whatever company it might be. As she turned the last lock and the door swung open, she caught sight of the person on her porch steps and she squealed.

She jumped into their arms, hugging them as tight as she could, not wanting to let go and admit that this very might be a dream of her making and if she let go, it would all vanish and no longer exist.

"I'm glad to see you too sis. Finding it hard to breathe though, so you wanna loosen the grip?"

It had been exactly three months since they had seen each other, the last time being when Melissa had flown down there to follow a story and had been offered the chance to hang out with her sister and her very ailing mother. They had finally gotten the chance to catch up on each others lives up until that point and though a lot of the time had been spent crying together, they had become even closer because of that visit. Having her sister here with her now was just the blessing she had been looking for.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to show up here and I'm so glad it's you and not Markus."

Markus was now a sore subject for her. When she had returned to work the day John and her had walked away from one another, he had been the first shoulder she had cried on and after agreeing not to fly down and kill the wrestler, they had spent the day and most of the night, working and talking.

It didn't take long for romance to bloom, at least in the easy sort of way it does when you are virtually best friends with someone and they become more. Her best example had been Cheryl and Matt when she had first gone to Iowa. That had been what her and Markus had become.

"How are the two of you anyway?" Cheryl asked as she made her way into the house and immediately to where her sister's sofa seemed to scream out to her.

"The same as we were when I was in Iowa. It's pretty much the way you and Matt were. We're just convenient for each other. Working relationship turned personal at its best."

"You slept with the man yet?" Cheryl said getting right to the point.

Melissa shook her head, not willing to go any further in this discussion. She had been unable to be with anyone in that way since John had walked out of her life and back to the world of the WWE and from what she heard, his ex girlfriend who had turned girlfriend again.

"He's not going to wait forever Lissa. I think it's time."

That was easy for Cheryl to say. When Ted had walked away, it had left her sister a mess, but with the way Cheryl was, she had gotten over it as best as she could and moved on with her life. If it was still hurtful to her, she didn't let it show. Melissa wished she had the ability to do that but she just didn't have it in her. It seemed like everyone in their own way could move on but her.

"I don't see you dating anyone Cher, so you cant tell me when it's time."

"You're right but not dating is my choice. You made the choice to walk right into this relationship with Markus, and at some point, all I'm saying is that you're going to have to put out."

Melissa exhaled deeply before speaking. She really did not want to be having this conversation with her sister. Not when they could be talking about something else, anything else.

"It's not like that. I can't explain it Cher, but it just isn't. There isn't any pressure from him that way."

"Could it be because he's got ten years on you?"

She was right there and Melissa knew it. Markus was almost 36 years old and way past his prime in terms of needing a woman around for a quick shag. He lived for his career and for a long time, she had felt the same. With her taking all this additional time off for herself and her writing, she was slowly distancing herself from it.

"Probably but look, none of that matters. What the hell are you doing here?"

Cheryl laughed and went into detail about what possessed her to take the flight over the border to Canada. She regaled Melissa with tales from the plane as her sister went to break open a bottle of wine for the two of them to enjoy as they caught up on each others lives.

Passing a glass to Cheryl, Melissa took a chance and brought up a touchy subject.

"Have you heard anything about Ted since he left, like what he's doing outside of the ring now?"

"No why? Did you hear something?" Cheryl asked in passing as she took a long sip from her glass of bubbly.

"He's on the road with his father now from what I learned from the guys doing the write ups for wrestling. I also heard he's back with Kristin."

"I figured he would be, but wow that father comment, I didn't expect that. I suppose he got in more trouble for visiting me then he had originally thought. Having his father on the road must be a pain in the ass."

Melissa could second that thought. When she had heard about it from the boys at work, her first thought had been to call him and offer condolences. According to the history lesson she had picked up at work, the only other superstar to have that happen had been Randy Orton, who had now apparently changed.

"Any word on our resident playboy?" Cheryl asked, wanting to get the sore subject out of the way now, as not to ruin the night that was ahead of them.

"Only that he's working harder then ever, had a lead on the United States Championship and still with Melina. Couldn't be happier for him. Now he doesn't have to regret a thing."

Cheryl immediately wrapped her arms around her twin, hearing it in her tone that talking about Johnny was still too much for her. It hit her the same way at times with Ted but she was slowly getting more used to it. Melissa seemed to be having a harder time.

The doorbell rang then, bringing both girls back to reality and breaking away from Cheryl, and throwing a look at the door, confused, she apologized.

"Is this grand central station tonight or what?" she threw at Cheryl, causing her to break out into a fit of laughter as Melissa opened the door.

"Hey babe." Markus said as she opened the door to him. "You got a minute?"

"Cheryl's here, but if she can listen in, then I've got all the time in the world." she said, ushering him in and watching as the both of them went about getting acquainted. After a few minutes of casual talking, Markus turned to face her.

"I hate to do this to you, but I've got an assignment for you and its going to take you back into the US."

Melissa didn't want to admit it but she had been looking for another excuse to cross borders again. It had been a month since the last trip and she already found herself missing the road. Especially when it was somewhere scenic and homey that she was arriving too.

"What's the assignment?"

"Something I'm sure you are going to kill me for. But before I tell you, let me admit that I tried getting ANYONE else to do it but everyone is busy."

"Markus just spit it out. What's the assignment?"

When he spoke again, her stomach seemed to fall all the way down and out of her body. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"I need you to cover the wrestling show's on Monday and Tuesday."

Markus wasn't just talking about any old wrestling show either. No, this was one that could completely break her down. He wanted her to cover the WWE.

Cheryl broke in then, seeing the obvious discomfort within her twin sister and wanting to help alleviate it.

"Markus, you know she can't do that, even if she did write it before. It's too close to home."

Melissa smiled bleakly as her sister spoke, having been so thankful that Cheryl had understood when she had come clean about just what kind of writing she had done before they had met.

"I figured Lissa would tell me that, which is why since you're here, I'm willing to add even more incentive to make this assignment happen. Cheryl, you can go with her, be her eyes and ears. So what do you say?"


	63. Chapter 63

"Now when we gain entrance, just flash the press pass. It will say everything we need to until we get into the event where we need to track down this list of wrestlers."

Melissa had been going through the list of things Cheryl was going to need to do to appear as if she belonged there as a member of the press, but she had her doubts to how much her twin could maintain without going out of her mind. Being part of the press at these events hadn't changed a lick since she had been doing it so she knew the score but her sister was seriously lacking in the knowledge.

"Who is on the list again? Are they going to have them all lined up for you?" Cheryl was out of her element and she knew it but she had been dragged along for the ride so she was going to learn as much as she could about it.

"No, the last time I did this, we had to get them each in their element. Heels were cut off from Faces, the whole bit. Now though, I admit I have no clue."

What she did know though that not only was she required by her boss and current squeeze to interview John, but she also had drawn the short stick and had to take Cheryl along with her to interview Teddy. There were a host of other superstars as well, but dealing with those two was a little too close for comfort for either sister.

This was going to be one of the worst experiences she had ever been through in her writing career, she could just smell it in the air around her.

They hit the entrance to the locker room area and smacking Cheryl on the arm, keeping her sister focused on the big burly security man in front of them, she immediately flashed her pass, followed quickly by Cheryl.

The man ushered them through and once they had put enough distance between themselves and the man, she turned to Cheryl again. "Who do we hit up first?"

Cheryl grabbed the list from Melissa's hands and studied it intently. It was obviously not going to be Ted or John, so with those two off the list for the time being, she pointed to the safest name she could imagine on the list.

"Orton?"

"Why not?" Cheryl asked, seeing the look she was being given.

"Didn't him and Ted used to tag or something? Isn't that what you told me on the way down here?"

Cheryl laughed and shook her head. "No, Ted tagged with Cody, and Randy was their leader of sorts. Sure, they worked together but I am so over worrying about what's going to happen now. Ted's moved on."

Melissa only nodded curtly before making her way down the hall. She saw a stage hand off to the side, going over what looked to be plans for the night with another man she didn't recognize. Not that it was hard, it had been years since she had done anything remotely close to this. She didn't KNOW anyone anymore.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but can you tell us where to find Randy Orton?"

Before the man could answer them, Cheryl pinched her sister to get her attention and then pointed down the hall. Coming toward them now, all tanned up and tattooed was the man known to the WWE Universe as the Viper.

_Well that was easy._ Melissa thought to herself as she gathered every inch of confidence and made her way towards the man with the tat's. The fact that she hadn't done this in years pushing deep back into her subconscious. Better now then never.

"Randy, I'm Melissa Buckley with Canoe Wrestling. Can I have a few minutes of your time?"

Randy threw her a look, his eyebrows raised and Cheryl couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. Averting his gaze from Melissa now to the woman laughing he was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu. Passing a look between the two of them, confusion now turning to understanding he smiled.

Cheryl still in the middle of her laughter caught the smile and reacted. "Ever been interviewed by twins before?"

Randy laughed and pointed across the hall from them to a blue locker room door, motioning them to enter, so that he could do as Melissa had requested. As they all entered together, Cheryl shot back another off the cuff remark, unable to hold back after seeing the look in the hallway.

"You don't have to be Viper all the time ya know? Moderation is key."

Melissa blushed immediately, her entire face turning a crimson red. When Markus had requested Cheryl come along, she had gone through a list of doubts in her mind, but this was turning out slightly worse then she imagined. Didn't Cheryl realize this wasn't a social call?

"Sorry about my sister Randy, her mouth opens and she inserts foot a lot."

Randy just laughed and made himself comfortable on one of the benches motioning with his hands not to worry about it.

"I take it that spitfire there isn't the real reporter?" he asked, throwing both sisters off the game that had gotten them into the building and surrounding them all with a sense of ease. Something Melissa was very thankful for.

"No I'm not, I'm just her eye candy."

The girls laughed as they heard Randy cough the word 'damn' under his breath, obviously believing he was slick.

"As much fun as this is, I do have a match to prepare for tonight so how about we get this over with."

Melissa agreed and watching Cheryl, ready to eject her from the room if necessary, she was shocked when Cheryl sat down and seemed ready to let Melissa do her job.

"With how far you've come in such a short amount of time in your career, your championships and leadership skills, what does the future hold for you?"

As soon as the question escaped her lips, the atmosphere changed in the room, it became one of business and Randy answered the question and every other one that proceeded the first with ease and calm. After about ten minutes of answering questions, Melissa thanked him for his time and prepared to go.

As both sisters made their way to the locker room door, Randy called out to them.

"Look, some of the guys and Diva's are heading out after the show for a little bit of wind down, what do you girls say to coming with?"

A look passed between the twins, Cheryl's a look of complete begging and Melissa's the complete opposite. Cheryl looked at Randy with a smile and took the liberty of answering this one question herself.

"Count us in. See you after the show."

As they walked from the room, her head spinning, the only thing Melissa could think was, _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	64. Chapter 64

As John bid another reporter goodbye, needing a break more now then he had ever needed it, he stood from the chair he had set up in catering to do the mounds of interviews that were now being thrown his way. With his new US title shot making rounds, it seemed there was a never ending supply of reporters just waiting with baited breathe to get his interview.

Pushing his way out of the busy catering area, in search of some fresh air, preferably where no one could find him, he passed the security area, where more then ten men were all stretched out, just waiting to be called on for the three hour RAW that was about to take place that night.

As he found the door that would take him out to where the production trucks were parked, he saw his escape and made a run for it. He pushed his way though the door and let a long breath of air fill his lungs as the door shut behind him.

If he was truly honest with himself, he would admit there was only one reporter in the whole world who he wanted to detail his rise to fame, whether from the beginning of his career, or where it was bound to go now and no one else would ever come close to the job he knew she would do.

It had been awhile since he had allowed himself to think of her, the last time being when he remembered her tear stained face on the last day he had seen her. That vision had haunted his mind for months afterwards, despite what he presented to everyone else. It had finally started to subside and he hadn't thought about her in a month or more.

Tonight though, surrounded by all of these reporters and such, it all came flooding back and there was no way to stop it. People always spoke about being able to remember the bad times more often then the good, and in most cases it might be true but not for him. When he pictured her now, it wasn't the last time he had seen her, but the first, second and on down the line to the night they had made love in her house, dancing to the music and watching the waves in the back of her house.

Those were the memories he allowed himself, not focusing on the way it had ended. As much as he had worked to throw himself back into his career, she was always there on the outskirts of his mind, never truly forgotten. Even if it had been six months since they had been together, she would never be lost to him.

He had walked straight back to Melina after the rejection, finding solace in her arms for awhile. They had broken up and gotten back together twice already this time around and it seemed it was what they were always bound to do. Repeat the same mistakes in repetitive order.

He assumed she was cheating on him again but he had to admit he didn't care anymore what she did. They were together for company purposes only, even tagging up on special occasions such as this show tonight, and quite frankly his heart just wasn't in it anymore. If she wanted to do the same things she had always done, so be it. His heart had been left in Toronto six months before.

He caught sight of a flashing light through the sky and before he knew it, he was staring straight at the shooting star eclipsing the sky. The last time this had happened he had been in Iowa, and the irony was not lost on him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself the guilty pleasure of making just one more wish, knowing though that there wasn't a chance in hell of it coming true.

As he finished with the wish, letting it float up to the sky in all of its secrecy, he heard the handle on the big iron door click as if seconds away from being opened and backing away just a little, he awaited who the visitor would be on the other side of the door to greet him.

"Cheryl, I'm baking in here, do you think you can take over the next interview now that you've gotten us dates for the evening with half the roster already?" Melissa asked, her eyes silently begging her carbon copy to ease up on the flirting and actually help her get some work done.

"Stop worrying so much Lissa, we have work to do but no one said it couldn't be fun. You even said you and Markus weren't serious."

She had said that, when they had both been back in Toronto but it didn't make it any easier to deal with when her sister refused to keep things strictly business and was flirting with every man in sight. If she had been worried about Cheryl after the disaster with Ted, she was assured now that she had nothing to worry about.

"Just don't over book us alright? We're already meeting Randy and Adam. I think that's more then enough for one night."

Cheryl laughed and with a quick hug, ran off to find the next interview subject leaving Melissa scared suddenly, wondering just what she was going to come back to when her breathe of fresh air was done.

She silently made her way down the hall, catching the eyes of the other reporters that were there to do the same job as she on this live three hour show the WWE had put together. She saw the large grey iron door straight in front of her, and her legs couldn't move her out from under the scrutinizing stares fast enough.

She pushed the door, slowly at first and when she noticed there was no one standing in the immediate way of the door opening, she pushed harder. She stepped out into the cool night, thankful for the air that was now filling her lungs.

She had never been so thankful for a cool night with a trail of wind in her life. For the first time since Cheryl and her had landed earlier, she was thankful she was not in Toronto, otherwise she would be baking in the heat that had enveloped the city.

As she noticed the door close behind her, she heard a voice clear from behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. In a matter of seconds, she had lost her footing, and she could feel herself free falling, until a big pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, planting her firmly back on her feet.

When she looked up to thank her saviour after that embarrassment, she felt herself go light headed, trying with all her might not to fall on her ass in front of him even though her body seemed to want to do just that.

"It really does work." was all he said, as he stood taking her in for the first time in what had felt like forever.

"What-What does" she stuttered out slowly, trying to form rational words in her mind as she locked eyes with the very man she had been trying to run and avoid all evening.

"The wish."

He was being as cryptic as possible and instantly Melissa recalled the very last time he had been this way around her. It had been the day he had gotten the text message from Melina. It put a sick feeling through her stomach just to even imagine it all again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just missed a shooting star." John explained to her, as if that cleared up all the confusion in the world.

"So if you're saying it worked then what did you wish for?" she prompted him, willing herself not to care about his answer but knowing deep inside that anything he said to her now would matter. Six months of being apart hadn't broken that in her and she doubted it ever would.

"I wished for you Melissa and it came true because you're here."


	65. Chapter 65

He watched her as she made her way down the hall, her head falling more then once to the paper she was carrying, and he half wondered just who or what she was trying to find. Noticing that the twin that had done the reporting was nowhere in sight, he made a move toward the obviously lost woman. After getting a load of her smart remarks in the locker room earlier, it was the least he could do to send her in the right direction.

"You lost sweetheart?" he called out, watching as she steadily brought her eyes up and met his. He had seen eyes like these before, more suitable to be called bedroom eyes then the shade of brown most people associated the name with. He was struck at how easy it was to become eclipsed in them.

"Oh thank god it's you Randy. I'm supposed to interview Kofi and I haven't the faintest idea where to find him and I promised Lissa I would do it while she got some air." Cheryl knew she was rambling the minute the words came out and if she had been able to slap herself smart again, she would have in that moment. Acting this was not normal for her but then again her life had been anything but normal in the past year.

"You are going to want to head down to the third door on your left that way." he pointed her in the direction but neither one of the made a move to head towards the destination.

"Well I almost had it." Cheryl laughed, still unable to shake the rambling incident from her mind. Randy surely thought she was crazy. Or just another obsessed fan.

"Yeah, that you did. Now since I know you are not a reporter for the publication your sister quoted, just what the hell are you doing here?"

He had been wanting to ask her that since the two of them had attempted to interview him earlier. It was easy to see she was a fan of the business, but anything more than that was a mystery to him and it was one he wanted to solve.

"My sister needed the assistance. Not really much more to tell then that."

The answer wasn't enough for Randy and he found himself dying to know more. "Your sister seems capable of handling an interview on her own, even like she has done it before. So what's the real reason?"

Feeling his eyes raining down on her intently, she gulped in air as she tried to work out just what she would say to him now. The real reason for her being here had to do with her sister, but also had to do with one of the very men that Randy worked with. Was it really her place to bring that up to him now?

"Randy it's not my place to say why I'm here. The official reason is to help Lissa and that's what I'm going to do."

Seeing the look on her face and knowing that she wasn't going to budge an inch, he tried a different approach. "So the two of you are still coming out with us tonight right? Adam is rather excited to have someone from his hometown to hang out with."

Cheryl nodded flashing her brightest smile. It was true that Adam Copeland hailed from a town just outside of Toronto and that as soon as he found out that Melissa worked for canoe, that things had become decidedly easier for their interview. Cheryl also knew though that the last thing her sister was going to want was to be going out with yet another set of wrestlers, even if it was innocent. After John, Melissa had been through enough when it came to the wrestling business.

"It seems a lot of your talent has been coming from that area lately" Cheryl shot out, not entirely knowing what to say now and not wanting to give away too much to the man standing before her. For all she knew he would take it all back and in less then a minute the entire locker room would know.

"Yeah. It's funny because one of our superstars spent some time there recently."

This information perked her ears up. Could he possibly be talking about John and the time he had spent with Lissa over six months ago? With the word recently, she was sure it wasn't but what were the odds?

Flipping the script on him, she remembered his speech earlier about needing to prepare for a match. If that was the case just why was he standing here making polite conversation?

"Don't you have a match to prepare for?"

Randy laughed and the grin she had become accustomed to on television each week spread across his lips, his cheekbones tensing under the pressure of the simple act.

"I do, but mainly I just hate doing interviews, so it was a way to end it as fast as possible. No offence to you or your sister."

"None taken."

"Look, let me take you to Kofi and you get can on with what you came here to do. When your sister comes back, let her know to meet us at the Applebee's just off the highway. They're open late most nights so it's great for being able to unload after a show."

Nodding in agreement, letting him know silently that she would do exactly as he said, she watched as he held out his arm for her to obviously grab a hold of. It was a gesture she hadn't been expecting but one that was pleasant all the same. Sliding her arm through his, they began the short descent to the locker room.

Knocking on the door, Randy called out to the men inside. "Got a reporter here to see Kingston. If you aren't decent, get that way fast."

Cheryl laughed causing Randy to look at her, a 'what' expression written all over his features. For the first time being backstage at an event, this was certainly a lot to get used too.

Once the all clear came from the inside Randy pushed the door open and they both stepped in. Glancing around with the large amount of men whose eyes were now locked on her, as if trying to figure out if she was good or evil, she blushed slightly. She had expected some scrutiny but all these eyes was enough to make her extremely self conscious.

"This here is Cheryl, she's with some paper in Canada. She's here for Kingston and probably some more of you as well. Don't make asses of yourselves." The last comment was directed right at the men now staring at her, and it caused her shade of pink to instantly become a deep red burning through her cheeks. Randy, still holding on to her arm in the same way it had been in the arena hall, caught of a glimpse of her face and immediately chuckled.

"You okay from here?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage. Thanks again for, well, what you just did. I'm sure they will be real helpful to me now." she rolled her eyes for effect causing Randy to again laugh.

It was when they heard the voice speak up through the throng of men that all conversation seemed to stop. Cheryl recognized the voice instantly and knew that the confrontation she had been wanting to avoid as long as she could had now arrived. There was no escape in sight.

"Cheryl?"

The way he questioned her name, and then coming through the crowd to stand directly in front of where her and Randy were locked together, arm in arm, sent shockwaves through her. In that instant she realized why Melissa had not wanted to do the interview with John until she absolutely had too.

Because the minute Ted locked eyes with her, and then noticed the way Randy held on to her, it forced every good and bad memory to the surface, strong enough to turn even the strongest stomach into a tailspin.

Randy looked from Cheryl to Ted, seeing the recognition flowing between the two of them and unable to contain himself at what was about to happen. Just how did the two of them know each other?

"You two have met?"

Ted answered first, beating Cheryl to the punch and not allowing room to speak afterward, a sense of finality in his tone.

"Yes we do and Randy, she lied to you. She is NOT a reporter."


	66. Chapter 66

"_I wished for you Melissa and it came true because you're here."_

Melissa was both stumped and astounded by the words that had come out of his mouth. How many months had she been wishing the very same thing. Wishing he would come back to her, they would work through what had happened that last day they were together?

Every day she wished for it, it turned out to be just that, a wish, a dream one that she had slowly started to come to terms with never actually having happen to her again. Right here though, in this moment, hearing him saying what she had been holding out hope for, it was almost too much to take.

She couldn't allow it to get to her, not anymore. She had come too far in the last six months to take a step back and walk into a trap that would head nowhere but in the gutter, just the way it had before.

"Don't John."

"Don't what?" he questioned, seeing the noticeable changes in her as he asked. She had changed her hair color, it was now an even darker shade of red then when he had known her and she looked worn around her eyes. Something he attributed to having worked around the clock, something he had known she was capable of. Something that no amount of makeup could hide. Her body was rigid to him now, not betraying an ounce of feeling, not the way it had so long ago when they had first been together.

It was almost as if he was looking into the eyes of a completely different woman.

"Don't do this. I can't do this."

"What is this?"

He was pushing her, that much was obvious to her. She was betraying nothing and she could only assume it was driving him crazy. The man who wore his heart on his sleeve couldn't fathom it when someone did not do the same.

"You know exactly what THIS is. You telling me you wished for me, you have to know what saying something like that would do to me."

"But I don't know Lissa, so why don't you tell me? Have we really gone that far that we can't even talk anymore?"

"I have no idea where to even begin with you John, so I think we have gone that far."

It bruised him to hear her say those words but seeing her now, and knowing that his wish had indeed come true, he was not going to give up. His life had been worse since they split and he wanted so much to tell her that. That when she had walked away that day, she took the light in his life with her.

John knew instinctively though that if he did what he wanted, he would spook her and this moment, where they both seemed to be locked into a time all their own would be gone. She would run from him, the way her sister had done the very first night. Something he couldn't afford.

"Well why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

"Interviews. My boss thought it would be up my alley to go back to where I started and see a live event again. A three hour broadcast meets those requirements."

She was all business now and as much as he hated it, for the time being he had to go along for the ride. He had to let her control what happened here, it all had to come from her, whatever happened next.

"So you're interviewing superstars as well as reviewing the show?" he inquired lightly, desperate for any information she was willing to give up as to why his wish now stood before him.

"Yeah. Actually I'm supposed to interview you too. As well as every other person in contention for the US Championship."

He allowed himself to nod in understanding, his mind bursting with things he wanted to ask, feelings he wanted to share but having to hold them back. "I've had what feels like fifty interviews already and I think my well of information has gone dry. Which is why I'm out here."

He noticed her shadow as she moved, a few steps to the right of his body, but was shocked when he realized that she hadn't moved away, but had gravitated more towards him. She was slowly starting to crack and for one reason or another, that made John happy.

He had wanted nothing more then to see this girl, to be around her again, the entire six months and having her here now, it just made that need that much greater.

"That bad huh?"

"Yes. No wait, its not that bad, I mean its part of the job. I can do it without blinking but after awhile, it tends to turn out the exact same. Same questions, same people, same everything. I want something different. So out here, under the moon, that is my different."

She laughed, understanding more then he surely thought she would. There were days like this for her as well. Having to interview people, after awhile the questions all ran together and the interview easily turned monotonous. Having a break, even if it was just fresh air was always a welcome change. Or as he had said, a version of different.

"So it happens to the subjects just like the reporter." she stated to no one in particular but just allowing the thought to float in the air among them.

"How have you been?"

The question was loaded, there were no two ways about it but he had to know. He had to find out if the last six months of her life had been anything like his. If she had felt just as empty as he had, even when surrounded by a room full of people.

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that John."

"I asked didn't I?"

She nodded and sighed deeply. This was hard for her, wanting so much to be able to reach out and touch this man and knowing that in the end she couldn't because he was no longer hers to do that too. He now belonged to someone else, and most likely always would.

"It hasn't been easy. I've taken on a lot more work, then tried adding a few days off so I don't crash. I go through the motions but it feels like I'm not even really living anymore."

He felt the exact same feeling and had basically done the same thing since he returned to the WWE six months prior. He had thrown himself into work and into putting on a show for the people around him, his supposed girlfriend included and he had not one good thing to show for it other then feeling a large amount of burn out.

"It doesn't have to be that way forever does it?" he asked, the way she had minutes earlier, to no one in particular but wanting the question out there with them, expecting some universal type response.

"What do you mean by that?"

The words came to his lips easily and without thinking he just let them flow. He might never be faced with the chance again after tonight and he had to make every second count.

"I miss you. I wake up everyday and find an empty bed wondering where I've left you and if I can ever get you back again. I've become a company lap dog, taking whatever they give me and never asking anything in return. I feel an empty black hole where my heart used to be and for the life of me I can't figure out how to get it back."

He watched as her body did a slight spasm and the sound of a guttural sob escaped her lips. He did the only thing in that moment he could do, knowing he had caused this reaction. John pulled her to him, into his arms, arms that had been waiting what felt like forever to feel her in them again.

"I'm sorry Lissa. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She was fighting within herself, not to give in to the feel of his arms around her, but also to stop the sobs that seemed to want to take her entire body with them. She was shaking slightly now, and she felt his arms grow tighter around her, trying to slow her body's reaction.

"Don't John."

"Don't what?"

"Apologize to me for what you said. Never do that. Not when everything you've said, I've been feeling too."

He lifted her head then, hearing all the words in the world he needed to hear and ran his fingers gingerly across her jaw line, memorizing the feel of her under his fingertips again, the way it had felt just six months before and still felt now. Like heaven.

As he leaned his face down to hers, knowing how wrong it was but feeling in his gut that it was the right thing to do, he moved his lips in slowly to touch hers. As their lips met slowly, a noise behind them broke the spell that had become to form. The door had again been opened and the spell broken.

They both spun around then and saw the door open and a curvy red head stepped out onto the top of the stairs where they both now stood, caught like a deer in headlights.

John's blood instantly ran cold as he saw just who had interrupted them and as Melissa looked from the woman to John, she realized just who this woman was and just how unbelievable this situation had become.

It was only when she spoke that Melissa knew she was looking into the face of John's girlfriend Melina, the very woman who had walked through their short love affair months ago.

"Johnny baby, there you are!"

Suddenly feeling as if she didn't belong, Melissa backed away from John as quickly as she could and made a dash for the door, just as Melina let her fingers fall and paraded her way to where John now stood, the look of pain etched over his chiselled features.

With one last look at John and then at Melina the way she held on to him, she wiped the empty tears from her eyes and disappeared inside. No matter what happened between them just now, she knew that the world was wrong.

You really couldn't go back. Never again.


	67. Chapter 67

Randy immediately came to Cheryl's defence, knowing that if the locker room believed what Ted was saying that she would never the interviews she had promised her sister she would receive. Having already met both sisters and realizing that at the very least one of them was legitimate, he had faith in just what kind of a person that Cheryl was.

He yanked Ted hard by the arm until they were both off to the side with less chance of having their conversation overheard.

"Hey moron, she didn't lie to me. Her twin is the reporter but Cheryl is filling in while Lissa get's some air. You mind not screwing it up for her?"

Hearing the anger in Randy's voice now, he knew that his friend meant business. There was no denying the anger that boiled under the surface as just what Ted had been trying to accomplish. If he wanted to Randy to relax, he first had to do it himself and with the woman he had claimed to be falling for just six short months ago standing mere feet from him now, he was finding that harder and harder to do.

"Look man, you introduced her to the guys as a reporter. I knew different so I let them know. I had no idea what was actually going on so would you kindly back off?"

Randy backed away then, drilling a hole into Ted with his eyes to determine whether or not he was going to create another scene like the one currently unfolding. He may have just met the girl minutes before but he knew what she was here to do and who she was here to do it for and he admired it. Randy didn't want the girl leaving without getting what she came for.

"You mind telling me how you know her?" he asked easily trying to calm both of them down with the tone of his words.

Ted exhaled deeply and shook his head. "How I know her is no one's business. I just do."

Randy who had been here many times before, instantly knew from Ted's answer just how they knew each other and he didn't like it one bit. This was personal business gone a little too far. "You slept with her didn't you?"

The look of instant shock and indignation on Teddy's face then gave him away even more until unable to hide it anymore, he just nodded his head. The silent acknowledgement said it all.

"When the hell did this happen?"

"About six months ago Randy, back when Kristin and I were putting finishing touches on the divorce. Or so I thought we were."

Understanding crossed Randy's features then. He knew Ted to be a stand up man and when he had been married to Kristin he had never stepped out on her once, though during the period where Kristin had thrown him out and pushed him away, he was sure Ted had found some release somewhere.

He tossed a look back to Cheryl now, who was deep in conversation with Kingston having sealed what she came to do. Passing a quick look between both her and Teddy he found it hard to believe that a guy like Ted would have gone for someone who looked like Cheryl. Not that she was bad looking, she was fairly easy on the eyes actually but Ted being so straight laced, Randy assumed the thought of being with someone who looked this exotic looking was out of Ted's realm of possibility.

Looking at her now, he realized that the girl if suited best with anyone would have been more up to speed with Mark Calloway or Matt Hardy, certainly not straight laced Ted DiBiase. Bringing himself back to the subject at hand he heard Ted speak again.

"You wanna tell me how you came to know her?"

Randy smirked, seeing the obvious jealousy bells going off inside Ted's head as he asked the question. It was obvious that seeing the two of them locked arm in arm had upset him. Perfect opportunity for the resident viper to strike.

"Oh we go way back."

He gauged Ted's reaction and unable to keep a straight face for longer then the second it took to look at his friend his put his hands up in surrender.

"I just met and her carbon copy sister when they interviewed me."

Ted nodded in understanding. He began to contemplate just what having the two twins back in their arena tonight meant for him and for John. He instantly let his mind travel to his friend wondering if he had even become aware that Melissa was in the building.

"Has the sister interviewed Hennigan yet?" Ted asked, calling John by last name to distinguish the multiple John's on the Raw roster.

"I have no idea but I'm sure if it means that much to you we can ask Cheryl. Seeing as Melissa took off for air and she's now the one getting a birds eye of both the wrestling and journalism business."

Ted decided to ignore Randy's cockiness that was now creeping up between them and continue with the task at hand. He threw a look to where Cheryl had been deep in discussion with Kofi and noticed that she was no longer there. Scanning the room, he felt his heart relax slightly at the sight of her talking now with the current Champion, John Cena.

"Dude, you're going to stare a hole through her if you keep that up. That gives normal people complexes."

"Randy for god's sakes I am not staring a hole in her. I just wanted to make sure she was still here, I need to know if John has been interviewed."

"Whatever man, but you better lose the hungry look in your eyes or she's gonna assume you want her for dinner."

Randy slapped his friend on the arm then, mumbling something as he walked away that Ted didn't catch. Before he could ask him just what he had been saying, the very object of his affection was standing in front of him, a small smile creeping across her features.

"Fancy meeting you here rich boy."

Hearing the familiar crack on his name she was fond of using, he felt his entire body travel from tensed to relaxed. Just hearing the sound of her voice now had turned his body inside out. He was still having hard time with the fact that she was indeed in the arena.

"What the hell are you doing here Cher?"

"Melissa's moral support."

He raised an eyebrow, suspecting there was more her visit in the locker room then just being there for her sister but deciding the reason behind it didn't really matter. Just the fact that was indeed here and standing before him now was enough for him.

"How's that working?"

Cheryl sighed lightly. "She is leaving John until last, prolonging the inevitable I guess."

There was something in the air between them, an unspoken feeling that seemed to be pushed to the outer limits so they could both focus on what they were there that night to accomplish. There had never been a time when they had had trouble speaking, so the conversation easily flowed, as long as it didn't pertain to them. Something Ted was having great difficulty not focusing on.

"It's been hard on her then?"

"Extremely. She came down to visit me a few months back and her heart was in tatters even then, with the passage of time that had already gone by. It hasn't become any easier although she pretends well."

"And you?" he choked out, dying to know how she had held up since the day he had walked out on her and left her in Iowa alone.

"I do what I always do and I move on and keep going. It's something my twin and I obviously do not share. So I hear you're getting a shot at the US title at the next pay per view. That's gotta be a cloud nine feeling huh?"

He allowed the change in topic, his question obviously bothering her more then she wanted to let on. "It's a personal goal coming to life for me. So yeah, it's a total cloud nine feeling."

"And the million dollar belt you're so fond of? What happens to it once you've become US champion?"

He laughed then, unable to help it any longer. He caught on to what she was doing and he found it hilarious. She was attempting to interview him believing he wouldn't catch on.

"No way princess. Nice try."

She pouted at having been caught in the act and Teddy felt his heart skip a beat, something it hadn't done in what seemed like forever at the slightly pathetic look on her face. He wanted to say more but saw the other guys shooting him looks and pointing at their arms, obviously signalling that the time had come for the night to really begin for them, though for Ted right here in the locker room with Cheryl, he felt that it already had.

"Can we continue this later?" he knew his voice had a slight begging sound to it but he did not want this to be the last time he saw her for another six months. He had to take the opportunity to make it last longer.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind a few of your fellow superstars as company. Randy already invited us out with him and Adam."

Nodding his head and watching her walk away, his thoughts immediately compressed everything she had just said to him. She wanted to continue it but they were going to have company. More specifically the two horniest guys in the business.

His last thought as he threw down his towel to dress for the night was simple. Just what the hell was Randy thinking?


	68. Chapter 68

"You'll be pleased to know both her and Cheryl made it to the arena."

His head reporter who normally dealt in the area of the wrestling shows had it correct. He was pleased that both Melissa and her sister had made it to the arena in one piece.

"Has she interviewed Morrison yet?"

The reporter answered in the negative and Markus swore under his breath. When he had put this plan into motion, keeping the other beat reporters busy with other projects he had assumed it would play out the way he wanted. He knew the way Melissa still felt about John, it was apparent every time they were together, why she wouldn't allow herself to move forward.

So he had done what he thought was appropriate and forced her to do the one thing he knew she just never would be ready to do. If he wanted to move forward with his favourite editor, he knew that her and John would have to come to terms with what had happened between them and move on, something neither of them had allowed themselves to do in the six months since he had left her.

"Where is the sister?" he inquired, finally giving notice to the other woman, his girlfriend's spitting image that he had sent on the road with her.

"Interviewing some of the other guys from what I've been able to discern. It's hard to keep track of them with the mess of reporters here but I'm doing my best. I haven't seen Mel interact with John since she arrived at the building."

Again Markus swore. If he wanted to be able to finally move on, and capture her heart the way he wanted, had always wanted then he had to make the two of them cross paths. He had to make her see that John had moved on and that her place, where she fit best was with him.

"Stay on her Craig. I don't care what strings you need to pull, or favours I need to grant but do not let her out of your sight any more until she's back in Toronto where she belongs."

Hanging up the phone, having given Markus his assurance that Melissa would not be out of his sight for the rest of the trip he went off in search of his target. As he turned the hall, leading down to where the locker rooms were situated, he saw her. She had her face blocked away from him, but with the way she was crumpled into the corner on the floor, he knew that the short time he had left her alone, something had happened.

Watching silently, not wanting to call one bit of attention to himself, he saw two people notice her and immediately go to her aid. Making sure he was out of sight, he slipped closer to watch and find out just what had happened in his absence. His boss requested it and it was now his job to deliver.

* * *

"Miss, hey Miss, are you okay?"

Melissa looked up from her crumpled position on the floor, her head having been cradled into her knees. She knew instantly she must look like a mess and seeing the two men that were in front of her now, she felt even more embarrassed. The two men standing before her were two of the few she was completely aware of, having interviewed them more then once when she had been on the wrestling beat so long ago.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm fine. Just had a bit of bad news and needed a chance to get myself together."

Both men threw looks at each other and then back at the woman before them. They noticed the press pass immediately but even knowing it, they felt the need to help her. It wasn't often that they had a woman backstage in obvious distress. Press or not.

"Would you like a drink, I think I can wrestle up some water for ya."

She laughed at the obvious joke he was making and she just nodded her thanks for the offer of a drink. As the one that had spoken took off in search of the drink, the taller of the two men bent down to where she was still crouched.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's a long story, I'm sure you don't have the time for it."

"Let me decide what I have time for. In the meantime, let me help you up and then you can tell me what caused you to be this way."

He did as he said he would and helped her to her feet, standing off to the side as she cleared the dust that was now lining her dark shaded jeans. As she finally raised her head enough for him to see her finally, he realized instantly that he knew this woman. Or at least had at some point.

"Have we met before?"

Melissa nodded immediately. "I did an article on you and your rise to fame, both personally and professionally speaking about five years ago."

He knew he had remembered the face, though from what he could recall, she had changed a lot about herself. "Well pleasure to meet you again…Ms.."

"Buckley. Melissa Buckley."

They shook hands and he placed a protective arm around her shoulders as he noticed the crowd now starting to form in the hallway. Wanting to shield her from being even more embarrassed, he turned her around and started walking with her down the hall in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Thanks Paul."

"No problem, now what happened? I don't work the show tonight, injury and all so I've got all the time in the world."

She really looked at him, searching his face for some sign that he was not as friendly as he was acting. But the only look she could see was concern and it made the words tumble out.

"I got involved with someone recently and it turned out badly. He's one of you guys. I ran into him again outside and well everything seemed so right and just went entirely wrong."

The woman before him now was telling him that she had been involved with one of the Raw superstars and he immediately starting scanning his memory banks trying to recall someone who was single that would have been involved with her. There were a few known gay men within the locker room he ruled out easily and then the married ones as well. He couldn't come up with anyone, and he realized suddenly that she was still talking.

"When we were together he was free but now he's back together with his girlfriend. She showed up when we attempted to get close and well you know the rest."

Paul felt he did indeed know the rest having been with Shawn when they had found the woman in a mess on the arena floor, but he didn't understand exactly what was going on, he didn't know the entire story, or the people involved, but he sure as hell wanted to find out. As much of an ass as he could be in the locker room area to the people he worked with, when he saw a woman in distress it made his blood boil.

He knew that's what happened when you had daughters of your own. You became a hell of a lot more open to other females in the world that needed help.

"I know its none of my business but if you feel comfortable telling me, could you tell me who you're talking about?"

She caught his eye and the name fell instantly from her lips. Unwilling to hide anymore tonight. "John Hennigan."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Looking again at her press pass, wanting factual proof of what he believed, he saw the name of the paper she worked for and immediately light bulbs went off. This was the personal business John had flown to Toronto to deal with what felt like ages ago.

Not wanting to let on that he knew anything, he began to piece together what had taken place around the time John had come back, more interested in the business then he had ever been. He recalled instantly that he had allowed Melina back into his life, and most likely his bed shortly after coming back from that trip. He had meant to bring it up with the younger man, but had never gotten around to it.

Melina had a bad reputation in the back with the boys, but everyone knew what a brilliant worker she was so there was never a reason to fire her. He mentally kicked himself for not talking to John sooner.

"So the two of you reconnected tonight?"

"It was looking that way. It was just so easy, it was like the past six months just floated away. Until his girlfriend showed up."

He had a better understanding of what was going on as she continued to speak, going through the entire story from start to finish, not leaving a second or small instant out. As soon as the entire story came to an end, Paul was extremely livid.

Maybe it was because his marriage was so rock solid and he loved Stephanie more then any other woman he had ever come across in all his years of travelling the rocky road of wrestling, but he felt for this woman now, and what she was having to go through being here surrounded by the very thing that could break her heart in half.

"Come with me. We're going to get you cleaned up and I'm going to get you every interview you need tonight. You just give me the subject matter and I'll make sure you don't have to come across either one of them for the rest of the night."

Nodding her thanks, wiping what was left of the tears from her eyes, she attempted to hold her head up, using the strength she felt from this wrestler with his arms around her guiding her to his private dressing area to fuel her. She only hoped Paul would stick to the promise he had just made her because she didn't think she had it in her to have another run in with John tonight, if ever again.


	69. Chapter 69

The show having come to an end and the reporters and fans having finally leaked their last bit out of the building, the wrestlers all breathed a sigh of relief, some of them content to pack up and leave quickly, others lingering, unable to shut off their adrenaline from a power packed three hour show.

Ted being one of them, was lingering while he waited for John to finally finish whatever he had been doing so they could hit the road. He still planned on being at the Applebee's later that night having gotten the information out of Adam with relative ease.

Melina made her way into the locker room then, not even bothering to knock, and Ted felt the instant cold air hit him like a sharp slap to the face. Whenever this woman got within ten feet of him he felt the same feeling. It was if she exuded bitchiness as easy as she was breathing.

"You ever heard of knocking?"

"You weren't naked so who cares? Where's Johnny?"

Ted rolled her eyes, it was the same routine with her from arena to arena, town to town. She was only interested in keeping her claws in John unless it suited her fancy to dig those claws into one of the other superstars. It made him sick with disgust with just how easily John had gone running back to that.

_You're no better. You know your marriage is over, it has been for a year and yet you still stay._

It was true, he was locked into much the same situation so he didn't have a lot of room to talk when it came to the way John was acting as of late, but he still didn't have to like it, or her.

"He's in the showers. Why don't you be a good girlfriend and wait outside like the rest of them do?"

He knew he was being an asshole, but he didn't care. This woman got under his skin more then any other. She was just plain evil.

"Because if I did that, then you wouldn't have the pleasure of my company Teddy and we all know how much you love that."

Again rolling his eyes, and trying to keep the bile from flowing from his throat at the sound of her nails on chalkboard voice, he only smiled at her, instantly knowing the real reason she was here now, almost salivating at the chance to get her claws deeper into her boyfriend.

"You know he loves her don't you?"

This comment hit its target head on and she immediately turned on him, her eyes flaring red. Ted knowing he had hit his mark could only continue smiling at her, having finally figured her out. It was apparent that John had indeed interacted with Melissa tonight and that Melina had been made aware of it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But you do. You know exactly what I'm getting at. The woman you caught him with tonight, the one that every time he is with you he is dreaming about. The woman that is the reason you will never have what you want."

"And what is it that you think I want Ted?"

"Your cake, and about half a dozen other cakes on top of it. Admit it Mel, you won't be satisfied until you have tried every damn cake on the roster."

She slapped him then and taking offence to the sting that was now making its way along his cheek he grabbed her by the arm and brought her up close so she would hear everything he was about to say.

"You want to play with the roster that's your own fucking business but you're going to let John go. If you don't, you wont like what happens."

He knew it was a loose threat, one that he didn't really intend to act on but with the look in her eyes now, venturing from pure fear, to something else he couldn't quite identify, he let her go. As he allowed himself the chance to walk away, she threw herself on him and before he knew what was happening, her lips had attached themselves to his pushing him to respond.

He heard a noise then and breaking away from Melina, half pushing her off him as he did, he saw just who had interrupted Melina's little stunt.

John was standing there, towel wrapped around his waist, the water dripping from his hair down onto the floor, creating a puddle that seemed to get larger by the second. His face issued a look of shock and then an immense anger. Ted closed his eyes, expecting to be hit with the barrage of insults and swear words that were now surely going to come his way, but when he heard nothing he opened his eyes to see John locked in a dead stare with his girlfriend.

"That's it! I've had to sit back and listen to everyone tell me what a whore I'm dating. But I blow it off time and time again believing that you couldn't possibly want to hurt me as bad as you did the first time. I give you chance after chance, and this is how you repay me? You kiss my best friend?"

Ted stepped back in shock at John's words. He had thought of John as a close friend, since they had gotten closer when riding together but he had no idea that in the end John had been feeling the same.

"No Johnny, it wasn't what you think. Ted came on to me. It was all him!" She pointed at him then, her eyes again blazing with fury, the smallest hint of a smirk on her lips as she did.

"Save it. You want to screw half the locker room, then go ahead and do it, but consider me done. For good. I deserve better then this, I always did."

Melina, seeming to understand that there was no talking to John in the state he was in, grabbed her tote bag and immediately stormed from the locker room, leaving just the two men alone.

John broke the silence first. "Is she right? Did you start that?"

"Hell no. It was all her buddy."

"Thought so. God I can't believe what a fucking idiot I've been the last six months. I really did want to believe she was changing for me. Trying to be better. I'm an idiot."

Ted could sympathize, having been through the same thing himself in the same amount of time. But he knew that it wasn't John's fault. He had gone back because he had thought it was the only option left, just the way Ted had when it came to Kristin and his marriage. He had really wanted to give it one more chance, even when it turned out to be wrong.

"What are you going to do now?" Ted questioned, as John continued his art of getting dressed, something that for John seemed to be the quickest thing in the world when he wanted it to be.

"What I should have done six months ago. Make things right, the way they should be."

Ted slapped his buddy on the back, a smile playing on his lips. There was something he knew that would help John in this instance and in the long run, help himself as well. He just hoped John was up for it after the night he had just had.

"I might be able to help you with that, but only if I can help myself as well."

John looked up, a look of confusion troubling his features. Before he could ask for an explanation though, Ted spoke out again.

"Randy and the guys are getting together at the Applebee's off the highway and they invited two very important people to join them. So what do you say we ditch our stuff at the hotel and do exactly what you just said you wanted to do."

"Which was?" John questioned still unable to follow Ted's line of thinking, feeling like he was missing something.

"Make thing's right. I'd say its about time for the both of us to do just that."


	70. Chapter 70

"He did what?" Cheryl yelled to her sister as the entered the bar, scanning the huge room for any sign of Randy and the rest of the guys. Melissa had begun filling her in on her night as they drove from the arena to the bar and she could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"He offered up his dressing room for the night, even got me every interview I needed that you hadn't already taken care of. Which by the way thank you for. You really came through for me."

Cheryl blew off the thank you, smiling at her twin, more then happy to have helped in some small way. It bothered her a little that she had been so unaware of what had happened between her sister and John but hearing that someone else had stepped in, well it put her more at ease.

"So you're telling me Triple H came to your rescue? You are totally putting me on aren't you?"

Melissa shook her head but was unable to stop the laughter that flowed through her. She had figured her sister wouldn't believe a word of it and she wasn't being let down. She wouldn't have believed it herself if she hadn't lived it. "Shawn even brought me half the drink list too. It was weird but looking back, I'm just so thankful it was those two that found me."

Cheryl had to agree with that statement. Anyone else and it might have had a completely different result.

"So did you get to interview Ted?" Melissa asked casually, trying to block the earlier part of the night from her brain and focus on something that surely held better possibilities.

"Sort of. At the very least, we talked."

"And?"

"And nothing Lissa. He's still a married man, whether its happily or not. I can't go back and allow myself to be involved in it, no matter how I feel about the man."

"How do you feel?"

"I would stop the world right now if it meant we could go back to that cliff in town and jump it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, loud and clear. Man, I can't believe what a night this has been and that it's only going to get worse. What the hell possessed you to come out with these guys?"

Spotting the crew, Randy and Adam out in front finally, Cheryl pushed her sister in their direction and answered her question. "Because for one night, even if it goes nowhere, we need to have some fun, without the Mordiase drama."

Melissa spun around, holding Cheryl back from walking. "The what?"

Cheryl laughed. "Put their names together, well their stage names anyway. You get Mordiase, and well all we've had for the past few months is non stop drama. I think we deserve better."

Shaking her head at her sister, and continuing the long and winding walk towards the superstars that were now waving them both over to join them, she couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Cheryl to give them their own name and be absolutely right about needing something more then what they had been given.

"Hello Ladies." Randy said, immediately standing and moving aside so the girls could take the inside seats. "Glad you could make it."

Melissa immediately felt uncomfortable in the middle of this group of muscled up men. Even with the career choice she had, being around them in this kind of setting she would never get used to. Cheryl, she noticed seemed to fit right in though, immediately picking up a conversation with Randy, one that Melissa was having a hard time keeping up with.

As she left Cheryl to her own devices, she immediately locked on to a man that was now singing through a microphone a few feet away from their table. He was smiling and occasionally laughing and she realized instantly that the man was singing karaoke.

So fascinated she was by the unknown man having balls enough to stand up and act like a fool in front of a restaurant and bar full of people she almost didn't hear the voice whisper her name.

"You ever do that?" Adam asked, pointing to the man she was just completely absorbed in, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Once, when I was in college. Haven't felt the need to butcher any more music since. You?"

"Only in the shower honey, that's my motto. I do wonder though."

"What's that?"

"If I buy you enough drinks, will you butcher some music for me?"

Again she felt the blush tinge her cheeks and immediately covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as the smile crossed his features, having caught her.

"There isn't enough drinks in the world that could get me up there. But nice try."

"Gotta at least try once right?" Adam asked laughing, as the waitress dropped off another pitcher of beer for the rowdy men. "You drink?"

"Not that I don't."

She watched as he laughed again, feeling herself relax more and more as the conversation progressed. "I wonder if I can change that by the end of the night."

"Is that a challenge? You really like losing that much?" Melissa asked, cracking up as she did, If she wasn't sitting here and hearing it with her own ears, she would assume she was having an out of body experience, because Adam sure liked to press his luck.

"Nah, I don't enjoy losing but you know us Ontario born boys, we gotta have faith in something since our hockey teams suck."

Before she could come up with a comeback, she felt a slap on her arm to her left and immediately threw a look at her sister, whose face now mirrored that of a ghost. She was about to inquire what was wrong with her when she followed her sisters hand, that was now pointed out and across the room as far as it could go.

As soon as she locked on the target she knew that the fun and relaxing time she was beginning to have with Adam was about to become interrupted. Walking towards them now, their expressions more serious then the party around the table called for were none other then the two men both sisters had been hoping to avoid tonight.

Ted and John were now in the bar and Melissa had a feeling that things were about to get just a little more uncomfortable.


	71. Chapter 71

As the men made their way to the table, Ted and Randy broke out a crazy handshake that had the entire table, filled with Diva's and Superstars alike in stitches. Ted did a round about the table, until his eyes landed finally on Cheryl, who was sitting what looked to him to be damn near on top of Randy himself.

Taken aback but determined as always not to show any residual jealousies, he squeezed past both of them until he found himself sitting directly in the chair was vacant between Adam and Melissa, who seemed deep in conversation.

"Fancy meeting you here." he called out, nudging into her, and earning a small smile in return for his efforts. If Cheryl wanted to make a point by hanging out with Randy, then he was determined to focus is energies elsewhere and right now, the best place to put it was on Melissa, who Adam seemed almost glued too.

A feeling he was sure John wasn't particularly enjoying on the end of the table with the obviously drunk Diva's. He shook his head watching his friend, realizing that for some of the people at this table, things never did change.

"How you holding up?" he asked Lissa as she finally broke away from the laughing she had been doing with Adam.

"Had better nights, that's for sure."

He could sympathize with her now. On the way to the bar, he had called home, and had yet another endless fight with Kristin, making sure she knew in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be home. Not tonight, not ever. John had been the one to suggest that Ted do the right thing and end it if he really felt it was going nowhere and he had immediately taken the advice.

As hard as he had tried, both in the beginning and even there near the end, the same feeling never went away. He came home off the road to constant cold shoulders and accusations about sleeping with women on the road, especially since he had admitted the past with Cheryl too her. Definitely more after that. He was sure now that it had to do with her own insecurities and not him, but it didn't make him feel any better. Having failed at something never did make a person feel good.

Being here now though, despite seeing Cheryl fawning over Randy, the way she had so often done to him in their short time together, he was feeling clearer headed then he had in the past few years. Having gotten the strength from somewhere deep down and ending what was turning out to be a deadly marriage for the both of them had been the right thing and he finally felt that he might be able to change his destiny for the better.

"How's Kristin?" she asked casually, knowing that it wasn't her place to be asking, as she was the sister of the woman he had stepped on the heart of but she really did want to know. Despite the situation they were all in, she had enjoyed Ted's company the last time they had hung out and really did want the best for him.

"Pretty damned pissed off at the moment."

"Why?"

Ted leaned in close to her then, and whispered low, as not to let the rest of the table in on his personal life. "I told her it was over. I couldn't take it anymore."

Melissa was shell shocked as he confessed to her. When she had asked how his wife was, she had not been expecting to hear that this time he had been the one to end things. He had assumed they had worked through their issues, Cheryl included and were back on track to having a stronger marriage. She certainly had not expected this latest bit of news.

"I'm sorry Teddy, I know how much you wanted it to work."

"You're right, I did want it to work, but I think I always knew deep down that it wasn't going too. She wants something different then I can give her. It's time we both admit that and move on, before our lives just become more complicated."

"I wish we could all be that insightful about our lives Ted."

"Well what's been happening in the life of Melissa since the last time we hung out?"

"You probably know more about what's happened to me then I do about you given that you did spend the earlier part of the night talking about my sister.

He felt his cheeks grow hot as she brought up Cheryl and the conversation they had shared together in the locker room earlier. In fact she was right, she had been brought up and he did know a great more then he wanted to let on, but it didn't mean he didn't want to hear it from her himself.

"I know what John's told me mostly. I want to know how you're dealing though, and not what the general population thinks."

She sighed and he knew instinctively that she was feeling a whole lot worse then she was letting on. Given what he had walked in on between her and Adam, he had assumed she was handling things well, but now, it was obvious her façade was cracking under the pressure.

"I'm still in love with a man that I can never have and for the last six months have not been able to move on from Ted. How do you think I'm dealing?"

He pushed her then, not wanting to waste an opportunity with her being as open as she was. "Have you told Johnny this?" As he asked, he pointed down to where John had been only minutes before, only to find him gone.

"No, I mean I tried earlier tonight, but Melina showed up and it sort of went downhill after that. Like I said, I'm in love with a man that I can never truly have. I get that, but I haven't the faintest idea how to move on from it. I'm just stuck."

Again he found he understood. All four of them seemed to be stuck as of late and it was becoming more apparent with the way the night had gone for them all that it needed to fixed.

"Want my advice, talk to John, Lissa. Let him have it, admit what you're feeling and just take it from there. If you really want to move on, that might be the best way."

She thought about what he was saying to her, and she found him to be right. If she wanted to be able to move on with her life, to even give Markus back home half of what he had given to her in the last few months, the only way to deal with it was to have it out with John, whether it ended good or bad. It had to be done.

"I'll do what you said Teddy, but only if you promise me something first."

He wasn't sure what she was getting at and whether or not he should even agree but seeing the innocent look on her face, he could tell it wouldn't be that bad.

"Sure, anything."

"Stop living with your head in your ass and just talk to my sister. You want me to take your advice then you have to do the same. You just told me that you were the one to walk away from your marriage, which means for the first time in the last year, you finally have a clue as to what you want in your life and I'd bet my entire pay check for the next ten years, what you want is in this very bar with us tonight. So I think it's time you take it."

She stood then, and as she slipped past Teddy, her destination unknown to him, he knew that she was right. It was time that he lived up to what he was telling others to do and talk to Cheryl. No matter what the end result, her sister was right. He knew what he wanted now, and what he wanted was the girl that was now curled up around one of his friends.


	72. Chapter 72

John had no idea what he had gotten himself into when the idea had popped into his head. He knew sitting and watching her and Teddy talking so intently was really upsetting to him and the longer he watched them the more lost he felt. If he had to put a name to what he felt now it was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

He replayed the earlier part of the night in his mind, when he had held her in his arms the way he had, how at home he had felt, something that for the past six months had been non existent for him. Since the day she had walked away from his rental car and made her own way to work, and he had driven immediately to the airport where a ticket was waiting for him, the feeling of home had vanished and he had thought never to find it again.

Melina had done what he had assumed she would and he found that even though he knew her to be exactly what everyone had said she was, he held no ill will to her anymore. There had been nothing left for him to give to her this time, not when his life and his heart were left in Toronto. He had tried, and in some ways he assumed she had tried but he just wasn't in it and he found peace in knowing it was over for good.

There was no chance of him ever walking back down that road again, especially after watching Ted do one of the hardest things in the world in front of him tonight. When his friend had called his wife and admitted his failure to her, telling her it was over, it had shown him a strength he had never known and he knew in that moment that even if Melina did come knocking on his door again, which he was sure she would, he just wouldn't be available to her anymore.

Which led him to where he was now and what he was about to do in front of a bar full of people and his fellow wrestlers. Adam had mentioned something in passing to him as he had been watching Ted and Lissa talk, and it had hit home with him. So he was standing here now, trying to find just the right thing that might show the woman back with his buddies just how much she meant to him.

"You make a decision?" the bartender asked, pointing to the machine and when John nodded and finally showed him what he wanted, the man gave him the go ahead and before he knew it, the music was pumping around him, the slow rhythm kicking in and sending a kickstart to his already overloaded heart.

_**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed**_

_** like wounded soldiers in need of healing, **_

_**tried to be honest, this time I'm bleeding**_

_**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it**_

_**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**_

_**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**_

_**Everyday I spend away my souls inside out**_

_**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow. **_

In that moment, as the lyrics popped up on the screen, him already having known them by heart, he sang as well as he knew he could. He could feel the stares on him as he continued, determined not to think about what they were all thinking themselves, and only to allow the feeling that he knew he felt when the song played to overtake him.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you, **__**No one but you,**_

_** yes I'd come for youBut only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**_

_**My mind was closing, now I'm believing**_

_**I finally know just what it means to let someone in**_

_**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**_

_**So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone**_

_**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**_

_**Here and now this I vow**_

Completely immersed in the music now, he let his eyes take in all of the people around him, more specifically, the one woman he was singing this song too. The one woman that through this one act he hoped to touch a least a little to open the door so the two of them could speak again. As their eyes locked, her having been taken off guard to find him the one singing the song, he witnessed her reaction, his heart soaring even more as he saw the quick dab she had taken at her eyes, hating that he was causing tears but hoping that they were tears that meant forgiveness and happiness and not the ones he had caused her earlier that evening.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**_

_**Yes I'd come for you But only if you told me to **_

_**No matter what gets in my way**_

_**As long as there's still life in me**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_

_**I'd crawl across this world for you**_

_**Do anything you want me to**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_

_**You know I'll always come for you**_

The song came to an end and before he could even put the microphone down after making sure it had been turned off to spare background noise, the entire place seemed to go crazy with applause. As much as hearing the support made him feel even better, he knew there was only one person in this entire room whose opinion really mattered and looking back to the place where they had locked eyes, he found that she was no longer there.

Feeling overwhelmed at having gotten up there and done the one thing he had sworn he would never do, he felt his heart take the hit that instead of staying around until the end, she had somehow vanished.

Making his way back to the table, where there were still cat calls shouting out to him over his performance, he threw himself down on the chair next to Teddy.

"Did you see where she went?" he asked, knowing Ted would know who he was talking about, and his friend didn't disappoint.

"She went out the same way she came in Johnny boy. If you want her, she's outside."


	73. Chapter 73

_**How can I convince you that what you see is real**_

_**Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel**_

_**I was always reaching', you were just a girl I knew**_

_**I took for granted the friend I have in you **_

He watched her as she made her way to the bar, ordering something different then the men, and other Diva's and he was amazed at just how together she held herself. Even in the middle of a bunch of people her age acting like idiots, she was the face of cool and collected and he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the woman his mind had never been able to let go of.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, to admit to her right in that moment, but knew that if he did, it would come across as contrived and rushed, something he most definitely didn't want. After the amount of time that has passed, he wasn't even sure that she felt the same way about him anymore.

Melissa's words playing in a loop in his brain, he knew that if he didn't take the chance now, he would never be able to get it again. John had come up with a way to sweep the women he loved off her feet and now he was going to attempt to do the same, but without the horrible singing voice.

No, his idea was different, much more grounded and as he made his way to the bar, asking the bartender to open the makeshift dance floor for the patrons, he requested the ability to have the choice of the first song.

After a bit of money exchanged and a couple autographs, he managed to secure his wish and went in search of the woman he intended to sweep off her feet. He saw her standing alone with Randy, both of them having arrived back at the table and again deep in conversation. As rude as he knew it would seem, he couldn't let this charade go on any longer.

Making his way over to where they both were standing, he slapped Randy on the back and turned to face Cheryl. As the music began playing, he held out his hand to her, and leaned into her ear, whispering his request so that only she was able to hear it.

"_Dance with me."_

Accepting his hand, Cheryl followed him to where couples were making their way out, the music obviously putting them all in the mood be able to dance with one another.

"Ted DiBiase, just what do you think you're doing?" she asked him playfully as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies wrapped in each other as they began to slowly glide across the floor.

"Showing you what I should have showed you all along."

"Which would be?"

"How much you mean to me, and just how much I love having you in my arms this way."

She was unsure about what he was telling her, knowing full well that he had a wife at home that was surely waiting for him to make his entrance any time now. She wanted to believe in him, to trust that he wasn't using her to further his marriage but the last moment they had been together lingered strongly in her mind.

_**I was living for a dream, loving for a moment**_

_**Taking on the world, that was just my style**_

_**Now I look into your eyes**_

_**I can see forever, the search is over**_

_**You were with me all the while **_

"Teddy, don't do this, not when we both know you can't."

"What if I told you I could. That I finally came to what was left of my senses and did the right thing for the FIRST time in my life? What would you say to that?"

She was shocked to hear him ask her this question. She had no idea what he was getting at and was afraid to hope it was what she herself had been hoping for in the last six months. There was only so much a person could be let down before they had to back away and admit defeat.

"Ted what are you talking about? I can't answer that until I understand what you mean."

He smiled at her then, and as he held her close, moving their bodies in time with the music, he was bursting to tell her the changes he was ready to make, and how much he hoped that she would become a part of that.

"I've made up my mind. I've begun filing for divorce myself this time. Cheryl, I'm asking you what you would do if I could be free to be with you, and to love you in only the way that YOU deserve. Can you answer me that one simple question?"

"You filed for divorce?"

"Yes. I have to see my lawyer in the next few days, but its over and I'm done. You told me to make up my mind six months ago and although it took me a long time to do it, I finally have, but there is only one thing missing now."

She was speechless hearing him speak. He was standing here now holding her as only he had been able to, telling her that he was free and he wanted to be with her. He hadn't mentioned the fact of having to hide until the divorce was final, and that alone worried her, but just hearing him say the words was almost to much to accept.

"What's-What's missing?"

"You. The way you look in the morning when you're curled into my body, the way you make me feel when you take me cliff diving. The betting we did on the bowling alley. The way you never let up on me. Cheryl, don't you get it, the only thing missing in my life is you."

_**Can we last forever, will we fall apart**_

_**At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart**_

_**You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait**_

_**Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate **_

_**I was living for a dream, loving for a moment**_

_**Taking on the world, that was just my style**_

_**Now I look into your eyesI can see forever,**_

_** the search is over**_

_**You were with me all the while **_

"I know you are finding it hard to trust me, and I've given you every reason to be that way Cher, I know I have. But when you showed up tonight, in my locker room of all places, it hit me. The last six months I have been living my life living moment to moment, and not experiencing or enjoying a damn bit of it, but when I'm with you, every moment counts."

She was taking all of this in as they danced, the time and space around them seeming to fade away into the background, the place now only filled with them and the music that surrounded them. She knew Ted had chosen the song, purely based on the lyrics she was hearing and she couldn't think of a better song to describe the two of them.

Cheryl knew her heart, the thing she normally gave to everyone easily, but had sheltered when Teddy had walked out on her and went back home to his wife, was opening to him again now, and there was no stopping it. She deeply loved this man, even though neither one of them had admitted it openly. Watching him bear his soul now though, there had been no doubt.

"Ted DiBiase what am I going to do with you?" she sighed lightly, sliding her hands from around his neck until they were placed and running down his jaw line, the first time they had gotten to touch in what felt like forever.

As hard as she tried, she could not walk away from this man again and she had known it when she had flown out to be with Lissa.

"You can do anything you want with me Cher, and I won't ever complain, as long as its you and you only."

She loved him, standing here dancing listening to him changing before her eyes, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she deeply and truly loved him and it was time that he knew just how much.

_**Now the miles stretch out behind me**_

_**Loves that I have lost**_

_**Broken hearts lie victims of the game**_

_**Then good luck it finally struck**_

_**Like lightning from the blue**_

_**Every highway leading me back to you **_

"If I agree to this crazy idea you have of us being together Teddy, there can be no backing out. It has to be forever and it has to be for keeps. My heart has already experienced more then enough pain in the short time that I've known you, it doesn't need any more."

He kissed her then, hearing every word she had said and wanting to prove to her, at least in this moment that he had no intention of ever doing anything to intentionally hurt her again. Not when she was the very reason he was watching himself become a better person.

Letting his lips linger tenderly, feeling her breathing catching up to his own, both of them left breathless with the power of a kiss that had been in the making for months, Ted said the only thing he could say in the moment that would get his feelings across. The one thing that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he felt, heart and soul.

"I love you Cheryl Buckley and while I can't offer you the most stable life, given what I do for a living, I will offer you my love every minute of every day for the rest of our lives together, if you'll have me."

"Ted, what are you saying?"

He pulled away from her then, and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the most elegant looking case Cheryl thought she had ever seen, the velvet red almost begging her eyes to get lost in it. He bent then and Cheryl could not contemplate what she was seeing before her.

Was he really doing what she thought he was doing?

Looking up at her, a tear slowly trickling down his face, overtaken by the emotion that this woman brought out in him, he looked her deeply in her hazel eyes and smiled, wishing deep as he did, letting the word just come for the first time in a very long time.

"Cheryl, when the time is right, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

_**Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done**_

_**The search has come full circle Our destinies are one**_

_**So if you ever loved me Show me that you give a damn**_

_**You'll know for certain The man I really am**_

_**I was living for a dream, loving for a moment**_

_**Taking on the world, that was just my style**_

_**Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper**_

_**The search is over, love was right before my eyes**_

Unable to speak, not sure if the words would even come if she could, tears now streaming down her face at just how much this man loved her, really and truly loved her, she nodded her head emphatically. There would be no doubt here, she wanted to belong to this man and have him belong to her in the most tender way they could.

"Yes Teddy," she spoke then, finally finding her words. "And I love you too and I always will."


	74. Chapter 74

_Please God don't let what I've just done be a mistake._

She prayed silently as she stood under the large glowing entrance sign to the restaurant-bar. After witnessing the past few minutes inside, the look of astonishment on everyone's faces as well as her own to see John standing up there singing karaoke, then remembering the words of the song and knowing who he had meant the song for, she really hoped her actions since had been right.

Melissa hadn't wanted to hurt Markus but in allowing anything to happen to them when she would always feel this pull for another man was just not something she could afford to do any longer. She also knew that she had to be the one to call Markus about her plans because when she made her way out of the restaurant at what felt like a speed run, she had caught one of her reporters, the normal one for the wrestling beat, about to make his way inside.

After a few minutes, she was able to discern just what he was doing there. It seemed Markus really hadn't put much faith in their so called relationship either and had sent Craig to check up on her. She shivered recalling the plan that her reporter had laid out before her just minutes before.

"_He did what?"_

"_He lied to you Lissa. He asked me to pretend to be on another location but follow you down here. He told me this was for your own good, that he wanted you to confront your demons so you could move on, with him."_

_Melissa had known Markus to be shrewd when it was warranted but given that she had agreed to date him, but had asked for time to put the past behind her, she really hadn't assumed she was one of the people that warranted having their lives played with. She knew that when she did arrive home, it would be time for another change in career, or at least job locale. _

"_Have you reported in to him yet?"_

"_Earlier tonight when I couldn't find you but the only thing I had for him then was that you didn't get your interview with John because you refused to go near him."_

_The man obviously knew nothing of the meeting between John and her earlier in the night, and for that she was thankful. The last thing she wanted spread around was just how stupid she had been earlier. _

"_Well check in with him, let him know I caught you, and I'm going to do the same. For that matter Craig, take what I've already got and then run with it tomorrow. You're the one that is supposed to be on this trip anyway and I've got a boatload back at the office I still need to accomplish."_

_She was happy with the idea and it seemed so was her reporter. He was not born to be a spy and allowing him the chance to end it now, before anything more happened, it suited them both well._

It was then that she remembered looking down at her phone and knowing that the call would come now before the anger and the sadness had a chance to simmer within her. Sure, she deserved not to be trusted around John given that she was still holding onto something with him that might never be, but it didn't require her to be followed and practically stalked.

She placed the call then and when after a short period of time it was over, she knew that the only thing left to do before she left this city was to finally put an end the drama that her sister had called Mordiase. She would not go home feeling the way she had when she arrived, she was stronger now and knew she deserved better.

* * *

John watched her as she seemed deeply engrained in her phone call. Knowing what Ted had told him earlier in passing about her moving on, or at least trying to back in Toronto, he could only assume she was on the phone with the man that had taken his spot. The more he watched her, the more animated she became until he saw her snap the phone shut and throw it back into her long jacket.

The wind had picked up and it now required that being outside, one needed to be dressed appropriately and John was starting to feel it as he stood there in his standard jeans and t-shirt, but he wouldn't allow himself to take his eyes off of her.

Doing what he had done tonight, in singing that song to her, he had poured his heart out and remembering her reaction, he could only hope that he had opened her heart enough to him that she would at least talk with him. He wasn't going to delude himself any longer, if he couldn't make things right, really right this time he would let her go, and do it in such a way that both of them would be able to move on.

Even though deep down he knew that even if he did let her go, he would never truly let go.

"Nice view?" a female voice asked edging him out of his thoughts and back to the task at present. When he looked up to where the voice had come from, he saw that it had come from Lissa and she was now making her way toward him. He wanted to cower when he saw her determined expression, not sure if she was coming to slap him or if he could wish and hope and have it something far better.

"Breathtaking." he stated in a matter of fact manner, throwing the smile in suddenly, and watching in awe as she smiled back at him, meeting his gaze and his words head on.

"So, you can sing. Is there any other talents I'm not aware of?" she asked, her grin widened now and almost begging him with it to confess all his hidden secrets.

"I make a mean dinner, but you already knew that." he shot back, causing her to break into a fit of laughter. He had noticed her stopping about a foot back to him and he ached to bridge that gap. With the way they were talking, it was almost a hunger he couldn't explain to have her close to him again, especially when it had been a few hours since the last time.

She became serious then, the smile faded, her features turning to one John knew well. She was searching him for some sign that it was safe to be here with him, talking to him, and whatever else that would happen. She was weary of him, and of her own feelings which she had stopped coming toward him.

"What are you doing John?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"This, us, you singing to me in that bar just now. What are you doing, what do you want?"

He had assumed by what he had done that it was obvious but he understood why she was unable to see it. It had taken him over six months to see it himself, so there was no doubt he had some work to do with her now.

"I'm doing what I should have been doing six months ago Lissa."

"Which is?"

"Showing you how I feel, or at least attempting to do that. I know I have a lot to make up for, a lot to explain to you and if you give me some time, I will do just that. I meant every word I said when I sang to you."

She believed him, even though the rational part of her mind was still wary of it all. When he had been singing, he had been in another place, at least to her it seemed that way and when they had locked eyes halfway through the song, the look she had found there, she was seeing again now and she knew that above all else, it was real.

"How do you feel John? Really feel?"

"Before tonight, I was dead. Every day just went by with the same old movements, I was doing them without thinking. Then tonight, seeing you, remembering what I had left behind in Toronto, not even knowing if I could have it again, well it made every minute matter again."

There was an unspoken elephant in area surrounding them but it seemed neither one of them wanted to bring it up. Given that it was the one hurdle Melissa could not overlook, given the way her night had gone earlier, she had to be the one to bring it up.

"And Melina?"

"There is no Melina and I anymore."

She was interested in knowing why but didn't want to push. John had started this ball in motion when he had pulled his musical number in the bar, and it was going to remain with him until it was finally in her hands. Which yet, it just wasn't.

"I want to explain some things to you, will you listen?"

She nodded, and he pressed her again immediately. "Can I hold you? None of this feels right unless I'm able to do that again."

She bridged the gap between them then, making it easier on John, seeing how uncomfortable he was standing so far back from her and explaining things when their stance looked almost combative. She cradled herself instantly into the one side of his body, and looked up again as he began to speak.

"Nothing was going on between Melina and I the day you found her text Lissa, you have to believe that. I pushed you away because I had received it and after the morning we had just had, I didn't know how to deal with it. Or how to even bring it up to you. So I held it in and did the very thing I didn't want to do. Alienate the one thing that made me happy."

She heard what he said and was wrapping her mind around each and every word of it. She understood it now, from the confrontation they had had before work, and also why it had ended the way it had in the car, with her walking away from him. She had known something was going on, but having to find it the way she did had created a whole other block of misunderstanding and mistrust between them, something that never should have been allowed to happen.

"Nothing happened."

"No. The only thing that happened was that when you said goodbye to me that day, I went back to the only things I knew. Wrestling and Melina, in that order."

"So where does that leave us now? You say you and Melina are done, you're here tonight singing Nickelback songs to me, what does it all mean?"

He knew the answer this as easily as he knew how to breathe. "It means whatever you want it to mean Melissa. I'm here tonight because I love you and I do not want to spend another six months like the last ones. I was stupid, I screwed up and I want the chance to make that right, no more obstacles."

The question had been thrown out there, the ball she had let John run with was now in her court and she had to make the choice of what she wanted to do with the information she had been given. Having heard his side of things, and knowing deep within herself that it was all true, that he had no more reason to want to lie to her, her answer seemingly came easy for the first time since she had agreed to be his girlfriend so long ago.

"So what do you want Lissa?" John asked, interrupting where she had allowed her mind to go.

Filled with images of their short time together, the walk on the boardwalk, the dinner at her house, the love making through the course of that same night and then the wonderful wake up the next morning, she knew what she wanted more then anything in the world and it was standing right in front of her just begging to be taken, to be accepted.

When she still hadn't spoken, John forged ahead again, knowing that in doing so he was giving her time to come to terms with everything he had confessed and would still confess, if she gave him even more time to do so. There was still so much to learn for the both of them and he wanted to make sure they both gave themselves the chance to do that.

"I woke up beside you that morning after having you fall asleep in my arms and I knew then that I wanted to do it for the rest of my life. Everything that happened after it was wrong but that one thought when I woke up was the most right anything in my life has ever been Melissa, and I want more mornings like that, and even more 'right' thoughts."

"John stop please."

She held her finger to his lips and out of instinct he immediately became quiet and kissed her fingertips gently, finding comfort that when he did, she didn't make a move to rush away.

"What is it Lissa? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, everything is RIGHT, but you asked me what I wanted and its time for me to tell you."

Grabbing her fingers and immediately intertwining them in his, again amazed at just how right this felt between them, even with the passage of time, he placed them over his heart as she spoke again.

"I love you John Hennigan and more then that I believe every word you've said to me tonight, both the song and everything you've just told me. My life isn't the same without you in it either, every day does move the same but now, right here, its moving at warp speed."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, and if you want the chance to have a million 'right' mornings with me again, then I'm all yours. What I'm saying is that even though we lost sight of what was true and real, I've always been yours and I always intend to be."


	75. Chapter 75

**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew**

**That I would do anything for you**

**The first time you touched my face I felt**

**Like I've never felt with anyone else **

Both men could hardly believe this day was here. When the chaos of the night had been sorted and all four of them had come together again, finding their way back to each other the way the two twin sisters had in the beginning of their tale together, it was only a matter of when this day would come. Ted and Cheryl had already been well on the way and it didn't take many mornings after it for John to realize he was absolutely ready for the rest as well.

So now here they stood, both of them standing at the front of the church, John awkward in his tuxedo but knowing it was well worth a few hours of discomfort for the gift he was receiving on this day. Ted fitting right in with his suit, looking very much like the man that had raised him, who now sat watching a few feet down from him, tears glistening his weary eyes. They were both here, ready to give in to the wish the girls had presented them in a double wedding.

They had grown up not having any contact, unable to share their deepest secrets and their biggest wishes with anyone, least of all each other and in the end, giving in to this big production, was the easiest thing in the world for both men.

Ted knew how lucky he was to have someone like Melissa enter his life when she did because without her, there would be no Cheryl, and he would not be standing where he was now, happier then he had ever been, a changed man. The way it looked, the two men marrying twin sisters was not lost on him but in the end, above all else he knew John and him had been blessed with these twins because they had made them better men just by knowing them.

Passing a look to John he could see that his best friend felt the same. He was grinning from ear to ear, obvious impatience driving him crazy as he shuffled around on his feet. Big productions were standard to both men, but even Ted knew that this one meant more then any other they had ever done. This one was for keeps.

It had taken another half a year for all of their obstacles to be removed, so he himself could move forward with the woman he really knew he was destined to be married too and John and Lissa had come along for the ride without one second of complaint. Of all the people to be standing here with today, the man to his left was the best choice. No one understood the way their world worked better then him and he was privileged to be able to share it.

The music started then, and the double sized church doors at the back opened to reveal what everyone was really here to see. Both women stood in the doorway, having it held open by ushers they had employed off the roster at Vince's disposal. Catching the eye of Cody, his old tag team partner on the side of the door that Cheryl stood near, and Ron on the other side, nearest Melissa, he really couldn't have pictured a more perfect way for this to happen.

**I wanna give back what you've givin' to me**

**And I wanna witness all of your dreams**

**Now that you've shown me who I really am**

**I wanna be more then just your man **

The wedding processional played loudly behind both men and as both ladies began the long way to the front where they would soon stand side by side with their mates, John studied them both for any signs of pain.

He knew walking up the aisle without their fathers would be a difficult thing for them to do, having always pictured as most girls do that when the time came for marriage, he would be there to do it, Melissa even more so then Cheryl having had her fathers attention for all of those years.

Both women's heads were held high and he saw that neither one of them displayed any concern at doing this walk alone. When it had been discussed, it was determined there was no better person to walk the other down the aisle then them so watching them both now, seeing their smiles, he knew that the decision had been the right one. They really did draw a tremendous amount of strength from each other and it was breathtaking to watch.

He remembered the feeling the night she had told him she was his, that she wanted him forever, and the way that it had made him feel deep into the core of him. He had finally felt like he had found the person, the place that he would call home and as he stood here now in the church, watching the woman he loved, and the woman Ted loved walking toward them it hit him twice as hard.

John had never been ready to settle down before and reminded of the way it had felt over the last six months, waking up beside her, he was amazed at just how far this woman had brought him in such a short amount of time. Instead of bulking at the idea of marrying her, he was eager to just do it, to have it finally be official that this was his wife. He wanted nothing more now then to have Melissa announced as Mrs Hennigan and he was sure Ted felt the same way.

Their gowns flowed behind them, both women pacing each step and taking in what was happening around them as they did. All eyes were on them, and though for most it would have given them cause for concern, to feel a shade under a microscope, neither woman showed it. Both of them had come a long way to get here and they were determined that nothing would stop it.

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**

**And be the hand that lifts your veil**

**And be the moon that moves your tide**

**The sun coming up in your eyes**

**Be the wheels that never rust**

**And be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreaming of and more**

**So much more, I wanna be your everything... **

As they made their way to stand beside their groom's, the music stopped and the man presiding over the marriage stepped forward ready to begin what really was a beautiful ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of all of these's couples friends and families to join together Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr, with Cheryl Nancy Buckley, and John Randall Hennigan, with Melissa Dawn Buckley in the art of matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly." Taking a breath, he began again.

"Into this estate these four persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

**When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see**

**And when it gets dark you can reach out for me**

**I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts**

**And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost **

When no one spoke up, and both couples seemed to take a collective sigh at having none of the trouble and drama they had faced there to cause an issue. After a few more seconds of utter silence, he began again.

"Who gives these woman to be married to these men?"

Cheryl and Melissa both spoke out at once, their timing matching up immaculately as they did. "We do."

Unable to hold in his laughter, Ted choked out a rough laugh and when Cheryl threw him a look to hush, he immediately cleared his throat and went back to the business at hand.

"Ted, do you take Cheryl to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ted stated, wanting to say more but settling for those two very strong words.

"John, do you take Melissa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." John said, the words coming more then easily to his lips. There really was nothing more in this life he wanted then to be able to promise her exactly this.

"Cheryl and Melissa, you take these men, John and Ted to be your lawfully wedding husbands? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish them from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto them for as long as you both shall live?"

Even as they were asked they knew their answers but both women having been put together this way, felt that in a way, they were all marrying each other, or at least that's how it was beginning to sound. So figuring the easy way out, and wanting to garner a reaction, they answers, at precisely the same moment.

"We do."

There was a collective laugh throughout the church and both women knew they had gotten the response they were going for. Even Ted and John were having trouble keeping straight faces.

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**

**And be the hand that lifts your veil**

**And be the moon that moves your tide**

**The sun coming up in your eyes**

**Be the wheels that never rust**

**And be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreaming of and more**

**So much more, I wanna be your everything... **

Going through the motions of each placing the rings on their individual women's fingers, promising again to love them through everything that was to come before them, meaning every word spoken all the way around, the preacher began to speak again, and both men had finally reached the point they had been waiting the entire ceremony for.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. I now pronounce you John and Melissa, and Ted and Cheryl, husband and wives. You may now seal the promises you have made before us, each other and God with a kiss."

Both men taking the time to delicately remove the veils from over their wives faces, each with their own thoughts taking center stage, they were more then prepared for the part where they would get to kiss the bride.

When the kiss ended, the man spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, standing before me now, I now have the pleasure of introducing both loving couples. Mr and Mrs John Hennigan, and Mr and Mrs Theodore DiBiase."

**Be the wheels that never rust**

**And be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreaming of and more**

**So much more, I wanna be your everything..****.**

**I wanna be your everything**


End file.
